River's Run
by cbstevp
Summary: River Tam is on the run from the Alliance once again, while Simon, Mal, and many others are looking for her as well. Sequel to The Return and The Return Home.
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to "The Return" and "The Return Home". River finds herself once more on the run from the Alliance as her friends are scattered across the verse, coming to terms with the new reality of their situation._

_Third story in a series that started with "The Return", followed by "The Return Home". Please read those for any background information. _

**River's Run – Part 1 **

The third moon of Paquin was a cloudy, rainy, forest covered world, with some farming settlements hacked out of the thick forests on the one main landmass that was surrounded by water. It was not where River Tam had wanted to go. Four days earlier she had broken out of a prison cell on a gunship that was taking her to Londinium for trial and most likely execution for crimes against the Alliance. Her specific crime was stealing the plans to a Faster Than Light drive that Kaylee had built on Serenity, with a little help from some friends in a far off place. Those plans were sent out on the Cortex and now everyone in the galaxy had seen them. This had angered the Alliance to no end because they had wanted exclusive rights to those plans and so River was promptly arrested. After escaping from the cell of the prison gunship, she had killed some of the crew, and exiled the others on a barren moon where they were soon found. She had also freed one other prisoner, James Patterson, who had decided to stay with her since he faced a death sentence from hard labor on mining colony. His crime had been to help Serenity's crew in a gunfight with the Alliance. Discovered by an Alliance cruiser near Paquin, they had abandoned the gunship for this small shuttle and hoped to escape on foot on the moon below. Two Alliance fighters had put an end to that plan, slamming slugs into the shuttle and shattering its hull and systems.

As the smoking shattered shuttle from the Alliance gunship River had taken over came in through the clouds, she saw an open field amidst the trees and tried to steer her broken machine for that location. She was in the pilot's seat strapped in tight. She turned and saw James Patterson, lying on the floor of the shuttle, fear in his eyes, the only sounds the wind whistling through the gaping holes in the fuselage.

"Get strapped in!" she yelled. "We're going to crash!" Paralyzed for an instant, the next moment he was clawing his way into the co-pilot's chair, trying to get the straps fastened.

River fought the ship but the Alliance fighters had done their work and the controls were wrecked, the approach speed was too high and they overshot the clearing. River pulled up, the controls barely responding, and the ship bled off speed, began to shake, and then slowly fell as gravity took over. The stabilizing jets were shot to hell and River barely managed to take the shuttle in for a not very controlled landing in the tree tops. Branches snapped, tree tops were sliced off and the shuttle went tumbling out of control and down to the ground below, just as the two Alliance fighters streaked over head and marked its crash site.

* * *

><p>"Simon, we don't even know where to start looking," Zoe said to Simon Tam through a Cortex screen in a hotel room on Ariel. Jayne and Wash sat nearby on, all three looking at the screen, still a bit stunned at Simon wanting to hire them to find River. They had just returned from buying the new Serenity with the money Mal gave them from his proceeds of selling the original Serenity to the Alliance.<p>

"She's on an Alliance gunship. That's all I know," Simon replied. "Please. I need your help."

"What you offering for payment?" Jayne asked as both Zoe and Wash gave him dirty looks. "What? We in business ain't we? And he's a customer? Right? In case you all forgot, Mal was the one who got the million credits, not us!"

"I'll pay what I can," Simon replied. "We'll be on Taos. Kaylee is working for the Alliance now and they are paying her well and I'll be practicing medicine again soon. Besides, my father is quite wealthy. Don't worry, Jayne, you'll get paid."

"Simon, it's not the money, or the difficulty of the whole thing," Zoe said. "It's just…"

Wash stepped in when she searched for the words. "We've just got out from under the law," he told Simon, his face pressed close to the Cortex screen. "And this…this is highly…well, not on the right side of the law."

Simon was silent for a few seconds as he took in the look from Zoe that told him she agreed with her husband. "I don't want you to get in trouble. It's just…I have no one else to turn to. Is there any way you can search…without raising Alliance suspicions?"

Zoe nodded and grasped at this idea. "We can ask questions, keep our eyes and ears to the verse and see what she tells us of River Tam. And I ain't taking any money."

"The hell we ain't!" Jayne yelled. "You start acting all high and noble like Mal, Zoe, I think I might just find me another crew to ship out on."

Simon sensed an argument coming on and quickly interrupted. "Zoe, I will pay. You find her or information that leads to her, I will pay."

Jayne seemed to be satisfied with that answer. Then Wash said something that no one had thought of. "Simon, if you find her, what happens next?"

Simon was a bit surprised at that one. "I…well…I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

Wash raised an eyebrow. "Well, you should. Because if you help her, if we help her, we'll all be accessories. And you know what that means."

"Yes," Simon replied. "I'll think of something."

Zoe gave him a sympathetic smile. "We'll be in touch. Say hi to Mal and Kaylee."

"I will. Thanks. For everything." Simon said goodbye and then the wave ended.

"He's off his rocker," Jayne grunted as he lay back on a bed. "We'll all end up in the clink or hanging from a rope for sure."

"You want out Jayne, you know the door swings both ways," Zoe said as she stood over him and glared at him.

"Hell, Zoe," Jayne answered as he sat up. "Them Tams ain't been nothing but trouble from day one. Ain't that right, Wash?"

Wash shook his head. "No, that ain't right, Jayne. Trouble and saviors. They have brought lots of trouble on us, but then again, when I think back, we always attracted trouble even before the Tams came on board. River has saved our bacon a few times, being a well trained assassin and all. And I do recall how she was the one who found Kaylee after the Reavers had kidnapped her, and then slipped into their lair and fought off dozens of them while waiting for rescue. And Simon. Well, Simon has only saved Kaylee's life twice, plus Mal and Zoe, and pulled lots of slugs and metal out of you, me, everyone."

"Gorramnit! How many times we gotta say thank you before that debt is paid!" Jayne said in frustration.

"One more time," said Zoe and Jayne and her locked eyes and Jayne just rolled his eyes and then nodded once and Zoe knew he was in for the whole show.

* * *

><p>The ten Alliance soldiers spread out as they walked through the forest toward the crashed shuttle's location. In front was their commander, checking a tracking device, homing in on the crash site in the thick forest. He was a young lieutenant not even three months out of the officer training school on Londinium. Here was his first real assignment, chasing two escaped prisoners who had commandeered a gunship, killed some its crew and released some others. The lieutenant had been warned that one of the prisoners was extremely dangerous. River Tam, 21 years old, from Osiris. Recently arrested for high treason. Now wanted for murder of the gunship crewmen. Their orders were to shoot her on sight. The other prisoner, James Patterson, was an ex-Alliance prison guard. His crimes were classified.<p>

The tracking device homed in and they were close, less than fifty years away now, but the forest was too thickly sown with massive trees, reaching well over one hundred feet, with trunks wider than a man's spread arms. It was a boreal forest, on a small moon of Paquin that received plenty of rain, and thus had some farming communities, eking out an existence with cattle and sheep which thrived on the plentiful grass in the fields hacked out of the forests. They had to land their ship in one of those fields and hike in to the crash site, the foliage too dense for a landing.

Suddenly one of his men stopped, raised an arm and dropped to one knee. The lieutenant and the rest followed suit. The soldier was pointing and there through the trees, they could see the smoking remains of the shuttle.

"Shoot to kill the girl. The other one, take alive" ordered the lieutenant, still not quite believing the orders to kill a young woman on sight. He had to trust that those above him knew the situation better than he did.

They slowly approached the crash site, all tense, weapons out and ready. They moved from tree to tree, looking for trouble, but none came. There was silence from the wreck. The lieutenant was the first to the clearing the shuttle made as it came down through the trees. Lying on the ground was Patterson, sitting propped against a tree trunk and some cushions taken from the wrecked shuttle. His left leg was twisted at an odd angle, blood came from a cut on his forehead, and his face was filled with pain.

"Where is she?" the lieutenant asked after he and his men searched and found no sign of River.

'Gone," Patterson said through gritted teeth. "Lucky for you."

The soldiers looked at each other in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" one asked.

Patterson would have laughed if he wasn't in such pain. "You'd all be dead if she had stayed."

"There are ten of us," said another.

"It doesn't matter. She'd win."

The lieutenant looked at Patterson's leg. "Give this man some aid," he said to the team medic and the medic bent and began to work.

"You're not going to kill me?" Patterson asked in surprise.

"No, Patterson. You still have to pay for your crimes, whatever they may be" the lieutenant said. "Now where did River Tam say she was going?"

Patterson grunted. "You don't want to chase her. You don't know what she is, what she is capable of. I've seen her in action. She's…unstoppable."

"Where is she going?" the lieutenant asked again, his anger rising.

"She's running. And you'll never catch her."

* * *

><p>Trees zipped past River in a green blur as she sought to put distance between her and the Alliance squad that was by now at the crash site. She had sensed them coming, had felt them searching for her and the ship. She wanted to fight, to kill them all, but Patterson was injured and there was no way he could walk out of these woods without assistance. He would just slow her down and she knew he would die without medical attention. A quick assessment told her that they would most likely not kill him. He hadn't killed anyone on the gunship and his crimes were minor compared to hers. Perhaps he could survive on the mining colony where he was scheduled to be incarcerated. That was his only real chance now anyway. For a small moment River had actually thought of killing him so he could tell them nothing about her, but Patterson had saved Kaylee's father and had been a friend to Shepherd Book, so she quickly put that thought aside, said a quick goodbye, and she could see in his eyes he understood what she was doing and then she was gone.<p>

Where to was now a matter of guessing. She knew there was a village or farming community of some type nearby, but she had no way to navigate in these forests and did not know the way the sun of this system rose and fell on this moon, how long day and night were, or anything at all. All River knew was that it was a moon of Paquin and there had to be some kind of spaceport for ships to come and go.

Then there was some light ahead, a clearing and River knew she was coming to the place she had tried to land. Suddenly thoughts filled her head, a woman's voice and thoughts. She stopped and checked her pistols. River was dressed the same as the last few days, in a light green shirt and green skirt, her black combat boots. She had her two 9mm pistols, 15 rounds each and some extra clips. On her back was a backpack retrieved from the shuttle. Inside it were some water bottles, instant food packets, a small medical kit, and her extra ammo. She needed a shower and had numerous scratches, cuts, and bruises from her crash landing.

"I hate waiting," said a voice in her head and River could sense the direction it came from. "Where the hell are they?"

She slowly moved from tree to tree and then she could see something metallic through the trees. There was a small shuttle, not much bigger than the one she had crashed in. Standing outside and pacing was a woman in an Alliance pilot's uniform. She had her helmet off and her long black hair was in a ponytail. She was about River's age, medium height and build, and was obviously impatient at waiting for the soldiers. As River watched she took out a communicator.

"Red Fox, this is the Nest, over," the pilot said into the comms device.

"Red Fox 1, check," came the reply from a man, perhaps the officer in charge of the ground team, River surmised.

"Status report, Red Fox 1."

"Site secure. One prisoner alive but injured. Preparing him for evac now. Second prisoner, female, missing and assumed armed and highly dangerous."

"Roger that, Red Fox 1. ETA to my six?"

"Approximately ten to fifteen minutes, over."

"Roger that, Red Fox 1. Report in when on the move. Over and out."

The pilot then went inside her ship but left the door open. She had just settled in the pilot's seat and was about to contact the cruiser Saratoga high above them when she felt the cold steel of a pistol muzzle pressing against her neck.

"Do you want to live?" River said very matter-of-factly.

Slowly the pilot nodded 'yes'.

"Good. Now fly me to the nearest space port."

"It's no good. They will track us, find you."

"Let me worry about that. All you have to do is fly."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Are you going to give me any trouble?"

"No."

"Good. Let's go." In a few moments the shuttle was in the air.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods the team had final gotten Patterson on a portable stretcher and was on its way out. As per orders the lieutenant contacted the pilot.<p>

"Nest, this is Red Fox 1. Over."

No answer. He tried again and again but there was no answer. They got to the clearing and he finally understood why. The shuttle was gone.

"Gorramnit!" cursed the lieutenant.

Patterson was loopy on morphine. He laughed and grinned at them. "Told you she was good."

"Sir, we can contact the cruiser, right?" asked a young soldier.

"Not with this," the lieutenant said as he held up his small comms device.

"What are we going to do, sir?" asked the medic. The lieutenant looked and saw a house and barn of a farm off in the distance.

"Let's go find out how friendly the neighbors are," he said and pointed toward the farm. As they started walking toward the buildings it began to rain, making the walk all the more miserable.

* * *

><p>"Zoe said she would do what she could," Simon told Kaylee as he rejoined her in the dining area of Serenity and sat at the table where she was sipping some tea. They were on their way to Taos and Simon had just sent a wave via the machine in Inara's shuttle. Serenity was alone so no one was tracking wave transmissions this time. If the pilot's asked or any of the other Alliance personal got nosy, Simon was sure Mal would tell them to mind their own business.<p>

"We'll find her, I'm sure of it," Kaylee said to reassure her husband. God, they were married now! Well, married in the legal sense, but a proper wedding and honeymoon were still on the agenda. "Simon, is my mother's wedding dress still…"

"Yes, it's in Inara's shuttle. Hanging by itself where her clothes used to be."

"We should make some plans," Kaylee said, hoping to take his mind off of River.

"Plans for what?" Captain Malcolm Reynolds asked as he entered from the fore hall and went to get some coffee.

Kaylee grinned. "Our wedding."

"Oh, right," Mal said in a sarcastic way. "Now that you two are all settled in, working for the great Alliance, pardoned and all that stuff, I guess life can go on."

Kaylee and Simon looked at each other in surprise. "What's wrong, Capt'n?"

Mal just sighed as he sat at the table with them. "Nothing. Didn't mean to cast a cloud on your happiness. Just…something ain't right with all this."

"Mal, we haven't given up hope of finding River. I contacted Zoe and she said they would keep an open eye for news."

"Doc, don't go dragging them into this less they know what they're getting into."

"Zoe knows," Simon said. "She won't get directly involved. Just, I need to know something. I can't face my parents without knowing River is safe."

"Simon, River did what she did for us, so we all could go on with our lives," Mal said in his most serious manner. "You know I ain't gonna forget that. But all she did will go to waste if you and Kaylee jump back into the fire with her. You two get to Taos and do what you gotta do. Staying out of trouble is best you can do for River."

"I can't give up!" Simon said in frustration and anger.

Mal put down his coffee cup. "Didn't ask you to. But maybe you think River doesn't want you to look? Maybe she wants to be alone, let some time pass, let things calm down. And when she is good and ready she will contact you."

"The Alliance will not stop looking. We were gone for four years and they didn't stop looking," Simon said in despair.

Mal knew he was right and he felt those old feelings again, just before a fight started, yet there was no one to fight this time. Something was bothering him, a feeling he couldn't explain, like an itch you can't scratch. Going to Shadow, settling down with Inara, while it all sounded great, fact was, Mal knew it was something that, well, just might have to wait.

"You two go to Taos, you do what Alliance wants," Mal said and then said some words he knew he would regret later. "But let others do the looking and the finding and the fighting."

Kaylee felt her heart soar at these words. "You mean…you, Capt'n?"

Mal ignored her direct query but did answer indirectly. "She's gonna be mighty sore at me, Kaylee. You gotta make her understand."

Kaylee understood who he meant. "I will. She will."

"Good girl," Mal said and turned to Simon. "Now, where was Zoe at when you had that chat?"

* * *

><p>Inara Serra was on her way to Sihnon, aboard a luxury cruise ship, in a stately cabin befitting a woman of her wealth and beauty. She had withdrawn a nice sum from her savings and decided to splurge, to let herself feel comfort and luxury once again. After a long bath and a glass of wine, Inara dressed in her finest clothing she had bought from Serenity, and settled down in front of the Cortex screen in her cabin. She typed in a wave number on Sihnon and waited a few moments. On screen came the face of a handsome man, about 30 years old, with dark features, brilliant blue eyes and a thick mustache. He was stunned for a moment and then anger clouded his face and he found his voice.<p>

"Why Inara, this is a surprise," he said coldly.

"Hello, Paulo. How have you been?"

"Let us dispense with any small talk, Inara. We are long past that. I thought you dead after all these years with no contact. It has been what, more than five years since we last saw each other? I had heard you had stooped to a lowly position as a traveling Companion on a Firefly. Yet now I can see by the wave address you are traveling on a cruise ship. Fortune must have been good to you. I see you have kept your beauty despite the years and your…profession."

She smiled in the way she did when angry but trying to hide it, a smile Mal had seen many times. "Oh, Paulo, you know my profession requires a lady such as myself to maintain her beauty."

"Indeed."

"Yes. Have you taken any steps to…to rectify our situation?"

"No, I haven't. I told you years ago that it will cost you, a great deal. My parents are dead but the shame of your actions and the cost to my family can only be repaid with the sum agreed to many years ago. Are you prepared to pay it?"

"I am," Inara said and she could she the surprise on his face.

"The whole sum?"

"Yes, plus interest for the last fifteen years."

That also shocked him. "When…when can I expect this to happen?"

"In a few days I will be there, on Sihnon. Please prepare the necessary legal documents."

He was taken aback for a moment. "Why now? Why after all these years do you care so much?"

She would not tell him, knew him well enough that he would blackmail her for more money if he knew the truth. "I'm retired now, Paulo. I am an instructor with the Guild. I have sufficient savings to settle this matter and decided I do not need this reminder of my past. I'm sure you too wish to get on with your life."

"Yes. Of course. I will have the papers prepared."

"Good," said Inara within a dazzling smile. "In a few days it will all be over. We will be officially divorced."

* * *

><p>Admiral Shin, commander of the Alliance fleet, sat in his office at fleet HQ on Londinium. He was uneasy with this whole Serenity business. He would have liked nothing better than to throw Malcolm Reynolds into a deep dark prison and force the Fryes to work for the Alliance or die. But his hands were tied and Prime Minister Blakely was calling the shots. This galled him as much as it had galled Adam Cutter, the former High Chancellor of the Alliance, now deceased, ripped to shreds at the hands of the Reavers he helped create all those years ago on Miranda.<p>

It was a fascinating story, the fate of Miranda. Now they were trying to "cure" the Reavers, to make amends for the past mistakes. Professor Stanley Drummond's daughter, Angela, was the lone example of a "cured" Reaver so far. An expedition to the planet was in full progress, with tracking teams and non-lethal suppression equipment being used to find and capture Reavers. The initial reports looked promising. Some Reavers had been killed but many were being captured. Colonel Justin Powers was in charge and he knew how to take care of business. Reports from the fleet said he had stood up to Admiral Byrd and supported Reynolds when he took over Serenity again. Byrd would never forgive Powers but Powers was the type of man who didn't care anyway.

Now to new matters, thought Shin. A new High Chancellor to replace Cutter. Maybe they should just eliminate the position altogether. Or appoint a political lackey who would bend to the military's rule. No, Blakely would see through all that. The Constitution of the Alliance called for a separate military and police force, each to balance against the other so neither became too strong. The populace supported this. Their history books of Earth's conflicts showed that when both the police and military were under one control, dictatorships soon followed, as had happened in Italy, Germany, Russia, and many other nations in the 20th century. The only way was to submit a list of likely candidates to Parliament to have one of them approved.

The other pressing matter was the fate of the students who had graduated from the academy on Athenian Island. River Tam's classmates they were, assassins all, according to the reports. Shin had heard rumors and had found a source in the Prime Minister's office. The reports had been fascinating to say the least. Cutter had built and operated a school whose sole purpose was to turn out assassins. Tam herself was now a fugitive again, escaping from a prison ship, surviving a crash landing on the third moon of Paquin and so far eluding pursuit. Where were the rest of the assassins?

Shin pressed a button on his comms console for his assistant. "Captain, get me General MacCready, the Prime Minister's military liaison."

After a few minutes MacCready was on the line. "How can I help you Admiral?"

"This school on Athenian Island. I've read the reports. What is being done about the students who have graduated?"

"Admiral, this is not a matter for the fleet to be involved in."

"General, I know you enjoy a certain position of trust with the Prime Minister, but remember that she is a politician and may very well be out of an office come next election. You and I however, are military men and will still be here when she is gone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Admiral. However, I am under strict instructions not to discuss this matter."

"One of these former 'students' of Cutter's has gone rogue. We need to bring in the rest before there is more trouble."

"We are already working on that, Admiral."

"How, may I ask?"

"The Prime Minister…" MacCready started but Shin sharply interrupted him.

"Now you listen very carefully, General. This is a matter of state security. The Ministry of the Interior is in chaos because of Cutter's death. We do not have a replacement yet and may not for some weeks. Decisions must be made and the military will make them until the politicians get their heads out of their asses. Blakely need not know this conversation ever took place."

There was a long silence.

"General?"

After a short grunt came the reply. "All of the subjects were implanted with subliminal messages. One was to contact the Ministry of the Interior to be reassigned. Currently, 24 have checked in and have been ordered back to Londinium. From there we will return them to Athenian Island for deprogramming and then they will be returned to their parents. That is all I can tell you."

"Where on Londinium?"

Another pause. "Blackburn Mental Hospital."

"Thank you, General. I won't forget this. Good day."

Shin sat back on his chair and grinned. Now I have 24 assassins to send after one assassin, he thought. River Tam, you will not escape this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_River battles the Alliance to save her life while forces in other parts of the galaxy move toward her, some to help her, others to kill her._

**River's Run –Part 2 **

"We need a mechanic," Wash said to his wife as they inspected the outside of Serenity II at the shipyard on Ariel. It was the morning after their conversation with Simon and they decided to get out and get their new purchase ready for flight and business.

"We'll put the word out," Zoe said as she looked in disappointment at obvious signs of rust she hadn't noticed when they had bought the old Firefly the day before. "She also needs a good cleaning."

"Time for that later," said a voice and Zoe's face changed from a scowl to a broad grin as Wash and she turned in somewhat mild, but not total, disbelief.

"Sir," Zoe said with barely suppressed joy.

"Captain Washburne, I'm looking for a berth," said Mal with a hint of mirth. "I got lots of experience and don't mind taking orders."

"Who do you think you're kidding?" said Wash with a snort. "Say, Zoe, lets give him a trial run, see how long it takes before he pulls a mutiny and takes over your command. I bet it's only a day."

"I'd say an hour," Jayne added as he joined them from the cargo bay. "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Got the itch again," Mal confessed. "Being around Alliance types made my skin crawl."

"What'd Inara say to all this?" Zoe asked and Mal looked down and away and Zoe knew she didn't know yet. "So, when you plan on telling her?"

"She's due on Shadow in a few days. Hoping to have some things resolved before then. If it takes longer, might have to tell a few fibs."

"What things "resolved"?" Wash asked in worry.

"River," Mal said and then he started looking over the ship as Wash gave Zoe a look that said 'what the hell are we doing' and she shot him her 'shut up for now' look.

"Sir, the ship is yours. Your money paid for it," Zoe stated and Jayne let out a groan and Wash wished he hadn't gotten up this morning.

"Thanks, Zoe. I know I promised you your own ship and this is your ship. But…"

"Here it comes," said Wash with a groan.

"Gorramnit," Jayne grumbled.

Zoe shot them both evil looks. "He's got us through a lot of trouble."

"And put us in a lot of trouble, too," Jayne snarled back. "No offense, Mal."

"None taken, Jayne. Seems you have a distinct knack for getting into trouble, too. Hey, remember that time on Ariel when we had to come rescue your dumb ass when you got snatched by the Feds?"

Jayne blanched and then mumbled. "Ah, sure, Mal. We all remember that, don't we? So, you wanna be captain again. I guess no living with you unless you're captain anyways. So be it."

"Wash?" Mal said as he looked at the pilot.

"Whatever Zoe wants. It's her ship." Wash said without enthusiasm.

"Good," Mal said as he started walking toward the cargo bay ramp. "Let's get to work getting her shipshape. We got a little girl to find."

"Where at?" Zoe asked. "No one knows where she is."

"Paquin system," Mal said. "Cortex full of reports of a shootout at a spaceport on its third moon."

* * *

><p>Mal had read those reports while he waited at their hotel, hoping they had just gone to breakfast or something when he found they weren't in their rooms. Serenity took him to Ariel a few hours earlier and it had taken Mal a while to find his ex-crewmates in the shipyard after he gave up waiting at the hotel. Kaylee told the Alliance people on board that a run to Ariel was needed to check some more calibrations of the nav system for the Frye Drive and they bought her story. As soon as they popped into orbit Mal ordered one of the pilot's to fly him in one of the shuttle's to the hotel where Simon said he had found Zoe, Wash and Jayne though a Cortex hotel search system. By law, all guests at any legit hotel had to register and were logged into a galaxy wide database that could be used to find someone. If you knew someone's Social Identity Number you could find them. Simon had everyone's in his medical files.<p>

As soon as the pilot returned with the shuttle, Kaylee decided it was time to head to Taos. They hadn't wanted to say goodbye to Mal just yet, but they knew he was doing what had to be done and they really didn't need him anymore and River did. Simon, Jonathan, and Kaylee all walked with Mal to shuttle two before he left. Kaylee didn't shed any tears but worried on what she would say to Inara.

"I'll try and make her understand, Capt'n," Kaylee said before he got on the shuttle. "Just…what if she doesn't?"

"We'll work it out," Mal said. "Let's keep things under wraps for a few days. Maybe this will all be over before it even starts."

"You really think so?" Kaylee asked with hope and knew he didn't from his look. "Oh."

"I'll find her and then I'll find a way to make things right," Mal said to her and Simon.

"Thank you, Mal," Simon said. "Wish we could go with you."

"No," Mal said sternly. "Don't get any foolish heroic notions. You two…you got a shot at real happiness, a real future."

"So do you!" Kaylee said as she realized finally what was eating him. "Capt'n…Inara loves you! She'll do anything for you! You have a future also!"

"I know," he said in somewhat embarrassment. "Just…something in my gut tells me…it ain't time for settling down yet. And until I'm really ready, I can't be asking her to do something she'll regret later."

"She won't regret anything!" Kaylee said in despair.

"I gotta go, Little Kaylee," Mal said, trying to ignore the topic of Inara anymore, painful as it was. He looked to Kaylee's father and looked him straight in the eye. "Jonathan, you keep these two on Taos. I'm counting on you."

"Got my word, Mal," the big man said as they shook hands and then Mal was gone.

A short time later they went into an upper atmo orbit and the shuttle returned. After that they made the jump to Taos and as they prepared to land Kaylee finally voiced what she was thinking to Simon as they strapped into the dining room lounge chairs. "He thinks he doesn't deserve happiness."

Simon grasped what she was saying but not why. "Because he did something so terrible?"

"Maybe," Kaylee said. "Maybe he just can't accept the notion that the fight isn't over yet. He's got a big hole in his heart and soul. Only Inara can fill it. I wish she was here!"

The landing went smoothly and soon Serenity was at the small spaceport of New Shanghai where it had blasted off in such hurry just a few weeks ago. As they left the ship with their Alliance guards and crew, a reception committee of many local people and Alliance personal and dignitaries was waiting for them, much to their surprise. As Kaylee, Simon, and Jonathan came down the ramp a band broke into the Alliance national anthem and a local high school chorus broke into song. Everyone snapped to attention and even though there were a few boos from the crowd, most joined in the song.

As they stood still as the anthem was being played and sung, Simon whispered to Kaylee. "This was all supposed to be a secret!"

"Looks like someone opened their big mouth," Kaylee whispered back.

"Ah, my fault," said Jonathan. "I waved Mary and the factory and…I guess word got out you were coming home."

After the song was over a pompous, officious looking little man in a suit and top hat with a blue, yellow, and white sash across his chest, ran up the ramp straight to Kaylee and shook her hand. "My word, my word, a celebrity right here in out little town. Welcome home Miss Frye, welcome home!"

Kaylee recognized him as the local magistrate, a man who had once tried to get her father to pay kickbacks to keep his factory opened. He held up her hand and the crowd cheered and clapped and Kaylee turned red with embarrassment.

The Alliance officer in charge stepped in at that moment. "Look here, mister whoever you are. This ceremony is over, so send these people home."

The little official seemed as if someone was usurping his territory. "But, but, there's a banquet and speeches and the reporters, they all want to talk to Miss Frye…"

"Mrs. Frye," Kaylee corrected him as she took Simon's arm.

"Yes, why yes, the happy married couple," said the official and then he turned back to the officer. "It's all been arranged! We plan on giving tours of the ship and the new marvelous engine!"

"The hell you are! Cancel it! All of it!" yelled the officer, his voice a little loud in the suddenly quiet spaceport. People began to whisper and Kaylee decided she had to do something.

"Ah, hi, everyone," she began and got no further as they all yelled and screamed her name. After a few moments they calmed down and Kaylee began again, squeezing Simon's hand for courage. "Thanks for such a warm…homecoming. I know you all think I did something wonderful…but truth is….it ain't no big deal." Now they were puzzled. What was she talking about, not a big deal? "In fact, those things you saw on the Cortex, all that, well, it's just a big pile of nothing. I didn't do anything. I'm sorry you all came out here. I ain't no hero."

The crowd was stunned for a few moments and then one small boy shouted out. "Didn't you make the super engine?" and everyone waited while Kaylee tried to answer. Simon could sense her struggling and knew she didn't want to lie so he stepped in.

"My wife…" and he got no further as more cheers rang out and congratulations came from the crowd. "Thank you. As my wife….was saying, she, we didn't do anything special…yet. Yes, Kaylee has some part in those plans you may have seen and some of the reports are true…but the engine…it isn't perfect and doesn't work…yet."

More quiet and then someone, an old fat man yelled out. "We want to see the engine!" and more bedlam broke out as people pushed and jostled each other and some started up the ramp. The Alliance officer pulled his pistol and fired into the air and that got everyone's attention.

"Step back!" he yelled. "This ship is property of the Alliance and no unauthorized personnel will be allowed on board. Is that clear?"

Silence and dirty looks from the crowd but they got the point.

"Good," said the officer, a little calmer. "Now please, go home." Slowly they began to disperse, grumbling and with some shouting curses at the Alliance.

"But, but, the food and…" said the official.

"You, too," said the officer to the little official.

"I'll, I'll…I know people!" he shouted.

"Good. Tell them Prime Minister Blakely and Admiral Shin have given me full authority here."

The little man opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and then just turned and left in a huff. Suddenly though the crowd came a little blond woman in her forties. One of the soldiers was about the stop her when Jonathan yelled at him.

"Hands off, sonny boy. That's my Mary."

"Oh Jonathan," said cried as she threw herself into his arms. "Oh, God, it's so good to see you!"

"It's alright," he said. "I'm home now."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," she said to Kaylee. "I told someone and they told someone and it just got out of hand."

Kaylee smiled. "It's OK. It would have happened anyways."

"Come," Mary said to Simon and Kaylee. "Home is waiting for you."

Kaylee looked at Serenity and the officer assured her. "Don't worry. No one will touch a thing." And then he snapped orders and four guards began to follow them as they walked to the Frye home.

"People are looking at me," Kaylee said as they made their way home with their Alliance escort. She was scared and very nervous. Everyone was staring at them.

"It's going to be fine," Simon said, smiling and nodding to the people. "I think they believed me."

"It doesn't matter," she said in a sad voice. "Nothing will ever be the same again." And Simon had no answer to that because he knew it was perfectly true.

At home many cousins and aunts and uncles and some of Kaylee's friends from school were waiting with a big party. Simon wanted to chase them all away but Kaylee told him no and put on a brave face and smiled and for a few hours everyone got caught up, Kaylee proud to introduce her doctor husband to everyone. She told them how they had met on Serenity, and mentioned how he and his sister were passengers, but left out all of the stuff about River and the academy and that the Alliance had been chasing them and especially about the part where she was still a fugitive. Kaylee and Simon knew that not all the stories could be told, that some wouldn't be believed since they scarcely believed them themselves, especially not about Reavers and Miranda and their role in Adam Cutter's demise and most definitely not the real reason for the missing four years. And nothing was said about the engine, even though almost everyone was dying to ask. Jonathan told them all about being arrested because of what happened at the spaceport that other time and his leg wounds were from an accident on a ship, not a missile explosion and they mostly believed him, but not totally. They knew that some things needed to be left unsaid and the Fryes were the type of people who understood and knew in due time most of the answers would come

Long hours later after they finished a nice meal and everyone had gone home Simon logged onto the Cortex screen in the Frye home. There was a brief message from Mal telling how he had found the others and they were in the process of preparing a new Firefly for a voyage to Paquin. Why Paquin? Then Simon put two and two together and started searching for any news from Paquin. Soon an item caught his eye. Shootout in a spaceport on the third moon of Paquin. Three dead, seven injured, all Alliance personnel. An escaped female fugitive was to blame: River Tam.

* * *

><p>The rain pounded on the windshield of the small shuttle as the scared pilot flew River across the landscape of the third moon of Paquin. River stood behind her in the narrow cockpit, the pistol held in her hand, keeping an eye on the navigation screen in front of the control column. River had found more weapons on board the shuttle, including a fire and forget rocket launcher and several hand grenades, flash grenades, and smoke grenades. She quickly added some to her backpack.<p>

"Nest, this is the Saratoga. Contact, over," came a voice from the comms.

"Shut it off," River said.

"It's the Saratoga," the pilot said. "If I don't answer…"

"Shut it off," River said slightly more sternly and the pilot reached over and switched off all comms. "And the tracker."

"I can't do that," the pilot answered. "They are built into the structure of the vessel internally and can't be disabled."

River knew she was telling the truth, knew quite a lot about her just from her thoughts.

"What's your name?" River asked casually, one thing she didn't know since not many people actually think about their own name.

"Pilot Officer Flowers," the pilot answered in a stammer.

"No, what's your name?" River asked again and this time the pilot understood.

"Janice," she said.

"OK, Janice, this is what we are going to do," River began and then explained it all to the pilot.

* * *

><p>The ground search team boarded a new shuttle at the farm an hour after they had picked up Patterson and discovered River Tam had hijacked their original shuttle. After no contact for thirty minutes the Saratoga had sent a new shuttle and when they were in radio range the lieutenant with the search team contacted them and told what had happened.<p>

"Where is it?" he asked as soon as he and his team were on board. They were soaked and tired and in a foul mood. They had left Patterson with the farmers and the team medic to be picked up by a med shuttle which was already descending from the Saratoga.

"At Port Wilson, twenty kilometers away," the pilot answered.

"Head there, now," the lieutenant commanded.

* * *

><p>Port Wilson wasn't big by spaceport standards. It had only five docking bays, a large shipping warehouse, and a few small buildings for maintenance crews and the one lonely Alliance civilian employee who was in charge. Nearby were some bars and small hotel and a few shops. At present only two ships were docked, both short range transports which hauled farm produced from the moon to Paquin and brought supplies the farmers needed.<p>

The Alliance official in charge of the place had just taken payment for landing rights from the crew of the second transport and told them there would be no cargo loaded or unload until the rain stopped. The captain grumbled and he and his crew headed off to the local bar to join the crew of another ship which had landed just a short time ago.

As he finished entering the details of the two ships in his computer console at a desk behind a counter, the door opened and two people entered, one of them a bedraggled looking figure in a green shirt and skirt, her long dark hair soaked from the rain. She had a look a fear in her eyes. The second figure was an Alliance soldier, a pilot by the looks of her uniform and helmet and she held a pistol on the first woman.

"What have we here?" asked the official with slight concern and also interest. He was lonely and had no companionship for some time and here two very wet very lovely looking ladies had just come into his life.

"Prisoner, tried to hijack my ship," said the pilot. "I need to contact my cruiser, tell them where I am."

"Prisoner, eh?" said the official with a smirk. "What did such a little girl do to get into such a big pile of trouble?"

"Nothing!" said the girl.

Click, went the pilot's pistol. "What did I say about talking?" Silence. "She's a killer, murdered five troops on a prison barge and escaped."

"That a fact," said the official not quite believing such a little girl could kill anyone. "Well, comms console is right here." He pointed to a cabinet behind the desk which he opened, revealing a high powered comms system, powerful enough to reach the Saratoga and maybe even Paquin. "Perhaps you ladies would like to change clothes and dry off a while."

"No, thank you," said the pilot and then she fired three quick shots into the console and smashed it to pieces with a showering of broken metal and sparks.

"What the hell!" yelled the official and then said no more as the pistol was in his face.

"I'm the pilot," said the girl in the green clothes. "She's the…killer."

River removed the pilot's helmet from her head and placed it on the counter.

"Now," she said to the official. "Do you have any rope?"

"No," said the official. "But I have…" He said no more as River fired a bullet through his head and he dropped and flopped for a few seconds as blood squirted from his head and then he was still.

Janice Flowers was too stunned to do anything, just stared at this wisp of a girl who was so ruthless. "Why?" she finally managed to get out in a croak.

"He has a gun," River said as she moved behind the counter.

"No, he…" Janice was about to say but then she saw River remove a pistol from the man's hand and tuck it into her uniform belt.

"It was hidden behind the counter and he was going to kill me," River explained.

"How…how did you know?"

"I just know," River said matter-of-factly as she keyed into the computer console. "And I'll know if you try to run, like you are thinking about right now."

Janice had been planning to run and stopped just on the edge of doing so, staring wide eyed at this girl, wondering who in the hell she was.

"River Tam," River said and Janice was too flabbergasted to reply. Had she…read my mind?

"Yes, I did," said River from the computer stations and Janice knew she was in the presence of a unique person.

"What…what…now?" she asked.

"We take a ship," River told her. "And leave here."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You are my hostage."

"I…have a husband…and a son…and…"

River stared at her for second and Janice knew she knew she was lying. "I'm sorry…I won't do that again."

"Good," River replied. "Now, which ship would you like?"

"I have a choice?"

"Yes. And then we disable the other and its comms systems. Both crews are probable getting drunk nearby."

"How do you know? I mean…you can…?"

"I know because I know cargo crews and that's what they like to do. I lived on a Firefly for more than a year."

"The other soldiers…they will look for me."

"Yes, and I hope they find us."

* * *

><p>They found them alright. The hijacked shuttle was sitting in a small open space near the buildings as the second shuttle came into Port Williams. After landing nearby, the search team disembarked into the pouring rain, pissed off at their discomfort and the merry chase they were being led on. With hand signals, the lieutenant led his team to the shuttle. They formed a semi-circle around the door and the lieutenant pointed for one of his men to open the door. As the soldier moved in and slowly opened the external door, the others readied their weapons. Then with a flash and a deafening bang the shuttle's door blew off, throwing the soldiers backwards with terrific force, and some of them were hit with flying shrapnel as well. As the rest of the squad moved to help their injured comrades, there was a <em>whoosh<em> and then a second deafening bang came, this time from their second shuttle, which caught fire as the pilot came stumbling out into the pouring rain, his uniform smoldering from flames which were quickly doused.

"Find her!" the lieutenant yelled and it was the last thing he ever said as a bullet entered the top of his head and he dropped to the ground without a sound. The standing squad members turned around in all directions, looking for their target in the murky visibility. In milliseconds two more were down from bullets and the rest panicked, now leaderless, and began to shoot in all directions, hitting buildings, spaceships, everything except River. In moments they were all down, not all dead, but down.

River slowly leaped down from the top of the warehouse from where she had launched the rocket at the second shuttle and had shot the soldiers. As she walked past the second shuttle's pilot lying on the ground he moaned and she kicked him in the head to keep him quiet. She took a grenade and tossed it inside the shuttle cockpit to make sure it's comm systems were destroyed. As it exploded she moved to the rest of the squad, some dead, others groaning. One reached for his weapon and River kicked it away and then pressed her pistol to his head.

"No time to be a hero," she said and the young man's eyes were filled with terror and pain, fearing she was going to execute him but she didn't to his relief.

River collected all weapons, threw them in the first shuttle and tossed in another grenade. As it exploded and the shuttle's fuel supply and the ammo began to go off, those on the ground who could crawled away.

River moved inside the Alliance building and out of the pouring rain. Janice Flowers and the dead man in an Alliance civilian official's uniform were behind the counter. He was lying in a pool of blood by his head. She was tied up and gagged, feet and hands tied together behind her back so she couldn't walk. Flowers hadn't dared move, believing River would know in an instant and kill her. Nearby was the comms station smashed and full of bullet holes. River bent to Flowers and took off her gag and began to untie her feet.

"Time to go," River said as she picked Janice up, quickly retied her hands in front her and took her to the door. As they were about to exit into the pouring rain suddenly River stopped.

"People are outside," she said. "The crew from one of the ships."

"Just give up," Janice told her in exasperation and near tears. "Are you going to kill everyone?"

"If they get in my way."

"What did you do?" Janice asked in a choking voice, ready to cry. "Why is all this happening to me?"

"My life was stolen from me by the Alliance," River said. "I tried to take it back but they wouldn't let me."

And without another word River opened the door and quickly moved off with Janice toward the nearest ship, the one they had selected earlier. It was smaller than a Firefly, a Hornet class short haul cargo carrier. River had overridden the port controls and had the cargo ramp opened. Just as they reached the foot of the ramp a male voice yelled to them.

"Hey! What the gorramn hell is going on here?"

"Get on board," River said to Janice and pushed her up the ramp and Janice was glad to get away from her and be dry and especially to avoid seeing anymore violence.

The man walked steadily toward River. Behind him in the pouring rain more people were bending to help the injured Alliance troopers and the two shuttles were burning despite the rain. River was still in the pilot's uniform with the helmet on as the man approached her. He hesitated, not sure what was happening, but one thing he knew was that someone had somehow gotten his ship opened and was trying to board it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the man said as he pulled a pistol and came right up to River. "Your people are hurt. And this is my ship! How did you get…"

He said no more as River kicked away his gun and dropped him to the ground with more swift blows. "They aren't my people," she said and as she turned to enter the ship bullets whizzed past her and the rest of his crew came running and shooting at her. She ignored them and ran up the ramp and closed it. Then she noticed Janice was missing.

River had no time to search for her, knew she was on board somewhere and headed straight for the bridge. There sat Janice Flowers, in the pilot's seat, holding out her tied hands to River.

"I fly better with these free."

River almost grinned and pulled out her knife and cut the bonds. In a few seconds Janice had the engines started and they were soon airborne, heading for the black of space.

* * *

><p>"Ship taking off from Port Williams, sir," said a radar operator on the bridge of the Saratoga.<p>

"Class and transponder code," the captain demanded.

"Hornet class, short range cargo hauler. Transponder coming up…named Katya."

"Check it," the captain ordered and after a few minutes got his reply.

"No warrants, nothing. It's a legit carrier. Seems to be heading to Paquin."

"Let it go," the captain ordered. "And get that green lieutenant on the comms so I can tear him a new asshole for not checking in on time!"

* * *

><p>The green lieutenant was dead as were one of his men and the Alliance official. The crews from the two cargo ships soon realized the second ship was disabled and gave up the idea of chasing the Katya,.They started caring for the wounded Alliance people, taking them inside the warehouse. Most of the wounds were in the arms and legs, as if the shooter was not trying to intentional kill them. More people came, from nearby businesses, and soon they figured out what happened.<p>

"We got no comms?" a wounded solider asked the captain of the ship River had stolen. The captain was soaking wet, had a black eye and a bruised ego, but was otherwise unharmed.

"They took the Katya and disabled the other ships engine and its comms," he said sheepishly.

"I have a Cortex screen in the hotel," the owner said. "But who do I send a message to? Do you know the cruiser's wave address?"

The soldier was stumped. "We…we use radio comms…not Cortex. Just send…send a message to…Paquin. Pick anyone you know. Tell them to contact any Alliance post and they can contact the Saratoga."

And so the hotel owner scurried off to try to get help and within minutes had sent a message off to Paquin, which he sent to his cousin, who owned a Cortex news station, who passed on this news of a shoot out to the nearby Alliance station, but not before he had the story written up and sent out on the Cortex, getting good prices from re-write rights from the major news services. Before the Saratoga even knew its troops were in trouble on the ground, most of the galaxy news services were already sending out the buzz across the Cortex.

* * *

><p>On Londinium Admiral Shin had received the news of the shoot out and the escape of River Tam once again just before he left his office for Blackburn Mental Hospital. He sent out orders to have that cargo ship stopped and searched when it reached Paquin and then went down to his waiting car. As they drove to the hospital he opened his car's computer screen and began to review the records that General MacCready had just sent him the four Athenian Island subjects who had reported in so far. MacCready had seen the light and knew what Shin had said about Blakely was true. He had sent Shin all documents on Athenian Island and the names of the twenty-four assassins who had checked in and their expected arrival times on Londinium.<p>

The four who had recently arrived were all around Tam's age and had similar backgrounds, coming from well-do-to families in the Core. Each had shown remarkable skills in their earlier years and had been selected by Dr. Mathis and Cutter for training on Athenian Island. The cover story of an advance academy had fooled all their parents. Some had made inquiries but all were mollified with the story that their children had graduated and were now in an advance research project that could not be disclosed due to its sensitive nature. All had written letters to this effect to their parents and fake photos were taken of the children at the secret graduation ceremony from the 'academy'.

Of course, River Tam had been the exception and her brother had done what was thought impossible. Now he was pardoned but his sister was still out there and Shin was now suspecting that his soldiers had no business chasing such a dangerous person, not after what had just happened in the Paquin system.

Tam's file was in his hands now and he knew she was a psychic, something the Prime Minister surely knew but kept from him. Until they choose Cutter's successor, Shin would continue the search for Tam. She knew too much, knew about Cutter's death and the Reavers and all that sorry, miserable tale. And no one knew what else Tam knew, what she had learned from Cutter.

Shin and his escort walked through the quiet halls of Blackburn Mental Hospital. It had been built during the war as a place of refuge for those soldiers who had suffered mental breakdowns in battle. The place was full following the massive battles at the end of the war, especially after Serenity Valley on Hera. Now it was mostly empty, the few patients remaining were those too chronic or too dangerous to release to the public.

The four were waiting for Shin. They sat in a conference room at a long table. They were two males and two females and Shin got right to the point.

"Cutter is dead and now I am in charge. You don't need to know my name. Just follow my orders."

He slid a photo of River across the table. One of the males picked it up. "Tam."

"Correct. River Tam is a former classmate of yours. She has gone rogue and is now operating on a free lance basis. She has killed at least eight Alliance personnel in recent days. Find her, bring her in or kill her, it is up to you. She was last seen near Paquin. Transport awaits you. You will be taken to a military airfield and receive further instructions on new comms systems and more details on Tam as we get them. Report in every day at 1 PM Londinium capital city time, to me personally. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they said as one.

"Good," Shin said. "And don't come back until the job is done." With that he got up, turned to the door and was gone.

Now, Tam, let's see how you do against your old classmates, Shin thought as he walked away.

Little did Shin know that River had already faced one her old classmates, Maston Forbes, and had bested him. And River wouldn't be alone. Not for long anyways.

* * *

><p>On Sihnon, Paulo Chase sat in his office in his family's mansion and was disturbed by the news that his bride Inara Serra was returning after all these years and now wanted a divorce. The money would be welcomed but there were too many unanswered questions. Why now? What had happened? She said she had enough money, that she was retired and working as an instructor. That was a lie and now he knew it for sure.<p>

Paulo had connections, his family one of the original families from Earth to settle on Londinium and then Sihnon. They were an old and proud family and the Serra business had cast a stain that was never quite erased. With his parents dead Paulo was in charge. The Companion Guild headquarters was on Sihnon and he requested an audience with the headmistress, which was quickly granted.

"Mr. Chase, how good to see you. You family is well, I trust," the headmistress said as Paulo was lead into her luxurious office and sat down opposite her at a heavily ornate wooded desk. The Companion Guild was rumored to be even wealthier than the Blue Sun Corporation, the largest conglomerate in the galaxy. She was in a peach gown, heavily jeweled, with graying blond hair in a bun, her age a Guild secret.

"Yes, mistress. I have come on the matter of…my wife."

"Oh, of course. She has contacted you."

"You don't seem surprised," Paulo said. "It has been five years since anyone has seen her."

"She contacted us recently."

"You mean she isn't working for the Guild anymore?"

The headmistress was silent for a moment, knowing something was going on that she did not know about. "I cannot discuss the inner workings of the Guild, as you well know."

"She is my wife!" Paulo said with rising anger.

The headmistress glared at him across her ornate desk with steely eyes. "A wife who never shared your bed, a wife your family and hers choose before she was ten years old, a wife whose family was ruined by yours!"

"Because she refused my hand!"

"After what happened to her father she had no choice!"

"She was stubborn and proud and now look at her, nothing but a common…."

"Don't you dare say that word in this house! You will be blacklisted from here to the Rim if such a word passes your lips!"

Paulo held his tongue and then said more calmly. "I am the laughing stock of Sihnon because of her. Fifteen years! I cannot enter a room without someone staring and asking, 'Is that him? The man whose wife is now a Companion?' Oh they are quiet, but I know these snobs, know what they think. My family has suffered this indignity far too long. I will have my justice."

"That is up to Inara," the headmistress said more calmly.

"She has agreed to repay the bride price plus interest," Paulo finally said.

The headmistress smiled. "Excellent. Then this matter will be at an end. You will divorce and your reputation will be restored and you can marry and begin a family."

He was silent and she knew something wasn't right. "Paulo, this is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes…but why now, why after so long? She…must be in love, must have another man she wants to marry."

"Perhaps but why do you…oh, I see. You still love her," the headmistress said.

"Yes," he barely managed to mumble. "I thought I had forgotten her, had moved on…but when I saw her…I can't help myself. She is coming, will be here in two days. Then…I don't know what I will do." The headmistress came around her desk and stood next to him and pressed his head into her bosom and held him.

"Poor Paulo…how can we help ease your pain? Christine? Julie? Both?"

"Both," he said in a bare whisper and the mistress rang a bell and an assistant came and took Paulo to the upper rooms of the Guild building. The most talented and beautiful of the Companions were here and Christine and Julie could have passed for sisters of Inara, so alike in appearance they were, raven haired beauties both. In their arms he imagined it was Inara, the honeymoon that never was.

The headmistress knew he was still in love with Inara, had known for years, for he always choose Christine or Julie when he came here. It was a tragic story, well known on Sihnon among the elite families. As she thought back on the story, the headmistress contacted her secretary.

"Check all cruise ship passenger tables en-route to Sihnon. Please find out if Inara Serra is a passenger on any ship."

Now, Inara, are you really in love with someone else? If so, I hope he knows what he is in for. A child in the arms of a woman, Paulo Chase was a different person among men. He was no longer so rich and so powerful, but he was quick tempered and ruthless in a duel and the few men who had dared to openly insult him about Inara in the early years had died at his hands. Only a real man could hope to steal Inara away from him. By the sounds of things, Paulo would not give her the divorce so easily. The headmistress feared blood would be shed before all this was over.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mal and the gang run into a little trouble and they need their old friends to bail them out. Meanwhile, River makes plans and Inara comes face to face with her past._

**River's Run – Part 3 **

Inara Serra packed the last of her belongings in her suitcases in the cabin on the luxury cruiser as it prepared to lock on and disembark passengers at a space station high above Sihnon. The cruiser was too big for atmo entry, much like the Alliance heavy cruisers, and needed to load and unload passengers, crew, and cargo at this station. From there the passengers received free shuttle rides to anywhere on the planet, all courtesy of the cruise line company.

Inara sat in front of her cabin's Cortex screen and prepared to do what she had dreaded doing for the last few days, putting it off until the last minute. Secrets destroy lives, that much she knew from hard personal experience. She had to tell Mal what was going on, not only for her peace of mind but because he had a right to know. He wasn't her husband and maybe never would be, but this thing hanging over her head was too much to bear if it could appear one day and destroy whatever life and happiness she and Mal had managed to find on Shadow.

Inara quickly typed in the Cortex address for Serenity. An Alliance officer answered and after some initial confusion he told her that they were on Taos and Kaylee and Simon were at her father's home. She said her thanks and immediately sent a second wave. She waited and waited but no one answered and she was about to give up when a disheveled looking Kaylee in a green and purple nightdress answered. The bleary eyed young woman's grumpy look turned into a bright sunny smile as she realized who was waving.

"Inara! Oh, gosh it's good to see you!" Kaylee said enthusiastically and then there was a hint of fear in her eyes and Inara knew something wasn't right.

"Hi Kaylee. Sorry. Looks like I got you in the morning."

"It's all right. Time to get up anyways."

"How are things?"

"Oh, ship's OK, just we're here at my daddy's home for now trying to settle in. We're gonna use Taos as a base to work on the engine and get it ready for factory production and all that."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Inara waited for her to mention Mal and it seemed like Kaylee waited for her to mention him first and then suddenly they were both speaking at the same time.

"Where is …." Inara began as Kaylee said. "He ain't here."

"Oh," Inara said with slight surprise. "I guess he is already on Shadow."

Silence and Kaylee squirmed under her gaze. "Not on Shadow?"

"Not exactly. Oh, Inara, he…we dropped him off on Ariel."

"What? I just left there three days ago, after Zoe got a new…oh no. He's not!"

"It's River," Kaylee said sheepishly. "They know where she is now and he…he said to tell you sorry!"

Inara was getting steamed now. "He promised me! That…that…man!"

Kaylee nodded. "Yeah, bunch of lunkheads at times, ain't they?"

"I just knew this would happen! He can't stay still for one day! Rancher! That's a laugh!"

"Oh Inara, don't be so mad!" Kaylee said, very wide awake now and remembering her promise to the Capt'n. "He's doing it for a good reason. I mean, River is out there all alone."

"I know, Kaylee, but…but…" Inara said and she couldn't finish her thoughts. She took a deep breath and she was starting to calm down a little but she was still hurt by his actions. "He promised me, Kaylee. No more."

"It's gonna be alright," Kaylee said soothingly. "He'll be with Zoe and Jayne and Wash and be just like old times."

"Except you won't be there to fix the ship if something goes wrong and Simon won't be there in case…in case..." But Inara couldn't say it.

"Yeah," Kaylee replied in a worried tone. "Don't think on that."

"He just got pardoned," Inara answered feeling angry again. "All of them did! And now they are going to throw it all away!?"

"For River," said Kaylee. "River's in trouble."

"I'm sorry, Kaylee, I know she's Simon's sister but Mal…Mal…I can't lose him!"

"You don't dwell on that and rub your Buddha's belly and think positive things and I'll put in the word with the Lord when I go to church on Sunday."

Inara was silent for a long moment and realized there was nothing she could do but what Kaylee said. She took another deep breath, calmed herself and spoke. "Kaylee, you get word to him. Tell him…tell him…I understand why he's doing it. And I…forgive him."

"Be better he hears that from you himself," Kaylee said.

"Tell him to wave me at the Companion Guild Headquarters on Sihnon."

"Are you there yet?" Kaylee asked as she keyed into the screen's memory the wave address Inara told her.

"Soon. I have some things to take care of there and then…I don't know what. I was supposed to meet Mal on Shadow, but now I don't know."

"You'll know when you talk to him. Inara, he loves you, I know he does. Just…he ain't the type of man you corral into settling down so easy."

"Is Simon?"

"Appears to be. Him and space never got along anyways."

"I'm glad for you Kaylee. And I expect a wedding invitation real soon."

"Not without River being here and being free," Kaylee said with determination and Inara was a bit puzzled.

"Kaylee, for that to happen…it seems very unlikely."

"Maybe, but Simon and I talked on it and he say he can't face his parents till he knows she's safe."

"I guess I understand him."

"What about you and the Capt'n?" Kaylee asked with a hint of mischief in her look and tone. "Any hint of a proposal?"

"Kaylee! We've just started a relationship."

"Jeeze, so have Simon and I and you've known the Capt'n longer than I've known Simon."

"He'll have to ask me first," Inara said, a bit forlorn.

Kaylee smiled. "He will. You just watch!"

Inara smiled back, a bit forced. "It's so nice to hear your optimism again. Now we are about to disembark, Kaylee. I must go. Bye."

"Bye. See you soon I hope." And after a few more quick remarks Inara was gone.

"Mal's in trouble," Simon said in a sing song voice as he sat on the sofa, out of shot of the living room Cortex screen. He was sipping a cup of coffee and handed another one to his wife as she sat down with him.

"Yeah," said Kaylee as she sat back, smelling the rich flavor of the coffee. "That's just where he likes to be. He loves trouble."

* * *

><p>"I hate trouble," Mal said as he cursed for the hundredth time since joining Zoe's new ship. He was on the bridge sitting next to Wash, looking at a radar screen and pointing out incoming missiles to his pilot. "Another one, starboard!" Mal shouted as Wash threw the ship into a steep left handed turn.<p>

"Gorramn it!" Mal cursed as the missile streaked by them and slammed with a shuddering blast into a cliff wall of the valley they were in. "That was too close."

"They ain't using seekers," Jayne shouted from where he stood and braced himself in the doorway. "We'd be finished by now if they did! That's the third one and they all missed!"

"They want the ship," Zoe said from the third bridge chair. "I knew I shoulda picked another name!"

All the trouble had begun earlier in the day. They had gotten the ship ready for lift off, fixing some minor problems over the last day, loading up supplies and food and stowing their gear on board, including four spacesuits, extra guns and ammo. Serenity II also had two shuttles and Mal and Jayne fitted out each with food, water, guns and ammo. Jayne thought he was being silly but Mal was trying to be extra cautious now that he had something worth living for.

Serenity II was not Serenity. The bunks were not as homey yet and the kitchen lacked many things and had a smaller refrigeration space. Wash found a wooden dining table and some chairs but it wasn't the same and there were no flowers painted on the walls of the dining room. As Mal inspected the engine with the shipyard mechanic the first thing he noticed was the lack of a hammock in the corner and that made him more than a little sad.

The shipyard mechanic had given Serenity II the once over and said it had no major problems and the ship had been inspected just the month before. All the paper work was in order and they were certified ready to fly. Except Mal had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He never flew without a mechanic before. They had put the word out but anyone worth his or her salt wouldn't fly on an old Firefly. Also, Mal really didn't want to hire just anyone. The nature of their voyage, possibly getting into a scuffle with the Alliance again, was something a stranger might not take too kindly to.

"I want Kaylee," Mal suddenly said to Zoe as they stood in the engine room after the mechanic had left.

Zoe sighed. "Can't have her, sir. She's where she belongs. Deal was made for her to work with the Alliance."

"I'm thinking about breaking that deal."

"No," Zoe said sternly. "Let her and Simon be. He hired us to find his sister and that's what we'll do. Don't mean we need to start slinging lead at Alliance types again."

Mal had to grin at that one. "Might be fun though."

"Sir, have you had your head examined lately?" Zoe asked in mock seriousness.

"I'm sure more than a few docs would certify me as crazy," Mal said as they left the engine room. Zoe stopped and looked at him.

"Crazy for not telling Inara. You have to tell her something."

He nodded. "Yeah, guess she'll be heading to Shadow soon. I'll send her a wave while we make our way to Paquin. Not looking forward to that."

But they never even made it out of the Ariel system. Three hours after take off, while Wash was still doing a shakedown run on the ship's systems, they were suddenly attacked. It was only then they discovered that their radar wasn't worth a damn, there was no missile lock warning system, and they had no way of knowing that a ship was stalking them.

The first missile flew over the front of the ship and exploded with a flash and the whole ship shook. In seconds they were all on the bridge.

"Alliance?" Jayne yelled.

"No way," Wash said in his usual calm way when piloting had to be done. "And they won't answer my hails." Then Mal picked up the image of a large vessel in the rearward facing vid screens.

"Looks like a Whistler, class 3," Mal said. "Deep space salvage vessel. Ship's got missile racks and it looks like an EMP mount."

"Where to?" Wash yelled as a second missile whizzed by, again barely missing them and exploding to the front.

"There!" Mal yelled and Wash headed down to a small moon, and by the looks of it, it had no atmo or life. "The canyons, valleys, out run him!"

But running didn't work. Soon after the third missile missed them the EMP found the range. In a sizzling crackling burst of energy the whole ship shuddered and shook and went out of control.

"Brace for impact!" Wash yelled as he made a barely controlled crash landing in a crater the size of a small lake. Serenity II came to a halt in cloud of dust. Suddenly there was silence on the bridge.

"Wash, get me some power and comms," Mal calmly ordered. "Jayne, Zoe, get your guns and head to the cargo bay. Might want to suit up also. Don't think this place got any atmo. Seal off the lower deck. You kill anything that tries to board us."

"With pleasure," Jayne said with a grin and in seconds he and Zoe were gone.

"Minimal power," Wash said. 'Enough for comms. You want to surrender?"

"They ain't going to let us surrender, Wash. You remember my wife?"

"Saffron? Sure. You mean….oh shit."

"Yeah. They'll fry us some more or gas us or whatever. Long as we dead they don't care. Zoe's right. They want the ship."

"Why? It's just an old Firefly?"

"The name on the transponder," Mal said. "Bet they got some Alliance equipment that let's them read transponders."

"Oh cripes. You want to beg for our lives?"

"No. Wave, high burst so they can't read it."

Wash hit buttons and then turned to Mal. "Who to?"

"Kaylee."

* * *

><p>Down in the cargo bay Jayne and Zoe prepared some crates for cover and then started to suit up.<p>

"Ship's landing behind us," came Mal's voice over the intercom. At least we have some systems back, Zoe thought as she ran to the intercom.

"Can we take off, sir?"

"Your husband is working on it," Mal replied. "We got visitors. Count four…five…six of them, all suited up and armed. Be right there."

Just as Mal arrived Zoe finished getting Jayne in his suit and started putting on hers. As Mal reached for another suit in the locker where they kept them there was a knocking at the airlock door. After a few seconds came a male voice through their comms system and it wasn't Wash.

"Surrender and we'll let you live."

"How in the hell they talking to us?" Jayne asked nervously as he gripped Vera in one hand, a grenade in the other.

"Impulse sound wave," said Mal as he walked to the intercom, still putting on his suit top as he walked. "Seeks out a sound device on a ship and allows you to set up a make shift comm."

"Ah, hi," said Mal as he pressed the talk button. "You all mind telling us what this is all about?"

"You Malcolm Reynolds?"

That was a surprise. "Could be. Who's asking?"

"Oh, I ain't anyone special. Just heard Malcolm Reynolds was captain of a Firefly called Serenity. This is a Firefly called Serenity so I figured out the rest. Now give us the ship and we'll set you all down back on Ariel in a nice out of the way place."

"Well, I ain't one to burst people's bubbles," Mal said in a light-hearted way. "But we just bought this ship and ain't even made our first cargo run yet, so the hold is a might empty right now."

"Ain't here for the cargo. Here for that Frye drive you all got."

Zoe cursed. "I knew it. Gorramnit, damn fools think were Serenity."

Mal laughed at the stupidity of it all. "Frye drive? No, you got the wrong ship mister. If we had one of them new Frye drives you think we'd stand still and let you shoot us down when we coulda run away?"

There was a long silence. "Transponder name says Serenity."

"Serenity II," Mal said and then they heard a groan. "Alliance got the original."

"Don't care. I'll take the ship anyways. Must be worth something."

"Not much if it's full of holes and you can't fly it off this rock."

"We's coming on in if you ain't coming out. Now I can put few holes in this airlock and pump in some gas or you can open it and surrender and that'll be the end. We take the ship and put you back on Ariel."

"How I know you boys won't kill us once you get inside."

"You got my word," said the man.

"Well," Mal said as he shook his head 'no' to Zoe and Jayne. "I guess we surrender. Airlock be open in a jiff."

Mal turned back to his crewmates and the three suited up and checked weapons. Jayne handed out grenades and then Mal asked, "Ready?"

"Always, sir," Zoe said and Jayne just grinned in his demonic way. Jayne and Zoe hid behind crates and had weapons out as Mal opened the outer cargo bay doors. After a minute they could heard the men inside the airlock and they closed the outer door. As the pressure built Mal opened the inner door and before it even got a few feet open all three armed their grenades and tossed them inside as Mal hit the control to close the door. One person in a bluish spacesuit managed to leap through before the doors closed and then there were some screams followed by three loud booms as the grenades went off.

As the man in the blue spacesuit rolled to his knees and tried to get up, a boot from Jayne smashed in his helmet faceplate and he went flying back. In a second Mal had his suit glove off and his pistol drawn and in the man's face as Zoe took the man's weapon.

"Welcome aboard," Mal said.

The man was older than Mal, maybe about fifty, white, with a thick gray handlebar mustache. He coughed and blinked plastic shards out of his eyes. "We had a deal," he rasped.

Mal shook his head. "I never give up anything without a fight."

"They's all dead or will be soon," Jayne said as he opened the airlock and looked inside. Five space suited figures were lying down, all with ripped suits, broken faceplates, weapons strewn about, bleeding, some groaning, others lying still. Jayne walked in and started collecting weapons, keeping an eye on those still not dead, and not really caring if they died or not since they were more than likely gonna kill him and the others in the first place.

Mal tilted up his faceplate and stared at the man who tried to steal his ship. "What's your name?"

"William Farnsworth," the man said. "Folks call me Billy."

"Well, Billy, you call your ship and tell them they can have you and your wounded back once we return to Ariel, a nice public place where they can't be any missile fire unless you like attracting the Alliance to your type of business."

"His ship," Zoe said with a worried look to Mal. "They still have missiles. If they think he's been captured…them grenades, maybe they saw the flash, or someone screamed into their helmet mic before they died."

"Well, Billy will just have to convince them he has control of the ship."

"They won't believe it," Farnsworth said. "My number 2…he been itching to take over. Maybe…damn…I'm a fool."

"What do you mean?" Zoe said, suddenly more worried.

Farnsworth had fear in his eyes. "He thinks I been captured, he'll take the ship for himself, leave me here to rot…and you too for that matter. Or just blow up this ship."

Just then they felt the ship humming and vibrating and Wash's voice came through the comms. "Engine back online, we have power for lift off, Captain. What's going on down there? I thought I heard felt a few bumps. Jayne drop a grenade or two?."

Zoe spoke into her helmet mic. "Wash, we're all OK, wait a moment."

"Get him to the bridge," Mal ordered. "Make him make them think he's got control of the ship and that all is well."

"Captain," came a voice and it was from inside Farnsworth's helmet. "Captain what's going on over there. Jenkins said he thought he hear someone screaming. You all alright?"

Mal gave him a serious look and pointed his pistol at Farnsworth's head as the man spoke. "Yeah, we're OK. They wanted to fight and we had to kill them. Ship is ours."

"Let me talk to Susie," came the voice.

Pause. "She's…dead."

Long silence, then a strangled voice. "Dead? What…what the hell happened?"

"They killed her…sorry. She was one screaming."

"She's my sister!" came a cry. "You…you son-of-a-bitch! Who else is dead?!"

"Just her," Farnsworth lied.

"Then let me talk to Hallings."

"He…ah…he's busy."

"You always was a terrible liar, Billy. Who's really dead?"

"Everyone," Farnsworth said and Mal knew the jig was up and Zoe knew it, too.

"Wash! Take off!" she screamed into the mic.

"Farnsworth, you're done!" came the voice. "I got no more reason to trust you! This ship is mine! See you in hell bastard!"

Serenity II started to rise and only got a few feet before a the scream of rage came from Farnsworth's helmet and the salvage ship fired a missile that make it's quick short journey before it slammed into the rear of Serenity II.

* * *

><p>Wash moved the ship up and then suddenly felt a shudder as something struck the back of the ship and then came a shattering explosion from the rear section. Another missile came from above and hit the left engine and in the brief flash of fire and dust Wash could see the engine shearing off and falling to the surface and Serenity II was falling, coming to a shaky landing in the low gravity of this moon. Flames licked at the remains of the left stabilizer wing for a brief moment and then were gone in the low oxygen environment.<p>

Down in the cargo bay they were all throw off their feet and Farnsworth made an attempt to grab a weapon from the stack Jayne had just dropped to the floor. But he wasn't fast enough and Jayne drilled him through the head just as he was rising with a pistol in hand. Farnsworth would have been dead in seconds anyway as a gap in the rear of the ship by the passenger lounge started venting air and his helmet face plate had been shattered by the kick from Jayne.

"We got a breach!" shouted Zoe as she picked herself up and immediately ran to the spacesuit locker and grabbed the last one, hoping to get it to Wash somehow.

"Upstairs, now!" Mal shouted as he flipped down his helmet face plate and made sure it was tight. They headed topside, fighting the sucking action of the air escaping, clawing their way up the stairs. They reached the second level by shuttle one's door and just as Jayne was about to head up to the top level Mal grabbed him.

"Can't do it, Wash has no suit!" Mal shouted through the helmet comms. Wash was stuck in the upper level, which was sealed off from below, but he had no suit and they couldn't risk opening the upper level doors to join him.

"The shuttle!" Zoe said as she pulled open its door and they piled inside. Mal slammed the door shut behind them and after a few moments made his way to the pilot's chair.

"Wash! Wash! What's happening?" Mal said through the helmet comms. "Where's that ship?"

"He's gone," Wash said, a might more shook up than his usually calm manner. Course he wasn't flying so that made a difference in his demeanor, calm at the helm and not so much when he wasn't. "Guess he didn't want to waste any more missiles. It's bad though. We got no left engine and a hole in the rear. Where are you guys?"

"Shuttle one, baby," said Zoe. "We had a little…incident with the boarding party."

"Ship has vented all lower levels. No oxygen." Wash said as he stood at the damage control panel behind the co-pilot's station.

"We're suited up and in the shuttle," Mal said.

"How much air this shuttle got?" Jayne nervously asked.

"About 10 hours," said Wash. "And the suits have two hours each. That gives you twelve hours."

"Maybe less," Mal said. "We lost some air when we opened the shuttle door."

"You got comms, baby?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, sending a distress signal now."

Jayne smiled. "No worries. Ariel is close by."

"Oh crap," came Wash's voice. "Ah, we don't have comms."

"Say again?" Mal asked in surprise.

"Explosions must have shaken something loose. Cortex and long range radios are down. Working on it."

"Gorramnit!" Jayne cursed. "Knew I shoulda stayed away from anymore Fireflys! Nothin' but junk!"

"We ain't sunk yet," said Mal. "We managed to get a message out before the fight."

"Message to who?" Zoe asked. "And are they less than twelve hours away from here?"

"Someone who can get here in less than a few minutes," said Mal with a grin, hoping like hell Kaylee got his message.

* * *

><p>Kaylee was grimy and grease splattered and that was just the way she liked it. She and her father were in Serenity, looking at the FTL engine plans in the dining room, with several Alliance guards nearby. Their orders were to convert the Frye drive to a large model which could work on Alliance cruisers.<p>

"We need to have the plans for an Alliance cruiser," Kaylee finally said.

"They ain't likely to give us them. Top secret," said her father.

"They want this thing to work they'll give us them plans."

Just then the officer in charge came in from the bridge. "Message for you, Mrs. Frye. Call from your home, said you had an urgent wave."

Kaylee and Jonathan looked at each other a bit surprised, not knowing who would wave them and call it urgent.

"I guess I'd better head home," Kaylee said. "And Daddy, talk to him about what we need."

Kaylee knew her father would convince them and felt good about their progress as she left the ship. It was parked in a wooded area, in a small field, and an Alliance crew was busy putting up an electric fence around it and soon they planned on some guard towers and other such things. Kaylee felt a little sad, knowing that a ship needed to be flown and was no good sitting on the ground. It'd get all rusty and lose the feel of space and she needed to be flown once in a while.

Two guards automatically fell in with Kaylee as she walked and she quickly told them where she was going. A small vehicle came up to them and the three boarded with the driver. Kaylee and her father were not to be left unguarded for a moment and Simon had a bodyguard who stood outside the door at the small New Shanghai clinic where he started working the day before.

Mary was waiting for her at the house and she looked very worried and Kaylee got scared, believing something terrible had happened to Simon.

She could barely wait for the door to close and the guards were outside. "What's happened to Simon?"

Mary was puzzled for a moment and then let out a sigh. "It's not Simon…it's your friends…from the ship. I saw the address but I didn't open it."

Kaylee's heart skipped a beat and she ran into the living room to the Cortex machine. There was a message from the Capt'n, and it was already five hours old, taking that long to come from Ariel to Taos. Even more surprising was that the wave address was a ship called…Serenity! Kaylee hit the play button and sat stunned as her Capt'n talked.

"Kaylee, hate to be a pain but were under attack, been shot down on the…what is it?" Mal said over his shoulder and she could hear Wash say. "Sixth moon of Ariel."

"Sixth moon of Ariel," Mal said. "Salvage ship, thinks we're the real Serenity. They got us with an EMP and they got missiles. Ain't no atmo here and everything looks fried. We're working on it but…just in case…you let Inara know I'm sorry and…I love her. And don't be no hero and try to come out here and rescue us. Just…needed to let someone know what happened. Time to get ready for a fight. We all love you to pieces. Be good." And then he was gone.

Kaylee was stunned and started to tremble. They were in trouble and maybe were already dead. But no that was silly, it was the Capt'n and Zoe and Jayne and Wash and they got out of more than one scrape. Shot down on a moon with no atmo. This was a might different. And she wasn't there to help. Not yet anyways.

Mary was asking her what was going on and Kaylee just said it was just a friendly wave and she had to go see Simon and then she was gone. Her guards picked up her fast pace as she crossed one street and down another to the clinic where Simon was working.

A young boy was sitting on the examining table when Kaylee burst in, a woman who was most likely his mother was sitting on a chair holding an infant.

"Is it the damplung, Doctor?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Simon, I gotta tell you something," Kaylee said in a hurry.

"Oh, hi, Kaylee. One sec, dear. No, Mrs. Davidson, just a minor cold. Keep him warm and out of school and it should pass in a few days. Oh, and make sure the baby is nowhere near him. I'll write a prescription…."

"Simon, we gotta talk."

"OK, just a…"

"NOW!"

Simon was frozen by the sound of his wife screeching, her normal pleasantness nowhere to be found. She saw his thunderstruck look, and the looks of the woman and her son, and realized she had lost her cool.

"Sorry, but…it's important," Kaylee said in a bare whisper.

"OK dear, what's happened?" Simon asked in a sympathetic tone. But suddenly Kaylee clammed up and eyed the people so Simon quickly got the boy's prescription and sent them on their way. As soon as they were gone she grabbed Simon in a bear hug and the tears came.

"It's Serenity. She's been attacked," she finally managed to gasp.

Simon was taken aback. "But…where are the guards…I didn't hear anything. Has anyone been hurt? Your father!"

"No, not our Serenity. Zoe's! At least…the wave said Serenity," and then she quickly explained.

"My God," Simon said as he sat down in his chair by his small desk. "This is all my fault. I…I…sent them after River."

"Ain't your fault," Kaylee told him. "They thought it was our Serenity, wanted the engine. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

They sat in silence for a while. Finally Simon spoke. "Mal said for us not to run off and do anything foolish."

"Yeah. But I ain't in the mood to listen to him now."

Simon looked at her with a steady gaze. "We'll get in a whole pile of trouble."

"I know…just…can't leave them there."

"We'll need a fast ship," Simon said.

"I know where one is," Kaylee said back.

"Who's gonna fly it?" Simon asked quietly, not believing they were having this conversation.

"I think we can find a pilot. In fact, I know one who lives with us. At least he used to be, long time ago."

"Not your…really?"

"Yeah, when he was my age…freighters and stuff."

"He won't go," Simon said with a sudden deflating of his shoulders as he knew the plan would come to naught.

"He'll have to or they'll come looking for him again cause I'll find me a pilot no matter what," Kaylee said. "Besides it's only temporary. A rescue mission."

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yup. We're stealing Serenity back from the Alliance. We find the Capt'n and then, maybe, we'll help go look for River."

* * *

><p>River knew where she was and had fooled the Alliance cruiser by hiding on the far side of Paquin before they realized what had happened or had ships or sensors around to find the Katya. She directed Flying Officer Janice Flowers to land in a wooded area far from any civilization and as the Katya landed the pilot suddenly realized she might be expendable as River gazed at her from the co-pilot seat with the pistol in her hand, still wearing Flowers' uniform.<p>

"What…what now?" Janice asked in a nervous voice.

River said nothing and then turned and ripped out the transponder box from the control panel and cut its wires off with her knife. For a brief second her pistol was in her lap as her hands were busy and Janice's mind couldn't help but flash to the idea of taking it. Suddenly River's eyes turned to her.

"Bad idea," River said.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it. You're going to kill me now, right?"

"No. I don't kill unless it is necessary."

Janice heaved a sigh of relief and some tears fell from her eyes. "Then…I am free to go."

"Not yet. I may still need you."

"For what? What's your plan?"

"I'm making this up as I go along. For now the plan is to hide here for a bit. This ship is warm and has food and we are going to power it down and camouflage it so any passing ships can't find it. We will also search it for tracking devices."

"OK…we can do that."

"Good…are you cold?" River asked as she could see Janice was shivering, River's green dress and skirt that Janice was wearing still wet and her long black hair was still damp.

"Yes. Freezing."

"Let's see if we can find a change of clothes and what food and drink is on board."

River stood and motioned Janice to stand and walk in front of her. They moved back to the living quarters of the ship. It was smaller than a Firefly and not made for long voyages in deep space. Probably had a crew of three or four River thought as she found only three bunks. She opened the first and a rank smell greeted their noses.

"Man's," said River and Janice couldn't disagree. "Let's hope some women were on board."

The next one they got luckier and it was a woman's and a man's, shared by the looks of it, with a wide bed and some clothes in a wooden dresser, some pictures on a wall of a smiling couple. After a quick search they found some women's clothing, dresses, shirts and pants, socks, underwear, and a few towels. The clothes were not the highest quality or the lowest and seemed about the right size, maybe a bit bigger.

"You first," River said as she stood by the bed.

Janice blushed. "I'm sorry, but I'd like some privacy."

"No. I have already seen you when we changed before so don't play shy. Besides I don't trust you."

"You…you…think I'd try something…when you can read my mind?"

"You have been kidnapped and forced to do things against your will by a perfect stranger. My training tells me that you will try anything to escape this situation. You are not trained to hide your thoughts from me but all you need is one second to pick something up and stab me. Now change your clothes or shiver all you like. It matters not to me."

Janice just stared at her and then slowly started to remove the wet clothing until she was naked in front of River. Janice kept her head down and spoke in a soft voice.

"Now you have seen me bare naked. There is nothing else you can take from me."

River said nothing but stared at this beautiful woman and River felt something she couldn't quite explain, felt a burning sensation and a sense of…something. No, it can't be, it's my mind…I'm not right…I need Simon…I need my medicine! Then she snapped out of it and Janice was staring at her.

"Are you…sick?"

"Get dressed," River ordered and Janice did so, not putting on underwear because putting on a stranger's would be just too sickening. She chose a pair of blue pants and a yellow sweater and white socks.

"Now get on the bed," River ordered and Janice almost smiled.

"Are you trying to seduce me? It would have worked better if I had no clothes on."

River was taken aback and then she saw something in Janice's mind, saw Janice kissing another women and River was floored by this thought and her face turned red.

"My God," Janice said in shock, realizing River had read her thoughts and was flushed because of that. "You…are you…like me?"

River shook her head and then grabbed Janice roughly and threw her on the bed and put the pistol in her face. "Nothing at all. I kill people. I'm a trained assassin for the Alliance who has been betrayed by them. That's who I am."

Janice gulped in fear but pressed on, finding a chink in the armor of this lovely young woman. "No, River Tam, you are much more. You are a person, with a heart, a body, a soul, like everyone else."

River gasped slightly and then stood up and stared at Janice, her pistol down, and away from Janice.

"I think you want..." Janice began but River's face turned into a scowl.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed and thrust the pistol at the pilot. "Shut up!" River said softly one more time.

Janice's eyes filled with dread and she kept quiet waiting for her death but it didn't come.

Nothing was said as River grabbed a shirt from the dresser, a man's shirt. Using the knife she ripped it into long strips and used them to tie Janice to the bed, arms and feet. When she was done she stood and looked at the helpless pilot, who was clearly very scared now and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I scared you," River said softly.

"I'm sorry I suggested you were...like me," Janice whispered after a moment of hesitation.

"I don't know what I am like," River sadly said after a moment of thought and then began to speak in a quiet tone. "I went to the academy when I was fourteen years old. They told us it was a school for geniuses. But it wasn't. They trained me for three years to kill people, to be a spy, pilot, comms expert, fighting machine. I had no contact with…with real people. No boyfriends…no dances…no dates...no normal life. There was one man I kissed. It was only a short time ago but it seems so long now. I don't know what I am." A tear rolled down her cheek and Janice could only feel her heart well in sorry and sympathy for her kidnapper.

"Now you see me as well, naked before you and bare. I have nothing else to hide," River said quietly and Janice said nothing. Then River starting taking off the wet pilot's uniform. In a few minutes she had changed into a purplish flowery dress and green socks. She grabbed all the wet clothes and then went to the door of the bunk and turned around to look at Janice looking at her.

"I'm going to hang these to dry and find some food. Try to get some rest." And then she was gone, leaving Janice alone with mixed feelings of fear, helplessness, and, strangest of all, growing attraction for River Tam.

* * *

><p>The shuttle took Inara to the commercial port of the great capital city of Sihnon. It had been almost two years by her reckoning since she had last been here, six by everyone else's. To her surprise and somewhat embarrassment Paulo was waiting for her as she entered the baggage collection lounge.<p>

Inara composed herself and greeted her husband. "Hello, Paulo, it is very nice to see you again."

Paulo smiled and his eyes glistened with the adoration he felt. Inara sensed this immediately and knew there was going to be trouble. "Welcome home, dear Inara. I have arraigned for your luggage to be collected and for you to come stay at the mansion."

"Oh? Does your family still have one? I heard the Chase family had fallen on hard times."

Paulo forced a grin. "Not quite so hard as maybe you were led to believe. We are still among the oldest families in the galaxy and still have substantial wealth and holdings."

Inara smiled back. "Well, that is good to know. Perhaps we can forgo some of the debt I owe if things are looking so rosy."

This time Paulo did not smile. "That is out of the question. The debt is a legal matter and a matter of pride. In fact, I have arranged for us to go to the lawyer's office immediately to settle this matter at once. I've also arranged for a public notice for the Cortex announcing our divorce so that my dignity can be restored."

"Well, there is no sense wasting any time. Shall we?"

Inara's luggage was collected by some of Paulo's servants and in a short time they were in a luxurious car heading through the streets of the capital. Inara was lost in memories, staring through the windows at the temples, the towers, the parks, and the people. Paulo remained silent, sitting opposite her in the roomy passenger area, sipping some liquor from a glass, which Inara had declined. After being tricked with poisoned food on the Earth's Moon base, Inara was more wary of accepting drinks or food from strangers. Paulo was not a stranger but they had a not so pleasant history together.

Suddenly Inara realized that they were in a more suburban area, and that they were leaving the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked in worry. Paulo laughed slightly, but Inara could see a look of determination in his eyes.

"Oh, you are far too trusting Inara," he said with a silent rage. "To think I would give you a divorce without meeting the man you are in love with first? My honor couldn't stand it."

Oh, merciful Buddha, these men and there gorramn honor! "Paulo, there is no other man."

"Oh, really? Well, I have done a little research over the last two days and it seems there is a very interesting story going about concerning a Firefly named Serenity and an FTL drive on board. My sources say that this is the very Firefly you were on several years ago before your disappearance. My source also tells me that a dashingly handsome captain named Malcolm Reynolds was in command until he sold the ship to the Alliance to make a deal to save his crew, which included you. And a friend who has nimble fingers with the banking system has informed me that you recently received one million credits into your accounts on Ariel, credits that came directly from the Alliance main military procurement office on Londinium. I am guessing this is the money the Alliance gave Reynolds for his ship."

"All true, but there is nothing between me and Reynolds. He is just a friend who needed help with some banking. Let it go."

But Paulo shook his head. "Why pay me now? Why after all these years? I can only guess it is the suddenly wealth from Reynolds, which coupled with your savings from lying on your back all those years has enabled you to pay your debt. Now why would a rogue like Reynolds allow you to take his money? There is only one reason why men are duped by women: love. He loves you and I am guessing by the look of panic in your eyes that you love him."

"We are not in love! I despise the man! He is a rogue, as you say, and much more."

Paulo looked at her in puzzlement, almost willing to believe her, but not quite. "There will be no divorce and no settling of accounts until Reynolds presents himself here on Sihnon."

"What….why?" Inara asked in shock. "We are not in love!"

"Because I don't believe you and my honor demands it!" Paulo shouted in fury. "To divorce me to marry another man will make me even more a laughingstock! Reynolds will face me with blade in his hand. If he wins and I die, the lawyers will grant the divorce and the debt will be forgiven. If I win and he dies, you remain my bride, and I will take all of your money."

Inara had regained her composure and was glaring at Paulo. "Then you will die. I have seen Malcolm Reynolds beat better men than you."

Paulo laughed. "Really? How interesting. I hope he is a good swordsman. I haven't had a challenge in quite some time."

"Take me to the Guild House," Inara demanded. "At once!"

"No, no, no," Paulo said with a leering glare. "You will remain my…guest…at my mansion, until this matter is settled. And when Reynolds is dead, you will be my wife and restore my honor, or you will join him."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kaylee and Simon tell a few fibs, Mal and Wash try to repair their broken ship, and River learns many new things about herself._

**River's Run – Part 4 **

"It's too big," Mal said into his spacesuit helmet comms to Wash. "Could drive a team of horses right through it. "It" was the big damn hole in the rear of Serenity II. Mal was standing where a couple of passenger dorm rooms on the rear right of the ship had been and now they were nothing but jagged metal and plastic and a big damn hole.

"It can't be patched up?" Wash asked from the bridge, where he was alone. Trapped on the bridge when the ship had been hit by space scavengers, Wash was the only crew member without a spacesuit. Jayne and Zoe and Mal had put suits on when they knew they were about to be boarded. After a brief and victorious fight against the intruders, the ship that had attacked them hit Serenity II with two missiles, one of which breached the hull and sucked out all air from the lower deck. Now they were stuck on a lifeless moon without any atmo.

"Not a chance," said Mal as he looked across the grayish, rock and ash looking moonscape and the deep nothingness of the black beyond the horizon. "Not even if Kaylee were here."

"Let's just hope she got that message," Wash said. "Still nothing on comms. I think it might be the antenna. Care to go for a walk and take a look?"

"Sure. Need to stretch my legs anyways," Mal replied as he walked out the hole and dropped a few feet to the surface. He took this route because he didn't relish walking through the airlock where five dead people were again. He had checked them first when he had come down from the shuttle, hopping that maybe their oxygen tanks had survived three grenade blasts. They hadn't. Three of the tanks had holes in them, another one had its hose cut, and the last one the helmet faceplate was cracked and all the air escaped. Farnsworth was gone, sucked out the hole when the lower deck depressurized. Mal could now see his body lodged against some rocks and a quick check reveled his tank was damaged and mostly likely empty, too.

He stepped further back from the ship and looked to the bridge. He could see Wash looking out and they waved to each other. Mal walked around to the front of the ship and then to the left side and he groaned when he saw the antennas on the side of the cockpit. They were dangling down and seemed to be only hanging by a few wires.

"Looks like that blast got the antennas also, Wash."

"Think they can be fixed?"

"We can try," Mal said. "Better than sitting around doing nothing. I'm heading back inside see if I can rustle up some gear to fix it."

"Ah, Mal, all the tools are in the engine room."

"Yeah, I'll be right…oh shit."

"Yeah," Wash said back. "You can't get in without depressurizing the upper level. Maybe we can open the doors fast enough if I strap myself into the cockpit."

"I got a better idea. The upper airlock."

"How you going to get to it?"

"Somehow," Mal said with determination and the way somehow was on the left side by managing to pull himself up on the remains of the stabilizer, then climbing the shuttle, and then the solar panel on the left side and then finally finding groves in the metal where the bulky gloves fit. In twenty minutes Mal was in the airlock and then inside with Wash. He told Jayne and Zoe what he had done and in half an hour they were all together again. After a brief reunion, Zoe helped Wash get into the last spacesuit she and Jayne had managed to drag with them. The first thing Jayne did was head for the kitchen and start cooking.

"Jayne, now ain't the time for making grub," Mal said as they gathered in the dining area.

"If I'm gonna die on this rock I wanna die with a full belly," Jayne retorted as he pulled some frozen chicken from the small freezer.

"Well then make enough for all of us."

"Okay. Let's get the tools we need, some EVA ropes and harnesses and off we go," Wash said to Mal.

"You know what to do baby?" Zoe asked her husband.

"Ah…well…once I see the problem…I should be able to fix it and get off a distress signal. I think."

"We ever fly again without a mechanic someone kick me in the ass," said Mal in frustration,

"Gladly" Jayne replied with a smirk from where he was cutting some frozen chicken with a big knife. "Just hope I get the chance."

Mal and Wash gathered what they thought they needed and then went through the upper airlock to the roof of the ship, carefully made their way to the cockpit, hooked on EVA lines and harnesses, and slowly made their way to the damaged antenna. Mal watched as Wash examined it and then he looked at Mal and shook his head. His voice came over the internal suit comms.

"It's too badly damaged,' Wash said. "It's got shrapnel holes, and the wires are sheared off except this black one here and I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Try," Mal ordered and they did try, for over an hour, and nothing worked. They had a hard time working in the bulky gloves and they had no idea what they were doing and Mal wished like hell Kaylee was here. She'd smile and say no problem Capt'n, have comms ready in a sec and he wouldn't even worry. But she wasn't here and they didn't know what to do and after an hour of trying and Zoe testing the comms and the Cortex in the cockpit they gave up and Mal and Wash headed inside.

As they sat eating Jayne's chicken stew, a little awkwardly in their suits, they tried to brainstorm a way out of this mess.

"The shuttle?" Jayne suggested but its range was too short to get to Ariel, its comms not powerful enough to call for help, and they might run out of air before someone found them in the vastness of space, even so close to a busy planet like Ariel. As they ate more ideas were suggested and one idea after another was shot down.

"Let's just take off!" said Zoe with a bright smile. "We still have one VTOL and the main engine."

Wash shook his head. "Sorry, babe, a good idea but…it won't work. With one VTOL engine the ship will spin and spin and go nowhere, even if I set it at its lowest power setting. The retro rockets could provide some counter stability but once their juice ran out we would spin like a top. We could run for Ariel on the main engine but what about landing? I need two VTOLs and a steady ship to land."

"Let's try it," Mal said and Wash shook his head but reluctantly tried it and what he said happened. As soon as the ship started to lift the force from the right VTOL tried to spin them over to the left and Wash had to use full retro rocket juice on the left side to counter. He tried using less power on the VTOL but it didn't provide enough lift so he had to set it higher. They barely got fifty feet in the air when the ship took a violent lurch and almost tumbled over and only Wash's skill got them back on the moon in one piece.

"All piloting decisions are up to you from now on, Wash," Mal said from the co-pilot's seat as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" Wash replied in exasperation and Zoe could see he was shaken up by what had just happened.

"We'll get out of this," she said. "Kaylee's coming."

"I'm sure she is," said Mal, but even he sounded a little less confident than a while ago.

No one said a word and the cockpit was silent until Jayne finally spoke. "I ain't even delivered that last letter for the Shepherd yet."

"You'll get that chance," said Zoe. "Kaylee'll be here."

"When?" Jayne asked.

"Now!" yelled Wash as he pointed out the window and there was Serenity, coming high over the horizon and hovering in the distance in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Firefly class vessel…Serenity?" said the Alliance pilot as he looked up from the transponder scanner to Kaylee in the co-pilot's seat. "That damaged ship has the same name as ours."<p>

"Huh? Isn't that strange," Kaylee said in reply as she could see the transponder reader hooked up to the bridge screens flashing the name Serenity and the owner as Zoe Washburne. She could see it was a Firefly and she was all banged up, the left engine detached and on the ground aways from the ship. "We'll it don't matter what the name is, they sure look like they need rescuing. Let's go get 'em."

"That is not our mission," said the officer in charge from behind Kaylee. "You said you needed to test the….super..conduc…whatever it was."

"Ah, Captain…Oren…right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Frye."

"The test is completed. That ship is in trouble and they need our help."

"Then why haven't they contacted us? Perhaps it's a derelict and no one is on board."

"I can see lights in the cockpit, sir," said the pilot.

"It may be a trap. This ship is valuable," Oren replied.

Oh, brother. You don't need to tell me that! Kaylee thought. She had to convince them

"We have to check," said Kaylee. "It's your duty as Alliance soldiers!"

"Not in this case. This vessel's safety is my top priority," said Captain Oren. "That name of the owner…Washburne…it seems familiar."

"Really?" Kaylee said trying to muster as much sincerity as she could.

Question after question and Kaylee was running out of the energy to lie. She had been lying for the last hour, first to her father and then to the Alliance. Simon had convinced her that the only way they could take Serenity was to make it look like they were doing a test run and then let Mal do what he did best once they rescued them. She thought it was a great plan but he also told her that it was best if her father stayed behind this time. They still needed him to run the show on Taos and after all, they were just borrowing the ship for a little while. She and Simon had returned to Serenity at once and pulled her father outside the ship to explain that Mary needed him at home.

"Oh?" Jonathan had said. "What for?"

"Ah…ah…" Kaylee stammered and started to turn a little red.

"It's a surprise!" Simon said, coming to her rescue. "She wouldn't tell us anything but something smelled good in the kitchen."

Jonathan broke into a grin. "That woman sure can cook. Alright, let's go get some supper."

"We…we need to do a few things here before we go back," Simon said. "I left some books in my old room and Kaylee has to…check something."

He could see they were both lying and he confronted them. "What's this really all about?"

"Oh Daddy it's…" Kaylee started to say but Simon cut her off.

"Privacy…no privacy…for you and Mary!"

"What in the verse are you on about, Doc?"

"What I mean to say is you and Mary need…some space…some… privacy. And with us living there since we got back…well, there's no…privacy." Simon said this last like a school boy caught doing something bad.

Jonathan smiled. "Privacy, huh? Well, if I didn't know better Doc, I guess it was you and my daughter wanted some…privacy."

"Ah…well…we sure could do with some… too," Simon stammered and now he was red faced.

"Might be time we found you kids your own home," Jonathan said with a big smile.

"No, no," Kaylee jumped in, catching on to Simon's plan but still a bit embarrassed to talk about…privacy…in front of her father.. "It's not that. It's…well, maybe…maybe you're right."

"Look Kaylee, you're a married woman and I know you need your own place. We'll talk on this tomorrow. You kids go and enjoy some…privacy…and I'm going to go home and have a nice…supper. If I was you I wouldn't come knocking for two, three hours at least. I got me a mighty big appetite."

With that he walked past his shocked daughter and an embarrassed Simon and went home with a whistle on his lips, followed by two Alliance guards.

Convincing the Alliance soldiers and engineers on Serenity that they needed to do a test run was a little easier. Kaylee was in charge for the most part, the engineers were behind on the learning curve and Captain Oren didn't have a clue and had orders to be as accommodating as possible. When he asked Kaylee why her father did not accompany them, she merely said that he had to see to the work being done at his factory, which was still making conventional engine parts for spacecraft until a time when they were ready to convert it to make Frye drives.

Now on the bridge of Serenity high over the crashed remains of another Firefly on the barren sixth moon of Ariel, Kaylee bit her lip and pressed on, trying to convince Oren that those people needed rescuing. When he discovered it was Mal and the others later on, she'd try to show as much surprise as she could.

"We gotta check for people," Kaylee said in an almost whining tone.

"Look!" said the pilot suddenly. "Someone has just come from around the back of the ship. He's waving his arms!"

"See! People need our help!" Kaylee said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastic.

"Captain, she's right," said the pilot. "It is our duty to help those people."

Oren sighed heavily and then took the ship's comms mic and pressed the button for ship wide intercom. "All personnel report to the airlock, armed and ready to receive survivors of a crashed ship. Doctor Tam, please join them."

Then he looked to the pilot. "Set her down, 100 meters in front."

"Aye, sir."

Oren and Kaylee moved off to the cargo bay. Now Kaylee could only hope things went well when her old shipmates came on board. As they descended the stairs to the cargo bay Kaylee got a bad feeling. The word "survivors" rang in her ears. Someone could be hurt or…dead! The Capt'n's message had been so brief and had been before they had been damaged. She knew Simon was preparing for any injuries they had. She just hoped there were none.

* * *

><p>There were none, thankfully, but Mal felt like giving Jayne an injury, right on his big noggin'.<p>

"I ain't leaving them behind!" Jayne said with determination to Mal as he tried to lug both his duffel bag of weapons and the backpack full of the Melbourne bank swag through the hole in front to the ship.

"Jayne, we don't know who is on board and I'm guessing Kaylee ain't alone. No way could she and Simon have taken the ship so I figure they did a bit of fibbing and those Alliance guys are still on board. They ain't gonna like you carrying a big bag of guns on board with you!"

"Private property!" Jayne said back. "You all got yours so I got mine."

As soon as they saw the ship, Mal ran downstairs and out the gaping hole and around to the front waving his arms. He saw Serenity descending and went back inside where the others were trying to gather some personal items from their bunks, the bulky spacesuits making it awkward to get in and out.

"Come on, before they leave us!' Mal said, taking nothing but his pistol, boots, and long brown jacket and few smaller items.

As they trudged across the moonscape to Serenity the ramp came down and the outer airlock doors opened. Mal wasn't surprised to see at least ten Alliance soldiers with guns pointing at them when the airlock pressurized and the inner doors opened. Simon and Kaylee stood next to them and tried to look surprised.

As soon as Mal took off his helmet Kaylee let out a gasp. "Why…it's Capt'n Reynolds!"

"Oh my God…wasn't it lucky we were nearby!" said Simon and Mal almost cried, they were so bad at pretending. Just too darn honest.

"Howdy, Little Kaylee, Doc. Sure was nice of you to drop by," Mal said in his best Shadow drawl.

"Don't act so surprise, Mrs. Frye, Doctor Tam," Oren said as he looked sternly at them. "Now I recognize that name, Washburne. You knew all along, didn't you?"

Kaylee looked down like a bad school girl. "Yeah…they waved me. I knew you wouldn't come just to rescue them."

"Ain't Kaylee or Simon's fault," Zoe said. "We were attacked because some scavengers thought we were the real Serenity. I …named my new ship Serenity also and they read our transponder."

"What a sad tale. Take their weapons," Oren ordered and his troops moved to do so.

"Just a minute," Mal said. "These are our private property and under Alliance law a man has the right to carry arms and defend himself."

"True," said Oren. "But on this ship that does not apply. Besides, we will protect you."

"Now I feel a whole lot better," said Jayne sarcastically as he handed over his guns, followed by a reluctant Mal and Zoe.

"I don't have a gun!" said Wash as a soldier examined his bag and pulled out a toy dinosaur. Wash snatched it back. "Hey, that's…a gift…for my…nephew!"

After all the guns were taken and after they took off their space suits, Oren told them they could stay in the passenger dorms and were not allowed anywhere near the bridge or engine room.

"This is not your ship any longer, Captain Reynolds. It is the property of the Alliance," Oren said and then turned to Kaylee. "Prepare for the jump back to Taos. Your little transgression will be duly recorded and some suitable penalty shall be applied."

"Be much obliged if you drop us off at Ariel," Mal said.

After a brief moment hesitation Oren relented. "Fine, to Ariel. And Captain Reynolds, in the future, this ship will not be coming to anyone's rescue, so you are on your own."

"Ain't nothing new to me."

Kaylee said a quick goodbye and then she and Oren left for the upper deck with half of the troops and all of their guns.

"Sorry," Mal said to Simon. "Didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Simon shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Trouble seems to follow you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Mal said. "Say Doc, we got a line on your sister."

"Paquin," Simon said quietly so the guards standing nearby didn't hear them.

"Right," Zoe said. "But…we got no transport."

"Not yet," said Mal looking around Serenity and feeling at home.

"You're going to steal her back?" Simon asked in a low whisper, knowing this was coming.

Mal grinned. "Well, steal might be a little too strong a word. We'll just…borrow it…for a bit."

"Then what?" Simon asked.

"We do what you hired us to do," said Zoe. "We find River."

* * *

><p>Other people were looking for River and having no luck either. The Saratoga had more important things to do than search for a fugitive. After recovering its search team and the injured Patterson and soldiers were sent to the medical facility, the captain debriefed the survivors and knew they were up against someone who was not so ordinary a criminal as they had thought. He immediately contacted fleet headquarters and after twenty minutes Admiral Shin appeared on a scrambled Cortex line in the captain's bridge office.<p>

"Do you have her, Captain?" Shin began without any formalities.

"No, sir. As reported earlier, Tam escaped, killed two of my people and a customs official and took one of my pilot's hostage. Tam escaped on a Hornet class freighter to Paquin and we suspect she landed and is in hiding down there."

"You are to maintain stations and search all vessels that leave Paquin."

"Sir, that will take some effort. I suggest we leave it to the police and military forces on Paquin. Saratoga is scheduled to join the fleet at Haven and…"

"You have your orders, Captain. Find Tam. Begin a ground search for her using your forces alone. Do not involve the military and police on Paquin except to tell them to be on the look out for Tam. Send her photo to them immediately. If they find her, tell them not to try to apprehend her until your soldiers arrive."

"Very well, sir. The men who fought her...they say she must have had some kind of training. Perhaps we need some…specialists. Perhaps an Operative."

"I am sending several highly trained personnel to you right now. They should arrive in a day or two. You will maintain vigilance until then. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the captain replied and then Shin was gone.

Why all the trouble for one girl? She was a fugitive, she killed people, but…anyway, that was Shin's business. Mine is to capture her.

The captain left his bridge office and came onto the bridge. "Get me the commander of our ground force team and our air squadron commander," he said to comms tech. Once these two men arrived on the bridge he addressed them as they stood around the tactical battle table.

"You will do a search of the remote areas of Paquin, this more remote side of the planet, that's where they'll be," he said as they looked at a 3D image of the planet that appeared as hologram over the table. "Use electronic, infrared, and noise scanners. Find that ship and then land a ground team. Your orders are to kill the fugitive and rescue Flowers."

"And what if the fugitive resists as before?" the ground troop commander asked. "She's already killed two of my men and injured several others. That prisoner, Patterson, they say he warned them about her, that they wouldn't take her. He knows something."

"Then question him," the captain ordered. "Find out what he knows. If the fugitive resists, kill her."

"And if Flowers is in the way?"

The captain hesitated, looked to his squadron commander. "She knows the risks, has had POW training?"

"They all do," said the squadron commander. "She knows if we have to, we will sacrifice her."

The captain was silent for a moment, knowing so many had died recently in the skies over Haven. But Tam had to be stopped and if Flowers was in the way there was nothing that could be done about it. "So be it. Gentlemen, you have your orders. Report as soon as you find anything."

The two officers left and the captain stared out the bridge's super strong space glass windows towards the blue green world of Paquin. One of his people was out there, hostage to a woman who was a ruthless killer. Perhaps Flowers was already dead.

* * *

><p>She wasn't dead, but trussed up and laying on a stranger's bed in a strange ship with a very…unusual…woman as her captor. Janice Flowers did have POW and survival training, all pilots did, but nothing had trained or prepared her to be in the hands of a mind reader who just happened to be a deadly assassin, trained by the Alliance. How much of River's story was true or not, Janice didn't know, but she felt sorrow for the girl, and sympathy for her plight and even a growing attraction for her.<p>

Janice had known she was different from her friends as she grew up in a small rural town on Londinium, had known that she was more attracted to girls than boys. Her first shy attempts at romance in high school had been awkward and difficult, her not knowing who was like her and who wasn't. She confessed her feelings for one friend only to be rejected and she felt the burning shame of her secret being out. She didn't know if the friend had told anyone else, and nothing was ever said to her, but after that she kept more to herself. To please her parents, Janice accepted a boy's invitation to the end of high school dance and had even let him kiss her, but thankfully he was so drunk he had passed out in the back seat of his car. After high school there was no money for university so she elected to join the military, which would pay for university after her three year term of service. Much to her surprise her aptitude tests had shown her suitability for pilot training.

In training school she found her first love, another pilot, a senior trainer who instinctively knew Janice was like her. They had to be careful, the military frowning on same sex relations. While the constitution of the Alliance didn't allowed for same sex marriages, homosexuality wasn't against the law. Yet it was still looked down on by many elements of society, especially the rough and ready world of the military. After the six month training period they had to say their reluctant, tearful, goodbyes as Janice graduated and joined the Saratoga. She was only four months on the ship, barely 20 years old, and now she was in more trouble than all the rest of her life combined.

She was exhausted and hungry and all her training told her to rest, as River had suggested. Gradually she did the mental exercises she had been taught in survival school, reaching out for happy thoughts, finding where she had felt the safest, and slowly she thought on her lover, and there she was happiest, and she let images of their time together fill her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hornet class was no Firefly, that was for sure, River thought as she walked through the ship. It was much smaller and cramped, with no open spaces and even the cargo bay was tiny compared to a Firefly's. She had quickly put their wet clothes to dry on some chairs in the small dining area and then went outside to survey the area.<p>

It was nighttime and River didn't know how long it would last, being unfamiliar with Paquin's rate of rotation. The Katya was in a forest but they had no high overhead cover and could be seen once daylight came. River moved back into the ship, closed the hatch and went back to the bridge, hoping to find more information about Paquin on a Cortex screen. As soon as she sat down she realized that a Cortex connection would show up as electronic noise to any sensors sweeping for the ship so she nixed that idea. Even firing up the engines would be noticed if a ship was overhead so moving was also out of the question. It would soon be time to abandon the ship, before daybreak arrived. River sat in the pilot's chair and stretched out her mind to search for anyone looking for them. After a few moments she realize no one was there except her and Janice Flowers, who was now asleep. And dreaming.

Suddenly River's heart rate rose and she began to get that feeling she had when looking at Janice's naked body yesterday. Her mind was defenseless, her medicine with her brother far away, and she was flooded with emotions, Janice's sexual feelings, as the pilot dreamed of being with a woman, a blonde woman, both of them naked and in a bed, kissing, touching, hugging, stroking taunt flesh, and moaning and sighing and telling each other they loved the other. River felt her breath coming in ragged gasps, her nipples hardened, and she unconsciously spread her legs, leaned back in the pilot's seat and moved her hand between her legs. It was something she had done before, her young body not totally dead from what the Alliance had done to her. But now it was not enough. As if in a dream, she stood and walked to the bunk where Janice was held.

River stood over her with the knife in her hand and looked down at the sleeping pilot, the dreams still flooding River's senses. She had trouble controlling herself as she sat on the bed and in swift moves cut Janice's bonds, all of them, took off her pistol belt and place it and the knife on the wooden dresser. The pilot was suddenly awake as River sat on the bed again, Janice startled out of her sleep, and then she was staring at River, and could see her flushed face and ragged breathing and knew she had felt her dreams. Slowly Janice sat up and lifted a hand to River's face and touched this beautiful young woman.

"I have never been loved," River said in a heart wrenching gasp and Janice leaned forward and their lips parted and meet and they slowly kissed, warm soft, and beautiful. She could feel the heat flowing from River and knew what she wanted, what she needed, and slowly Janice pulled her down onto the bed and for the next few hours both were lost to the verse as they brought each other to ecstasy over and over again.

* * *

><p>"I've told you that I don't know where he is," Inara calmly said to Paulo.<p>

"If he is on that ship he could be anywhere and even here in a few minutes. Just wave Serenity and let us be done with this!"

Paulo was seething with rage and Inara wished Mal could show up now because Paulo was most vulnerable when angry and she was sure Mal could goad him into a mistake. Goading people was Mal's specialty as Inara had learned the hard way, her many lessons learned from their verbal sparring not forgotten, his ability to get under her skin one of the things she loved and hated about the man.

Inara sat on a plush sofa in a small room off of her quarters in Paulo's mansion. It was a sitting room and a dressing room and all her belongings were here. She refused to meet Paulo in her bedroom and her refused to let her out of these two rooms. A small portable Cortex screen was brought for her to use to contact Mal and she refused and refused again and that was the source of Paulo's anger.

"Serenity belongs to the Alliance now," Inara said. "That is very clear from these media reports from Taos when the ship brought the Frye's home." The latest report was up on the screen, a picture of Kaylee, her father, and Simon standing on the ramp of Serenity with some local official in top hat and many Alliance soldiers behind them. The headline above the photos said "Heroes Return Home".

"Inara, you can rot in these rooms the rest of your days if you do not bring Reynolds here."

"Oh, he will come. When I don't contact him or meet him, he will come. When you least expect it and with a gun and he will shoot you in the back before you know he is there."

"The man has no honor," Paulo said in disgust.

"More than you'll ever have. He fought for what he believed in."

"As what?" Paulo asked in contempt. "A Browncoat? Ran with their tails between their legs at Serenity Valley and surrendered by the thousands."

"What did you do during the war, Paulo?" Inara asked him calmly, it taking all of her Companion training not to rise and slap him for insulting what Mal had gone through

Paulo blanched a bit, turned his head away from her and look out a window covered in bars. "My father forbade me from joining the military. I was needed to run the business. We did our share, supplying weapons and ammunition. As you supplied the comforts of the bed for many soldiers during the war I suppose."

"Of course. How did you think I collected the money to repay you? Funny how all that wealth your family made during the war is now gone."

"It is not all gone. Look where you are woman! It just...less than it was. And it is all your fault!"

Inara laughed. "My fault? Please."

"Yes, your fault. After my father died, no one would do business with me or my family. I was dishonored by you and made to pay for your treachery."

Now Inara did turn livid and rose to face him. "Don't you dare speak of treachery! After what you did to my father!"

"You broke the vows! I did not! Your family had to pay the penalty for your refusal to stay by my side as my lawful wife!"

"My father died!" Inara said, and she would have cried if she hadn't been so filled with rage.

"Through no fault of mine! He was old and ill."

"You took everything from him! He was devastated! Our family ruined by you! That is why no one will do business with you. You forced your father to ruin mine."

Paulo stood next her face to face and the anger seethed through them both. "Your father frittered away your bride price before the wedding on his failed attempts at expanding his business. He was already ruined before my father took the rest of it away. Your refusal to stay here as my wife and your subsequent career as a whore destroyed my reputation. I had to have some satisfaction."

"Why, Paulo, why?! I don't love you! I never have! That is why I ran away. I was only fifteen years old when I learned I was already married to you!"

And then she saw his face and she knew why and it was something she knew all along. "But you love me, don't you?"

He slumped to the sofa and said nothing. "Paulo, there are so many woman on Sihnon who would have taken your hand. You could have had your divorce years ago, have put this behind us."

"They are not you," he said in a bare whisper.

"I cannot be your wife. Nor your lover. It is too late for amends."

"Because of what has happened to your family? And because you love Reynolds?"

She didn't say anything and he stood and looked at her and his anger was back. "I know you love him. You cannot protect him by hiding your feelings for him. I will duel with him and the best man will win."

"Then I fear you will die," Inara said and Paulo just glared at her and turned and left her alone.

Inara collapsed on the sofa and thought on the strange and torturous path that had led her to these two rooms. Paulo was right, her father had never been good at business. Inara was sold to Paulo as a bride; there was no other way to put it. It was an accepted practice among the elites of Sihnon. Except her family hadn't been an elite family. Her father had been a designer of high end fashion shoes and had a small business manufacturing and selling them. He tried to enter their ranks for years but they always snubbed him as the "cobbler" and he felt the only way to achieve status was to marry his daughter to an elite family. The only thing he had of value was his beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. Many had sought her out for their sons and he chose the Chase family because with Inara married to Paulo Chase, they would be accepted by elite society. The secret pact was made when Inara was thirteen years old and he received the bride price. But he lost it all, gone in bad investments and too much trust in devious business partners.

Inara's mother was but a memory, had died long ago when she was an infant, Inara's beauty one thing her mother had bequeath her. But she also had a stubborn streak, something Inara developed too and when she was told at age fifteen that she was legally married to Paulo Chase and would now join him as his legal bride, she rebelled. He was a handsome sort of fellow, five years her senior, but Inara was headstrong and wanted no part of this and decided to run away. It was a foolish act in retrospect, the act of a child who knew not the ways of the world, knew not what would result because of her actions. She had some friends, who hid her out in their houses, but this only lasted several weeks before Paulo's family detectives found her. She was brought back to the Chase family mansion and held in confinement, much as she was now.

But she refused the marriage bed, no matter what Paulo tried. Finally, she managed to sneak out of the mansion, told the police what had happened and despite the Chase family wealth and connections, a judge ordered them to stay away from Inara and for the two of them to divorce. Inara would have gladly but Paulo and his family refused because once divorced the bride price was forfeited. However, if the bride refused to sleep in the marriage bed or to live with her husband, by law the bride price could be recovered. The Chase family had legal grounds to recover the bride price as long as there was no divorce. On Sihnon both parties had to agree to a divorce. The law was written to protect families from being swindled by those who accepted the marriage and the bride price and then wanted a divorce soon after the money and vows were exchanged. Only after continuous co-habitation of ten years could a divorce be granted without both parties agreeing.

Inara's father never blamed her for what happened, only himself for not telling her sooner what he had done and his failure to realize that his daughter was as beautiful and stubborn as her mother had been. After the loss of the fortune Paulo's family had given, her father went downhill, drinking to excess. Paulo's father demanded the return of the bride price when Inara had refused to live with her husband. There was nothing to return. They took her father's small shop and factory where he had been making and selling fashionable shoes for decades, took his apartment, took everything until he was alone in a shelter for old men, becoming more ill, until doctors diagnosed chronic heart disease. Within a year he was dead.

Inara had sheltered with friends, tried to find work, but at every turn the Chase family blocked her, put out the word to not employ her. Paulo sent her flowers by the dozens, implored her to return to him, but any chance of that died with her father. And then Paulo learned she had started the training to be a Companion.

It happened after they had lost the apartment and her father was already deathly ill. An all day search for work turned up nothing but a lot of "sorry dear, you are too young and have no skills", and a few attempts to get her to give away her sexual favors to lecherous men in positions of power. Alone in the world, she was discovered crying on a street by an elderly woman driving past in a luxurious car. She offered Inara a lift and Inara, footsore and without the money for transportation, accepted.

"This is a nice car," she said, feeling self conscious in her second hand clothing. The only thing nice she had were the shoes her father had made and the woman noticed them immediately, recognizing them as her father's brand.

"Oh, he's quite famous with the ladies. We all love his shoes."

"What ladies?"

"Companions, of course, my dear."

"You're a…Companion?"

"Yes. Actually I am the local House Mistress. I train Companions."

"My father's shoes are famous with the…ladies?"

"Yes. I supposed him to be a very wealthy man. But to see you, alone on the street…"

"He has no head for business and now…." Inara couldn't say it and started crying again. She told the House Mistress the whole story and soon found herself eating a lovely meal and having tea inside the Companion Guild House.

"My father would kill me if he saw me here," Inara said.

The House Mistress was slightly amused. "Well, dear, I didn't want to say this earlier but…he has been here quite a bit himself."

Inara was shocked. "My father…here?"

"Yes. And I've had my eye on you, too. I must confess, I know the whole story about you and Paulo Chase."

Inara put down her tea cup and was suspicious. "You were following me, weren't you?"

"Very bright your father said you were and I knew he was right."

"You didn't pick me up by chance, did you?"

"No. I've wanted to have this chat with you for some time. I want you to join us."

"Become a whore?!" Inara said in shock and immediately she knew she had insulted the House Mistress. "I'm sorry."

"Quite alright, dear. We don't use that term around here. We are not…that word. We are Companions, ladies and gentlemen who provide a service. We are ambassadors of pleasure and as such are highly trained and highly rewarded. And I think you will make a wonderful addition to our Guild."

Inara didn't accept that day. But soon after her father's funeral, which the House Mistress paid for, she did return to the Guild House. She had no where else to go. She was sixteen years old, almost seventeen, had no one in the world and no skills. That soon changed and within two years she was eagerly sought after by the men, and some women, of Sihnon. The Chase family sought to have her expelled from the planet, the shame of their heir apparent married to a woman in such a position. Inara told them to give her a divorce and this would not be a problem. But the head of the family had died and their fortunes plummeted within him. Paulo had made too many enemies with his duels and with the way he had treated Inara's father. Her father did have friends, friends who hadn't tried to swindle him, and he was respected as a master shoe craftsman by many women who had powerful husbands. Paulo, his family fortune dwindling, stubbornly refused a divorce until she paid him all of the money still owed.

And so here she was, trapped in two rooms, behind walls and locked doors and windows with bars on them. She thought of seducing Paulo and knew it would be easy but the thought also revolted her. Then she noticed the Cortex screen, still on the small table, and she didn't know if he had left it because he was too angry to care or he left it knowing she'd try to warn Mal and he hoped Mal would come.

Inara fought with these ideas for a few moments and then turned to the wave page on the screen. She had to warn Mal. She composed a long message and then sent it off to Serenity for Kaylee, hoping she knew a way to get it to Mal.

* * *

><p>"Message for Mrs. Frye," said the pilot as he glanced at Serenity's Cortex screen on the bridge. They were still more than two hours away from Ariel, Kaylee and Oren both agreeing that an FTL run in the space corridors around Ariel too risky to chance seeing as someone was out there looking for a Firefly named Serenity. The ship had a transponder, with the fake name Utopia. Kaylee had come up with it after asking Simon what another word was for paradise, the name she had wanted to use, but that was already a ship name in the data base.<p>

Kaylee was with her husband and friends in the dining area, catching up on what had happened to them, with the usual several guards listening in. Mal had given a brief report to Oren who had sent a message to the Ariel military and police describing the ship that had attacked Serenity II and to be on the look out for it.

"So they was dumb enough to come in the airlock?" Kaylee asked in surprise.

"Yeah," said Jayne. "So we gave 'em a few grenades to keep 'em company."

"Some folks just can't be trusted," Mal said, half in jest. Just then a soldier came in and told Kaylee about the message, and as she stood up to go to the bridge the ship shook and shuddered and suddenly lurched to one side and then the other and she was almost thrown off her feet. They all ran to the bridge, to hell with Oren's orders not to be there.

"What's happening?" Mal asked the pilot.

The pilot looked around confused and shaken. "What's…Who are…?'

Then came a beeping sound and Wash pointed at the screen. "Missile lock! Turn!"

The pilot froze and just stared at the screen and Jayne just grabbed the pilot by the collar and pulled him out as Wash leaped into the seat. He turned the ship in a wide left turn just as a missile streaked past them.

"Gorramnit that was close," cursed Jayne. Just then Oren came on the bridge with two soldiers.

"You aren't permitted to be here!" he shouted. "Get that man out of that pilot's chair."

"Stop!" Mal yelled to the soldier approaching Wash and also to Zoe who was about to slug him. Mal turned to Oren. "We're under attack by someone and Wash is best chance we got."

"Attacked?" said Oren incredulously. "By who?"

"Looks like same fellows as last time," Wash said, looking at the rear vids. "Must have read our high burst wave to Kaylee and recognized her name and waited for…"

"Yeah, we get it, Wash, just fly the gorramn ship!" Jayne yelled as a crackling blue bolt of EMP shot past them.

"Kaylee, engine room," Mal ordered and she was gone in an instant. "Everyone else strap in!"

"I am in command here, Captain Reynolds!" Oren shouted.

"You ain't going be in command of much in a few seconds! Now strap in!" Mal shouted. Oren just glared at him and then he and everyone else ran for the dining area as Mal got on the mic and warned the rest of the ship to strap in. Mal jumped into the co-pilot's seat before the Alliance pilot could, so he sat in the third seat.

"Where to?" Wash asked Mal.

"Anywhere but here," Mal said and he saw Wash punched in the name "Paquin" into the Frye drive laptop hooked up to the nav system, and gave Mal a sly wink. In seconds the computer, using the fixed nav sat system, calculated the correct course.

"All ready, Wash!" came Kaylee's confident words from the engine room and Wash hit it.

In seconds with a blur and a pop and creak and groan Serenity shot to just below light speed and popped away from the Ariel system and their by now frustrated pursuers. A long ten seconds tumbling ride later they popped back into space.

"Welcome to Paquin," Mal said with a grin to Wash.

* * *

><p>River awoke with a start and suddenly realized she was naked and alone. Janice was gone. In a panic River leaped out of bed and to her surprise she found her knife and pistols still sitting on the wooden dresser. She grabbed her dress from the floor and was pulling it over her head when the door opened and Janice walked in, barefoot and wearing just a blue, almost see-through, dress.<p>

"Hi, sleepy head. Breakfast is ready," Janice said.

River thought about grabbing her guns and turning on her but then that thought was replaced by the strangest feeling and suddenly she couldn't find her voice and felt all shy and awkward. Janice walked over to her and put her hands on River's shoulders, stroked her arms in a loving caress. "It's okay. I understand what it's like the first time…its…"

"Wonderful," River said in a breathless voice, finally looking her lover in the eye. "I…never…in my whole life…anything like that."

Janice beamed. "You were…how did you know, where to touch me, where to, how to, I…God, you were amazing!"

"It was like we were one person," River said. "I could feel your sensations as part of mine. I could tell when you were feeling the greatest pleasure, because I could feel your pleasure, in my mind."

"That's incredible," Janice said in stunned amazement. "I'm still trembling. And I am starving. I found some food. Let's eat."

River looked at the guns and knives and Janice looked at them, too. "Why didn't you take them, tie me up?" River asked.

"I…I…couldn't, not after…after what we have done, I just couldn't."

No more was said. River left the guns and the knife where they were and they went to breakfast. It was fried eggs and some sausage and bread with some coffee and apple juice. They talked about their families and River told her the whole story of what happened to her and about Simon rescuing her, and said he was now married but she didn't know where he was. Nothing was said about Serenity or Earth or the FTL drive. Janice could sense some gaps in the story but didn't press.

"Have you had many lovers?" River asked suddenly, as they sipped their coffee.

Janice smiled. "Only one that I loved. The woman I dreamed about. She was a pilot instructor, about ten years older than me. We couldn't be open, not in the military, so when I finished pilot training we ended it, hoping we'd be together again someday, but knowing that would be difficult. I still keep in touch. Since her, a few others, on the Saratoga, but it's hard to have any privacy on a warship."

"Am I a lesbian?" River asked quietly and Janice frowned, wondering when this question would come up.

"God I hate labels, why do people have to label everything."

"Sorry," River said.

"No, I'm sorry. Just a beef I have with society. Well, do you like boys…I mean men?" Janice asked.

"Ah, sure…yes, I'm sure I do," River said, and she was really sure, fondly remembering kissing the nice handsome scientist from the moon and Earth.

"Then no, you aren't like me. I've known I prefer girls since I was about 12 years old."

"Then, what am I?" For all her training and intelligence, River had no answers for this question.

Janice took her hand and squeeze. "You are a wonderful person who has a lot of soul and love in your heart. Don't try to think on what you are. Just enjoy the moments we had together."

"That sounds nice."

After a few moments of silence River suddenly felt something shift inside her, felt out of place and knew that the madness was coming back. She held it down tight with her mind, fought it and then knew it was time to go, before this wonderful person saw that she wasn't all right in the head.

River wanted to say sorry first and it came out wrong, in a long stream of words. "I'm so sorry I kidnapped you and took you away from your ship and friends and made you watch me kill that man and tie you up and yell at you, I am so sorry."

Janice was taken aback at first but could see that she honestly was sorry. "Apology accepted."

"And I'm sorry that I have to go," River said quickly as she stood and Janice wasn't ready for that.

"Go?" she asked in puzzlement.

"It'll be dawn soon. The Alliance will find this ship. If we try to move it they will find it. I must go." River said in a fast talking stream. "I can't stay. People will die. Maybe you…I couldn't live with that."

"Calm down, River. No one else has to die. Where will you go? When we landed there was nothing around here, nothing for hundreds of miles but forests and lakes and canyons and mountains."

"I'll walk out. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. You will die out there."

"I can't stay. They will find me…and kill me and I will kill them. That's what they do, what I do."

"You don't have to."

"They won't let me be anything else. I have to go."

Janice could see River was determined to leave and, not quite believing she was saying the words, she offered a solution. As River paced and listened, Janice could sense that River believed her and knew River could tell if she was lying. After a long talk, River calmed down and they set the plan in motion.

* * *

><p>"Contact!" yelled a sensor board operator on a small Alliance patrol ship above Paquin. "Ship rising from a forest, 123 kilometers to the south of the Dufferin Range."<p>

Suddenly a voice came from the ship's comms. "This is Flying Officer Janice Flowers of the Saratoga, do not fire, do not fire. I have managed to escape from my captor. She is still on the ground. Request orders."

"Roger, Officer Flowers, good to hear from you. Stand by."

The lieutenant in charge of the gunship passed on the news to the Saratoga and they sent back orders. "Flowers, land at Santos City spaceport on the far side of the planet. That freighter's owner is looking for it. Request coordinates of last known position of fugitive River Tam."

* * *

><p>Janice gave them the grid reference and received the word that search teams were being landed. As she turned the ship toward the far side of the planet, she looked over at River in the co-pilot's seat. Janice was back in her uniform and River kept the purple dress and had on her black boots with her weapons strapped on.<p>

"They'll be waiting for me, want to debrief me," Janice said and then sadly added. "We won't see each other again."

"I know," said River. "But I will always have the memory of our time together. Was it worth you breaking your oath as an officer to help me?"

Janice smiled. "You're darn right it was. And River, you are a victim here. I believe your story. What they did to you…I can't imagine."

They were silent for a long time as the craft flew on over fields and forests and then small villages and towns and farmer's fields and finally an urban area appeared on the horizon as they approached Santos City. Janice found a clear spot in a small forest a few miles from the city and got lower and lower until they were hovering a few feet over the ground. They looked at each other and River leaned over and gave her a long lingering kiss that left them both breathless and aching for more. "I'll never forget you," River said and then she was gone, leaving Janice Flowers all alone.

River ran to the back, picked up her backpack, and then Janice lowered the cargo bay ramp from the cockpit. In a swift move River leaped to the ground and then was gone into the treeline. As the Katya rose and moved off toward Santos City, River stopped and put on her backpack. She looked up at the ship and smiled. "Thank you," she said to herself and then she was running, running once again, running where she knew not, but running was far better than waiting for the Alliance to find her and kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

_River gets a little help from her friends, Simon uncovers a new problem, and Jayne's life takes a whole new direction._

**River's Run – Part 5 **

"He's not talking," the ground force commander said to the captain of the Saratoga. "He said he wants a deal on his prison term if he tells us anything about River Tam."

"We do not make deals with prisoners," the captain said. "Tell Mr. Patterson that he can talk or he can starve and have his pain medication for that leg injury cut off."

"Yes, sir."

"Any word from the search teams?"

"Nothing yet. They've covered the area Flowers gave us, but Tam must be long gone. We've expanded the search and have infrared scanners on low flying ships searching. Nothing but wild game, no humans, no settlements of any kind, nothing for hundreds of kilometers. It would be very difficult to survive out there for long. She could be dead for all we know."

"I doubt it," the captain said. "Not after the way she handled our troops, took an officer hostage, infiltrated a spaceport, stole a freighter and knew enough to disable another freighter and all the comms in the spaceport. I've been reading the report from the freighter crew. The captain said Tam didn't even flinch when bullets were flying around her. Something about this fugitive is not right. Fleet headquarters wants her bad but won't tell us why. Who is River Tam?"

The commander had no answer.

The captain grunted. "I guess we'll know soon enough. Very well. Get down there yourself and coordinate things. But first go see Flowers in Santos City and find out what the hell happened and then get her back here for a proper de-briefing."

"Yes, sir," the commander said and then he was gone.

"Sir, we have a Firefly class vessel entering the approach corridor for Paquin," a sensor tech shouted out. "Transponder reads it as the Utopia….it checks out."

"Very well. Let it pass. We are only interested in ships leaving the planet, not heading for it."

* * *

><p>"What's the Saratoga doing out here?" Captain Oren asked the pilot of Serenity aka Utopia as they went past the large cruiser, visible in the cockpit windows.<p>

"Do you want me to contact them, sir?" the pilot asked.

"No, we aren't supposed to be here and we certainly do not want any attention. Once Reynolds and his people have been landed on Paquin we shall make a run for Taos."

* * *

><p>"Can't be done," said Kaylee in a low whisper. "I won't do it."<p>

They were in the infirmary, all six of them, Simon giving the three refugees medical checks for decompression sickness after their ordeal on Serenity II. Mal was on the examining table with his shirt off as Simon checked his lungs and heart rate, which was rising as he got angry.

"I ain't asking you to bust anything permanent," Mal said to Kaylee. "Just…a little, enough to fool them."

"I can't!" she protested. "They'll never believe me anyways."

"That Oren guy…he's an engineer?" Zoe asked.

"No, but two others are and they'll know how to fix whatever I break right aways."

"She's right," Wash said from where he was sitting on the bench. "We can't fool them. Oren will want to taken Serenity back to Taos."

"Bet he's in enough hot water already," Zoe added.

"Since when do we care about an Alliance scum getting into trouble?" Jayne asked with a grunt.

"We don't," Mal said. "But it's the only way to take the ship and still seem like we have kept to our deal."

"Why do you need us to stick around for, Mal?" Simon asked and more than one of them had that thought.

Mal knew that this question would come up and he had an answer. "Cause this ship is the fastest in the verse. I'm kinda getting used to having it to haul our ashes out of the fire, like it just did. Being in a busted ship on an airless moon ain't no fun. Sides, I miss her and Kaylee."

"Sweet talk ain't gonna get me to hurt my baby," Kaylee said with a frown, but she smiled a second later. And then her face lit up in surprise. "Oh, I got a message!"

After their little escape from the scavengers, Kaylee had forgotten about the message that she had been on the way to the bridge to see when they were attacked. Without another word she raced upstairs to the bridge and in a few moments had the message up on the side Cortex screen, volume down low so the pilot and Oren couldn't hear it. It turned out it was from Inara to Kaylee's delight and then consternation.

"Kaylee, you must contact Mal. Tell him…tell him that I must delay meeting him on Shadow. I have to take care of more things here than I expected. And there's no need to meet me on Sihnon, it won't be but a few days. I'm sure he is busy taking care of that other matter we discussed. There is also no need to contact me. I hope all is well. Bye for now."

Kaylee was puzzled by the message but went back to the infirmary and told Mal and he demanded to see the message so she let him. Oren gave him permission to be on the bridge, something that galled Mal to no end. After their escape, Oren thanked him for his quick actions and promised to set them down on Paquin at a spaceport, but asserted his command of the ship and decided to stay on the bridge in case of any more problems.

Mal sat down as Kaylee stood by his side and he saw the message from Inara. Mal was glad to see Inara, even if it was just a message, and felt even better when Kaylee finally got around to telling him Inara knew what he was doing and she had forgiven him. But then things got a bit odder.

"Why wouldn't she want me contacting her"? Mal asked, something in him suddenly suspicious.

"Don't know," Kaylee replied. "Let's call her at the Guild House anyways, say hello. The address is on the bottom of the screen."

"Yeah," Mal said, distracted as he hit the reply button. The Cortex screen said they were too far away for face to face and asked if he wanted to leave a message. Before he could click the right button, Kaylee stopped him cold.

"Who's Paulo Chase?" she asked and then pointed to the name on the return wave address.

"Paulo Chase?" Mal said as he read the name on the screen. She wasn't at the Guild House. "Never heard of him."

Kaylee shrugged. "Me, neither."

But Oren knew, not completely deaf to their conversation, since he was in charge and had to be wary of Kaylee receiving any messages now that she was so well known. "Ah, the Chase family of Sihnon. Very old, one of the original families from Earth That Was. Wealthy, involved in many businesses." Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mal asked, his eyes narrowing as he stood and faced Oren with Kaylee at his side, the reply to Inara forgotten.

"Oh, just…well, it's not my place to spread rumors," Oren replied, suddenly on his guard.

"Oh, gossip!" Kaylee said with enthusiasm. "Tell us. Please!"

"Yes," Mal said with some low menace in his tone. "Please."

Oren paused and then looked at Mal and he knew Reynolds wouldn't give up till he told him.

"There was this old story, about Paulo Chase. That his family had arranged his marriage to a…whore."

As soon as that word was out and related to Inara, Kaylee knew what would happen. She grabbed Mal's arm before he could raise it and her gentle touch helped calm him.

"Did this…woman…have a name?" Mal asked with an edge of anger to his voice.

Oren could see that something wasn't right, could feel Reynolds' barely contained anger, could see Kaylee's hand suddenly holding Reynolds' right arm. "No, I mean, I don't know."

"What's the story about this marriage?" Kaylee asked, more to deflect the tension between Oren and her Capt'n but also because she was very curious.

"The Chase family arraigned a marriage between Paulo Chase, the oldest son and heir, to a young girl, very beautiful by all accounts. Except she rejected him and ran away. Chase's family ruined hers and they were poverty stricken and so she became a…a lady who sells her favors. Apparently, the Chase family fortune declined because of this scandal. That's all I know. Maybe it is just a rumor."

Mal relaxed somewhat. Maybe it was just a story. "So, they were never married."

"Ah, no, not exactly," Oren said. "The marriage was arraigned between the families and the papers signed. It is an old custom from the early days of colonization when there were fears of a decline in population if marriages were left to the strange currents of love. Many planets have kept the tradition."

"Then they must have gotten a divorce?" Kaylee offered, knowing what the Capt'n was thinking.

"Perhaps," said Oren. "After all, it is just a story. But…"

He stopped. "But what?" Mal asked, getting mad again.

"Chase is said to be an expert with a sword and has fought duels over the years whenever anyone insulted his marriage to…that woman. Why would he get insulted and why would anyone mention it if they had divorced long ago?"

* * *

><p>"Maybe he is just an old acquaintance," Zoe offered. "You know, she did have a life before she came on board Serenity."<p>

They were in the passenger lounge now, Mal silent, the others wondering what it all meant. He gave Kaylee the OK to tell the story and the others were as puzzled as they were.

"A life we don't know much about," Simon said absently and then saw Kaylee give him a dirty look and realized he made a mistake. "But I'm sure Zoe's right. Just an old acquaintance."

"Maybe an old client," Wash said and realized he had also made a mistake when both his wife and Kaylee shot daggers at him. "Hey! I mean…sorry."

"It's OK, Wash," Mal said. "I know she's had many…clients…in her past."

"Hell," Jayne said. "Maybe nothin' to it. Just that officer screwing with your mind. He don't like you taking over his ship. That's all it is."

"Maybe," Mal said. "But I didn't ask him about Chase. He just told us."

"So," Kaylee said after a long uncomfortable silence. "What now?"

"Forget busting the engine," Mal said and then he looked at Zoe. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, sir," Zoe said without hesitation. "We'll find her, get her somewhere safe."

"My sister?" Simon asked with hope. "But…if you find her, where is safe?"

Mal nodded. "I'm thinking Hera, Badger's cousin's shop. Somewhere out of the way."

"For how long?" Simon asked and he knew there was no answer.

"Until we can make things right," Mal said. "I still got those vids from Miranda."

"You try to broadcast them, they will kill us this time," Wash said and no one disagreed with him.

"And you, sir" Zoe asked after a long silence. "Where will you be?"

"After we land and you get settled I'm booking the next ship to Sihnon."

* * *

><p>Not five moments after Inara had sent the message to Serenity did Paulo return to the room and remove the Cortex screen. He didn't say a word but he had a look of satisfaction on his face and Inara knew she had made a mistake. She should have contacted the Guild House, the police, anyone except Mal. She guessed that Paulo had monitored her wave, knew what she had said, but he still seemed satisfied. Inara knew Mal wouldn't stay away, was too stubborn for that, and maybe she had led him to his death. If that happened she would never forgive herself.<p>

The hours passed and food was brought to her by a servant, just a cold meal of a sandwich and fruit and water, no utensils, no knife she could use to stab her captor in the heart, if he even had one. She tried to charm the elderly male servant but he barely acknowledged her and Inara guessed he was well trained and had been with the Chase family for a long time. She knew Paulo had two younger brothers and a sister somewhere. Were they in this house also? Did they agree with what he was doing or did they even know?

Now Inara had wished she had waved the Head Mistress instead of Serenity. She had the power to do something about Paulo Chase. She knew many secrets, had many connections, and could compel the powers that be to release her. Then again if Paulo had been monitoring her wave, he would not have allowed her to send a message to anyone but Serenity. How long will it take for Mal to get the message, to come here? Days? Weeks? Maybe they were caught up with trying to find River. She hoped he would stay away and also hoped he would come. So much was uncertain.

Inara was on the verge of panic but calmed herself and let her training take over. I can't just wait for things to happen, I have to act, Inara thought to herself. There was only one thing to do, the one thing that would give her some measure of freedom and allow her to possibly escape. As odious as it sounded, she would have to do it. She would have to seduce Paulo Chase.

* * *

><p>"She left the ship," Flying Office Janice Flowers told the ground search commander at the spaceport of Santos City on Paquin. They were in a military post attached at the spaceport, Flowers drinking coffee, as they sat at a table, a device on the table recording the debriefing "I was tied up, but the bounds were not strong so one hand came free. I made my way to the bridge. I realized she was off the ship, so I closed the cargo bay ramp and took off."<p>

"That's it?" the commander asked suspiciously.

Janice was a bit surprised at this comment but forced herself to remain calm. "Yes, sir. That's it."

"It seems odd that this fugitive would make such a mistake. So far she has done everything right to evade us."

"Sorry, sir, but what mistake did she make?"

"Leaving a pilot alone in ship and doing such a poor job of confining you."

"Perhaps it wasn't a mistake. Perhaps she wanted to leave the ship since it is so easy to track."

"Yes, I've thought of that," the commander said. "Then why didn't she kill you so she would have more time to evade us?"

Janice was silent for a moment, looking at her coffee cup, avoiding the commander's eyes. "Maybe she is tired of killing. Sir."

"I don't think so. She seems entirely too efficient at it for it to be something she can give up so easily. She killed three people at Port Williams on the third moon. Explain what happened there."

Janice told the story of how she was captured and what happened in the spaceport. The memories of River came to her in a vivid flash, especially her killing of the spaceport administrator. She was a cold, ruthless killer one day, a shy but sensual lover that night, and a scared girl in the morning. No one knew who River was, not even herself.

"And then on this ship…the Katya…what happened there?"

Janice looked at him steadily. "Like I said, sir, we landed, she tied me up, I tried to get some rest and when I awoke I freed myself and took off."

"What did she say?"

"About what, sir?"

"Anything at all could be helpful in finding her."

"I've told you everything." Well, not everything, certainly not that River could read minds. Janice wouldn't tell them that anyway, but if she had, who would believe her? "Why haven't we found her yet?" Janice asked. "I mean, I thought it would be easy, since we have infrared sensors."

"Yes, it would seem to be an easy task. Unless we are looking in the wrong place."

"The coordinates I gave were accurate, sir."

"Yes, we found the imprints of a ship landing and the burn marks of the same ship taking off. Trouble is, there is no sign that anyone walked out of there."

"Maybe she has special training like us, sir. Maybe she isn't just an escaped prisoner."

"Of that we are certain. But all we know is that she is accused of high treason, but not the details. So, did she say anything, anything at all about why she was a prisoner or about her background?"

"No, sir. Like I said, she just told me what to do…and I did it." Janice looked a bit ashamed and embarrassed.

"Now, now, Flowers, no need to worry. You've done a good job. You survived. The Alliance has spent a lot of money on your training and we need good pilots. No one blames you for what happened at the spaceport."

"Thank you, sir."

"I think a few days off will do you good. You will rejoin the Saratoga. A shuttle is waiting for you."

"Sir, what about Ri…the fugitive?"

"What about her?"

"What will happen if…when they find her?"

"The orders remain the same. We have orders to shoot her on sight."

* * *

><p>'What's it called?" Simon asked as he stood at the top of Serenity's cargo bay ramp.<p>

"Santos City, main spaceport of Paquin," Mal said as he breathed fresh air deep into his lungs, glad to be doing so once again after their recent close call on the airless sixth moon of Ariel. It was a cloudy day and rain threatened, but Mal didn't care, feeling glad to be alive and knowing once again he had beaten the odds. As he thought on this he also thought on Inara and he wished like hell he knew what was going on with her.

They were at a spaceport, the ship landing in the late morning, having no trouble with their transponder sign of Utopia. Oren was nervous, his guards wary as they stood just inside the cargo bay, trying not to bring any attention to the ship. Zoe, Jayne, and Wash had their bags with them, including their weapons that had been returned, ready to leave. Mal didn't want to leave, but Oren had refused to take him to Sihnon or Taos and Mal didn't want to cause any more trouble for Simon and Kaylee. He thought over and over how he could take the ship without making a fuss and there was just no way. Either someone would get hurt or killed or Kaylee and Simon and all of them would be in hot water or, more than likely, both. Once again the Alliance was kicking Mal off of his…their…ship and he didn't like it one bit.

Mal and Simon turned back to the cargo bay and Kaylee was there saying good bye to the others.

"Thanks little Kaylee," Mal said as they hugged. "You go home now and don't worry on us. We'll be fine."

"Yes, Capt'n. You keep in touch, no matter where you go. You know where we'll be…if you need us." The last was said in a whisper, so no nearby guards could hear. Mal grinned, knowing he could count on her and Simon if it came to trouble again.

Simon fretted as he watched them leave, dying to go with them to help find River, but he knew Oren would not allow it since he was as well known as his wife now since the vid of their landing on Taos made the Cortex news. He was sure there were plenty of ruthless people who would kidnap him to force Kaylee to help them build a Frye drive. It had only been a little more than a week since River had sent the plans over the Cortex but soon many would come to the same conclusion: building the damn thing was awfully hard. Serenity II's brush with that scavenger ship reinforced their worries of someone trying to steal Serenity or kidnap Kaylee.

"Say, Doc," Jayne asked quietly as he shouldered his duffel bag of guns. "What kind of reward we expect if we find your sister?"

Simon was taken aback and glance worried eyes toward Oren and his men. "I think we should discuss that later."

"Just don't like working least I know how much it's for."

"You know my parents are very wealthy and will pay…substantially."

Jayne grinned. "Well, that sounds fine. Just give me a substantial number."

"Jayne!" Zoe said from the ramp. "Time to go."

"Yes," Oren said. "We have to leave before someone finds out what ship this is."

Jayne grunted and then moved off with his bag of guns and his other bag with his few personal belongings and the swag from the Melbourne banks. Simon almost laughed, wondering just how much money would ever make Jayne Cobb happy.

Last quick goodbyes were made and then the ramp came up and Simon and Kaylee were alone again. In moments the order was given to take off and shortly after that they were in the black.

* * *

><p>"Utopia, Utopia," came a call on the radio. "This is the Alliance cruiser Saratoga. Stop and prepare to be boarded."<p>

Oren had just come on the bridge when he heard this. He quickly snatched the mic from the pilot who was about to reply.

"Saratoga this is Utopia. What is the reason for the search?"

"Looking for a dangerous fugitive. Comply or you will be fired on."

As they looked out the windows they could see fighters approaching. "Should we run, sir?" the pilot asked, itching to try some pointers Wash gave him for evading trouble in the future.

"No," said Oren. "There are too many ships about and I don't want anyone to see us use the drive. Also, we can't risk damage to this ship. We'll dock and I will go aboard and explain to their captain."

Fifteen minutes later Oren was standing before the Saratoga's captain in his bridge office, the search of Utopia put on hold when the boarding party was surprised to find the ship filled with Alliance troops and officers.

"I'm sorry, Captain Oren, but no one told us of your mission."

"It's classified, Captain. Our movements must be kept a secret. We are testing the new drive. I'm sure you've heard about it."

"Who hasn't? Quite an amazing coincidence."

"Sorry? Coincidence?"

"Yes. I saw on the news reports that the inventor of the drive, Kaylee Frye, is married to Simon Tam from Osiris. The fugitive we are looking for, her last name is also Tam. Also from Osiris."

"River Tam, his sister," Oren replied and something strange about this information gnawed at him but the captain was talking again before the pieces clicked into place.

"Sister? But…I don't know what is going on."

"I only know bits and pieces. River Tam was the one who put the Frye drive plans on the Cortex. That's why she was arrested and is now wanted."

"Very unusual business, Oren. Admiral Shin has taken a keen interest in her. Sending us some special people to handle the matter. Be an awful black eye if I don't wrap things up before they arrive. Anything you can tell me will be appreciated."

"About Tam? Oh, there's nothing I know beyond what I've told you. Her brother is a nice fellow and his wife is brilliant, of course, when it comes to mechanical things. But…that's why Paquin!"

"What about Paquin?"

Oren almost grinned, now knowing he had something on Reynolds. "There is something I can tell you about River Tam after all."

* * *

><p>It took River a few hours to reach the spaceport of Santos City. The hard part was getting through the first area of forest where Janice had dropped her off. River ran and had to cross a few streams and over some tree covered hills. The exercise was invigorating and she felt good. Her knee injury she had gotten from Maston Forbes was finally healed and running had always been her favorite exercise at the academy. From a high hill she stopped and did some recon, and could see the small city in the distance and saw where ships were taking off and landing. After a half an hour of recon and resting, she started again and managed to find a road and walked along it until the first houses and buildings started to appear.<p>

Traffic was light and no one stopped to offer her a ride. No one bothered her or even glanced at her as she walked through the streets. Her pistols and knife were in her backpack so as to not cause any undue attention. The morning sunshine started to disappear as clouds came from the other side of the city. She decided to head for the spaceport to see if there was anyway she could infiltrate it and sneak aboard a ship. As she got closer she found a park which was on a slight hill and gave her a good view of the spaceport over the tops of some buildings. River stopped and sat on a bench, and took out some food and water and thought on her next move as she ate.

River's training told her that she had two options. Number one was to lay low until those who sought her gave up or she eliminated them. Option two was to seek to evade her searchers by leaving the area. In this case it meant leaving the planet. River knew that the searchers were not going to stop and to eliminate them would not work since they were so numerous. She also knew the Saratoga was probably still out there in the black, searching vessels leaving the planet. So River came up with a third option. Find a place to lay low permanently.

This meant several things. First, she would have to disguise her appearance in some way. By now her photo was with the police and military forces of Paquin. She could cut and dye her hair, get contacts for her eyes, fatten up a bit. If they had facial recognition scanners none of this would work, but as long as she stayed away from high tech buildings or the spaceport, she might be able to fool random check points. Second, she would need shelter, food, and money. All could be obtained if one had employment. To get employment one usually needed a proper ID card. River did not have one nor could get one because she had no money to pay someone to make one even if she knew where such a person was on Paquin.

So, that meant illegal jobs. She nixed prostitution right away since she could never stomach the idea. Hired killer was right up her ally but it would take time to get acquainted with the local lowlifes and also that kind of work attracted attention. She almost laughed when she thought of the idea of setting herself up as a psychic mind reader. That would also draw attention as she was sure she'd do a good job and become famous. Finally, there was computer work, surveillance, infiltration, all covert operations which River was well trained in. Perhaps even some kind of investigator. River Tam, PI. Nah, that would also draw attention.

River was stumped, something she wasn't used to and it frustrated her. As she looked back toward the spaceport her feelings suddenly swung the other way. A ship was landing, a Firefly. As River gazed at it all her memories came flooding back and one became very vivid.

"I'm sorry," her brother said with some sadness. "It's the only way."

"I understand. I'm going to sleep."

"I'll be there when you wake up," Simon said and then he kissed her and after a moment River felt a pinch on her arm and warmth flooded her body and she fell into a deep sleep. And then she was awake, on a strange ship, surrounded by strange people. But most of all she remembered the box she had traveled in. That was her way off Paquin. She would mail herself to…her parents!

No, the Alliance would be watching them. It couldn't be her parents or Simon or Kaylee or Inara or anyone connected with Serenity. It had to be someone no one knew. As River searched her memory one name and one address came to her and she smiled and knew it could work. Now she just needed some money and someone to help her.

Suddenly River's focus turned back to the spaceport and the Firefly. She could see it, in the far distance and the ramp was down and there was…Simon! And Mal!

River's heart leap to her throat and she wanted to stand and shout to them but she knew they couldn't hear her and knew she would just be bringing danger to them. Then everything shifted and River's mind began to slip to that place where she didn't want it to go. She tried to focus her thoughts, it taking all of her concentration. She could see Wash's blond hair and flowery shirt, Jayne's tall bulk hefting two heavy bags, Zoe's lithe from striding ahead of them, Mal close behind. All four stopped and watched as Serenity took off.

"Simon!" she screamed and then started to cry, wanting so badly to see her brother, to see Kaylee, and to see home…Serenity. A thousand emotions flooded River's brain and then one came into sharp focus…danger.

"Hey, little girl," said a man's voice. "Whatcha doing all by your lonesome in the park?"

"It's not very safe these days," said another voice, in Chinese. "Few people have been mugged here…and worse."

"Pretty little thing like her, I think she might be in for worse," said another voice.

River's mind cleared and knew what she had to do. She turned to them. There were four, all big. They looked like teens, and also had the look of street toughs. Two of them had knives, one a small pistol, and the last a large stick. No one else was around.

"I have something for you," River said with a smile as it began to rain.

* * *

><p>"Gorramn rain," Jayne cursed as he ducked into hotel lobby just behind Mal, Zoe, and Wash. They had barely said goodbye to Serenity and were talking on their next move when the skies opened up and they and many others ran looking for shelter. Wash spotted the hotel and they all dashed inside. It was small, but neat and modern, with a lobby with some furniture and Cortex screens and a reception area with an Oriental man behind the counter.<p>

"May I help you?" he asked in Chinese and in a few moments they had three rooms, one for Wash and Zoe and one each for Jayne and Mal, who didn't want to share a room with Jayne's snoring. Mal paid for them all with his money from the sale of Serenity and used his real name and ID for the check in since he wasn't wanted by the Alliance anymore and it was required by law. He took a long shower, thinking on what to do, wondering about this Paulo Chase and Inara. He had to go to Sihnon, had to check this out. But first he had to call the Guild House. Each room had a Cortex screen and after a few moments search he found the wave address. Again the distance was too great for face to face so he composed his message and sent it off. He had barely changed into some fresh clothes and was putting on his boots when there was a knock at his door. Thinking it was Zoe, Mal answered it without even looking through the eyehole to see who it was.

"Hello, Capt'n," River said in a weak voice and then she pitched forward and collapsed in his arms.

Mal got over his surprise and slammed the door shut, picked up River and carried her to the bed. She was soaking wet and blood came from above her forehead and trickled down her face.

Mal pounded on the wall of Jayne's room and in seconds the big merc was there and then gone to get Zoe and Wash. Soon they were all surrounding River as Zoe looked at her head wound.

"Bullet graze, small caliber, she might have a concussion," Zoe said, with years of experience of battle wounds behind her observation. River's eyes fluttered and she focused on Mal.

"River," Mal said gently. "What happened and where are you coming from?"

"And did anyone follow you?" Jayne asked as he stood by the door with pistol drawn.

"Snuck in," River said. "Good at sneaking in places. Saw you landing. Saw Simon. Felt…you." The last was for Mal.

"Who shot you?" Wash asked.

"Some kids," River said.

"Kids?" Zoe repeated in surprise. "Are they…dead?'

"Don't know. Maybe. I can't remember. I need Simon."

"He's gone, honey," Zoe told her. "He and Kaylee…the Alliance."

"How is he?"

"Worried…about you," Mal replied. "Hired us to find you. Guess we can't take his money cause you found us first."

"No gorramn way!" Jayne said. "We's here, she's here, that's the deal. And we still ain't off the planet yet. Doc'll see things my way, you wait and see."

"Now ain't the time to talk on this, Jayne," Zoe said sternly.

River sat up. "I'm cold…and wet. My bag…"

"You didn't have a bag," said Mal and he looked to Zoe.

"I'll get her some clothes," she said and then she opened the door and after a quick look in the hallway to make sure no one was there, she exited the room and was back in a moment. Mal helped River to the bathroom and ten minutes later she was dressed in a pair of Zoe's black jeans and a blue shirt. It was a bit big for her but would do for now. The bleeding had stopped but River had a hell of a headache.

She told them what happened in the park, how four teens had tried to rob her. She was sure at least two were dead, shot with her pistol. As she had reached into her bag and took out her pistol one of them shot at her. She didn't tell them but she sensed the round coming and dropped a few inches as it headed her way. That one was dead for sure, two rounds through the face. Another one ran off with her bag that she had dropped as the fight started, a third tired to stab her and got a bullet to the chest and the fourth had gotten a good kick in the head. She would have chased the one with her bag except someone had heard the shots and had come looking so River ran. Only as she got to a street did she realize her head was bleeding and she began to feel woozy. The heavy rain had emptied the streets so no one saw her, she hoped. She knew they were nearby, stretched out her mind, and sensed Mal, waited for a moment when the clerk was busy and then just walked in.

"You were thinking about Inara," River said to Mal.

"Yeah," Mal said quietly.

"All is not right."

"No, it ain't."

"Why are you on Paquin?" River suddenly asked.

"Following your trail of death and destruction," Jayne said almost in an admiring way.

They told River their story and she told them hers, of course leaving out certain parts that were none of their business. She told them she forced the pilot to drop her off near the city immediately after leaving the moon and she had made her way on foot. No mention was made of spending the previous night on the Katya.

"Shoulda killed her," said Jayne as he checked his pistol to make sure it was loaded. "Now they know you're here or near here."

River didn't reply, knowing they would never understand what happened between her and Janice.

"It's a sure bet someone spotted her at that park. Police could be on the way here right now," Wash said with worry.

"We did what we came here to do, sir," Zoe said. "What now?"

"We'll never get her off of this place," Mal said as he paced and thought. "They'll be checking every ship."

"I have a plan," said River and after she told them it they all thought and thought and looked at all the angles and in the end had to agree that not only was it brilliant but it was the only option they had. They were going to get River Tam off of Paquin the same way she came aboard Serenity: in a cyro-chamber.

* * *

><p>"Someone is following me," Simon said to Kaylee as they lay in bed at her father's house back on Taos.<p>

It had been two days since their adventure with their former shipmates. Oren laid down the law when they got back, and Simon was never allowed back on Serenity unless there was a medical emergency. Kaylee's punishment was to be docked a week's pay and both were sworn to silence over the matter. The electric fence and guard posts were now up around Serenity and if they ever had to steal it again it would be awful tough to do so. Oren also told them that all messages coming and going to them or Kaylee's father were being watched.

Then on the second day as Simon was heading to the clinic he thought he spotted someone following him and his two Alliance guards. He said nothing to them and went about his business but saw the same person on the street later that day. It was man, very young, not older than River and he was staring intently at Simon.

"You have to tell Captain Oren," Kaylee said with worry. "There's folks out there that want to know what I know."

Simon promised to tell Oren the next day after the clinic closed. But as he saw his first patient in the morning, the need to do so vanished.

The young man who had been staring at him walked in. Simon was immediately on his guard. He knew the guards checked everyone for weapons and ID, but that didn't make this man any less dangerous. The young man had jet black hair, dark brown eyes and seemed to be a mix of Oriental and Caucasian.

"What can I do for you?' Simon asked, doing his job, maybe just being paranoid after all they had been through.

"I'm not sick," the man said in a whisper. "Not physically anyways."

Simon gulped. "Ah…then why are you here?"

"I was sent, to watch you."

"Sent? By who?"

"Admiral Shin."

"Shin? Yes, I met him once, seemed like an unpleasant sort. What's this all about?"

"Your sister, Doctor Tam. I was at the academy with her."

Now Simon understood. He was sent to watch him in case River tried to contact him or come here. Shin was after his sister with a vengeance. "Why can't you people leave us alone?" he said in an angry tone.

"I'm not here to hurt you or River. I'm trying to get away from them. I need your help," the young man said and it was almost a plea and Simon could now see desperation in his eyes.

"My help?"

"I knew River. I was…like her. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. Get on the table." He sat on it and Simon took his stethoscope and started checking his heart rate.

"I said I am not sick…not physically sick."

"It's for the guards," Simon said. "In case they or someone else walks in. Now tell me what is troubling you."

"I have nightmares. I wake up in places and I don't know how I got there. Sometimes I have blood on my hands. I remember things that never happened to me, that must have happened to other people. You're a doctor. They told me everything about you and your wife before I was sent here. I was to watch you in case River tried to contact you or come here. You must know something about your sister's condition…about mine and the others."

Simon was not totally surprised. To think that his sister was the only one in the verse with psychic ability was illogical. "How many others?"

"There were four of us, who had some separate training from the other students at the academy. Four that I know of, in the years I was there."

"Does Shin and the Alliance know what you and River are?"

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"Derek Bowen. I'm 21 years old. And I am a killer. Please help me."

* * *

><p>"Never thought I see the day," Zoe said with a big grin.<p>

"I think Book would have enjoyed this moment," Wash said with a barely suppressed laugh.

"I ain't punched anyone in while little man," Jayne said with a grimace. "Keep it up and you'll be next."

"Now we'll have none of that Shepherd Cobb…I mean Book," Mal said. "Holy men don't go hitting folks."

They were in a seedy hotel in the seediest part of Santos City. Jayne was dressed in Shepherd's garb, standing in front of a cracked mirror, looking none too comfortable.

"Do I have to be so grey?" Jayne said in disgust, looking at his hair and beard dyed really only slightly grey by Zoe.

"Need to look the part," Wash said, still barely controlling his laughter.

"Least let me carry a gun, Mal," Jayne said. "I feels naked without one."

"No," Mal said sternly. "They find one weapon on you the jig is up."

"What about my guns?"

"We'll take Vera and your favorite pistol," Zoe said. "Rest, well, guess they'll have to stay here."

"This plan don't work, I'm a coming looking for all of you," Jayne growled.

The plan was simple but expensive to pull off. After River was well enough to walk, they skedaddled from the hotel, Mal checking out claiming he didn't like the rooms. A bartender in a nearby waterhole pointed them in the direction of the bad part of town. It took the better part of two days to find the right scumbags with connections and to put the plan together and it cost them most of the Australian bank swag and a chunk of Mal's new fortune. A new ID for Jayne was obtained, using Book's name is case anyone asked questions or checked if there was a real Shepherd Book from the Southdown Abbey. Mal just hoped like hell there was no picture with those records, since Jayne sure as hell didn't look like Book. But Jayne was the oldest, and if they checked the age Jayne could pass, especially with the grey now in his beard and hair.

A Shepherd's outfit for Jayne, with proper documentation, a cyro-chamber used for delivering pets on long haul space voyages, and the necessary medicine and documentation for a pet dog were all also purchased. Mal found a freighter captain that would take them to Sihnon for the right price, no questions asked. All they had to do was get into the spaceport with their cargo and avoid the blockade the captain told them was definitely put on Paquin and which was annoying all ships' captains to no end.

"It's time," said Zoe to River and the two women went off to another room they had booked.

In the room were the cyro-chamber and a syringe with the drugs she would need to sleep.

Zoe was nervous as she checked the drugs. "Sure these are the right drugs?"

"Yes," said River as she took off her clothing. She had been the one who remembered what Simon and she had taken when they entered the hospital on Ariel. "It will keep me asleep for one week. Before one week is over, the chamber must be opened, or I will awake and suffocate."

Zoe opened the chamber and the now nude River stepped inside. She was calm and Zoe didn't know if it was false bravado or not. "It's going to pinch a little," Zoe said.

"I know."

"What happens…do you dream?"

"No. Just…it's very peaceful. The brainwave activity is almost nothing, just enough to keep me alive. I would look dead to anyone who didn't know better."

"Just glad it's not me. Ready?

"Just one more thing." River reached out and gave Zoe a big hug. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Least we could do after all you did for us."

"I've been a lot of trouble," River said like a little girl who has been bad.

"Well, don't fret none over it. Trouble was never far behind us before we meet you anyways. See you on Sihnon."

Zoe injected the drug and then in seconds River was asleep. Zoe checked to make sure she had a pulse and there is was, weak, but there. She placed River in a fetal position in the chamber and closed it. She read the instructions the man who sold it to them had provided and set the controls.

Now it was up to Jayne to get the package on board and hopefully past the blockade.

* * *

><p>"Halt," the guard said at the spaceport main gate. Jayne just smiled, kept his cool and tried to think what the Shepherd would do in a case like this. There were plenty of Alliance around and Jayne could see they had a poster of River up saying "Wanted" with a bunch of details beneath.<p>

"Yes, my son. Here's my ID."

Jayne handed over the card and after a moment in the scanner it was handed back. "Shepherd Book, what's in the cyro-chamber?"

"My pet dog. He's going to sleep all the way to Sihnon." The cyro-chamber and his bag were on a mechanical lift that Jayne just had to push and then an engine engaged and moved the load.

"Documents?"

Jayne handed over the papers, all real, from a dishonest veterinarian who would sign anything for the right price. The guard looked them over, handed them back and waved Jayne through.

"Thank you my son, "a Jayne said in as pious a manner as he could muster. "May the Lord be with you."

As Jayne headed for the freighter they chartered with his package in tow, Mal, Zoe, and Wash were about five minutes behind him.

"Halt," the guard said. "ID's."

They handed them over. After a few moments the guard's eyes narrowed. "You'll have to come with me."

Mal grew suspicious. "What's the trouble?"

"Routine check. Just take a few moments."

Mal pulled out a thick wad of bills from his pocket, which the guard saw right away. He hesitated and Mal knew he had him. "Now, son, I know you don't make all that much. I'm a businessman and I got a lot of business to take care of on Sihnon. I don't make this ship, might be days before I can find another. You understand what I'm saying?" As Mal said the last he held out the cash.

"Not here!" the guard whispered fiercely. They went inside a little side office and in a few moments Mal was back with their IDs, a little less poorer but on their way.

"What was it about?" Wash said. "I mean, we got pardons for our past crimes, didn't we?"

"That son-of-a-bitch Oren, I bet," Mal said through clenched teeth. "Pissed at me for telling him what to do to save his own life. He told someone something. Serenity must have got stopped by the blockade and he talked to them. He must know River is Simon's sister, thought maybe we are here not by chance."

"Might be a short trip," Zoe said. "They'll ID us on the freighter, pull us off."

"Then Jayne will have to do the job by himself," Mal said. "Just remember, we ain't broke no laws. Yet."

In a few minutes they were on the ship, stowing their luggage in their rooms. They were the only passengers, Mal paying the captain enough to keep anyone else off and him and his crew's mouths shut in case they got boarded.

Boarded they did get, not thirty minutes off Paquin. As the Alliance troops came on board, the passengers and crew waited in the cargo bay, IDs out and ready.

"We are looking for a fugitive and are doing a search of all passengers and crew and a search of your ship. We appreciate your cooperation," said the officer in charge to the captain. She was medium build, with long black hair in a pony tail and the name Flowers on her uniform right breast pocket.

As the soldiers fanned out Janice Flowers checked all the IDs. Mal waited for them to be hauled off and questioned but nothing happened and he didn't know why. Maybe the Alliance didn't know they were on a freighter, maybe they still thought they were on the planet.

Mal was right. Janice had no orders to search for anyone but River Tam. She didn't recognize their names since River had never mentioned them or Serenity in the brief time they had spent together.

"Aren't you a Flying Officer?" Mal said to her, knowing his Alliance uniforms.

"Yes, that's right. Are you a former soldier?" Janice asked. Wash winced, wondering where this was heading. Why couldn't Mal just keep his mouth shut?

"Browncoat," Mal said proudly. "Just wondering what a Flying Officer is doing leading a search team."

Janice had never meet a Browncoat before, the war a brief memory from her childhood. Before Janice could answer, a soldier came up to her. "We found something, ma'am. A cyro-chamber."

"Oh, that's mine," Jayne said in haste. "Has my pet dog in it." He produced the documents for the chamber.

Janice looked them over and everything seemed correct. "OK. Let them go. They're clean. We're finished here."

"No, they aren't, ma'am, said the soldier, who had been on many such searches the last few days. "Protocol says we must open any cyro-chambers."

Janice was new at this business of boarding ships. She was assigned to this mundane task after a few days rest, there being very little flying to do and the staff overworked by all these boardings of ships. She knew they were looking for River and she hoped like hell she wouldn't find her. Janice had been barely able to sleep, confused over her feelings for River and her duty to the Alliance. No one had accused her of anything and everyone remarked on how well she had stood up to being kidnapped by a ruthless murderer. But if she didn't open that chamber as per orders she would come under suspicion.

"Very well, where is it?" she asked her subordinate.

"Hold on just a gor…a gosh darn minute," Jayne said in a fluster. "Excuse my language, Lord. I paid a lot of money for the drugs to put him asleep and for the chamber and that their document. He wakes up, he might get sick and he might die."

"I'm sorry Shepherd, but I have my orders," Janice said. "The Alliance will compensate you for your loss if it comes to that. But I have to open that chamber."


	6. Chapter 6

_Mal and Inara finally get to talk, Jayne is called on to lead a congregation, and Simon wonders if he'll ever see his sister again._

**River's Run – Part 6 **

Mal had always known those pardons from the Alliance would only keep him out of trouble for a short while. He'd end up punching someone who said something about Inara or someone he knew and cared about would do something stupid and he'd have to bend and break the law to help them. But he always thought he'd have a little bit of peace. Guess around two weeks counts for a little bit, Mal thought, as he heard the words come from Flying Office Janice Flowers.

"I have to open that chamber."

They were in the cargo bay of a Bluebird class freighter called the Rose, bit smaller than a Firefly, but newer and cleaner. There were only four crew members, the captain and three others, two men and a woman. The captain was old, almost as old as Book had been, was medium height, muscular, and had a bald head with a fringe of white. The two other men were in their 20s, lean and tough looking, one Chinese, the other black, and Mal thought they'd be good in a scrap. The woman was as white as the captain, with short brown hair, in her 40s. She was the pilot and she was plain but not homely and was as tall as Zoe.

They were in as deep as trouble as Mal, Zoe, Wash, and Jayne if that officer opened the cyro-chamber and found fugitive River Tam inside. Making things worse were the fact that the crew was unarmed as was Jayne dressed in his Shepherd's outfit, and Wash, who never carried a gun unless he was told to. That left Mal and Zoe's guns against five Alliance troopers and the officer. Maybe the crew might take one or two out if they got surprise. Mal had no doubt they could take them down, but that left the little problem of being docked to the Alliance cruiser Saratoga. Even if they did manage to get away, the cruiser had fighters and missiles. He thought of bribing this officer, but she looked like the honest type and that soldier who mentioned their orders certainly was. No, there was no escaping this one. No matter what he did in the next few minutes, they would truly join the criminal world once again. But not as prisoners, that was certain. Mal had no intention of ending his days pounding rocks on a penal colony moon.

Mal could see the muscles twitching in Jayne's face as he stuck his finger in the officer's face to make his point. "You kill my dog, Lord gonna be mighty sore at you all."

"Then open it yourself," she said. "I have no idea how they work and perhaps if you know how then we can limit the chance of hurting your dog. I just need to see a tail or a paw."

"I don't know how they work!" Jayne said, his voice getting louder despite the look Mal was giving him. "The vet did it all. Told me to find another vet when we reached Sihnon and he would rev…reviv…wake him up!"

"Just calm down, Shepherd," Zoe said. "I've used a cyro-chamber before, Officer Flowers. Used to work in the loading bay of a freighter. Dealt with them a few times. Maybe I can help."

"Thank you. Come with me," said Janice as she followed the soldier to where the cyro-chamber was located, in the back, under some other boxes and a tarp where Jayne had made a half-assed attempt to hide it.

Zoe knew what she had to do and so did Mal. They had divided the Alliance soldiers. Zoe would take out Flowers and the solder with her and Mal, Jayne, and Wash had to take out the other four and the crew could join in if they had a mind to staying out of a penal colony. Once the soldiers were disabled they'd detach from the ship and Mal would make damn sure Wash was in the pilot's seat no matter what the captain said. Mal knew they would run, had to run, cause he wasn't made to be in no prison, not after Hera. He swore he'd die before ever going back to an Alliance lock down.

As soon as the chamber was opened and Flowers saw River, Zoe decided she would jam Flowers head first into the top of it and then she'd shoot the soldier. He stood by as Zoe and Janice pulled the heavy silver box out on its mechanical lift. The side with the controls and the latches was away from the rest of them. Zoe and Janice moved around to that side and only they could see into it. Zoe had read the instructions a few times but hesitated a moment as she forgot how it opened. Then she remembered the one River came to Serenity on and saw that this one wasn't much different.

"I'm not going to touch the life controls," Zoe said. "I'll just undo these two latches, you take a quick peek and then I'll shut it."

"Fine," said Janice, really hoping she didn't kill the Shepherd's dog. She liked dogs, and she had some religion, so she knew if this went bad God might not be so kind to her in the future. If that soldier hadn't followed her back her, she wouldn't even have opened it. And if River was inside, and these people were trying to smuggle her off Paquin, she didn't know what she'd do.

The soldiers were relaxed, not really understanding they were about to be in a fight. Mal slowly moved his hand to where his pistol was hidden by his long coat. Jayne tensed his muscles, ready to bash heads in, and Wash gulped and tried to decide who the smallest soldier was. Mal made eye contact with the captain and suddenly the captain got the feeling all was not right on his ship. Then there was a hiss from the chamber as it opened.

Zoe lifted the edge and as the foggy steam came out both her and Janice could clearly see River's right leg and foot and then an arm and finally some hair and the tip of her nose. Zoe watched the officer's face and just as she was going to grab her head and smash it into the chamber top, Janice slammed the lid shut and starting working the latches.

"It's a dog," she said so loud everyone could hear her. In seconds the latches were shut and Zoe could see that the integrity of the chamber wasn't spoiled and all life signs were still in the green. Janice and the soldier came back to where the others were and Zoe soon joined them. Mal, Jayne, and Wash were giving looks to Zoe and she was avoiding their eyes so as not to give things away.

"Captain, here is your clearance," Janice said as she signed a paper and handed it to the freighter captain, who put on a big grin as he accepted. "Have a nice trip to Sihnon."

She turned to her soldiers. "Let's go." The five started to file off and as the last one left, Janice stopped by the hatch. She turned back to Zoe and in a low whisper said, "Tell River I said good luck." Zoe could see something in her eyes, something like sadness, and knew there was some connection between her and River. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"I don't want excuses, Admiral Shin," Prime Minister Blakely said in her sternest manner on the Cortex screen in Shin's office. "Just bring them back."<p>

"It may be too late. They are already more than a dozen of them searching for her," Shin said calmly. Blakely found out, how did not matter as the subjects were already in play and the game had begun.

"Those children were part of Cutter's program, not mine," Blakely said. "I want them brought back to Londinium for de-programming as we originally decided."

"They will be, after Tam is taken care of," Shin said. "She is still a dangerous fugitive. Two young boys were killed in a park on Paquin. Tam was ID'd by a survivor of her attack. Said she robbed them of their belongings."

"And you let more River Tams loose on the galaxy! Bring them all back!"

"After the job is done." They stared at each other and finally Blakely relented.

"Very well. But I want something in return."

"I am at your command."

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh really? Well, in that case contact Colonel Justin Powers on Miranda and order him to return to Londinium at once. I have a new job for him."

Shin was suddenly suspicious. "What job?"

"The cabinet has decided. Colonel Powers is going to be the new High Chancellor of the Alliance and head of the Ministry of the Interior."

* * *

><p>"He said he was just like River," Simon told Kaylee as they sat eating lunch in the kitchen of her father's home, her father and Mary still at the factory.<p>

"You mean…he can read minds?" Kaylee asked skeptically. One mind reader was pretty fantastic, but two would be just downright incredible.

"I don't know," Simon replied, sounding exasperated. "He couldn't explain it properly. He says he has nightmares, he wakes up in strange places with blood on his hands, says he knows he killed people. Sometimes he babbles nonsense, like River. Also, he remembers things that never happened to him, memories that aren't his."

"Sure sounds like River," Kaylee said as she picked up Simon's plate and put it in the sink. "Can you help him?"

"I couldn't help River, so…no. But I gave him an injection like I give…gave…River. That will help him, for today."

Kaylee was silent for a moment as she poured them some water for tea. Then suddenly she turned to her husband. "How do you think River is doing….I mean, without her medicine."

Simon's face grew more serious and slowly shook his head. "I have no idea. I…I still don't understand it all. Did she get better after knowing where Miranda is and what it is? Did she get worse? I have no idea. It's frustrating. And I don't have the equipment here to help Derek."

"Where is he now?"

"He's not alone. He has a partner and they are staying at the small inn on Rose Street. His partner is pure Alliance, all the way and not like him at all."

"Gosh, two of them. To watch us?"

"That's what he said."

"We have to tell Oren."

Simon shook his head. "I think that won't help anyone much. They aren't after us. They want to find River. I'm guessing Oren has no idea they are here."

"I gotta wave the Capt'n, tell him there maybe someone looking for them, someone like River."

"Oren is watching our waves."

"Then we'll get a friend to do it, from a public Cortex screen."

"Maybe that will work. God, I hope they find her. I'm afraid…" but he couldn't say the words.

Kaylee came to his side and held him. "Hush now, don't be fretting none. We'll get her back, and make all this bad stuff go away and then we'll have a nice big wedding."

Simon felt better and loved her optimism, but he couldn't shake the feeling that everything wasn't going to turn out so right.

* * *

><p>"You say it's a dog, Shepherd, I believe you," said the freighter captain to Jayne. "Just you all seemed mighty nervous when she asked to open it."<p>

They were sitting in the small dining facility on the Rose, all of the crew and passengers, eating lunch, about an hour after their close encounter with the Alliance.

"It's a dog," Jayne said as he sipped some coffee.

"So how do you all know each other?" the pilot asked. "I mean, you booked passage together."

Mal looked at the captain. "We had a deal. No questions."

"No, that's OK, Mr. Reynolds," Jayne said, having a story prepared in case they did get nosy. Most of it was lies but at least some was true. "I met them in my church but a few days ago. Said they was going to Sihnon. I had a notion to go since a friend of mine died. Wanted me to deliver a letter to a lady he knew and tell her about him and what happened. The dog was his. Wanted her to have it. Them soldiers coulda killed it. Just, when Alliance can't trust a man of the cloth, I don't know what the verse is coming to."

"I hear you, Shepherd," said one of the crewmen, the Chinese fellow. "Alliance hardly lets a man breathe." Oh, my type of folks, Mal thought. "Hope it ain't imposing Shepherd, but we was kinda hoping you can give a service tomorrow. After all it is Sunday." Then again, Mal thought, maybe not.

Wash almost choked on his food. "Oh, that would be lovely Shepherd Ja...Book. I sure could use some of that good old religion myself."

Jayne just sighed and tried to look sad. "I'm awfully sorry, but I seemed to have left my Bible behind on Paquin by accident."

"Oh, no worries," said the captain. "I got one on board. Helps to pray sometimes to ask forgiveness for the things I often carry."

"Well, I know bit about that," Mal told him. "But I never did pray much or have any use for religion. I'm sure Shepherd Book wouldn't mind if I missed tomorrow's service."

"Why, Mr. Reynolds," Jayne said with deadly seriousness. "Are you sure there ain't no sins you want to unburden?"

Mal smiled and at the same time glared a little at Jayne across the table. "No, I'm quite sure my soul is saved already, Shepherd. Thank you."

Jayne let it go, knowing Mal was getting pissed. The captain went off and returned a few minutes later with his Bible, which Jayne piously thanked him for. After a while the crew went off to do things and the four friends were left alone, finally.

"What the hell happened?" Mal asked Zoe immediately.

"And what did she whisper to you?" Wash asked.

Zoe almost smiled. "Well, she definitely saw a leg, some a hair, and a nose, and it wasn't a dog's, as I'm sure you know. I'm guessing she's the pilot River kidnapped."

"Huh?" said Jayne, looking up from the Bible he was leafing through. "No rutting way."

"Language, Shepherd," Wash said and Jayne almost threw the Bible at him until he noticed Mal's glare.

"What did she say, Zoe?" Mal asked.

"Tell River good luck."

The three men just stared at her. "No kidding?" Wash said first.

"What the hell happened down there?" Mal wondered.

Jayne leered. "I can do some imagining. For an Alliance officer to let her go…River had to be very good."

Wash looked puzzled. "What are you…no, that's crazy."

"Is it?" Mal asked. "After all, she's had training in lots of things. Maybe one more we hadn't thought of before."

Zoe just shook her head. "Men," she mumbled and she went off to where she and Wash were bunked.

Mal finished his coffee and set the cup on the table. "Guess we won't know till we get to Sihnon and River wakes up."

"How long I gotta keep playing Shepherd?" Jayne asked in a low voice.

"Five more whole days," Wash said with a grin.

"You know, I seem to recall Book using his fists once in a while," Jayne replied in a growl as he glared at Wash.

"Enough, Shepherd," Mal said. "This crew may be no friend of the Alliance, but I don't want them telling no stories when were gone, dong ma?"

"I got it," Jayne replied as he picked up his Bible again. "What in the gorr…hel….am I gonna preach on?"

"I think you should preach on forgiveness and all that turning of the other cheek thing," Wash said, trying to be serious but failing, his giggles escaping his mouth and Jayne once more threatened to turn his blond hair grey.

Mal had had enough of their banter and went to his bunk just off the cargo bay. He sat on the narrow bunk and thought on her and wondered what she was doing now and most of all wondered if the message he sent to the Companion Guild House had gotten through.

* * *

><p>It was night on Sihnon and Inara had had a very tiring two days. Paulo had only seen her once, for a brief moment, and she barely had time to bat her eyes and even begin to try to seduce him before he left her alone. Books were brought to her and a vid screen with the local entertainment broadcasting, but no Cortex screen and no communication device of any kind was near. Inara searched high and low for a means out of her two rooms and none was to be found. She thought of playing sick but knew Paulo could call on a private doctor to come, someone in his pay no doubt.<p>

Inara had just about given up on escape when suddenly it was handed to her. Just as she was about to retire for the night the key turned in the door lock and Paulo entered.

"Gather your things, you are leaving," he said in a cold manner.

"Leaving? For where? Another of your mansions? Or perhaps a lofty apartment where you bring your mistresses?" Inara said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"You have ten minutes," was all he said and he left and this time didn't lock the door. Inara didn't know what to make of this so quickly packed her bags and went to the door. It opened and a servant was waiting outside. He took her bags and she started following him, through some halls, down a wide staircase and to the front entrance where Paulo was waiting.

"This matter is not ended," he said, still cold, hardly looking at her. "When Reynolds arrives I will duel with him or you shall never have your divorce."

"Paulo, for the last time, I will never be your wife or your lover," Inara replied. "Just let me pay you the bride price and sign the papers and be done with this matter."

Now he stared at her. "You have friends in high places. They can protect you now. But the law is still the law. You are my wife and that man is your lover. I am allowed a duel to satisfy my honor and restore my reputation. Now, good evening, Mrs. Chase. A car awaits you."

Inara didn't know what to make of this last. Friends in high places? But she didn't hesitate for long, picked up her two bags and exited the door the servant held open. And then she smiled and knew what had happened.

A car waited for her. She knew it at once. It belonged to the Head Mistress of the Companion Guild House. In seconds her bags were in the trunk and Inara was inside being whisked away.

After brief greetings Inara got right to the point. "How did you know?"

"A certain gentleman sent you a message and mentioned the name Paulo Chase," the Head Mistress explained.

"Mal," Inara said quietly.

"Yes," replied the Head Mistress. "He asked who Paulo Chase was and why you were waving him from that address. Sorry but I had to open the message. We had expected you three days ago. Once we knew you had arrived on the cruiser, I suspected Chase was behind your failure to contact me. With the wave from your 'friend', I had enough proof to tell Chase he could be accused of kidnapping. I do know a judge or two and some high ranking police officials. Chase saw the wisdom in letting you go before one more scandal was added to his family's name."

"It's not over yet," Inara said and then she explained the whole story, about her and Mal and how Paulo now wanted to duel him.

"It is his right," the Head Mistress said after mulling it over a bit. "The law says a man may duel his wife's lover."

"I know, but how can they prove it?"

"There is no need for proof, suspicion is enough, under the old customs. If Reynolds was a nobleman he would be required to fight or his reputation would be destroyed."

"Believe me, he's no nobleman," Inara replied with some of that old sarcasm and as soon as the words were out she regretted them.

"But he is noble, yes?"

"Yes," Inara said, with a touch of pride. "Nobler than any man I ever met."

"I could never imagine what kind of man would win your heart. He must be quite the man," the Head Mistress said and then her face grew grim. "It's a shame…Chase is the best with the sword."

"I'll just tell Mal to stay away and I'll leave also," Inara said with a sort of finality to her statement.

The Head Mistress shook her head. "No matter where you go, the Alliance law will follow. I am afraid your new man will have to duel or this will hang over your heads the rest of your lives."

"And I am afraid if they do duel, the wrong man will win. Is there nothing we can do to stop Paulo?"

"No," said the Head Mistress. "The powers that be will support him. Men must be allowed their little games if they are to maintain the illusion that they are in charge."

* * *

><p>One more man was also trying to keep in charge of what he saw as rightful sphere of power. Admiral Shin was on a Cortex conference call with ten other generals and admirals, all the top ranks of the fleet and army. The ten faces appeared on his screen in his office at fleet headquarters, the call as secure as they could make it.<p>

"Gentlemen," Shin began. "The reason for this call has to do with the new appointee to the position of High Chancellor."

"Who have they selected?" one old admiral asked.

"Colonel Justin Powers."

Shin could see the anger and surprise on many faces as he expected. "That's an outrage," one general said. "Powers is not a policeman, not a civilian. He's a military officer. Order him to not accept."

"I have already ordered him to not accept and he resigned his commission," Shin said. "He is now a civilian."

"So, he has agreed to become High Chancellor?" another admiral asked.

"Yes. Seemed almost glad at the appointment. I suspect Blakely had already sounded him out for the job before he was nominated by the cabinet. He will leave Miranda for Londinium on one of our gunships and will be here by week's end."

"Well, he's no Cutter," another general stated. "Perhaps we can control him."

An admiral scoffed. "You couldn't control him before or during the war when he was supposed to be following orders. How do you expect to control him now?"

"The admiral is right," Shin said. "He will be Blakely's dog and that's what she wants. The Ministry of the Interior will be a counter to the military as always but this time the Prime Minister will hold the leashes."

"Taking orders from a woman is bad enough," said the first old admiral. "But that upstart Powers, too? I won't stand for it."

Many others agreed. "So what shall we do?" Shin asked and suddenly they all became quiet and more than one looked nervous. "I mean, I could…persuade… him not to accept? But we'd all have to agree."

One by one the military men gave their consent to whatever Shin had in mind. After he ended the conference, Shin leaned back in his chair and smiled. The conference call had been recorded, of course. Now he had them, all of them, and they would do whatever he wanted in the future.

There was just one more thing to do, Shin thought. How am I going to kill Justin Powers?

* * *

><p>"Amen," Jayne said and his congregation of six repeated and blessed themselves and the service was over. Beads of sweat had popped out on Jayne's head and he was never so happy to be finished something when he closed the Bible shut on the dining area table.<p>

"Great service, Shepherd," said Wash and then with his mock seriousness added, "Sure would like to make confession now."

Zoe just glared at her husband. "I think the Shepherd looks a might tired, dear."

"I ain't made confession in a long time," said the captain nervously, looking at Jayne. "My soul needs to unburden itself of some sin."

"Shiny," Jayne said with a forced grin. The rest of the crew, Zoe and Wash filed out and Jayne was left alone with the captain. Of course, Mal hadn't come to the service and volunteered to sit on the bridge while it was going on. The captain was reluctant to let anyone on his bridge but Mal told him about how he, Zoe and Wash used to own a Firefly but got jumped by scavengers and lost their ship. After some more stories and a bit of captain bonding, the captain let Mal up to the bridge. He used the chance to send another message to Inara from the bridge Cortex screen. They were close enough for face to face and to his delight she answered him at the Guild House. They both looked guilty as they saw each other for the first time in almost a week, both not being quite honest with each other recently.

"Hi," Mal started and then didn't know what to say.

"Hello, Mal," Inara said and they just stared at each other and then suddenly they were talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry I ran off…" Mal started.

"I should have told you about…" Inara began and then they both stopped. "You first," Inara said.

"Sorry I went looking for River," Mal said, casting his eyes away a bit. "Just something I had to do."

"I know and…I told Kaylee to tell you I had forgiven you."

"I got the message. Just nice hearing you say it."

"Did you find her?"

"Well, not exactly…she found us."

Inara's face broke into a big smile. "Oh, that's wonderful. Where is she now?"

"Here. We're on the way to Sihnon. It's a long story."

Inara grew worried. "Sihnon? Mal, she's wanted by the Alliance. They will inspect every person getting off a ship."

"No problem. She'll land on Sihnon same way she came aboard Serenity."

"Oh…that might work. Does Simon know?"

"Can't chance it. Alliance will be watching his waves."

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Inara hesitated not sure how to say the next part. "Mal…about Paulo Chase…."

"He's your husband, right?"

Nothing could have surprised Inara more. "Ah…yes. How did you find out?"

Mal told her the tale that Oren told him. "You were that girl."

"Yes, I was. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I thought…I could pay the bride price and be done with him. I was going to tell you everything, I promise."

"It don't matter none. I know you had a life before you came on board Serenity. Why is it so fire important to divorce this guy? I mean you never were his wife, not really."

Inara blushed. "Because of us. I wanted a divorce so we could have a life…in peace. Now it seems that won't happen."

Inara explained it all, including the confinement and Mal's blood began to boil and he had a few choice Chinese swear words for Paulo Chase. Then she mentioned what Chase wanted and Mal just shook his head. "A duel? These gorramn Alliance snobs. I suppose this one's with swords, too?"

"Yes."

Mal shrugged. "I got four more days to brush up on my swordsmanship. I took Atherton Wing, I'm sure I can take this guy. Bastard deserves to be gutted for the way he treated you and your family."

"Mal, just find him and kill him. Forget the duel."

"What?" Mal said, slightly shocked Inara would suggest such a thing. "Inara, that wouldn't very gentlemanly of me, now would it?"

"Buddha save me," she exclaimed with her eyes rolling. "Since when have you been a gentleman when it comes to a fight? Just do what you always do."

"You think I'm going to lose?" he asked, a little bit taken aback.

She was silent for a moment. "Mal…he's very good. Better than Wing ever could be."

"Might be something to that just find and kill him thing you mentioned. Well, then again, the Alliance would surely be after me for that one and there'd be no peace. Nope, looks like a duel he wants, a duel he gets."

Inara's face grew angry and Mal could feel her wrath from millions of kilometers away. "Men! Idiots!"

"Well…can't disagree with that."

"Let's just run! We've done that before."

"Never did us much good, now did it?"

"No," she said quietly, trying to keep her composure. "Mal…I can't lose you…now that I finally found you."

"Didn't know you was looking for me."

"I wasn't…not you in particular. But someone I could depend on. Too many men in my life have always done what they thought best for me, and never thought on what I wanted. Can you do just one thing I want?"

"Inara…you know I'd do anything in the verse for you. But this is something we have to take care of. If the man won't listen to reason, then he needs dealing with."

"Then do it my way, not his."

"Let's leave this for after. We got four whole days to think on it. Situation might change in that time."

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry…for all this trouble."

"Ain't no trouble…I love you and it's all worth it."

Inara brightened and smiled broadly. "I wish you were here. I miss you so much, my love."

"Soon. We'll take care of it all. Promise," Mal said and then they said their final goodbyes and Mal ended the wave.

* * *

><p>Not an hour later Paulo Chase was listening to the whole of Mal and Inara's conversation in his family's company offices. After it was over, Chase turned to a man who was an expert in intelligence gathering for the private sector. "That's all of it?"<p>

"Yes, sir, copied directly from the Guild House Cortex feed."

"This first part, about someone named River that Reynolds was looking for and Simon, who the Alliance is watching, and…Serenity. What do you make of it?"

"Not sure, sir. But the Firefly with the Frye drive on board, rumor is that it was called Serenity. The engineer that built it, Kaylee Frye, she has a husband named Simon Tam, a doctor from Osiris. It's all over the Cortex."

"This is getting more interesting. And River?"

"Not so sure. I can find out. Perhaps she is related to Dr. Tam, since they seem concerned about giving him the news that River was found."

"Yes, that could be it. Please check. This could be valuable information."

Paulo handed him a thick envelope with cash. "Keep watching her communications until that ship arrives. Any conversations between the two copied and sent to me directly. Payment will be the same."

"Sir, the longer I monitor the greater the chance I will be discovered."

"Fine, double your basic fee and for any recordings. Satisfied?"

"Very well, sir." The man left and Chase was alone with his thoughts. Now I have proof, you whore, proof of your love for this man. Now my challenge will be accepted by the law and I can kill Reynolds without consequence.

Paulo knew this would only add to the scandalous tale of Inara and him. But it had to be done, to restore some of his honor. He knew there were powerful men who would look on this deed as the proper course of action. No matter that Inara never stood as his wife, he would have restored his honor by killing her lover. Some might say he would have to kill more than one man, and maybe even a few women, who had shared the pleasures of Inara's chambers over the years. Yet she did not love them and this made Reynolds a special case.

Paulo changed into his fencing outfit and retired to the lower levels of the building. There he practiced for the next three hours, using a variety of blades, never tiring as he dueled with his sparring partners. He would be ready for Reynolds. And if Reynolds tried to shoot him in the back, as Inara had said, Paulo had a few surprises for him. His family's fortunes might be waning, but there was still enough wealth to buy the things and people he needed to make sure Malcolm Reynolds never left Sihnon.

* * *

><p>"Sit down!" shouted the commander of the ground search team as he shoved the spaceport guard into the chair in an interrogation room on the Saratoga.<p>

The guard looked like he was half drunk and his face had some bruises and cuts and swollen lips. The door opened and the Saratoga's captain entered.

"Did you have to beat him?" he asked as he got a look at the guard.

"That was done in bar fight last night," the commander said. "The local police picked him up. And they found this on him." The commander threw a thick wad of bills on the table.

"That's mine," said the guard through thick lips. "Won it gambling."

"Not what your bunk mate said," the commander stated. "Claimed you had that money, and were flashing it around the barracks after duty, asking if anyone wanted to go drinking."

"It's my pay."

"Pay day was two weeks ago," the commander said. "And you don't make that much."

The captain decided to play good cop. "Tell us, son. Who bribed you to let them into the spaceport?"

"No one, it's my money. I won it fair and square."

"Thought you said it was your pay!" the commander shouted, right in his face. A knock came to the door, the commander answered and then after talking to someone went to a computer screen on the wall, hit buttons, and a vid of the spaceport gate played.

"We have the security camera feed from two days ago," he said. "Something unusual happened."

The vid showed Mal, Zoe, and Wash, Mal flashing the money and then going inside the room with the guard.

The captain glared at the guard. "Who are they?"

The guard said nothing. The commander slammed the table. "Answer the captain or you're looking at 25 years on a penal colony!"

The guard's eyes showed panic as they flicked from one officer to the other and he was almost in tears now. "It's just a bit of money. They weren't listed as dangerous, just to be stopped and reported to a superior."

"The names," the captain said but he already thought he knew.

"I can't remember," the guard said.

The commander worked the vid screen and then pulled in close on Mal. The captain looked closely. "It's Reynolds. Two of the others, the Washburnes, black woman, white male with blond hair. Where's the fourth? Cobb?"

"There were just three of them, I swear!" said the guard.

"Anything else happen that day, anything strange?" the commander asked.

"Nothing…except for the Shepherd and his dog. Just before those three. He had all the right papers, ID, papers for his dog."

They played the vid feed back and could see Jayne and his large silver box.

"That's Cobb, playing Shepherd," said the captain.

"And that's a cyro-chamber," said the commander. "There's no dog in there. Tam's in that chamber the smart money says."

"Has to be," said the captain. "Find out what ship they boarded and where it is heading, now."

"What about him?" the commander asked, pointing to the guard.

"Lock him up. Military tribunal, 1500 hours tomorrow. Charge, accepting a bribe and allowing wanted fugitives to escape. Minimum sentence, five years, hard labor."

The guard let out a moan and covered his bruised face with his hands. The two officers left the room and told two soldiers to drag the guard off to the prison cells.

"What do we do when we find that ship, sir?" the commander asked when they got to the bridge. "There could be civilians on board."

"We stop and board it. If they try to run or fight, then they die."

Twenty minutes later they had the name of the ship, the Rose, a Bluebird class freighter on its way to Sihnon. Two days ahead of them.

"We'll never catch it," said the captain in frustration. "Alert all ships and stations to look for the ship and Sihnon command to stop that ship when it arrives."

"Yes, sir,' said a comms tech as she sent out the message for all stations and ships to be on the lookout for the Rose.

"Sir," said another member of the bridge crew as he scanned a screen. "Says here that we stopped the Rose and searched it, two days ago ."

"Who was in charge of the search?" the captain demanded.

"One moment…ah, here it is, Flying Officer Janice Flowers, sir."

The commander and the captain looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. This was too much of a coincidence to be just that.

"Get Flowers up here at once," the captain ordered. He was seething now. A ship with a fugitive and wanted people slipped right past him. Shin would have his strips for sure. If Flowers knew, if she found they were on that ship and let them go, there's going to be hell to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jayne and River get into a tight situation, Mal chats with an old friend, Simon and Kaylee prepare for a trip, and Inara sets her mind to do what needs to be done._

**River's Run – Part 7 **

"Yes, sir, we found a cyro-chamber on board the Rose," Flying Officer Janice Flowers reported to the captain of the Saratoga. She was seated in his bridge office, along with the commander of the ground force. Both men were much older than her, in their forties at least, and were career officers, unlike her, just trying to earn the money for university, like a lot of those her age. Janice had no love for the Alliance but didn't hate it either. It was just there.

"You followed protocol and opened it?" the commander asked and Janice knew they knew something by the way he asked the question, with a grim look on his face. As soon as she was summoned to the captain's bridge office she knew something wasn't quite right and at the first mention of the Rose she knew what it was. But Janice was good at hiding her feelings, had lots of practice at it over the years as she hid her sexuality from her parents, her friends, and the military. She remained calm and answered their questions.

"Yes, sir, it was a dog like the Shepherd said. He had all the proper documents."

"What kind of dog?" the captain asked.

"I…I don't know," Janice said, not expecting this question. "I only saw a paw."

"What color was it?" the commander asked quickly and she knew they knew that River was in that box. She had to keep lying.

"Brownish, maybe with some black. I only had a quick look. The Shepherd was afraid his dog was going to die."

"Flowers, would it surprise you to know that that Shepherd was not a real Shepherd, but a mercenary who sells his services to the highest bidder?" said the captain and now Janice was truly surprised. She knew they had to be friends of River's but she didn't know the Shepherd was a fake.

"No, sir, I didn't know that."

"He is a friend of River Tam's. As are the other three passengers on the Rose," the commander said. "We believe they are trying to smuggle her off the planet in that cyro-chamber."

"There was no human in that chamber, sir. Just a dog."

"Unfortunately, none of the men with you looked inside," said the commander.

"Sir, are you accusing me of something?" Flowers suddenly asked.

"No," said the captain in haste. "We are just trying to get to the bottom of this. Why would a man disguise himself as a Shepherd? And why were all four of them on that ship? We know you weren't given their names in time to stop them. We thought they were still on Paquin. Flowers, we also know you spent a harrowing time as a prisoner of Tam. Is there the possibility that you made some kind of…connection…with her?"

"I don't understand. A connection, sir?"

"Sympathy for your captor, perhaps," the commander suggested. "It has been known to happen in hostage situations. The prisoner believes the captor is being unjustly harmed in some way and feels that the captor is the good person in the scenario."

Janice took it all in and knew it was true. She had felt sorrow for River and felt a much deeper connection, a passionate one, from their lovemaking. But she had also seen River kill, at close range, and focused on her feelings about that.

"River Tam is a ruthless killer and nothing more, sir. She blew the brains out of that civilian in Port Williams without blinking an eye."

The captain leaned back in his chair and looked to the ground force commander. He nodded.

"Flying Officer Flowers, your flight status has been revoke for the time being," the captain told her. "You will be restricted to duties outside of sensitive areas of the ship. I think some time in an administrative role will do you some good. Dismissed."

Janice expected it but pretended to be upset, knew she had to be. "But sir, what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing that we know of," replied the commander. "But once we stop the Rose and check that cyro-chamber, we will have a better picture of things."

He smiled and for a brief instance Janice let her guard down and actually felt a wave of panic begin to rise from the pit of her stomach. She forced herself to calm down and then looked at the captain directly in the eye. "Sir, I understand your concern, and will obey but I must insist I did nothing wrong."

"Very well, Flowers. When we find that ship and check it, I'm sure you will be back on flight status right away. Now, dismissed."

Janice saluted and then turned and left the bridge, her mind a whirl. She didn't remember how she got to her quarters that she shared with three other female officers. She took off her duty uniform and put on her more causal uniform which was worn when off duty. It was lunch time but she didn't feel like eating. She lay down and rested for a long hour, but couldn't sleep, thinking on River and what lay ahead for both of them if that ship was found.

* * *

><p>"Run!" Mal shouted to the captain of the freighter.<p>

"I can't, they have missiles!" he shouted back. They were on the small bridge, the female pilot at the only set of controls, Mal and Wash standing in the cramped space directly behind, face to face with the captain.

It all started a few minutes earlier. It was late. Everyone was turning in for the night, the two other crew members already in their bunks, still a few days from Sihnon, when the ship's long range radar picked up an approaching vessel. There had been a few such ships in recent days but none had come near and they had passed without incident. This time it was different. The ghostly image on the radar screen turned and headed for them. The pilot had been half asleep, setting the controls for night time cruising, and hadn't noticed the image approaching them for a few moments. By the time she did and the captain and the others had scrambled to the bridge, they were being hailed by an Alliance gunship.

"Rose, this is Alliance gunship TS-3456. You are ordered to stop all engines and prepare to be boarded for inspection," came a gruff male voice from the comms.

Mal had heard it just as he got to the bridge and yelled at the captain to run.

"Missile lock!" yelled the pilot as they argued behind her.

"Gorramit!" Mal and the captain said at the same time.

"We can't run!" the captain said again. "What the hell is in the cyro-chamber got them so fired up to find you?"

Mal felt a little bad for the guy having put him in a spot like this. He knew all about the man's worries, what it was like, putting together a crew, finding work, getting by day to day. Now Mal had brought a heap of trouble down on him and his.

"Something they want back and we ain't letting them," Mal said. "All I can tell you. Less you know, less you can tell them."

"Captain," the pilot said. "What do I tell them?"

"Nothing," Mal said first. "Wash here can out fly any old gunship rookie just out of flight school, ain't that right Wash?"

Wash had been waiting in silent dread, imagining all kinds of terrible ways to die in space, and just looked at Mal.

"Ah, sure Mal, you know I can…but….they have missiles locked and there isn't a moon or planet nearby where we can dodge them. It'd be suicide to run."

"Suicide to stay," Mal grumbled but knew Wash was right.

"Rose, reply at once or we will fire," said the same voice from the comms.

"Answer them," the captain said to his pilot.

The pilot picked up the mic and answered back, everyone looking at her. "Gunship, this is the Rose. Sorry, we had just shut down for a rest. Give us a few moments to prepare for the boarding party. Over."

"Roger that," came the reply. "You have ten minutes."

Ten minutes to make a plan or ten minutes left of freedom. What to do, what to do? Mal thought as he saw Jayne and Zoe standing just outside the bridge area, looking at him, waiting for him to make a choice. Then the choice was made for him, not by the Alliance or the Rose's crew, but by the faces of those people he cared about more than anything in the verse. They had been through a lot, most of it his doing and some of it not, but still the same, they had stuck with him through it all, even on this last piece of madness to rescue River. Jayne had complained and bitched as usual but his gun and his fists were always there when the chips came down. Zoe never wavered an inch, even though he knew she had doubts about things a lot of the time. And Wash would follow Zoe who followed Mal even though the crazy pilot would rather be sitting on the bridge of a luxury cruiser making ten times what Mal could ever pay him, plus lots of perks and vacation time to boot.

The faces of Simon and Kaylee were there also, faces that would be filled with tears and sorrow if he let River be taken or if any more of them got killed in the process of protecting her. The dilemma at the core of all their problems was to let River die or to die trying to save her. Finally, came the face of Inara and that was what decided everything for him. He wanted to live. All those years of fighting and feuding with the Alliance and anyone who crossed his path, Mal had a sort of death wish, survivors' guilt for coming through Serenity Valley when so many had not. Putting together this crew was part of his salvation. Visiting Serenity Valley again and confessing to Inara what haunted his nightmares was the next step. Now he had one more step to take. He had to save River, an innocent caught in the madness of human power plays, she who had saved them so many times, now needed saving.

Mal looked at the captain. "You all got those 'special places' for hiding things you don't want anyone to lay eyes on?"

"Could be," he replied evasively. "What you intend on hiding there?"

"A girl," as Mal said this last he was looking at Zoe standing in the entrance to the bridge.

"A girl?" the captain said in genuine surprise.

"Time to wake up River," Mal said to Zoe, ignoring the captain, and without a word she turned and left and headed straight for the cargo bay. "Wash, give her a hand." As Wash left, Mal noticed Jayne still is his Shepherd's garb.

"Chances are they know you ain't a real Shepherd," Mal said. "Time to take off the collar. Hope that hiding place is big enough for two."

"Thank the verse," Jayne said as he ripped off the Shepherd's collar and then turned to go change his clothing, not quite getting what Mal meant by 'big enough for two'.

The captain's eyes were boring a hole through Mal. "You all mind telling me what the hell is happening on my boat?"

"Long story," Mal said as he started looking for the nav panel on the bridge screens. "And if we get outta this mess I'll let you know it all and pay you double what I already gave. Right now I need to find anyplace we passed close by in the last two days."

"What for?" asked the pilot.

"Cause I need a place a Shepherd and his dead dog could have gotten off on."

* * *

><p>"God, I don't know what the hell I'm doing," Zoe said in exasperation as she looked over the cyro-chamber in the cargo bay. Wash was kneeling beside her as they examined the control panel.<p>

"Didn't Mal just kick it open last time?" Wash said as he eyed the controls, as confused as his wife.

"I got the feeling Simon didn't want that to happen. Said something about the shock killing her, if I recall the story they told us. River was lucky to survive that," Zoe answered.

"Well, let's just look at those instructions the vet gave Jayne," Wash replied and Zoe pulled out the papers and they both scanned them quickly. As they were doing so Mal, the captain, and the other two crewmen came in and started opening a panel in the back of the cargo bay.

"Hurry that up," Mal said to Zoe.

"Don't want to kill her, sir," Zoe replied impatiently as she started to hit buttons on the side of the chamber.

"Kill who?" said the Chinese crewman, a bit groggy, having been woken from his sleep. Mal just ignored him as he examined the smuggling space.

"Tight fit but will have to do," Mal said. "Jayne!"

The big merc had just appeared with Vera and his pistol. "Ready for battle," Jayne said.

"Ain't no fighting to do, Jayne," Mal said in exasperation. "Get rid of them."

"Gorramit!' Jayne said. "Was hoping to kill me some Alliance types."

The second crewman, the black fellow, also sleepy-eyed, was now totally confused. "Hold on. Ain't he a Shepherd?"

"Appears not," said the captain. As Jayne looked around for a place to hide his weapons, the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Captain, they're moving in for latching onto our airlock. What should I do?"

"Stall them," Mal ordered as if he was on his own ship. The captain gave him a look. "Please," Mal added.

The captain went to a wall intercom. "Stall them somehow…mess up the lock, something."

"Roger," she replied.

"Ain't first time we been boarded," said the captain. "Nor the last I reckon. She knows what to do."

Before Mal could reply there was a loud hiss from the cyro-chamber. The top lid slid open and clouds of foggy steam came out. Curiosity gripped the Rose's crew and they all moved in for a look. River lay in a fetal position, naked as the day she came into the world.

"God lord, it's a person!" said the Chinese fellow, in Chinese. "They're human smugglers!"

"Now, now, we ain't no such thing," Mal said quickly. "She's our friend and crewmate. Wanted by the Alliance for treason."

The captain glared at Mal. "That's the death penalty. For all of us!"

"Surely is," Mal replied. "Now you all on the same page with me ready to lie or we gonna have to kill that gunship crew and become fugees? Cause I ain't going to no penal colony or gallows."

"Can't disagree with that," said the black crewman.

After a second the captain just nodded. "So what's the story?"

* * *

><p>"The dog died and the Shepherd didn't want to go to Sihnon, since he was suppose to deliver that dog to someone, which was the main reason for his trip," lied the captain to the gruff voiced Alliance lieutenant and six of his crewmen. "So he got off on Darkwon Moon, said he'd get another ride back to Paquin. Blames you guys for the dog's death and said he'd be making a formal complaint when he gets back to Paquin. I gave him back most of his fare."<p>

The lieutenant was standing over the empty cyro-chamber. "Why didn't he take the chamber?"

"Had no use for it," the captain replied. "I paid him for it, might come in handy someday."

Everyone was standing there, all the Alliance guns on them. "Did you know he wasn't a Shepherd?" the lieutenant asked as he stared at Mal. The lieutenant was tall and as big as Jayne, dark haired and dark eyed. No pushover here, Mal thought.

"What are you talking about?" asked the captain. "He gave us a Sunday service, heard my confession. Sure he was a Shepherd."

"No, he isn't," said the lieutenant as he walked down the row of them, eyeing Wash and Zoe. "He is a mercenary named Jayne Cobb. And these three are his friends."

"Guess you ain't up on current events, lieutenant," Mal said. "Yes, he is our friend and he is a real preacher. Cobb took orders at Southdown Abbey on Persephone about a month ago."

"I think I'll wave the Southdown Abbey just to make sure of that. Search the ship while I am gone," the officer said to his men and they began to look. Mal just prayed they didn't find the secret compartment.

* * *

><p>Jayne had been in close proximity to lots of naked women in his life but this time he wasn't feeling any sexual attraction at all. Not that a naked River wasn't beautiful, cause she surely was, but he could barely breathe, his back hurt, and sweat poured down his body as the small compartment they were in heated up. River wasn't exactly naked, Zoe having the presence of mind and sense of decency to cover her up with a blanket, but said blanket barely covered her. Jayne had so little room he had to wrap his arms around her as she lay with her head on his chest in their tight quarters, Jayne's back to the cover over the compartment.<p>

She was still unconscious, her breathing was shallow and Jayne just prayed like hell she didn't wake up before the Alliance soldiers left the ship. He remembered how she woke last time, with a scream that unnerved them all. And then she started babbling and if Simon hadn't been there she would have sent them all around the crazy bend.

River was far away, dreaming peacefully, her body just beginning to wake up from cyro-sleep, slowly turning on different functions to minimize the effects of wakening after more than two days in deep sleep. The drugs were supposed to last for one week, but once her body was exposed to air and heat, it would begin to wake up. And the compartment was getting hot.

In her mind she was sitting at the dining table on Serenity, all of them there, Book too, and those had always been her favorite times on the ship. They were eating and laughing, telling stories. It was Simon's birthday. She had forgotten to get him a gift. Then the ship shook, and there was a fire coming from the engine room and they were flying across the room in a jumble of chairs and broken dishes. Now she had a gun in her hand, and Kaylee was hiding behind a wall. She fired three shots and killed three men. Now she was falling toward Serenity, letting its artificial gravity carry her to Mal's arms as Jubal Early spun off into space behind her.

Now they were on the moon, Earth's moon, and she was on an examining table, with Jackson asking her all those questions. She beat up a guard, shot someone, and fought others. Then there was a dance and she was with Dr. Phillips, in a dark corner of the building, kissing him, feeling his gentle hands on her body. Four years missing, then more fighting, Maston Forbes in a narrow street on Persephone, more bloodshed, Serenity Valley spied though the bridge windows, then Reavers screaming, Kaylee in danger, a fight in a stadium. Book dying, now a prisoner, an escape, a rainy world, a pilot, Janice, another escape. And then…bliss…in the arms of a woman, Janice. Four boys in a park, falling into Mal's arms, strong arms holding her….holding her…now. A scent, heat, a muscular chest and arms, the smell of tobacco and sweat. Jayne Cobb.

River's eyes flew open and it was dark, she could see nothing. Was this death? And just as she was going to scream, a hand clamped over her mouth, a strong rough hand.

"Sssshhhhh," Jayne said as gently and as quietly as he could. "We's hiding and Alliance is looking for us."

River didn't move, took it all in, let her mind go from dream state to wakefulness, and then slowly nodded. Jayne slowly pulled his hand away.

"Where?" whispered River. She was hot, and cramped and she felt groggy and disoriented, her ability to mind read not functioning at optimal power.

"Secret compartment, the freighter. Two days from Paquin."

"Two days," River whispered and then said nothing.

Suddenly, they could hear a noise outside. Someone was pounding on the cargo bay walls. Jayne knew what they were doing, had done it himself many times, looking for hollow spots where something could be hidden. He pushed his broad back up against the compartment covering, hoping like hell their combined weight and presence would make the hole seem solid.

The pounding came closer, hit where they were, then a pause…hit again…another pause…and then it moved on away from them.

"Too close," Jayne whispered.

River said nothing, feeling her nakedness under the thin blanket, feeling the sweat forming on her body, could smell the musky scent of Jayne. She also felt something else, a sensation she never thought she'd associate with the big merc. He was a raw, uncultured brute, but he was also handsome and muscular and she was a woman and her body began to feel those sensations she had felt with Janice. She was still groggy and disoriented but she knew those feelings for what they were. It was pleasant to be in the arms of Jayne Cobb.

* * *

><p>"Abbot Parsons of the Southdown Abbey has confirmed that Mr. Cobb is a newly ordained Shepherd in his order and that he was sent to Paquin to work with the poor," the lieutenant stated after he returned to the Rose.<p>

"Told you," Mal said with a smirk. Mal telling them about the Southdown Abbey was a bluff, which he had hoped the lieutenant would accept on fate. Mal felt relieved and curious when the lieutenant said the Abbot had confirmed Jayne as a Shepherd. I guess a few lies were okay for an abbot. He'd have to remember to ask Jayne exactly what happened when he had visited the abbot on Persephone.

"We done here, lieutenant?" the captain asked as the six soldiers concluded their search and reported nothing unusual to their officer.

Mal and the others had sweated out the search and Mal was all set to reach for his gun that was hidden in a nearby box. They weren't looking through everything, only something big enough to hide River, and Mal got the feeling they knew she was on the ship. He just hoped that lieutenant was a stickler for the rules. If not he might just blow up the Rose and all of them into nothing.

"Not quite," the lieutenant said as he looked at Mal. "The question is, why were you traveling with Cobb to Sihnon?"

"Going to see my lady," answered Mal, ready for this question.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be seeing her anytime soon, Mr. Reynolds. Take him," the officer said to his soldiers and two moved toward Mal, one taking out a pair of handcuffs.

Zoe was all set to start killing but Mal gave her a look and a quick shake of the head "What's the charge?" Mal asked, very calm for the situation.

"Bribing a spaceport security guard on Paquin," answered the lieutenant. "Minimum of three years on a penal colony.

"He demanded that bribe," Wash said quickly before Mal could tell him to shut up. Now Mal had to play along.

"That's right. Said it was a special tax," Mal added.

The lieutenant paused for a second then made up his mind. "Cuff him and take him. Not my job to straighten out this mess. I hope you know a good lawyer, Mr. Reynolds."

Mal smiled as he was handcuffed. "Best in the verse. Zoe, give my lawyer a wave will you."

"Your lawyer, sir?" Zoe asked, wanting to start smacking heads but keeping her cool.

"Sure. Remember him? From Londinium, nice guy, helped marry Simon and Kaylee. Oh, that's right. You weren't there. Name is Thomas Blakely."

"Thomas Blakely?" the lieutenant said in surprise. "No gorramn way."

"Wave him and tell him where I will be held until my trial," Mal said to Zoe, ignoring the lieutenant. "Oh, and if his wife the Prime Minister answers, be sure to give my regards."

* * *

><p>On Londinium, Prime Minister Blakely was in her office on a wave link with Justin Powers.<p>

"Shin ordered me not to accept," Powers said. "So I resigned my commission."

"I guessed he would do as much," Blakely answered. "I have some concerns about Admiral Shin and his colleagues now that Cutter is gone."

Powers look slightly surprised. "Concerns about what? Surely you don't think…they wouldn't dare. There has always been a civilian administration, even during the war."

"All empires need an emperor," Blakely said. "And Shin may think he is fit for the role. Whether the other generals and admirals support him I know not. We are still trying to unlock Cutter's top secret files he had on everyone, so it is hard to know if a conspiracy is afoot. You are my counterweight to them now that Cutter is gone. But perhaps I may have tipped my hand to Shin too soon about your appointment. He would have found out eventually, but now I'm concerned for your security."

"I can take care of myself," Powers said, a little bit too nonchalantly thought Blakely.

"I do not doubt your bravery, Justin. I have to tell you that assassins may already be lurking here, waiting for orders. Cutter ran a program to train them and Shin may have gained access to its members."

"Assassins? I thought the only ones authorized to do that sort of work were Operatives."

"These are a little bit more than Operatives. In any case, be on the lookout. And do not take any Alliance military transport from Miranda."

"I don't have any choice. There are no civilian ships here."

"I've arraigned for your transportation. It should arrive shortly."

"A civilian ship? How could a civilian ship get here so quickly?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, it will be there."

"You are sending Serenity?"

"Yes. They will take you directly to Londinium. I will have a detachment of trusted men to meet you at the docks. Have a safe journey."

Soon after their wave ended another one came through from her husband. "Hello, dear," Blakely said cheerfully. "How is your day? Better than mind I hope."

"Oh, it's getting quite interesting," her husband replied. "I've just had a wave from an Alliance gunship. A lieutenant said one of my clients is his prisoner and of course by law I was notified as soon as possible."

"That's impossible. You gave up criminal practice years ago. Who is it, an old client?"

"Well, actually, it's someone you know."

Blakely just closed her eyes and sighed. "Reynolds."

"Yes. Charged with bribing a security guard at a spaceport on Paquin."

"Give me the wave address, Thomas. I'll handle this."

"What does he know that makes you so quick to run to his aid?"

"Enough to matter, Thomas. Things I can't tell you. Sorry."

He nodded. "I understand. Here's the address."

Blakely had the latest wave technology installed in her office by the Ministry of the Interior techs. As she waited on the connection she thought on what to say to Reynolds. Bribing a security guard on Paquin? What was he doing there in the first place? Then she remembered. Tam, she was reported near Paquin. If he helps her….God, hadn't she done enough for them? But Reynolds knew things she'd rather keep secret.

After a brief conversation with a bewildered comms tech and then a more enlightening one from the lieutenant in charge, she was face to face with Malcolm Reynolds again.

"Howdy," Mal said in his friendliest 'aw shucks' manner. "Got me a dilemma and you might just be my way out."

"Captain, this office is not at your beck and call," Blakely said with irritation. "You bribed a guard, you must pay the penalty."

Mal just nodded. "Shiny. I was hoping to rely on you pulling rank around here, but I guess you don't feel inclined to do so. So who should I send the disc to? I mean, I ain't much for the news, so I'm kinda out of touch with who is the most watched."

Mal could see her steaming from millions of kilometers away. In barely suppressed anger she spoke. "We need to talk on that 'disc'. Time you turned it over to us."

"Sure. But I think it might do me good to keep a copy."

"When does this end?" Blakely asked in irritation. "I could have the lieutenant kill all of you or throw you in a deep dark prison cell."

"You know a man like me has already made arraignments in case such a thing happens."

She just nodded. "What do you want?"

"Tell these boys to let us go on our merry."

"Is that it?"

"For now. Might need a favor or two down the line."

"For River Tam perhaps?"

"Could be. Never know. By the by, you all find her yet?"

"No, Captain. Have you?"

Mal put on his mock innocent look. "Me? Not even looking. Just on my way to Sihnon to meet some friends."

"That lieutenant told me the Rose was suspected of carrying a fugitive."

"Nope, no fugitives here. Just honest folk."

"Captain, I'm not going to be in charge here forever. I am an elected official. A year or two from now I will be a private citizen again and someone may occupy this seat who will make sure you and that 'disc' never surface. Do you get my meaning?"

"I got it."

"Captain, someday you will be on your own and no one can help you."

"Till I met you it was almost always like that. But I still got friends here and there and as long as I have friends, help is but a call away," Mal said.

She almost smiled. "I wish I had people as loyal to me as you do to you."

"There's good folks everywhere. Just stop telling them how to live their lives and let them be. Then when the time comes and you need help, you'll know who your friends are."

* * *

><p>"Stop it," River whispered in irritation to Jayne. They were still in the compartment, almost an hour now by Jayne's reckoning, and he was cramped and pissed off at the verse.<p>

"Stop what?" he growled under his breath.

"Thinking of killing those soldiers," she whispered back.

"Then stop reading my mind!"

"Can't help it."

"Try."

"I can't control it much. It just happens."

"How's about I think on something more pleasant?"

"Animal."

"Grrrrrr."

River almost laughed. "Sorry. You're not an animal. Just…crude."

"I tells it like it is. Your brother could learn to do that. Took him more than a year to tell Kaylee how he felt about her. Me, she knew I'd do her the moment I laid eyes on her."

"He loves her. Love and sex are not the same thing."

"Hell, they both lead to each other. Sex can lead to love and love always leads to sex," Jayne said and River got a small shock from this small piece of wisdom coming from the merc. "Course you'd never know since you never…"

"Shut up or I'll scream," she interrupted fiercely as she could while keeping quiet.

Jayne smiled in the darkness, knowing he got under her skin. "Say, Little River. What happened twixt you and Flying Officer Flowers?"

River felt as if a bucket of cold water had been suddenly tossed on her. She hadn't told them the name of the officer she had kidnapped. How did he know? "What…who?"

Jayne knew she was lying. "You know, cute thing, long black hair, Alliance officer, a pilot. Came aboard just off Paquin. Inspecting ships they were, looking for you. Made us open the chamber. She saw your foot and maybe an arm. Did nothing. Told Zoe, 'Tell River good luck.' Jeeze, what the hell really happened down on Paquin?"

River felt flush and knew she was red in the face and was glad for the darkness. "Ah…ah…we… she…I told her what happened to me. She sympathized."

Jayne was silent, didn't really believe her, not much anyways. Maybe that part was true but he felt she left something out. "That academy. They train you guys in anything besides how to kill? You know, like…seduction?"

"We should be quiet," River said sharply, not wanting to talk anymore and then, suddenly she felt Mal's mind as he reentered the ship.

"Mal's back," she told Jayne.

"Didn't know he left."

"Ssshhh."

A long five minutes later River felt the engine vibrating, increasing speed, felt the ship in motion. Then the compartment panels were being opened and like a balm a draft of fresh air entered the compartment.

"Howdy, folks." Mal said. "Hope the quarters weren't too cramp."

Jayne crawled out and fell to the floor, covered in sweat, smelling a bit dank.

Wash handed him a bottle of water. "Looking a little wore out, Jayne," he quipped with a grin on, relieved their brush with the Alliance was over.

"You try it next time," Jayne managed to gasp between gulps of water and then stood when he felt better.

Zoe helped River out. "Okay?" she asked.

"Yes," River said, blinking in the harsh lights of the cargo bay. Slowly she could see Wash, Mal, Jayne, and other people, strangers. She pulled the blanket tight around her, her eyes closed to the harsh light, still disoriented and feeling embarrassed by her nakedness and the looks they had been giving her. Zoe put a comforting arm around her.

"Let's get you some clothes and some food and drink," the warrior said gently as she led the psychic across the floor and up to the bunk area.

"She's wanted…for treason?" the captain said in mild surprise.

"Ain't a word of lie," Jayne told him

The captain looked at Mal. "So, you were talking about doubling my money and some story telling you wanted to do?"

Mal sighed. "Got anything strong to drink?"

* * *

><p>"I gotta go, Daddy," Kaylee said as her father sat down at the kitchen table opposite her, sipping his morning coffee. "They want us to do some sorta mission."<p>

"Mission. You ain't no soldier. What's this all about?"

"Don't know," Kaylee said as she finished her scrambled eggs, picked up her plate and put it in the sink. "They want Simon to go, too. Oren just told me."

"Where's the Doc?"

"Taking a shower." Kaylee and Simon were still in her father's house, the plan to find a new place getting interrupted by work and other things. Just then Simon came downstairs, hair still a bit damp.

"Morning," he said to Jonathan, saw his look of worry. "I guess she told you."

"Yeah," Jonathan said gruffly. "You two going off to rescue Mal and them I understand, even if you did lie to me. But this…this ain't part of the deal."

"No, it ain't," Kaylee said as she set a plate of eggs in front of Simon and one in front of her father, then turned to cut some bread for them. Mary usually made breakfast but today Kaylee was doing it because Mary had gone off to visit a sick relative in a town ten kilometers away. "But I can't let them take her without me. And Oren doesn't trust those engineers, wants me there."

"How we supposed to get any work done they take the boat anytime the need it for some emergency?" Jonathan said.

"There's lots to do, Daddy," Kaylee said. "You can test the larger super inductors we made for the Alliance cruisers."

"Yeah…just…" but his voice trialed off.

"You don't want us to go," Simon said what he couldn't say.

"Just got you back after four years," Jonathan said to Kaylee, his voice quiet. "I barely had time to spend with you."

Kaylee laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't fret none, Daddy. We'll be back before supper. There'll be lots of soldiers and it's just some simple thing. I'm sure it'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"Where?" Kaylee said in shock to Oren as they stood in the cargo bay of Serenity.<p>

"Miranda," he whispered. "And the engineers and crew can't know anything about Miranda so they aren't going to be told anything. The pilot knows it's a secret mission so he won't get in your way. You tell the pilot you'll put the nav coordinates into the computer before we do the run. When we get there none of the crew gets off, even looks out a window except the pilot."

"What's the secret mission?" Simon asked. "And why do you need me?"

"We're picking someone up," said Oren. "Someone important. And we need you Doctor Tam because I've been briefed on Miranda. I know what is there and I want you here in case we need your services."

"I thought the Alliance was taking care of…what is there," Kaylee said, a tremor in her voice, fear obvious at the knowledge they were heading back to Miranda.

"They are, but it's not over yet," said Oren in a low voice, his eyes looking past Kaylee and Simon as he was distracted by someone coming on board. "Ah, our two guests have arrived."

"Guests?" Simon said and he turned and looked and felt a wave of fear. It was Derek Bowen, River's classmate and fellow psychic. Now he was in an Alliance uniform as was his companion. The second assassin was blond, like Maston Forbes, taller than Bowen but thinner. Both were carrying suitcases. No weapons were visible but Simon knew that didn't matter. They were the weapon.

"Welcome aboard," said Oren to the two. "I'll show you to your quarters."

Oren took them past Simon and Kaylee without even introducing them. Bowen kept his eyes straight ahead and didn't even look at Simon as they headed toward the passenger rooms.

Kaylee wasn't even fazed. "More Alliance. Guess it's their ship after all. Still don't like it. Why the passenger rooms? We ain't gonna be long. Maybe they don't know the ship's secret. Hell, everyone knows its secret by now. Right? Simon?"

Simon was barely listening to her, staring off where they had gone.

"Simon, what's wrong?"

"That was Derek Bowen, River's classmate who asked for my help."

"Oh gosh! Which one?"

"Dark hair. What are they doing here?"

Now Kaylee worried more. "Can't be good. Least you know he's on our side."

"I don't know whose side he's on, Kaylee. Something isn't right."

In other days and situations Kaylee had lots of people around her to help her. Now there was just her and Simon. "What we gonna do? We're all alone"

"No, were not. I'm going to tell Oren everything."

"Everything? How much of everything?"

"As much as he needs to know to understand that he has two killers on board."

* * *

><p>"She has interfered again!" Shin said in seething anger to Admiral Byrd as he spoke to Byrd on long distance secure Cortex connection. Shin had just finished giving Byrd the details of the report of the gunship lieutenant that had stopped the Rose. Shin had vented his anger at the lieutenant, but knew he had done the right thing. Reynolds knew too much about Miranda and had that evidence. Shin had really wished the gunship had just fired and blown up the Rose. Wouldn't be the first time a ship just disappeared.<p>

Byrd grunted his agreement. "Women politicians," he said in disgust as he sipped some scotch from a finely cut glass in his bridge office on his flagship near Miranda. "Reynolds clearly broke the law yet she let him go. What the hell is going on, Cho Hung? What's with this fugitive from Paquin? Bit of small league stuff for men of our position, isn't it?"

Shin stared at Byrd, feeling slightly irritated at his subordinate using his given names. They had been at the officer academy in the same class, became pilots together, and had risen through the ranks, Shin higher than Byrd. Now Shin pondered how much to tell him. "There are some small matters left over from the Miranda mission. This fugitive leaked the Frye drive plans on the Cortex."

"Ah, right, the Tam girl, her and her brother are friends of Reynolds. Well, then she deserves hanging. Reynolds too if he's helping her escape."

"You hate Reynolds as much as me I can see. How about Justin Powers?"

Byrd turned slightly reddish as his blood pressure rose. "That man deserves to be flogged! He's down on Miranda, sends me no reports. I have to ask him, kindly, what is going on in my own command! It's an outrage."

"He's resigned his commission."

"What? I wasn't told," Byrd replied. Shin sensed Byrd looked slightly worried for a second, then he recovered his composure and grinned. "About time. Good riddance."

"He's taking over Cutter's office."

Byrd had been about to sip his drink and stopped with glass in mid stride. "What the hell is going on?"

"Blakely pushed his name through the cabinet. No one objected. Now it's being ratified by Parliament but I doubt that will fail. He will become the next Cutter."

"He's no Cutter. We can handle him," Byrd said with smug assurance.

"Are you handling him now?"

Byrd felt the sting of that remark and the sting of Shin's superior position. "You know I'm not. But he's doing his job, that's what counts. He's making progress. Another few months this Reaver problem will be a memory."

"Good. But someone else will do the job."

"Of course, Powers will be in Londinium. I know just the person to…"

"No. You can't let Powers reach Londinium."

"What are you saying?"

Shin stared at him. "He is not to leave Miranda."

Understanding dawned on Byrd. "No one will do the job. He's a hell of a commander. They all love him. I can't arrest him, not with Blakely supporting him. I'd have a mutiny in the fleet if I even tried."

"I've taken care of it. Two men are coming with Serenity, which is supposed to whisk Powers to Londinium. They are supposedly on the way to Miranda to work on the Reaver problem. They will do the job. You are not to interfere until the matter is settled."

"Serenity again. Cursed ship. How do you know all this?"

"I have a source, that is all I can divulge at this time," Shin said. "Are we in agreement?" He waited as Byrd pondered and then sighed and drained his glass of scotch.

"Agreed," Byrd finally answered when his glass was empty. "What should I do with the two men when they are finished?"

"When the job is done, deal with them as they deal with Powers."

* * *

><p>Paulo Chase's intelligence gatherer was in a spot of trouble, but he was prepared. The man was calm, despite his predicament, like he had been in such situations before. His briefcase sat on the desk of the Head Mistress.<p>

"I can have your head for this," said the Head Mistress sternly to the man. "Espionage is a capital offense and I have friends in high places."

They were in the head office of the Sihnon Companion Guild, sitting down, with two large men in suits standing by the door, carrying guns. Just thirty minutes ago, the Companion security system detected a sophisticated wireless signal scanning their Cortex signals. The Guild was used to being probed, had many secrets and dealt with people who carried many more secrets. The signal had been traced, a team sent, and this man captured at a nearby hotel without a struggle after he had mostly destroyed a laptop computer with an internal self destruct. The tech team had it now trying to get something from it. The man remained silent while he was brought to the Guild and had said nothing since he arrived.

"Who do you work for?" the Head Mistress asked.

"If you open my briefcase, all necessary documents are inside."

One of the guards spoke. "We tried to open it, Madam, but were unable,"

She looked at the man. "Open it. Any tricks, you'll be dead in a second." At a signal the two guards approached and put their guns in a position to shoot him dead.

The man reached forward and turned the briefcase around. He touched the left side and a small panel slide open. There was an LCD display screen. He placed his right thumb on it and there was a brief hum as the thumb was scanned, and then the briefcase locks snapped opened. He took a file out and handed it to the Head Mistress. With a puzzled look she opened it and started examining its contents. After a few minutes she just glared at him.

"Those are just copies of course," the man said.

"Of course," she said with a cold tone. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Let him go," she said to the guards. The man closed his briefcase and then stood and walked out of the room.

"Leave me," she said to the guards and they left also. She looked through the file again and knew someone had been careless. The file contained a detailed history of every Companion on Sihnon, on what they're real names were, on their families, on their client list, on the sexual perversions of many famous and powerful people, on the finances of the Guild House, including a few irregularities. She didn't know how much was true but she did know enough was fact to matter. The Companion Guild was powerful but not above the law and it was better to let this man go than bother with prosecuting him. Killing him had crossed her mind but men like him always had a contingency for such a case.

Her desk phone buzzed, she hit a button and spoke briefly. After a few moments she contacted Inara's room and asked her to join her. After brief chit-chat she got to the point.

"Someone has been intercepting waves from the Guild House. Yours specifically. Our tech team just recovered a conversation you had with Mr. Reynolds from a destroyed laptop we took off a spy."

"Paulo," Inara said in burning anger. "He knows what Mal and I said to each other. Now he has proof I have been unfaithful with a man I love. Now he can force the duel."

"Yes. Reynolds cannot escape this fate now. Paulo had his suspicion and now he has proof. You are still his wife. He has the right to duel your lover."

Inara finally made up her mind about something she had been contemplating for some time now. She knew one rule about this thing and it was never tell anyone you were going to do it or that you had done it. That much she had learned from living with a band of rogues.

"Thank you for telling me, Head Mistress. If you'll excuse me, I'm tired, it is late and I wish to retire."

"Yes, dear. Things will look better in the morning. Sleep well."

As Inara left and climbed the beautiful ornate stairs to the upper levels, sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She had only one thought.

How can I kill my husband?


	8. Chapter 8

_Inara makes plans, Mal and River have a long discussion on what is to come, and Simon and Kaylee arrive back on Miranda, in the company of two assassins._

**River's Run – Part 8 **

River sat at the dining table of the Rose, sipping a cup of herbal tea the pilot had made for her, still suffering from the aftereffects of her cyro-sleep. She was dressed now, but still felt naked as everyone kept glancing toward her as they talked about what had happened to get them to this point. They were all sitting around the table, drinking something strong, River didn't know what and didn't want to find out.

"No rutting way," said the Chinese crewman as Mal explained about how River was the one who leaked the plans for the Frye drive on the Cortex. "You all know Kaylee Frye?"

"Yeah," said Jayne, as he drank more water along with a shot of the strong stuff, still dehydrated after spending what seemed like forever in the cramp hiding space of the Rose's cargo hole while the Alliance searched for River. "Going on what…how many years has it been?"

Wash put on a drunken, silly, yet puzzled expression, obviously having too much of the strong stuff already. "That depends on how you count. Let's see…."

"Wash…" Zoe said in a warning tone and Mal jumped right in before Wash said a bit too much.

"Four years," Mal quickly said as he shot Wash a dirty look. "Kaylee built it and we tested it and the damn thing works. Then the Alliance took it and her away from me…us. And that's the story. River's our friend and crewmate and we are trying to protect her from them that want to see her drop at the end of a rope."

River felt a suddenly burst of warmness all over as she heard Mal say these words. She let her gaze fall to his eyes and he saw the look and knew what it meant and just nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Captain," she barely managed to say in a whisper, which no one heard.

"Well, the details don't add up, Mr. Reynolds," the Rose's captain said. "You ain't exactly explained why and how the Alliance could take your ship if she had an FTL."

"I said what I said and won't say anymore," Mal replied evenly and then reached inside his top shirt pocket and pulled out a stack of Alliance currency which he placed on the table in front of the captain. "That should be enough for the trouble we caused and to end the questioning."

The captain grinned and his crew's eyes lit up, the trouble seemingly worth it after all. "Fair enough. But I just got one more question," said the Rose's captain. "I'm still fuzzy on why that Alliance officer didn't turn you in off Paquin. I mean, obviously she saw the girl inside the box. But she said it was dog. Strange."

A sudden silence filled the room as everyone looked to River, Jayne with a big grin on his face. Mal knew what Jayne was thinking and decided to spare River the embarrassment of this line of questioning. He could see her looking embarrassed as she cast her eyes away.

"I'm sure that officer had her reasons," Mal said. "But not that we know. Zoe, I think River needs to get some rest."

"Yes, sir," Zoe said as she helped River to her feet.

"Wait. Only three passenger bunks and they're all full, less you want to share," said the pilot. "We weren't expecting anymore guests."

"I'll share," said Jayne with a big smile.

"No, she can have Jayne's," Mal said as Jayne's face fell.

"What a sec…," Jayne started but Mal's look stopped him short.

"Charlie will fix you up in the cargo bay," said the captain to Jayne as he looked to the black crewman who drained his glass and moved off. After a few moments giving Mal a dirty look Jayne moved off to clean out his bunk in the passenger area and then followed Charlie to the cargo bay. As soon as Jayne left, Zoe helped River to the bunk.

"There better not be more trouble," said the captain to Mal. "You ain't even told me half the truth."

"More like a quarter," Wash added, feeling a little tipsy from the booze.

"You're cut off," Mal said as he gave him a glare and then turned to the captain. "You know enough to know that I got friends in high places."

"Yes," the captain said thoughtfully. "The Prime Minister and her husband."

"That's right," Mal added.

"I'm thinking of dropping you all off at the next civilized place," the captain said in a calm voice as he stared at Mal. He was older than Mal, look strong and tough, had a weather beaten look about him, but Mal figured he could take him and he knew damn well Jayne and Zoe and River could take the rest. He didn't count Wash, cause, well, Wash, wasn't much for fighting, despite proving he could when needed on Niska's complex.

"Then I'll be taking some of my fare back," said Mal calmly and the two men stared at each other. Mal knew what he was thinking, wondering if he could get rid of these trouble makers and liars before they caused more trouble. He was also thinking that this was one of the biggest paydays his crew had had in a while and they really needed the cash. The pile of money was still on the table and Mal knew that made all the difference. The captain fingered it and then broke the stare with Mal and grinned.

"We'll make Sihnon in three days," he said and with that he stood and picked up the cash and bid them good night, the pilot and Chinese crewman following him, off to their bunks, leaving Mal and Wash alone.

"Nice guy," said Wash as he grinned in a sleepy silly manner. "Good liar, too."

"Yeah," said Mal as he relaxed, for the moment. "They've been in a spot or two of trouble before, handled themselves well."

"Our kind of folk," Wash said as he stood a little unsteadily on his feet. Mal stood and helped him.

"Maybe," Mal said. "But I'm still sleeping with my gun under my pillow."

* * *

><p>"Thank you," said River as Zoe helped her sit on the bed in the narrow passenger bunk space. She sniffed the air, wrinkled her nose. "Smells like Jayne."<p>

"Sorry, the penthouse suite is occupied," Zoe said with a grin.

"Better than a prison cell," River said as she took off her boots. She felt weak all over and moved slowly. Zoe reached to help her but River stopped her.

"I can do it," she said quickly and then felt she hurt Zoe, although Zoe's expression didn't change. River could sense it, though. "Sorry. Thanks for…everything."

Zoe sat on the bed next to her and River visibly flinched and slid away a few inches. River immediately sensed that Zoe thought this odd, but River couldn't help it, just wanted to be left alone, especially after what Jayne had said to her inside the secret compartment. Then Zoe asked the question she had been dreading. "River, what happened down on Paquin?"

"I told you."

"Right. But I have the feeling you left something out. The Rose's captain is right. That Alliance officer, Flowers, she opened the box, saw your foot, closed it and said it was a dog to the rest of her team. Then she told me to tell you 'good luck' as she left the ship."

River hesitated and then decided to tell Zoe what she had told Jayne. "She…she understood what had happened to me. I explained, some of it, not all, mostly what had happened to me at the Academy, and she understood. She sympathized."

"I see," Zoe said and could tell it was the truth but how much of the truth she didn't know. She stood and went to the bunk door. "Well, get some rest. We're still a few days from Sihnon."

"Zoe…can you get word to Simon…that I'm okay."

"Can't risk it. Alliance is listening and watching."

"I understand. What am I going to do on Sihnon?"

"Don't know yet. Captain will make a plan."

"Is Inara there?"

"Yes." Zoe hesitated to say more and River reached out and pulled the thoughts from her mind.

"Paulo Chase," River said and Zoe had long ago stopped being startled by River's knowledge.

River knew that name, from Inara's thoughts, but never knew more than that she had been married to him once.

"Yes. He's going to be trouble."

"I can kill him. I'm already in trouble. One more won't make a difference."

Zoe knew she could do it to, if she could get close to Paulo Chase. "I think the Captain wants to handle this all by himself."

"For Inara? To prove he loves her? She already knows that."

"He knows. Just something he has to do. I've been with him a long time and so have you. You know he has to do it."

"I can do it better."

"Maybe you'll get the chance. Now get some rest," Zoe said and left River all alone.

River was alone again, what she wanted for now, but not forever. She lay on the bed and wondered where they all were, all those she cared for. Her parents who she hadn't spoken to in so many years were mostly likely on Osiris, her brother with Kaylee on Taos, and…who else did she care about? Janice. She had obviously found River and let her go. Three people had told the story now. Janice did care for River. Could River care for her? Maybe, but River barely knew her. She knew her in some ways, some very nice and pleasant ways, but she didn't know her, not really. Janice was with the fleet, somewhere, and that's all River knew. Maybe it was better to never see her again.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to you before we leave," Simon said to Captain Oren as the cargo bay doors closed with a clang. "Alone."<p>

"Can it wait doctor? We are about to leave," Oren replied, distracted as he handed an electronic clipboard to one of the Alliance soldiers. They had just loaded a large pallet of…something… which was in many plastic crates and now sat in the middle of Serenity's cargo bay. "Get that to Mrs. Frye so she can calculate the added weight into the journey."

"Yes, sir,' said the soldier as he took the clipboard and moved off to the upper decks.

"No, it can't wait," Simon said after the soldier left. "If I wait it will be too late. We will be at Miranda."

Oren looked at Simon sternly and at the other Alliance personnel in the cargo bay and then started walking toward the interior of the ship. "Your office, Doctor. Now."

Simon followed him and soon they were inside the infirmary and Simon closed the door.

"Don't ever mention where we are going again," Oren said to begin. "Officially it doesn't exist and only three people on this ship know that information. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very," Simon replied, a little put out to be treated like a school boy. "But I think someone else might have an idea where we are headed."

Oren was mildly surprised. "Who?"

"Your two passengers."

Now Oren was more than surprised. "What do you know about our two passengers?"

"More than you I am guessing. When did they arrive on Taos?"

"Doctor, answer my question or this conversation is at an end."

Simon ignored him and pressed on. "Because I saw one of them in town the other day, in my office, and dressed like a civilian, not an Alliance officer."

"Which one?" Oren asked now intensely curious to see what was going on in his command.

"The dark haired one. Called himself Derek Bowen."

"That's not his name…not the one he gave me. He is Lieutenant Fisk. The other is Lieutenant Ames. And I don't know why they are being sent to Miranda except I have orders to take them there. I don't even know if they know where they are going or not or if they know what is on Miranda."

"Bowen, Fisk, whatever his name is, he's lying to one of us," Simon said. "Wait. Who ordered you to take them?"

"Fleet HQ. This is an Alliance ship now, Doctor, and I obey orders."

"And who ordered you to Miranda to pick up this person who is nameless?"

"The office of the Prime Minister. Special request from Blakely. What are you getting at?"

"Not sure. Just seems…odd."

"Not to me. Why did Fisk, Bowen, whoever he is, contact you? Is he ill?" Oren asked.

"No…not physically anyway," Simon said and then he nodded to the infirmary intercom. "Captain, you better call the bridge and tell them to delay take off for a bit. I've got a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>Shooting Paulo in the head was too good for him, too swift and not painless enough, Inara thought as she lay on her bed, planning on how to go about it now that she resolved to kill her husband. She had already ruled out hiring an assassin. There were such people available, but they could be a complication and the fewer people who knew the better. No, Inara had to do it herself, had to do it in a way that no one would ever suspect and could ever trace to her. Paulo was part of an elite and she wasn't. Nothing could protect her if it was discovered she had murdered him.<p>

Poison was the only way. She knew some could be undetectable in the body within a few hours after death. Maybe it wouldn't be painless but at least he would be out of her life and Mal wouldn't have to go through the ridiculous duel to satisfy Paulo's and society's honor. Inara sat at a Cortex screen on a desk in the corner of her room and after a thirty minute search she found what she needed. There was only place she figured she could get it and not be bothered by any questions or trouble.

Inara stood and went to a closet where her belongings were. She selected dark clothing, pants and sweater, no dresses or skirts, high brown leather boots with a flat heel, and a long brown leather jacket that belted in front. She topped off her outfit with a forest green beret, took a stack of bills from a stash she had hidden in her cosmetics case, stuffed them in her jacket pocket and also took a small pistol she had hidden in another secret compartment in a suitcase. Mal had taught her about guns as she had tried once to teach him about swordplay, with her being more successful at learning the use of a weapon. She checked the slide mechanism and then the clip to make sure it was loaded and then put it in another jacket pocket.

Now to get out without attracting any attention from the Head Mistress. Companions were not slaves and could come and go as they pleased, work when and with whom they wanted, as long as Guild dues and percentages on outside client's payments were paid per month. But Inara had been kidnapped and had ample reasons to do harm to Paulo Chase and the Head Mistress hadn't gotten where she was by being a fool. She might have told the guards to not let her out or to warn her if she did. It was a chance Inara had to take.

Inara simply walked down the stairs and out the front door and not even the receptionist who greeted clients paused to look up from her fashion magazine to give Inara a look. It was a boring job, where Inara had herself started years ago. The two burley plainclothes guards at the front entrance just smiled and one of them politely opened the door for her. Inara breathed a small sigh of relief as she exited the building.

It was a bit chilly, almost fall on Sihnon, and Inara shivered a bit as she stood waiting for a taxi. It was a fashionable part of town and safe but where she was going wasn't. Soon a taxi stopped and she got in.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked. Inara couldn't see him well, the backseat of the taxi sealed off from the front by a thick plexiglass, to protect the drivers from robbers. A small speaker was in the partition and a slot to slide in cash and a device for accepting credit and bank cards. Inara pressed the button on the speaker.

"The Dig, please."

The driver hesitate a moment. "The Dig? Miss, that ain't no place for a lady to be, day or night."

"Don't worry, I know the place well. I used to live there."

"And you got out. Why the hell you wanna go back?"

"Never mind, I'll get another means of transportation."

"Hold on, hold on…just…my company won't let me take the cab in there, you know? So I have to drop you off on Trumpeter Avenue."

"That'll do fine, thank you."

"Your funeral lady," the driver said and Inara just leaned back and let her mind think on what she had to do next.

* * *

><p>"She took a taxi, here's the company name and car number," one of the guards said to the Head Mistress as he stood in front of her desk.<p>

"Thank you," the Head Mistress said as she took the piece of paper from him and then he left. She entered the number into her Cortex screen. After a few minutes she had the information she needed. She then went to another computer screen, one not connected to the Cortex and heavily shield for wireless protection. It was the Guild client list. She quickly entered some information, scanned it and found want she wanted, smiled slightly, then returned to the Cortex screen and typed in a wave address. After a few moments a burly, bearded man answered. He had streaks of grey in his hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Sunshine Cabs, where to miss?" said the man, barely looking at her, puffing away at a big cigar.

"Good evening, Charles. You remember me, of course?"

Now he looked at her and gulped, quickly put aside the cigar. "Francine?"

"Yes, Charles. It's been a few years, but I remember you well. You have fallen a bit I see. I thought you owned this company and now you are answering fare waves?"

"The regular girl is out sick. So you need a cab?"

"Not in the least. I need information on a passenger one of your cabs picked up a few minutes ago in front of my place of business."

"Sure thing, Francine. You got the number of the cab?"

"Yes, but do not contact the driver until he reports he is ready for another fare. I do not wish the passenger to know what is going on."

"Got it," the man said as she gave him the number and wrote it down. He looked at her and smiled. "Say, Francine, you still wouldn't be…you know…entertaining gentlemen yourself these days, would you?"

She smiled and for an instant her years fell away. "Why, I am flattered Charles. No, unfortunately I am retired. All my time is spent keeping this house in order. But thank you, my dear. I will be sending a fee to you for these services you have rendered."

"Jeeze, you don't gotta do that."

"I do and I will. Please contact me when you have the information."

"Will do, Francine," he said and then the wave ended. She sat and waited for him to get back to her, thinking on her younger years, when men like Charles lined up to be with her. She was picky, as were all Companions, and she selected Charles because he had the look of a lost puppy, who just need someone to hold him for a few hours. He was a gentle lover, someone she might have married if life had turned out differently. He could only see her once or twice a year in those days, his business not affording him the luxury of many Companion visits. Francine had actually looked forward to those days. Then, one year, he just stopped coming. Later she found out he had gotten married. The wave bell brought her out of her reminiscing.

"Hiya, Francine. Cabbie says he dropped the fare off on Trumpeter Avenue, near corner of Whistler Street. It don't look good. That's the edge of the Dig and he said she wanted him to drive her in there, but I don't let my guys go in there. Too much scum."

"The Dig?" the Head Mistress said in mild surprise. "Why, thank you, Charles. I won't forget you."

He hesitated for a moment, then blurted it out. "My wife died, six months ago. Cancer."

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said and then quickly made up her mind. "Perhaps…perhaps…I could make an exception in your case. How does Saturday night sound?"

He smiled like a little kid at a birthday party. "You mean it? Jeeze, that's swell, Francine. I'll see you at 8."

She said goodbye and ended the wave. It had been a while since she had a man. Maybe this time she'll take one for more than just one night. But now she had more pressing things to do. She looked up her wave address book and selected a number. A voice answered, no image, meaning the user was on a portable comms device.

"Yeah, Miss Curtis?" came a gravelly older man's voice.

"I need your services, John. The usual fee plus a bonus if it goes well. One of my ladies is down in the Dig, why I don't know, but I want you to find out. I'm sending an image of her to your comms device now."

She hit keys on the Cortex keyboard and a picture of Inara appeared and then was gone.

"She's a looker," John said after a few seconds. "Where in the Dig?"

"A taxi dropped her off on the corner of Trumpeter Avenue and Whistler Street less than five minutes ago. Find her, follow her and let me know what she's up to, but do not contact her unless absolutely necessary."

"And what do you consider absolutely necessary."

"Saving her life."

* * *

><p>The Dig was the slums of Sihnon's capital city and Inara knew it well from when her father was destitute and they were living down here. They had stayed less than a year, before he died and the Head Mistress saved her, but it was one of the hardest times of her life. Drugs, prostitution, male and female, homelessness, unemployment, too many bars and strip clubs, too much violence, all were part of the Dig. It was called the Dig because years ago someone had started a massive construction project for low rent apartments but had never finished the project after digging the big hole for the foundations. The project was tied up in legal wrangling ever since and the hole and the concrete foundation supports remained. Now it was a place where children played in the day and garbage and bodies were dumped at night.<p>

Inara walked with a purpose down a neon lit street full of bars and whorehouses, fingering her pistol in her pocket. People would kill her for even a fraction of the cash she had in the other pocket. There were few people on the streets, mostly johns picking up whores and Inara shuddered at the thought of being one of them. No protection, drugs, beatings, little money, not a life fit for a dog.

A few men approached her but she politely told them no, she was finished for the night. One was drunk, holding a bottle of some bluish liquor, and accosted her in Chinese and wouldn't take no for an answer so Inara flashed the pistol, pointed it at his crotch, and told him in Chinese and English to go fornicated with himself while he still had his balls. He dropped his bottle and took off running. A few turns here and there and Inara arrived where she wanted to be, Tyler Chemists.

Bars covered the windows and there was no light, but the neon sign said it was still opened. Inara slowly opened the door and went inside. A bell rang somewhere and she guess she tripped some kind of hidden warning signal. She approached a counter that was behind thick plexiglass as an elderly man appeared through a door in the back behind the counter. He took one look at Inara and his hard features softened somewhat. He spoke through a small opening covered by a metal grill.

"Just about to close," he said in an even calm tone.

"Mr. Tyler, do you remember me?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I used to come here a lot, to get medicine for my father."

"Sorry, lots of people come here. I don't remember."

"That's okay. I just need to get something quick," Inara said and then her mind drifted a bit. She wasn't sure what she would have done if he had remembered her. Turn around and try somewhere else, if she could find a drugstore opened this late at night. But then again, she came to the Dig because she knew not many people asked questions about what you did as long as you paid well.

"Well, what is it?' Tyler said a little impatiently when she didn't continue.

Inara handed him a piece of paper through a slot. He picked it up, looked at it and then stared at her.

"And why would you want this?"

"My…cat….she's old, she's ill, and I want it to end and be painless."

"There's vets for that. Be cheaper, too," he said as he stared at her. "You think carefully on how you want to…end it…for your 'cat'?"

The way he said 'cat' told Inara he knew what she wanted it for. "Yes, I've thought about it. It's time my cat moved on."

"Okay. But you were never here."

"I was never here."

Tyler nodded and turned and took out a key and opened a locked cabinet behind the counter. He picked up a pair of glasses and put them on, reading the labels of some bottles until he found it. He took the small brown bottle and put it on the counter.

"Two thousand," he said and Inara didn't hesitate or argue just took out the money and paid him through the slot and then the small bottle was put in a larger slot and passed through to her.

"Ah…Mr. Tyler…how does it work?" Inara asked as she picked up the bottle.

"Fast…ah, you mean how should you give it to your cat?'

"Yes."

"For what you want a teaspoon in a bowl of milk or its food will do the trick. There will be some pain, but it works fast. The bigger the cat, the more you should use. I'd throw the rest out when you are done. Unless you have more cats to kill."

Inara smiled. "No. Just one. For now."

She put the bottle in her pocket and turned to leave when Mr. Tyler called to her. "Wait."

She turned back and looked at him. He took off his glasses, and his face softened, showing sympathy now.

"Now I remember your father. He made lovely shoes. He was a good man. I know the story, everyone around here does. You give that son-of-a-bitch cat the whole bottle. He should suffer."

Inara didn't know what to do, her secret known. But she knew Tyler would never say a word to anyone. Inara felt a pain of loss for her father and almost started crying. "I will. Thank you," she managed to mumble and then was out the door. She walked in a daze, the vial of poison in her pocket, and as she walked many memories came back and then she was turning and turning down this street and that and then…she was lost.

"Not lost are we pretty lady?" said a slimy male voice and Inara turned and saw three of them, two men and a women, two with knives, and even in the dim light she saw the vacant stares and thin bodies and knew they were drug addicts. She pulled out her gun and they froze.

"Which way to Trumpeter Avenue?" she asked sweetly, almost hoping they would attack, feeling like killing something, a feeling that would have shocked her in the past. But not now, not that killing was on her mind. Some people just deserved to die.

"Ah…ah…ah…two blocks that way," said one of the men, all nervous now, knife clattering on the pavement where he had just dropped it.

"Thanks," Inara said and then backed up the street, keeping her gun on them and then she turned and ran. Within a few moments she was on Trumpeter Avenue and after a long five minutes wait she managed to catch a cab back to the Guild House.

As she sat in the cab it began to rain and Inara stared out the windows at the city of her birth, her home, and felt like a stranger. She missed Mal, missed all of them, even Jayne and his crude remarks, and the old beaten down Firefly. They were her home and the only family she had in the whole verse.

She felt the bottle in her pocket again and brought her mind back to the present. How could she get close enough to Paulo to give him the poison? Maybe she would have to seduce him after all.

* * *

><p>"She went to a drugstore. It's closed now but I'll find out what she bought tomorrow," John told the Head Mistress on his comms device.<p>

"Was there any trouble?" she asked him.

"Nothing she couldn't handle. Couple of punks tried to rob her but she pulled a piece on them. She's tough, this one."

"Thank you, John. Please inform me after you speak to the chemist."

"Will do," John said and was gone.

A drugstore? The Guild House had medicine and a doctor on call. If she was ill, Inara could have gone to him. A drugstore in the Dig? The Head Mistress knew Inara had lived there for a short time, but it was not a place one went unless one was doing something illegal or had no choice but to live there. What are you up to Inara? If she would wager on it, she bet it had to do with Paulo Chase and Malcolm Reynolds. It was time to learn more about Inara's lover. She logged onto her Cortex screen and began to search for the man who captured Inara's heart.

* * *

><p>Mal couldn't sleep well, too many things on his mind, and after a few hours got up and went to the kitchen area to get some water to drink. The ship was powered down for the night, in deep gloom except for the glow of small lights from the bridge area, just off the kitchen. Mal tried to be silent, not wanting to wake anyone up on this small ship. It was about two-thirds the size of a Firefly, big enough, but not to Mal's liking. Not much room for passengers or cargo. The Rose was newer and cleaner than Serenity but he'd still stick to what he knew if he got the chance again. He was just groping in the gloom for a cup or glass when her voice startled the crap out of him.<p>

"I can kill Paulo Chase for you," River said from where she sat curled up in a chair by the table.

"You damn near just killed me," Mal said in quiet anger and surprise "Don't go sneaking up on folks when they ain't ready."

"If you were ready it wouldn't be sneaking," River replied in a low voice. "Besides, I was here first. You're doing the sneaking, Captain."

"Guess you got a point," Mal said as he sat, forgetting about what he come for. "Why you up?"

"Not very sleepy, just weak. Thinking also…on too much."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"I can kill him. It'll be easy. I'm already wanted for murder."

"Much obliged for the offer but it's something I have to do myself."

"Zoe said you'd say that."

"Did she now?" Mal replied, not at all surprised. "Woman knows me as well as any other."

"Inara won't care how he dies," River stated plainly.

"No, suppose she won't. But I do. That man deserves to be tarred, feathered, drawn and quartered and then hung till he's dead."

"Those are archaic forms of punishment from Earth That Was," River said as if reciting a history lesson. "A bullet in the brain pan is just as effective."

"But not as painful," Mal answered, almost grinning in the darkness. He and River had few chances to converse since he met her and mostly she was in a messed up state when he had to talk to her. Now it seemed almost they were like old allies planning on how to do in an enemy.

"No, not as painful. Perhaps your plan is better," River said without emotion.

"You let me worry on the son-of-a-bitch. You got enough on your plate already."

"Captain, what are you going to do with me when we reach Sihnon?" River asked suddenly, bringing up one of the things that had kept Mal awake.

"Reckon that gunship already got word to fleet HQ about us and where we are going. Cyro box won't fool them again. Thinking it might be a good idea you stay aboard in that secret compartment till we are in the clear."

"The crew won't want that."

"I reckon not. You can't just walk in the front door. Sihnon is a Core planet. That means they got high tech everything to keep those they don't want in out and find those they want to find. No way to get through and land somewhere out of the way. We'll get boarded and inspected for sure. This time we may not be so lucky. They find you, jig is up for all of us."

"Sihnon is a big planet. Wash can find a way," River said with confidence.

"Maybe," Mal said. "If the captain let's him do the navigating and flying."

"He will," River said again with confidence. "He is in as much trouble as you if he gets caught with a fugitive."

"I'm thinking he wants to kill us all and toss us out the airlock first."

"Don't worry. I'll know if that crosses his mind the second it does."

Mal smiled. "Good. Now, let's get some rest."

"I slept for two days. I need to think."

Mal was about to stand and then said something that had been on his mind. He had detected a change in River, had noticed it when they were questioning River on Paquin and earlier tonight on the ship. She felt embarrassed and guilty about something.

"River, in a war situation, you do what you gotta do to survive. That's all that matters and no one holds it against you if it brings you through the other side. I've done…done some terrible things…and let the guilt build up in me for a long time. It eats away at your soul. Don't let that happen to you."

"You shot two of your own men on a small knoll in Serenity Valley," River said matter-of-factly. "You stopped a panic, held the position."

Mal felt his mouth go dry and he found it hard to speak. "Inara or Zoe tell you?"

"No. I just…you know."

Mal knew. "How long?"

"Since I started feeling better. After Ariel, when Simon started giving me the drugs, I was able to sort out a lot of thoughts crowding my head. I know a lot of things about the crew. I knew Inara was married to Paulo Chase, I know how Jayne got Vera, why Book became a Shepherd, how Simon and Kaylee loved each other so much before they even knew, how much Zoe loves Wash and he her, even though he is jealous of the relationship you and Zoe have. I just…know. I can't help it or stop it. It just happens."

"Did she know you could read minds?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Flowers."

River did know who but had wanted to avoid this conversation, but at the same time wanted to talk to someone about her. "Janice? Yes, she knew, she knows a lot…about me."

"Janice," Mal said, hearing her first name for the first time. "She knew you were in the box, let you go."

River told him what she had told Jayne and Zoe. As she spoke Mal detected a defensive tone.

"One thing I know is people," he said after she finished, speaking in a calm, quiet way, not preaching or judging, just explaining. "And an Alliance officer just doesn't throw away her allegiance and take a chance on ruining her career and ending up on a penal colony just because you told her a sad story. I don't care what you did to survive, River. Just don't go carrying any guilt with you."

"I'll try," River said quietly and Mal just nodded and then was gone after getting his drink of water and River was alone with her thoughts. He knew what she had done, they all knew, but not the reasons. They thought she did it to get Janice to help her escape, had seduced her like Saffron had done to Mal and, River knew, tried to do to Inara. But Janice's help had only come later, and Janice had offered to help, River hadn't asked, and of course neither River nor Janice had any idea that it would be Janice to board the ship and open her cyro chamber. That was all just coincidence, which happens more often in life than most people think.

No, she had made love to Janice because she had wanted to and nothing more, had wanted to feel love from another human, wanted to be wanted. Now she wanted to tell someone, tell them how wonderfully fantastic it had been to be loved by another human, share it with someone. She started to feel disconnected again, too many emotions clouding her thoughts, and wished her brother was here. She could tell him everything and he would understand and not judge her. Where are you, Simon?

* * *

><p>Simon was far away, on Serenity in the infirmary with Captain Oren, explaining the incredible tale of his sister.<p>

"That's unbelievable," Oren said as Simon finished the story. Not all of it, nothing about Earth of course, but he told Oren about River and the academy and what Derek Bowen had told him. Simon left out the psychic part. "Two assassins? Right here?"

"Yes, and Bowen is scared. Asked for my help. The programming they underwent has left them unstable. My sister had an almost total psychotic break and I am still not sure what caused it or if she will ever recover. Bowen described symptoms like my sister has."

"We'll get to the bottom of this right now," Oren said as he slid the door to the infirmary opened.

"What are you going to do?" a nervous Simon asked as he followed.

"Find out what they are really doing going to Miranda."

Simon grabbed his arm and stopped him and then let go as Oren gave him a stern look.

"Sorry," Simon said. "But I think we should be careful. These are two highly trained killers and they could only have been sent by Admiral Shin to Miranda for a mission and I'm thinking it has nothing to do with Reavers. No telling want they will do if we question them or interfere in the mission."

"I'm sure we are quite safe. Shin is a serving officer going on four decades now. He is not going to jeopardize this ship and your wife. He knows what they are worth. Besides, I am their superior officer and they will obey me."

"They are not soldiers, I keep telling you. They only answer to whoever is giving the commands and that's Admiral Shin. That is if they are stable."

"And if they aren't?" Oren asked with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"You heard what my sister did on that prison ship?"

He cleared his throat. "I've read the news reports."

"Well, I'm sure they are all true. I've seen her do things, unbelievable things. She fought dozens of Reavers to save Kaylee's life on Miranda. There are two Rivers on this ship."

Oren's eyes were wide and Simon knew he said too much. "Doctor, exactly what happened when you were on Miranda?"

Simon hesitated. "What did they tell you happened?"

"Well, as you know I was with the fleet that attacked the Reavers on Haven and Miranda. I was also on one of the teams that landed to find Cutter, so I know that whole heart attack story is bull. When given this assignment I was told a few things. I know that some kind of cure was developed and that the Reavers are being returned to the people they once were. But no one explained how they became Reavers or what role this ship played in this story."

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about that. It's complicated."

As Oren contemplated this Kaylee's voice came over the intercom.

"Captain Oren, boat's all ready. We got a green light?"

Oren paused and then looked at Simon. "Maybe someday over a beer you can tell me all about it. For now, we do this your way. You try to find a moment to talk to Bowen, alone, and find out what is going on."

"Be easier if we had more time…if something was wrong with the FTL once we get in the black."

"Agreed. Inform your wife discreetly," Oren answered and then went to the intercom and told Kaylee to make ready for liftoff.

Simon got word to Kaylee after they took off and Kaylee informed the pilot that the jump would be delayed while she did a quick diagnostic on the FLT drive. Simon was about to head below to find a way to talk to Bowen when suddenly the young man appeared in the aft stairway as Simon was going down.

"You wanted to speak to me Doctor Tam?"

Simon was startled but recovered quickly. "Yes…how did…never mind, I can guess."

"I told you I am like your sister."

"So it seems. Then you know what I want."

"I don't know the mission. My companion does, Ames, he does."

"Is that his real name? I heard you are going by Fisk."

"I'm sure that his not his real name as mine is not Fisk. All he told me was to get into uniform and come to this ship and we would be going to a place called Miranda. He is well trained in hiding his thoughts, as all of us are. I suspect he might know after all that I am a reader and that my loyalty is in question. He has been very secretive. Perhaps you can tell me why Serenity is going to Miranda."

"I don't know. Oren said we are picking someone up and dropping off some supplies."

"Yes," Bowen replied. "Oren doesn't know who you are picking up either, just that it is urgent."

Simon sighed. "Well, it seems we must wait until we arrive."

"Your wife can dispense with the fake examination of the engine now."

Bowen was about to turn back downstairs when Simon stopped him.

"Derek, are you having any more nightmares?"

He paused, looked at Simon intently and Simon sensed some sadness. "Every night. Sometimes…sometimes…I think I am going mad."

"I can give you something, some medicine. It helped River."

Bowen shook his head. "No. I can control my emotions while awake. I must be clear headed for what is coming."

"I understand."

"No, Doctor, I don't think you do. We are trained for many things, but mostly for assassination. I fear we are supposed to kill someone on Miranda."

Simon was afraid of that. "Will you follow your orders?"

"Depending on the target. If an enemy of the Alliance, then I must."

Simon tried not to think of River but couldn't help it. Bowen smiled. "I would never harm River. She was my friend, as much of a friend as we could have in that place."

Simon felt some relief. "What if isn't an enemy?" he asked "What if it's one of us or someone who is a part of the Alliance?"

"Then I will kill my companion." With that he turned and headed down stairs, leaving Simon more worried than ever. If there was fighting to be done, someone was going to get hurt, or worse.

* * *

><p>Admiral Byrd had been informed of Serenity's pending arrival by Shin and had moved the fleet away toward Haven, so no one would pick up Serenity's arrival. Byrd was glad, not wanting to be anywhere near the place when Powers was killed. He had too many friends in the fleet and the news would not be taken well. He ordered the crews to practice a war game, on how to deal with a rebel fleet if the renewed rebellion ever got that far out of hand, which seemed unlikely given it's meager attempts to fight the Alliance so far.<p>

* * *

><p>Serenity jumped into Miranda's quadrant and was soon in orbit. "What's this planet?" the pilot asked as they took up orbit.<p>

"You just fly and let me worry about that," Oren told him. "Once we land you are to vacant the bridge and not look out the windows."

"Ah…roger that….sir," the pilot said a bit surprised. "Can I ask why?"

"No, you can't." Oren said as he glared at the pilot. "Just follow the nav beacon for the landing point. Set us down and don't do any sightseeing more than necessary."

Oren was mad and on edge. Simon told him about his conversation with Bowen and it was clear no one knew what would happen when they landed. That did not make Oren happy at all.

Twenty minutes later they were over the capital city of Miranda and made an easy landing at the spaceport, where Kaylee had once found the glass for Serenity's broken windows.

With some trepidation, Kaylee and Simon joined Oren and the two assassins in the cargo bay as the ramp came down. Oren had cleared out the rest and told them to stay on the upper decks and not get too nosy if they knew what was good for them. Simon had armed himself with a pistol he had secreted aboard when they had taken off to look for Mal that time and he made sure to take one for Kaylee, too. Oren had looked at them in mild surprise when he saw the guns, told Simon there were hundreds of Alliance people here, all well-armed, but Simon simply told him that he would never set foot on this place ever again without a gun at his side.

The ramp came down and Justin Powers, in civilian clothing, a suit and tie, came aboard followed by several men and women in Alliance working uniforms, who started unloading the cargo.

"Welcome to…well, you know where," Powers said with a smile and Kaylee and Simon were pleasantly surprised to see him again.

"Colonel Powers," Simon said as they shook hands. "I didn't know you were still here. Good to see you again."

"You too, Doctor," he said and then turned to Kaylee. "It's nice to meet the most famous mechanic in the verse."

"Yeah, guess I wasn't last time we met," she said, all bashful. "Wish I still wasn't."

"Someday you'll look back on all this and be thankful," Powers said and then he turned to Oren.

"Captain, permission to come aboard."

Oren was flabbergasted to say the least. "Colonel…I was told to pick up a VIP but I didn't know. I…I served with you in the war. I was just a green lieutenant junior grade then."

Powers shook his hand. "It's Mr. Powers now, Captain. I've resigned my commission."

Oren was stunned. "But…but why, sir?"

"You and the verse will know soon enough," he said and then turned to Bowen and his companion. "Ah, and who are these two officers?"

Oren and Simon's suspicion radar went sky high. "Sir, you were not informed of their arrival?" Oren asked.

"No, I wasn't," Powers said and then he knew, and Oren knew, and so did Simon and, thankfully, so did Bowen. Ames went to shake Powers' hand and as he did so his hand kept going up, formed a fist, and would have struck Power's a death blow to the throat except for Bowen's quicker reflexes which knocked the arm away at the last instance.

And then the fight was on. Powers leaped out of the way with a shout, his combat instincts on full, and his pistol came out of his inner suit jacket pocket as Simon, Kaylee, Oren and several Alliance people all pulled weapons. But there was no chance for a shot as the two assassins fought at close range, trading blows and kicks at blinding speed.

"Traitor!" Ames shouted at Bowen. "He must die! We have orders!"

"You're the traitor!" Bowen shouted back as he ducked a blow and got in a swift kick.

"Captain, what the hell is this?" Powers yelled as he circled to try to get a shot in at his assassin.

Before Oren could answer a large Alliance sergeant tried to enter the fray and a swift kick from Ames to the throat crippled him. He fell to the floor, gasping, as people shouted in surprise. Simon holstered his pistol and ran to the man.

"Simon! Watch out!" Kaylee shouted and then the fight neared Simon and he just jumped back as a fist swung wide.

Both Bowen and Ames were bleeding now, from the mouth, nose, and hands, and gasping for breath, but they were still on their feet, moving and stalking each other, landing blows.

Simon pulled the sergeant back with some help and quickly saw he would die without an emergency tracheotomy.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and it was deafening in the cargo bay. Stillness came and there were no more grunts or sounds of fighting.

Powers stood with his pistol smoking, and Ames was shot in the upper right thigh, bleeding badly in spurting gouts. His scream of pain came just as Bowen struck a blow to his throat and then snapped his neck in a wrenching twist before Powers could tell him to stop. The blond assassin slid to the floor and was dead, the only sign of life the spurting blood that soon slowed to a trickle.

In the shocked silence no one moved for an instant. Then Simon was all business. "Kaylee! Get the stretcher!"

She snapped out of her fear and raced to the infirmary. Soon they had the sergeant in the infirmary and Simon was cutting open his throat and sliding in a tube, just in time to save his life, his bluish face turning pink again in minutes. Simon feared he might never speak again but he was alive at least.

Powers and Oren held their guns on Derek Bowen as he sat on the floor of the cargo bay next to his dead former companion. Many more Alliance people came and then Brenda and Jerry and the other Miranda people had arrived to see what all the fuss was about.

"You have some explaining to do," Powers said with a grim tone to Bowen.

"We were sent to kill you," Bowen stated flatly, not even looking at Powers or anyone else.

"By whom?" Powers asked and he already knew the answer before it was even spoken.

"Admiral Shin."


	9. Chapter 9

_Things come to a head as Shin makes a fateful decision, Powers makes plans, and Mal once more sets foot on his beloved old Firefly._

**River's Run – Part 9 **

Simon had seen plenty of angry people in his day. His father, for one, when Simon had wanted to abandon his career to help his sister escape from the hands of the Alliance. Malcolm Reynolds for another, a man who punched him twice in the face within a day of meeting him. Then there was Jayne Cobb on occasion, assorted ruffians such as Stitch Hessian, and now one very pissed off former colonel of the Alliance, Justin Powers.

"Start explaining yourself, all of you," he said in barely suppressed anger, to Simon, Kaylee, Oren, and Derek Bowen, as they sat at the dining table, Bowen handcuffed and with two guards with weapons standing behind him.

Simon nervously looked at the two guards. "Colonel, there's things you know and things you don't, and the things you don't know can't be heard by these men."

"I don't trust him," Powers said, glaring at Bowen.

"He saved your life!" Kaylee said in disbelief. "He ain't gonna kill you now. Are you?" She asked this last of Bowen, her voice a little uncertain, and he just shook his head.

"No, Kaylee. I'm not going to kill the Colonel."

Powers stared at him and then nodded his head for the two guards to leave. "Don't go far," Powers said to them and as they left he took out his pistol and stood well back from the table. "Now, let's hear it," he said to the four of them.

Simon started and Oren leaped in, trying to regain face in front of his hero, and after some time Powers had the whole story.

"Assassins? Cutter was training teenagers to be…assassins?" Powers asked as if he still did not believe it.

"We're more than assassins," Bowen explained.

"I would suggest more like a super operative, sir," Oren offered.

"Captain, who ordered you to take these men on board Serenity?" Powers asked.

"Fleet HQ, sir. I don't know who exactly ordered it," Oren replied quickly.

"It was most likely Admiral Shin, sir," Bowen revealed.

"Shin," Powers said with a growl through gritted teeth. "Tell me more."

"He briefed us and ordered us to go to Taos to wait for River Tam to contact her brother," Bowen said. "After that, Ames received the orders and now he is dead."

"Did Shin give the kill order?" Powers asked.

"I don't know, sir," Bowen answered.

Powers grunted. "Thanks to you, all I know is Admiral Shin set you to Taos but did not if he gave the kill order. I wanted to question your companion."

"He would have told you nothing," Bowen said.

"But you knew he was supposed to kill me…because the both of you were supposed to do it," Powers surmised. "Why did you change your mind?"

"I didn't know exactly why we were sent here. I suspected it was a kill mission. I did not know the target."

"Why stop him?" Powers asked.

"I…I…need to get away from them," Bowen said and Simon and the others could sense him struggling with his mind. "They did things…made us do terrible things….it's not right."

Bowen was looking down at his hands, covered in bandages from where Simon had repaired his scrapes and nicks from the fight, with some blood still seeping through.

"So much…blood," he said quietly but they all heard him and Kaylee even thought Powers grim face softened somewhat.

Simon wanted to deflect this talk away from Bowen. "Colonel, I hate to pry into things I don't know about or maybe shouldn't know about," Simon started. "But…why is Admiral Shin trying to have you killed?"

"I still can't believe the Admiral ordered it," Oren said first.

"I do," Powers said with conviction. "I was warned before you arrived that I may be in danger."

"Warned by whom, sir?" Oren asked.

"The Prime Minister," Powers answered to their astonishment.

"What's goin' on?" Kaylee asked what the others also wanted to ask.

"I've been made the Chancellor," Powers said. "And the military does not like it one bit."

"Chancellor?" Simon said in surprise. "You're replacing Cutter?"

"Exactly," Powers said as he finally put his gun away. "But I fear this may run deeper than merely killing me."

"What could be worse than that, sir?" Oren asked.

"I think Shin may be planning to overthrown the Prime Minister and Parliament, and set up a military dictatorship."

They were stunned by this news, not believing that such a terrible thing could happen. While Simon certainly didn't have any love for the Alliance after the things they did to his sister, he admired Blakely in some ways and he knew that a free democratic government was necessary.

"Good Lord," said Oren in awe. "That's madness."

"They can't do it," Kaylee said, fear on her face. "I can't stand you purple bellies now. But if they's in charge…no folks be free anywhere."

Simon was thinking fast and he could see Powers was doing the same. "What will Shin do first if he wants to take over?" Simon asked, dreading the answer.

"Get Blakely out of the way," Powers said.

"We have to warn her!" Simon exclaimed as he stood.

"It may already be too late," said Powers, his tone grim and foreboding.

* * *

><p>"Then we are agreed?" Admiral Shin said solemnly to the group of men surrounding his conference table in Fleet HQ.<p>

They were all generals and admirals, ten of them, the heads of the military, and all of them had one thing in common: they despised the civilian government.

One by one each man gave his consent and Shin nodded. "Gentlemen, there is no turning back from this moment on. Now, we carry out the plan."

"When?" asked one old admiral, soon to retire, but not before this last chance at glory was finished.

"Today," Shin said and that took them by surprise. "Powers will be dead soon and even if the assassins fail he will be too far away to stop us in time."

"But you said that ship, Serenity, was sent to pick him up," one general stated. "He can be back here in no time at all."

"Even so," Shin replied. "He has no power. He hasn't been confirmed as Chancellor yet and he has resigned his commission. As far as we are concerned he is a civilian, an unemployed civilian at that."

"If Powers survives, I think we should order Byrd to take out Serenity," said the old admiral. "Why take a chance?"

"He is correct, Shin," said another general. "Powers commands a lot of loyalty in the military. If he lives he can form a counter force to us. And if he has that ship and its engineer, he can have a tactical advantage that we cannot easily overcome."

Shin thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Agreed. If Powers is alive, then Serenity will be destroyed, hopefully with him on board. As for Kaylee Frye, it doesn't matter what happens to her. We have the plans. If she can build it, then so can our engineers. "

"Now what?' asked the old admiral.

"Head to your duty stations," Shin ordered. "Prepare the fleet and the army for what will come next."

"Next? What the hell are we waiting for, Cho Hung? Let's act now!" yelled one other general.

"We wait for the news. Prime Minister Blakely is about to be assassinated by a rebel." After he finished these words Shin picked up a phone by his chair, pressed one digit and then spoke.

"You may proceed." Shin sat back and felt satisfied. The end game was beginning. Time to let what happens happen.

* * *

><p>Deep in the Ministry of the Interior building technicians were still trying to crack the codes for Cutter's computer systems. Cutter's assistant gave them all the help he could, but some files were so encrypted it would take weeks, maybe months, to find out what was on them. Two techs were put to the task in shifts, going at it twenty-four hours a day.<p>

"This is going to take forever," one tech, a female, said to her male counterpart, as they sat in front of keyboards and data screens in the computer control room. They were both young and attractive, a point not lost on either of them.

"Say, Megan, what say we grab a drink after work tonight?" the man asked suddenly.

She smiled, wondering when he'd ask. "I don't know, Scott. We work together. Won't it be awkward?"

"Only if a drink leads to something else," he replied with a grin.

"That might be….wait a sec," she said as they were interrupted by a beeping sound.

One of the unused data screens suddenly came to life. They moved toward it and there, in full view was Shin and the others sitting around the table. The camera angle was from above and from one side, and it was difficult to see faces, excepted for those seated near Shin. The military uniforms they were wearing were clear to see, though.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked in puzzled surprised.

"It looks like…is that Admiral Shin?" Megan asked. "Wait…this is being recorded. This is happening right now."

"It's a spy system," Scott said in surprise. "Cutter set it up…it's been activated."

After some time, they saw Shin pick up a phone, say something, then put it down. After a few moments the men all stood and shook hands with Shin and then the men left the room, Shin the last and then the image went blank. Megan quickly found the recorded file and played it back. Now they could hear voices, hear what was being said. As they listened they turned to each other in shock and fear. After it was over, Megan quickly ran to a Cortex screen and started looking for an address she'd never thought she'd be looking for.

"What are you doing?' her counterpart asked.

"Warning the Prime Minister! What do you think I'm doing?"

"We…we have to call the captain. He'll know what to do."

"There's no time!" she shot back.

"This is way over our heads," Scott said in fear. "We could get killed for hearing that!"

"Or we can be heroes," she replied steadily. "We have to do something to stop this!"

"No…no…count me out…I'm just a tech. I push buttons, I find data, that's all I do," he said in fear, backing out of the room. "You want to go against Shin and all of those men? You're on your own!"

"Coward!" she screamed after he had run from the room.

Suddenly her Cortex screen came to life and an elderly, bored looking woman was there. "Office of the Prime Minister. How may I direct your wave?"

"I want to report an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister!" Megan yelled to the woman.

The woman was suddenly no longer bored. Now she looked pissed off as she hit buttons. "Listen to me. Threats against the PM's life are not a joke. Your wave address has been recorded and a team is being sent to your location now."

"Fine! Send them! Just tell her that….." But it was too late. Suddenly the woman's face turned ashen as a huge explosion ripped through the room and she went flying out of her chair. Somehow the Cortex feed stayed intact and Megan watched in horror as several figures strode through the room and started firing indiscriminately at bleeding, shocked people, who tried to escape, to no avail.

"Noooooo!" Megan screamed and then she knew that nothing would ever be the same again. One thing for sure. She had to save that recording and find a way to get it to Blakely. If she was still alive.

* * *

><p>"Okay, dear, I'll see you in an hour," Susan Blakely said to her husband Thomas on the Cortex screen. They said their goodbyes and then Blakely packed up some files in her briefcase.<p>

As she left her office she said goodnight to her secretary, who never left before she did, and then her two bodyguards started following her through the corridors of Parliament to the lower level of the building.

A tour was in progress, not uncommon, with so many civilians wanting to see where Parliament decided the business of the Alliance. Blakely knew that tomorrow's debate on Justin Powers' appointment as Chancellor would go smoothly. There was no real opposition to him and he was well-known to the public. She hoped Serenity would get him here in time so he could face the questions of the Parliament members.

Now at this hour the building was almost completely empty except for the night cleaning staff, a few members of Parliament working late, and this last tour of the day. As they approached the tour group several people saw her and pointed her out to the others in the group. Her two bodyguards moved in front of her on instinct. Blakely noticed that all of the tour members were young, teens or in their twenties, no elderly people and no children. As they saw her, suddenly one said something, and they all fell to the floor, covering their heads with their arms. That's odd, she thought, and it was the last thing she even thought of as a massive explosion ripped through the Parliament corridors, engulfing her and her bodyguards in a shower of glass, dust, concrete, and shrapnel.

All went black before her eyes and Susan Blakely was no more and would never know who had killed her or why.

* * *

><p>On Sihnon it was morning and Inara was just waking up. No one had said a word to her the night before, after she had returned from her nocturnal adventure to the Dig. The gun and bottle of poison were safely hidden and after freshening up, Inara decided to see if Mal had waved her. She wanted to talk to him, just to see his face, and she logged onto her Cortex screen in her room. As she was about to turn to the message page the news caught her eye and she was stunned into disbelief.<p>

An image of the smoking, burning Parliament building was in the background, a news reporter, male, Oriental, in front, his face stricken with shock as he spoke.

"…ten minutes ago….The explosion has shattered windows in the buildings around me, people are stumbling out of the Parliament, some are injured, some in shock. There is smoke everywhere. Police and military are on scene now….fire fighting units are arriving. No one knows what caused the explosion. Let's see if we can…sir, sir! Were you inside the building?"

A man with tattered clothing, a janitor's uniform, staggered by, his head bleeding, cuts on his arms and hands. "I…saw what happened," he said, almost in tears. "They were shooting…they had guns…I don't know why…" he began to sob and fell to his knees as medical people came up to him.

Inara ran from her room and shouted through the halls. "Turn on the news! Something terrible is happening on Londinium!"

She ran back and moments later she heard the clatter of shoes in the halls and many women, beautiful Companions all, just in their bed clothes, came into her room.

"What's happening?" one asked in fear.

"Someone is attacking the Parliament," Inara said and there were gasps and shocked looks as they huddled around her Cortex screen,

The reporter turned back to the camera and as he spoke, suddenly there were gun shots in the background. As Inara and the women watched in horror, a battle raged. All over Londinium, Sihnon, and other planets close enough to get the live feed, people would always remember where they were when they saw what happened next.

Several young men and women, at least seven of them, dressed casually, all armed with pistols, came down the hill from the Parliament building and began shooting in all directions at anyone they could see. Civilians were hit, news reporters, bystanders, paramedics, some who had been wounded inside were shot again. The thing that no one noticed, not at first, not until the tape was analyzed later, was that not a single bullet was wasted. Each shot hit home.

Police and military were also hit, many before they could fire a round back. The rest of the military and police began to return fire and then a gun fight was on, picked up by several cameras with news crews and by security cameras on the streets. Two of the young people were hit and went down, one getting up again before being shot once more and falling for good. Many police and military fell and then the battle moved through the streets. The attackers made their way to a parked van and once inside they accelerated away, the law and soldiers in hot pursuit. For the next eighteen minutes shots rang out, tires squealed, low flying attack ships swooped in, all was chaos across the city as the attackers sought escape routes, as the Alliance tried to block them and stop them, all to no avail. The van slammed into cars and trucks, dodged bullets, hit pedestrians, and the occupants fired back at pursuers, dropped grenades out the windows and fired missiles at the attack ships, and then disappeared. When the van was found, parked on an empty street, full of bullet holes and damage, its occupants were gone, disappeared, nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>On Athenian Island in the ocean near Osiris' main land mass at Cutter's "Academy", Dr. Sexton was just returning from his morning exercise and was about to have breakfast when one of the remaining staff members came in. "Sir, something terrible is happening on Londinium!"<p>

Sexton watched in horror with the others in the staff break room and then he knew, he saw the faces, the images repeated over and over again, and he knew who the attackers were and even who sent them.

"Dr. Sexton?" General MacCready said to him and Sexton turned, startled. "We need to talk."

They went outside the room and into the corridor. The school was almost empty, the students all sent home after deprogramming by Sexton's people, on the orders of Blakely, and supervised by MacCready. Soon the place would be a memory and secretly Sexton was glad to be leaving.

"General! Do you see what is happening? Did you see who the attackers are?"

MacCready looked at him steadily. "Doctor, I've been asked to ask you a question."

"General…Didn't you see the news?...Parliament has been attacked! They can't find Blakely! It was…our students!"

MacCready ignored his hysterics. "I've been asked to ask you if you will remain when we reopen the school."

Now Sexton knew the awful truth and the knowledge floored him. "You…you knew! You helped them!"

"Is that your final answer?" MacCready asked.

"You were her friend! You were her aide! How could you?"

"Because they will win. Doctor, I am giving you one last chance, because, frankly, we do need you. It will take a while to break in a new team leader. What's your final answer?"

"How dare you! I'll never help you thugs who…" But he said no more as MacCready pulled out a pistol and shot him point blank in the face. Sexton's body dropped like a stone. The noise brought the staff out into the corridor where they looked at their dead leader and MacCready in horror. Behind him ten Alliances soldiers appeared from outside.

MacCready turned to the soldiers and knew the order had to be given, knew the staff knew too much, had recognized the attackers as Sexton had done. MacCready didn't know when the attack would come, only that he would have to do this. Shin had contacted him days earlier, when Shin seemed to finally make up his mind about Blakely.

"Kill them," he ordered the soldiers and then walked away as the sounds of screams and gunshots echoed through the building and across the grounds as the Alliance eliminated anyone who knew who the attackers were, which was everyone left on the island.

* * *

><p>"Gorramn it!" Jayne said as he cussed the arrival of morning, a pain in his lower back breaking up his dream of lying in a big feather bed with two naked ladies.<p>

The reality was much different. He was sacked out in a corner of the cargo bay on a bed made of sugar and flour bags covered in blankets with another bag as a pillow. He'd slept in worst places, but not in a long time.

"Shoulda stayed a Shepherd," he grumbled as he looked at the ceiling. "They never treat a man of God this way. I should demand some of my fare back."

"He won't give it to you," River said, startling Jayne into being more awake. Through sleepy eyes he saw River sitting on the silver cyro-chamber box about ten feet away from him.

"Who? What?" Jayne mumbled.

"Captain Pritchard won't give you your money back," River said.

"So that's his name," Jayne said.

"Wayne Pritchard from Ariel, 54 years old, captain of the Rose for three years. Off and on cargo ships most of his life," River said. "The pilot is Anna Thomas, 44. They are lovers, her and the captain. Charlie Wilson, engineer. Lee Fong Chan, crewman."

"Been reading minds again?"

"No, just the ship's papers on the bridge. Oh, and I could sense they were lovers. That's not in the ship's papers. I couldn't sleep. Been scanning the Cortex for news of Serenity."

Jayne sat up, a bit angry now. "Couldn't sleep? So I sacked out here for nothin'?"

"Sorry."

He pulled on his pants, not caring River was sitting right there. She didn't even look away. "Where's everyone?" Jayne asked

"Eating breakfast, talking about what happened."

"Thought we talked on that enough last night. You surely don't want to get into that again."

"I had sex with her," River said quickly. "Not to escape. I could have killed her to do that. I had sex because I wanted to, because she wanted to. It was wonderful. That's why she let me go."

Jayne pulled his zipper up with a loud_ zip_ and his eyes narrowed and an evil grin came to his face, followed quickly by a puzzled expression. "I knew it!...Ah, why you telling me?"

"Mal said I need to let go of my guilt. Said it would stay with me all my life. I don't really feel guilty, just more confused, I guess. And a touch embarrassed. It's not really anyone's business, so I wasn't going to tell anyone, but now, I thought about it all night. What does it matter? So I told you first because I knew you would have the most distasteful reaction. If I can tell you, I can tell anyone."

"Jeeze, ain't that swell. Don't worry, I won't have any lustful dreams of you and Miss Purple Belly bumping bodies."

"Crudeness is too fine a word for you, Jayne Cobb. Anyway, my sex life is not what they are talking about at breakfast."

"What's going on?" Jayne asked, as he put on his boots.

"The Prime Minister has been assassinated."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," Wash said as he nursed his headache from the previous evening's booze with a strong cup of coffee.<p>

"Believe it," Mal said, his face grim. They were watching a Cortex screen Charlie the engineer had rigged up in the dining area with a long cable to the bridge connector ports. Over and over the news reported on events in Londinium.

"What the gorramn hell happened?" Jayne asked as burst into the room, followed by River.

"She's dead," Zoe said with an ashen face. "I never thought I say this about any Alliance official being killed but…this is just awful."

"A bomb, or bombs, in the Parliament corridors. They found her under a pile of rubble," said Pritchard, the captain. "Her two bodyguards were on top of her, trying to protect her, all of them dead. Almost another hundred dead and wounded, all over the city. Two of the assassins dead. The rest got away."

"Who did it?" Jayne asked as he watched the images of the gun battle in front of Parliament.

"Saying rebels did it," Mal answered, his face angry now.

"Who's in charge now?" Anna, the pilot asked.

Mal looked to River. "You know anything about government?"

"The deputy Prime Minister will be in charge," River said. "Blakely's political party still holds power, the majority rule. The Parliament is really in charge, so the death of one person does not matter."

"It does to me," Mal said, with an edge of growing anger. "I got a feeling things ain't gonna be so smooth. We need a new ride."

"Sir?" Zoe questioned as she looked at her leader.

"Let's get Kaylee on the Cortex," Mal said. "I got a feeling I'm going to need a mighty fast ship for the days ahead."

Wash grinned and Zoe smiled and Jayne just felt happy all over. He'd be glad to have his old bunk back.

"Sir, we don't exactly own her anymore," Zoe reminded him.

"Wel,l they'll either give it to us or we'll take it back. One way or another. Hell, I'll even give them their money back, what's left of it."

"Now that's crazy talk, Mal," Jayne said a worried look on his face.

"Then what, sir?" Zoe asked, ignoring Jayne.

"Don't know. Blakely's dead," Mal said. "She was our protector. Shin, he won't care about those pardons or that disk. He'll just say it was Cutter's doing and the military knew nothing. In fact, that disk could help him undermine the government and make him stronger. He'll kill us first chance he gets. Last place he knew we were was here. Time to leave. Time to go home."

As Mal and the others talked on what to tell Kaylee, River kept looking at the news images on the Cortex screen, looking at the faces of the attackers, looking, and knowing who they were. She knew one thing. Mal was right. Things would not go smooth at all.

* * *

><p>All over the galaxy the news of the attack spread like wildfire, and there were tears and cheers, depending on one's allegiance. But the question on everyone's lips was the same: who were the attackers and how did they do it and how did most of them get away? As the grieving Thomas Blakely and his son mourned with thousands outside the smoldering Parliament building, as the dead and wounded were being carted away, the questions began to come. How could such a thing have happened? Even in the midst of the war no rebel force ever got close to the home Core worlds.<p>

Within an hour of the end of the attack Admiral Shin and some of the generals were there, thanking the soldiers and police for their work, publicly condemning this new rebellion.

"Something must be done," Shin told a sea of microphones and recording devices. "With Adam Cutter dead, it is time to bring the police and military together, to find a way to fight this new rebellion that struck at the very core of our civilization and took away our beloved prime minister. These rebels show no mercy. Neither should we."

Shin walked away, ignoring the questions, and soon returned to fleet HQ. He monitored reaction across the galaxy for the next few hours, knowing they would see his way, knowing they would give him what he wanted. If they didn't he would take it. He had to move slowly, like in a chess game. All the pieces were in place. MacCready was taking care of Athenian Island, seeing the way of things after Shin had talked to him a few days ago. The former students had been deprogrammed, most suffering some memory loss and would not recall much about their "school" years. There was still the matter of River Tam to deal with, and Malcolm Reynolds, but they would be taken care of in due time.

As he sat at his desk he reflected on how he had come to this decision. The appointment of Powers had been one thing, the weakness of Blakely's position another. And the driving greed and desire the third. He had played bootlicker for too long to people like Blakely and Cutter. Now he would stand above them all.

The plan he had made years ago, in case Cutter ever tried to take over. Cutter would have been killed, by some loyal soldiers. But Cutter's assassins were just as effective in killing Blakely, even more so since they had no connection to the military. The seven hadn't even question when told their target was the Prime Minister. Shin had used the most effective of the subliminal messages, one designed by Cutter's specialists to put the assassins in a war mood, designed for them to survive missions behind enemy lines. They had secretly entered the building the night before and hidden the explosives in the corridor and some weapons. Blakely almost always left her office at the same time. The tour was a cover to get them inside. Afterwards they were to escape and evade as they had been taught. None of the generals or admirals knew who the assassins were except MacCready.

The generals and admirals had their role to play. They had all long ago placed loyal men in positions of power, a natural thing for any military man to do. The fleet would obey orders, now that the threat of a new war was brewing. The civilians would fall in line, once Shin gave them their war. The battles near Haven and Miranda had been taped, images of dead and mutilated soldiers and civilians from both places recorded, all ready to use, to be blamed on the rebels, not the Reavers.

After he released images of new battles, the first step would be martial law, just like in the war. From there he would get rid of Parliament, suspend their meetings until the building was repaired. All across the city now, men with power, men with influence were whispering in the Parliament member's ears, whispering, convincing them, that this was the right thing to do. And if they didn't agree, they would be humiliated by the files Cutter had in his ministry. Right now Shin's men were moving into the building, taking it over, to begin the search for those files. What Shin didn't know was that he was on one of those files. He soon found out.

"Sir, we have a problem," said an aide, his most trusted one, and he showed a nervous Scott, the tech from the Ministry of the Interior, into the room.

"Who are you?" Shin asked coldly.

The tech Scott got up his nerve and looked Shin in the eye. "Someone who can save your career and your head."

Ten minutes later Shin understood, was aghast, and ordered a sensor sweep of the entire Fleet HQ, starting with his conference room. He promised Scott a reward, and made some calls and told Scott to accompany his men to where she lived.

As Shin sat contemplating this near fatal flaw, which could still bring them down, his assistant returned. 'Sir, message from Admiral Byrd, most secure channel."

"Thank you," Shin said as hit the key code for most secure messages.

"Powers is still alive," Byrd reported as soon as he came on screen.

"What happened?"

"I have a man in his unit down there. He just reported in. Said one of your men attacked the other one before he could kill Powers."

"Damn it!" Shin cursed, uncharacteristically. "Where is Powers now?"

"On board Serenity."

"Destroy that ship, immediately!"

Byrd gulped. "I can't."

"Byrd, I don't care what that ship has or what it means. I'm giving you a direct order! Destroy Serenity!"

"I can't, sir. It's gone."

* * *

><p>Deep underground in the sewer system of Londinium's capital city five young people, two men and three women, made their way on foot through the dark tunnels. All were armed with pistols and machine guns and some had minor wounds. The man in front had a glow in the dark map and he followed it, looking up occasionally to see florescent arrows painted on the walls to help mark the route.<p>

Soon they could smell fresh air and they ran faster, reaching an opening and then, after a cautious look around, they were by a river and saw the wooden boat with an outboard engine they were to take for the next part of their journey. They were almost outside the city and it was night and very dark, with no houses or buildings nearby. They piled in the boat and one of them started the engine. As the boat moved away from the bank suddenly there was a massive explosion and with a flash and loud bang the boat exploded, sending bodies flying through the air and onto the bank and into the water.

A group of men in civilian clothing came out from some tall grass and from behind trees. One barked orders to get the bodies out of the river. Others took the remains of the boat and broke it up and sank it.

"Sir, one's still alive!" a man shouted form the river bank.

The leader approached. He was a black man, who had a calm coldness about him. He looked down at the girl, her face burned, her hair bloody, blood coming from her mouth and nose.

"Why?" she managed to gasp.

"Because you were expendable," he said coldly and then he pulled out a sword from a back sheath and drove it into her chest.

After his sword was removed and cleaned, a comms device on the black man's belt buzzed and he answered. After a listening for a moment he said, "Understood," and then turned to his men. "We have new job. And we must be very quick."

"What's the job?" one of his colleagues asked as they walked away toward a fast airship.

"We have to kill a young woman before she ruins us all."

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Powers asked Kaylee as he came on the bridge. He looked refreshed after a long rest. Ten hours ago they had been sitting on Miranda, trying to figure out what to do. The moment the news had been received of the death of Blakely, Powers ordered them to take off and jump away. Simon and Kaylee had been greeting Brenda and Jerry, and Simon was asking about the Reavers and wanted to see Angela, when suddenly the news from Londinium struck them and shocked them to their very core. Powers felt that it wasn't over yet and wanted to be somewhere else, not knowing if more assassins or a gunship were bearing down on him. In one day an attempt was made on life the soon to be Chancellor and the Prime Minister was assassinated. That was no coincidence.<p>

Simon had the wounded sergeant moved to the base hospital first and after hasty goodbyes they left. The decision was made to head for Sihnon, not Londinium, after Powers asked where Mal was and Kaylee said she thought he would be heading to Sihnon. Then Powers said he needed a nap, not explaining why he needed Mal, and went to bed after he made sure Oren locked Bowen in the storage closest and posted two guards outside it.

"Near Sihnon now, just at cruising speed," Kaylee said to Powers. "Not too close to attract attention, and not too far away to be out of Cortex range."

"Are you sure he is heading there?"

"I'd bet on it," Kaylee said, not really sure, just hoping she was right.

"Make the call."

Kaylee's fingers flew over the Cortex keyboard. After a long wait, Inara's face appeared.

"Oh, Kaylee! It's so good to see you again! Have you heard the news?"

"Gosh, whole galaxy's heard it by now, been ten hours since it happened. 'Nara, you heard from the Capt'n?"

"Not recently. I think…something is going on about River."

"You think he found her?" Kaylee asked excitedly.

"Maybe. Who's listening there with you?"

"Ah, the pilot and Colonel Powers."

"Powers? I've heard of him. What's going on? Where are you?"

"Can't say. Top secret."

"Kaylee, I'm afraid for Mal. With Blakely dead, Shin will come after him, no matter what he knows."

"Miss Serra, do you know who I am?" Powers said as he interrupted

"Yes, Colonel. Your reputation is well known. I also heard you were handling the …situation…on …that place."

"That's correct. Now we are looking for Captain Reynolds."

"Why?" Inara asked very suspicious.

"I need him. I can't explain anymore on the Cortex."

Inara was suspicious, but Kaylee was there and she knew Kaylee wouldn't be involved in anything to betray Mal.

"They are on a cargo ship called the Rose. Supposed to be here in less than two days."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound from the Cortex. "Got an incoming, Inara. One sec," Kaylee said as she hit the verse's version of call waiting. She was repelled by the image of Admiral Shin appearing on the screen, her brief meeting him in the cargo bay of Serenity not to be forgotten, more so as he had called River a criminal.

"Miss Frye," he said politely.

"Mrs. Frye. Don't you remember I was married, right in front of you? By Thomas Blakely."

"Oh yes. I had forgotten. Is Mr. Powers about?"

"Colonel Powers is right here," she said as she stood to let him sit.

Powers nodded to the pilot to get out and after he left Powers sat down in the co-pilot's seat where Kaylee had been. Kaylee slowly moved to the pilot's seat. He didn't kick her out and Kaylee felt like she was being let in on a big secret.

"Hello, you son-of-a-bitch," Powers said with malice in his voice. "You aren't getting a trace off this wave so make it brief."

"I see Cutter's assassin has failed. Or rather, one of them succeeded in stopping the other from killing you. I must admire the respect you command, even in total strangers."

"He didn't do it for me, he it did because he hates those that turned him into what he is."

"Surely you know I had no knowledge of what Cutter had done with those children until recently."

"Get to the point, Shin. Time's almost up."

"You are a marked man, Powers. Go off to some corner of the verse and I will forget you ever existed. Come to the Core and next time you may not be so lucky. Do we have an understanding?"

"Perfect. Next time I see you a bullet in my gun will have your name on it."

"So that is how it will be. Good-day, Mr. Powers."

"Wait! Blakely. I know it was you."

"Don't be ridiculous. It was rebels. Who else? That is not your concern anymore. You are not now and never will be Chancellor. The Parliament, once it meets, whenever that may be, will cancel your appointment. I hope you take the hint and retire."

The wave ended and Powers looked at a shocked Kaylee.

"Yes, I think he had her killed. But I'll never be able to prove it."

* * *

><p>The proof was on a computer file in the hands of a very scared tech. Megan ran home after the attack and stayed there all day and all night, watching the news in her little room in a massive apartment block. She couldn't think and had no one she could talk to and no one she could trust. No one would believe her anyway. She had to get rid of the file, had to destroy the flash drive it was on. Scott was right. It could get them killed. But giving it away could also get her killed. It could be her only protection if they found her.<p>

Then she knew what she had to do, knew it had to be done, to save the verse and bring those bastards down.

"Only one thing to do," she said to herself as she sat at her Cortex screen. She had to tell the verse.

Megan stuck the flash drive in the side port of her Cortex screen. She found a major news outlet and composed a written wave, explaining who she was and how she got the file. Just as she was about to hit the send button, her door blew in with a terrifying explosion and she was sent flying into her bed. As she coughed on the dust, a strange man walked in her room and pushed aside the remains of the door. He was tall, black, cold looking, a sword in one hand, a pistol in the other.

He looked to the Cortex screen and then to her. Their eyes met for a second and both understood. She leaped for it, the distance not great in the small room, but he was swifter and his sword struck her in mid stride in the right shoulder and pinned her back against the bed. She screamed in pain, scream for help, but none came.

"Did you send it?" he asked calmly as he stood over her, digging the sword into her flesh.

"Yes, everyone knows! It's too late!" she said through the pain and her fears, tears coming from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he said. And then he pulled the sword out and shot her in the chest. After a brief looked of surprise and a gasping attempt to scream, she died.

"Oh God," said Scott as he stood in the doorway, two other men behind him.

"This is how we handle things," said the black man. "If you find it distasteful then you should never have reported this file and this girl to Admiral Shin."

"I thought you were just going to arrest her. Who are you people?"

"We are Operatives of the Parliament," he said as he stepped to the computer, read the message, checked to make sure she didn't send it, and then removed the flash drive and removed the hard drive of the machine. He handed it to one of his colleagues who pocketed it and the flash drive.

"Shin is not in Parliament," said Scott, a little wary.

"No," said the Operative. "But he is in charge."

"So…what kind of reward do I get?" Scott said, a little nervously. "I mean, I think a promotion might be in order. Shin promised me."

"I do not decide such things. Do you know what your sin is?" the Operative asked.

"My sin? I think I did the right thing."

"Your sin is greed. A braver man would have supported his colleague and told the verse about this, instead of trying to profit from it," said the Operative as he swiftly drove the sword into a shocked Scott's heart. "Because in the end that was the only way to save yourself."

Scott gasped and fell to his knees. As soon as the sword was withdrawn he pitched forward and was soon dead.

* * *

><p>Kaylee went back to Inara who was still there on the Cortex waiting for her.<p>

"Sorry, 'Nara. How can we find the Capt'n?"

"Let me wave him and then…."

"Hold on a sec, got another wave coming in."

This time it was Mal. "Howdy Little Kaylee, glad it's you that answered. What's the news on Taos?"

"Capt'n! Just thinking of you. Ah, we ain't there. On Taos, I mean."

"No? What gives?"

Kaylee and Powers quickly explained. "Son-of-a-bitch!" Mal growled and then he had the pilot feed the Rose's coordinates to Serenity.

"Gotta go, Inara. Going to pick up the Capt'n!" Kaylee said with joy.

"Oh, thank God! You tell that man not to forget to wave me!" Inara said, happy one moment and angry the next.

"Oh, gosh, course he won't forget you," Kaylee replied. "We'll be in touch."

An hour later after a short jump and some normal drive time, they found the Rose, moved in for a mating, and then locked onto the Rose's airlock. A short time later and they opened the airlock.

Mal and Zoe stepped through, Mal feeling good coming aboard Serenity once more, and even better after a big hug from Kaylee, and he didn't even care that Oren was giving him unfriendly looks.

"I know, I know, your ship," Mal said to the Alliance officer.

"Your guns, Mr. Reynolds," Oren said to him, looking at Mal and Zoe's pistols. "Take them off. You know my rules."

"That won't be necessary, Captain Oren. We can trust him," Powers said as he approached.

Oren looked pissed off, but did not question his hero's orders.

"Captain Reynolds, we have much to talk on," Powers said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, been a busy day in the verse," Mal said and then turned to Simon.

"Doc, the Rose got a sick crewman, might need some tending."

"I'll get the stretcher and have him brought over here," Simon said as he turned toward the infirmary.

"Best you look after him on the Rose. Don't think he can be moved. Kaylee, why don't you lend a hand." With that Mal gave Kaylee a sly wink and she could barely control her surprised joy, knowing what he was getting at.

Of course, Simon didn't catch on yet. "I'll just get my bag," he said.

Moments later they had crossed over to the Rose. Wash and Jayne were waiting for them.

"Someone to see you in the cargo bay," Wash said with a grin as he said hello and then he stepped through to Serenity. Jayne led the way to the cargo bay.

"What's the injury?' Simon asked.

Jayne looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What you on about, Doc? Ain't anyone hurt."

"It's River! She's here!" Kaylee whispered real loud and then Simon knew it was true and he raced down into the cargo bay and there she was and soon in his arms and they hugged and laughed and cried a bit and then sat down as River and Jayne told them the whole story. Not all of it, not yet, but River knew she would tell him it all eventually.

After the joyous reunion, Simon went silent and looked sad. "What's wrong, Simon?" River asked.

"You're still a fugitive. What do we do now?" And no one had an answer.

* * *

><p>"That's crazy," Mal said to Powers as they stood with Zoe in the infirmary, one of the few places on the ship no one could happen to walk in on them or easily hear them.<p>

"I second that, sir," Zoe said as she glared at Powers.

"I need your help. I don't know where to start."

"You're talking about starting a new war, aren't you?" Mal said.

"No, no," Powers quickly said. "Not a war. More like a…preemptive strike. You know people, know people who will help us, can get us arms, make contacts. We can't just show up on Londinium with five or six people and attack Shin. He'll be ready for that."

"I think you're jumping the gun a bit," Mal said. "Let's see how this plays out."

"Shin killed her. I know it," Powers said in anger. "Next he will try to join the military and police under his control and declare martial law."

"Folks won't let that happen," Zoe said. "It's peacetime. There's no war."

"That's not the way they'll see things," Powers said. "Powerful forces are at work here, and we can't stop them alone."

"Ain't my business," Mal said. "Let all them go to hell for all I care."

"Really?" Powers said. "And what will happen when Shin succeeds in taking over the government? Do you think people will just lie down and take it? There will be a much wider rebellion, a real rebellion, and Shin and his puppets will have a real war then, and their power will grow stronger. Do you want another war, captain?"

Mal looked at him long and hard and then to Zoe and all those terrible memories came back, fields of dead, screams, tanks crushing men's skulls, blood everywhere, two boys running and Mal gunning them down like rabbits in a field. He shook his head.

"No, I don't want that," he said quietly.

"Then help me stop it from happening." Powers said, almost pleading with him.

Mal looked to Zoe and she sighed as if to say "not again", but then her eyes softened a bit.

"You know I'll follow you anywhere, sir."

Mal knew he could count on her. He looked to Powers and Powers knew from the look that Mal was with him. "What do we do first?"

Powers grinned and knew Mal would like this first part. "We get your ship back."


	10. Chapter 10

_Inara makes a date with Paulo Chase, Mal gets back his first love, and Shin plans the next move in the galactic chess match._

**River's Run - Part 10 **

Simon and River had just met for the first time since River's arrest which seemed so long ago, but wasn't really. Kaylee and Jayne were with them, everyone catching each other up on what had been happening in their little corner of the verse the last few days. They were in the cargo bay of the Rose, a freighter Mal had hired to take him, Jayne, Zoe, and Wash to Sihnon, to meet up with Inara and, as they later learned, to deal with the Paulo Chase problem. But all of that was put aside for the moment as the assassination of Alliance Prime Minister Susan Blakely in a brutal attack on Londinium changed the whole situation. In addition, Admiral Shin had ordered an attack on Justin Powers, Blakely's pick for the position of Chancellor. The attack failed and now Powers believed Shin had killed Blakely and was trying to take over the government.

"What's gonna happen now?" Kaylee asked forlornly.

"Mal thinks Shin's gonna come looking for him," Jayne said. "That there disk with that scientist talking about what they did to Miranda ain't no good for blackmail anymore. Mal thinks Shin be happy if we play it, make Cutter and Blakely and those before her look real bad. Make people think putting the military in charge is a good idea."

"Shin won't use it, will destroy it if he gets a chance," River said with confidence. "The Reavers don't exist as far as the government is concerned. The military went to Haven and Miranda to battle the Reavers, not rebels. Too many soldiers know this."

"Yeah, and anyone of them opens their mouth they'll get a pistol in it," Jayne said.

Charlie the engineer came down to the cargo bay and interrupted them. He was in a steady stride down the stairs and then he saw them and he stopped and his eyes went wide.

"Are you…yes, it's you…its Kaylee Frye!" Charlie said in awe as he came down the rest of stairs of the cargo bay of the Rose.

"Ah, yeah. I'm me," Kaylee replied, slightly confused, and then Charlie came up to her and just wrapped his arms around her, to Kaylee and everyone's surprise.

"Thank you, thank you," he said as he stood back, letting her go. "Oh, sorry…just wanted to do that…say I did that….you don't know what you mean to us…all of us mechanics on all of these ships….you're our hero."

"Gosh," Kaylee answered, almost turning red. "I didn't do it all by myself."

"Kaylee…" Simon said in a warning tone. "I think what my wife means is that she had some…help, from Serenity's crew. Isn't that right, Jayne?"

"What? Oh, yeah, course. I tightened a few bolts and soldered a few parts myself."

Charlie didn't care, wasn't listening to them. "Can I see it? Can I see the Frye Drive?"

Kaylee put on a disappointed look. "Sorry. Alliance owns the ship now. Won't let just anyone on board."

His face fell and he nodded, most likely expecting this answer. "I thought so."

There was an awkward moment of silence and then River looked at him, like she knew something. "Charlie, did you want to tell us something?"

"Oh, right. Mr. Reynolds wants Mr. Cobb and Miss Tam to come over to Serenity. And the Doctor and Kaylee are to stay here for now, no matter what you hear or what happens."

"What's going on?" Jayne asked, suddenly on guard.

"Don't know," said Charlie. "That's the message. Well, been nice meeting you, Miss…"

"Just call me Kaylee," Kaylee quickly said.

"Kaylee," Charlie said with a smile and then he left them alone and headed to the upper deck.

"River can't go over there," Kaylee told the others with worry, after Charlie was out of earshot.

"The ship is full of soldiers," Simon said. "She's wanted."

River wasn't listening, was stretching her mind, searching for Mal's. She picked it out of the others, heard him thinking very loud, asking for her, and then she knew.

"Mal has a plan. Jayne and I are part of it. Give me a gun," she said to Jayne.

"What?" Simon and Jayne said at the same time.

River just rolled her eyes. "Mal has a plan to take back Serenity. I'm to go on board and pretend to surrender and when Oren, who I guess is the officer in charge, and his men are distracted, Mal, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, Powers are to take over the ship after they get the drop on the Alliance. But I'm not going there without a gun. Mal's plans…sometimes they don't work out."

"No kidding," Jayne replied with heavy sarcasm. "Give me a minute, I got a real small one you can hide in your clothes." He stood and headed for his duffel bag in the corner of the cargo bay.

Simon was worried more now than before. "This is a bad idea, taking back Serenity. He'll make fugitives of all of us. Again."

Kaylee wasn't worried, she was secretly glad and had trouble controlling the look of joy on her face and she knew Simon knew how she felt and disapproved. "It's the right thing, Simon. Oh, don't look at me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought we agreed to work for the Alliance."

"I agreed to work for a woman who is now dead!" Kaylee shot back. "Most likely killed by those…those…bastards!" The last she said in Chinese, but it still shocked Simon and River, who rarely ever heard a cuss word out of Kaylee. "I'm sorry, but I ain't working for them, not without a civilian government in charge. Not to make them more powerful."

"Kaylee….your father?" Simon said, thinking she hadn't thought of what they would do to him, but she had and her face didn't change one bit.

"He has a plan, an escape plan," Kaylee said quietly, almost like she was embarrassed, and Simon's face showed his surprise.

"A plan? To escape? When was I going to be let in on the plan?"

"I'm sorry! He made me promise not to tell you. He started making the plan once we got back to Taos. He didn't want to go through what he went through before, when Cutter took him. He has a ship, an old ship he's been working on for years, just a hobby. Told you he was a pilot on freighters long time ago. Ship works like a charm. It's deep in the forest near New Shanghai. I send the word, he and Mary pack up and hit the black. Me and you too if we had to, if we were there when things went sour."

Simon was flabbergasted. "Are there anymore secrets?"

"No," Kaylee said like a little girl who had done something wrong. Simon could see the shame on her face and couldn't stay mad for long.

Simon sighed deeply, looked to his wife and his sister. "Sorry, Kaylee. I'm just a little…put out. We can't have any secrets, but you were right to listen to your father and he was wise to have a plan. I guess we become fugitives once more. Better to join River than to be separated again."

He reached out and held River's hand and then Kaylee's with his other hand and all three joined hands and felt the warmth and love for each other

"What a touching moment," Jayne said with sarcasm as he came back to them, overhearing most of what was said. "Looks like we ain't got a choice anyways, Doc. I bet Shin got us all marked for death, too, knowing Mal, knowing about the Reavers, and now we know about this business with them trying to kill Powers."

"And the Prime Minister's attackers," River said.

"What about the attackers?" Kaylee asked, confused.

"I know them," she told them, to their disbelief. "They were my classmates."

* * *

><p>On Londinium a long night was ending and the sun was rising but Admiral Shin still sat in his Fleet HQ office, going over the reports coming in from across the galaxy, sending messages to his confederates, assessing the situation, judging when the time might be right. MacCready reported that all trace of the attackers had been removed from Athenian Island. All those who knew them were eliminated. Byrd's search for Serenity was fruitless, as Shin expected, the ship was nowhere near Haven or Miranda. He had sent a ground team down to Miranda to make sure Powers was not still there. The body of the assassin was not there and the second assassin was nowhere to be found, more than likely gone with Serenity. Shin suspected Powers kept the body onboard Serenity as evidence to be used later, making it more important the ship be found and destroyed along with all on board, including the Alliance personnel, who knew too much. The actions of the other assassin, Bowen, disturbed Shin. If one of them can go against orders, then others could, too. So far Tam and Bowen were the only two to exhibit such traits. Shin suddenly realized why.<p>

He turned on his internal computer and searched for the files MacCready had sent him on all the students. Shin hadn't had to time to go through them all and now knew it was a mistake. He knew Tam was a psychic and now he knew Bowen was too after he scanned his file. Gorramn it! How many more were like them? A quick check showed two more. One had checked in and had been sent to Paquin to search for Tam before they realized she wasn't there. The other was still out there, and hadn't responded to any subliminal sent over the Cortex. It could mean she just didn't see them or she was dead. Or she could be off programming also. Could the psychics ignore the subliminal messages?

No, the other, a young man, had checked in and so had Bowen before being sent to Taos. His orders to kill Powers had been given to his companion, Stephan Resnik, 24, from Sihnon, going by the alias of Lieutenant Ames. Those orders had not been given through a subliminal message. Could Shin activate Bowen again with a subliminal? Could he activate River Tam? Now Shin regretted the order to kill Dr. Sexton if he opposed them. Such a man did have a place in the new order, if he could have been convinced to see the light like MacCready had been. As Shin thought on all this his inter office comms chimed.

"Sir, he has arrived," said his aide over the comms and shortly after the black Operative was shown into the room.

Shin did not like using these Operatives, but now found it necessary. Cutter's lackeys, he used to jokingly call them in the past. They had no loyalty to anyone except the person in charge. They were called Operatives of the Parliament, an archaic term from another age. They had been Cutter's people and now they were Shin's. He knew who some of them were, from contacts in various operations during the war. This one Shin had found first, soon after Cutter's death, and Shin had told him that the Ministry of the Interior would soon be under his power. The Operative simply asked if there was a mission for him. Shin suspected this man craved missions, needed them to give his life a purpose. Shin gave him a mission: contact his brethren and stand by for orders.

"It has been done?" Shin asked without any formalities.

"Yes," the Operative said. "The evidence has been destroyed. She did not send it to anyone. The young man is also dead."

"Good. And the assassins?"

"The same. My teams are disposing of all evidence now."

"My security team said Cutter had a video recording device in my conference room, designed to activate at the sound of my voice and begin recording," Shin said.

"He was very wise and devious," the Operative replied. "He did not die of a heart attack, did he?"

"That's what I was told. He died of a heart attack. Of course, I was here, not with the fleet so I have no idea." Shin was not going to tell this man anything about Reavers or Miranda, not unless he had to.

"Someone killed him," the Operative answered, not a question, just a simple statement of fact. "He was very healthy, always was. There are ways to make it look like a heart attack."

"I'm sure there are. Do you still harbor any loyalty toward Cutter or the Parliament?"

The Operative just stared at him, coldly, without emotion. "We are an instrument of the government, not loyal to any one individual. If you are giving the orders, we will obey."

"The death of the Prime Minister does not bother you or your brethren?"

"Would it matter now?"

"No," Shin said as he stood, glad this was not going to be an issue. "You have a new mission."

He walked around his desk and passed the Operative a file folder. The Operative opened it and started reading. He held up a picture. It was River Tam.

"River Tam," the Operative said with almost a hint of joy in his voice. "I chased her for over three months once. Others had gotten close to her but failed. I was called in, but she had disappeared before I could pick up her trail. No hint for four years. Now she is escaping from prison ships, killing Alliance soldiers, shooting and beating up ruffians in parks on Paquin. Is she still there?"

"We suspect she is on a ship called the Rose, a freighter heading to Sihnon at last report," Shin said. "A search was made, twice, but she was not found. There were some irregularities, both times, so she could be still there. Find the ship, find her, and kill her and anyone with her."

Shin handed over photos of Powers and Bowen. "These people as well. They are on Serenity. They are also part of your new assignment. Use whatever resources and people necessary, but keep the military out of the loop. Your people or civilian contacts only."

"Justin Powers, war hero. No wonder you don't want the military to know. And this one?" he asked, holding the photo of Bowen.

"Derek Bowen. He is just like Tam. There is some information you may not have been aware of last time. Tam is a psychic, can read minds, senses emotions in people. Bowen apparently has the same ability."

"That is very interesting."

"Tam is secondary for now. Powers and Bowen are the priority. Find Serenity, you find them."

"I thought Serenity was under the control of the Alliance? It's been all over the Cortex."

"I don't know who controls Serenity anymore. We've been out of contact since the…loss…of the Prime Minister."

The Operative nodded, barely listening, but still absorbing the information. He looked at River Tam's picture again. The one that got away. Where are you hiding, little girl?

* * *

><p>River wasn't hiding anymore. She walked through the airlock onto Serenity.<p>

"I surrender," River said in a very loud voice as she sank to her knees in the cargo bay of Serenity and put her hands behind her head. Three soldiers looked at her in puzzlement.

"Who are you, love?" one asked in an accent like Badger's, straight from the Dayton Colony no doubt.

"She's a wanted fugitive!" yelled Oren as he scrambled down the stairs to the cargo bay. He pulled his pistol and walked up to River, pointed it straight at her. "River Tam, you are bound by law!"

"Not so fast," Mal said as he stepped out from the passenger area with his pistol pointed at Oren. At the same moment Jayne stepped out of the airlock with Vera, Wash and Zoe stood on the upper catwalk with guns pointed down below. As Oren turned his head, in one swift move River leaped to her feet, knocked Oren's pistol away from him and before he could move had her own small pistol out from her clothes and right at his head.

"Drop your guns," Mal told the soldiers and the three meekly complied. Jayne moved in and started picking up weapons.

"Reynolds, this is the gallows for you!" Oren shouted. "Where's Powers? What have you done with him?"

"I'm right here," Powers said as he stepped out from behind Mal. "Captain Oren, I am commandeering this ship in the name of the people of the galaxy."

"This is madness," Oren said, fully understanding what they were doing now.

"I think there's been enough madness for one day," Mal said as he and Powers walked up to Oren. Mal looked up at Zoe. "I think we're missing a few people. Go round up the rest."

"Aye, sir," Zoe replied and as she went to go find the engineers, pilot, and anyone else, River suddenly shouted.

"A soldier!"

He appeared from the passenger area, just walking, gun slack at his side and was surprised by the scene. He saw civilians, guns pointed at his captain, his fellows with their arms in the air, and his weapon came up on instinct. Mal had the only clear shot and raised his pistol and fired at the same time as the soldier, before anyone could shout for him or the soldier to stop. Oren saw Powers in directly line of fire and knocked him down and threw his body in front of the Colonel. He took two bullets to the chest before Mal's second shot hit the soldier and down he went.

The gun shots were loud and shocking and everyone came running, including Simon, Kaylee and the crew of the Rose.

"Doc!" Mal shouted and Simon ran to Oren, his bag still in his hand from earlier. Jayne ran to the soldier, took one look and saw he was dead, a bullet entering his forehead just under the helmet rim.

Simon bent over Oren, blood coming in spurts from his chest, the captain trying to speak, looking for Powers.

"Why did you do it?" Powers asked as he held his hand.

"Because," Oren gasped, blood gurgling in his mouth. "The people…they need…you. Don't…don't…fail them," And then he sighed and was gone.

"Gorramn it!" Mal shouted. "Wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Nothing ever is," said River sadly.

Mal looked at them all, soldiers, pilot, the engineers, and from their looks knew he was a criminal once again. Strangely, that felt a little bit comforting. At least he knew where he stood and could act accordingly.

"Get your stuff and get the hell off my ship," he said with menace.

No one moved, still too stunned and more than a little confused. Finally, the pilot spoke. "Get off? Where?"

"The Rose," Mal said, pointing a meaty finger at the airlock

Now Captain Pritchard of the Rose was getting mad. "I ain't signed on to be part of this mutiny!"

"No, and I didn't ask you so you wouldn't get in trouble. You take them or I throw them all out the airlock after you leave."

More than one Alliance person gulped or started sweating and all looked to Pritchard, who just shook his head in disbelief. "I'm never taking passengers again rest of my life," he grumbled. "Too much trouble."

Mal grunted. "Know all about it."

"Gorramn it," Pritchard said and then looked at the soldiers and engineers. "Get your stuff and get on the Rose, quick 'fore I change my mind."

Jayne, Wash, and Zoe made sure none had a weapon on him and a few moments later people started moving.

"He was sleeping," said one of the soldiers, pointing to the dead soldier, as they walked by his body as they went to get their stuff from the passenger rooms, Jayne, Zoe, and Wash with guns at their backs. "Time for duty. Guess he figured you were trying to take the ship."

"We are," said Jayne.

As the Alliance people went about getting their things, carefully watched by Serenity's crew, Mal started giving orders.

"Kaylee, go with River and get our stuff from the Rose," Mal said and Kaylee and River were soon gone.

"I'll give a hand," said Charlie, ignoring the dirty look his captain gave him. Pritchard then looked at his pilot, Anna, and Lee, the other crewman.

"Well, go on and help them! Faster I'm away from this bunch happier I'll be."

Anna laid a hand on his arm. "Take it easy, Wayne. Least we got paid."

Simon folded Oren's hands on his stomach and still just knelt by his side, looking at him.

"Nothin' you could have done, Doc," Mal said.

"I know," Simon replied quietly as he finally stood. "He was a good man. Didn't deserve to die this way. I wonder if he had a family?"

"We'll take him," said Pritchard, softening his tone a bit. "We'll take them both, hand them over to their families."

Mal looked at him. "Thanks. Sorry for the trouble."

The Rose's captain gave a small grunt. "Well, we got paid. And it ain't been boring, that's for sure. Just hope they don't wonder why we were carrying a fugitive."

"I think they might forget in all the excitement. Or just tell them you didn't know who she was. They might just believe you. No matter what, if I was you, I'd just drop them off at the nearest Alliance outpost, skedaddle and lay low for a while."

"Sounds like a plan."

In fifteen minutes all was taken care of. The two bodies were wrapped up in sheets and transferred to the Rose, all Mal and his gang's stuff was returned to Serenity, and the Rose's crew said goodbye and they and the Alliance people left, bags in hand. The pilot was the last one off. He looked at Wash.

"Not too many pilots can say they went faster than light."

"Only two in the verse. Me and you," Wash said with a grin.

He could see the pilot was awed by this. He looked around. "She's a sweet ride. I'll miss her," he said and Wash just smiled and shook his hand before he left.

"Best compliment I've ever heard," Wash said to the others and he could see the grin on Kaylee's face as she felt the same way.

The airlock was closed and the connection broken. Mal stood there with his crew, looked around, and smiled. Everyone couldn't help it, and felt good, even Simon a bit, being with his sister again helping him get over the blood on the floor, and the fact that they were outlaws again. They were home.

"Orders, sir?" Zoe asked Mal, ignoring Powers, who now felt more like a passenger than the man supposedly in charge.

Mal looked at Zoe. "Sihnon. Someone is still missing."

* * *

><p>"Inara, how beautiful you look," Paulo Chase said as he led Inara into his luxurious dining room.<p>

Inara was beautiful, and dressed in her finest, with her hair piled high, and just the right hint of perfume on her neck. She was back in his mansion, and she was there to kill him and nothing else. Of, course, Paulo didn't know that.

"Thank you, Paulo," she said as he held out a chair for her to sit down. "I'm so glad you asked me to come."

"After your message, how could I refuse," he replied as he sat opposite her. A servant came in and poured some wine for them. "So, what does Malcolm Reynolds say?"

That was how she got to see him, the only way she knew. She waved him and told him she had a personal message from Mal to him. She refused to tell him except face to face and she knew he would accept.

"First, I want to ask you one more time to let this go and let me go," Inara said after she sipped some wine, a very fine Osiris brand.

She saw his eyes cloud over slightly and his face muscles grew tight. "Are you playing games with me?"

"No. No games. I want to be free. I am willing to do whatever you want, to let Mal and I be."

"Anything my heart desires?" he said, his eyes roving from her face to her breasts and back up again.

Inara knew she had to let him do what she wanted, to get close to him. "Anything," she said in her most seductive voice.

"I thought you were in love with this man."

"I am. Love means I will do anything for him, even take you in my arms to stop you from killing him."

"You seemed so sure he would kill me."

"Nothing is so sure anymore, not after what happened in Londinium this morning."

"Indeed."

She held out a hand. "Shall we?" and her eyes moved to the ceiling and the upper floor where the bedrooms were.

Chase wanted her, she could see it, knew it. She also knew what he was thinking, that he could bed her and kill Mal anyway. That was not going to happen. He was going to die, in the throes of passion, dead from a heart attack from the vial of poison concealed in her clothing. Paulo smiled, took her hand and led her to the upper floors, the unwitting instrument of his own death.

* * *

><p>John the informer stood in the Head Mistresses office. His knuckled were scraped and a bit bloody. "He was a tough old bird, but I made him sing. She bought a vial of some drug, a kind of heart medicine, but if too much is used it can cause a heart attack, especially if someone is very healthy. Don't ask me why, I ain't a doctor. Murderers use it to make it look like people have a heart attack. Been around for centuries, even on old Earth That Was."<p>

"Poison?" the Head Mistress said in wonder. She handed an enveloped stuffed with cash to John and he was gone.

The Head Mistress got on her Cortex screen and waved one of her bodyguards. "Where is she?" she asked as soon as he answered his comms device.

"Inside the Chase mansion. Arrived fifteen minutes ago in a taxi," he said, from his vehicle on the nearby street, outside the gates of the mansion.

"Good God!" the Head Mistress exclaimed. Inara was going to murder Paulo Chase. "Get her out, get her out now!"

* * *

><p>No sooner were they in the bedroom, than Paulo grabbed Inara and forcible threw her on the bed.<p>

"Now I take what is rightfully mine," he said with lust in his voice. Inara almost laughed at him, but knew if she did that he would grow angry.

"Be gentle Paulo and I will give you a night you shall never forget. Now kiss me," she said in her best Companion ways and his mind was bewitched by her beauty and smell and the all consuming lust he had for her for these many years. She beckoned him with a finger and he came to her, removing his suit jacket, loosening his tie and then he was on her, kissing her. Inara let him kiss her and she responded, her training taking over and allowing her to do this with a man she despised.

Inara pushed him off her and down and straddled him, lifting up her dress and letting her legs encased in black nylon stockings rub over his legs. He moaned and she could feel him getting bigger. She gently put her left hand on his face, touching his lips, and he opened his mouth to suck on her fingers. As he did so, Inara's right hand dumped the whole bottle of poison right in his mouth.

Paulo's eyes popped open and her sputtered and spit and gasped and half the poison went in and the other out half came out. Inara looked at him in triumph and slid off him and stood next to the bed.

"What have you done?" he gasped and already sweat poured from his face, his lips began to tremble, and he clutched his chest in agony.

"I've killed you. Just like you killed my father, you son-of-a-bitch!" Inara said with as much venom as she could muster.

Paulo's eyes blazed with anger and he tried to speak, but couldn't. He managed to sit up and then clutched his chest again, his face a mask of agony, and then he stood, reached for her, and fell to the floor like a stone, dead at her feet. An immense wave of relief came over Inara. It was finally over.

She put the bottle back in her clothing pocket. Then she picked up Paulo, not an easy task, as he was so heavy, and laid him on the bed. She removed his clothing and then put him under the covers. She closed his eyes, looked at him and if she didn't know any better would think he was sleeping. Now to escape. Then a knock came to the door.

"Mr. Chase?" his servant said. "There is a visitor for Miss Serra."

"One second," she said and then straightened her clothing. After a deep breath she came out and smiled her million watt smile.

"A visitor? For me?"

He couldn't help but smile, an elderly man who had been with the Chase family a long time. "Yes, a man is asking for you."

Inara didn't know who it could be, but kept up the act. "Thank you. Oh, and I'll be leaving now. Mr. Chase has retired for the night. Said he wasn't feeling well and wanted to sleep."

"But it is only 8 o'clock."

Inara shrugged. "Well, to tell the truth, he's a bit embarrassed. He had too much to drink and, you know…we, well, we…I don't want to say any more. Let's just say...he's 'tired.'"

"Ah, I understand, 'tired'. Okay, we'll let him sleep."

Inara went down the stairs with the servant and immediately recognized one of the bodyguards from the Companion Guild.

"Good evening Miss Serra. You are wanted back at the Guild. An important client has asked for you and has refused to take no for an answer."

Inara was immediately on guard. The phrase just spoken was one used to signal to Companions to get out of a place immediately. It meant that there was something wrong with the client, whether he or she was psychotic and a danger to the Companion, whether they were using the Companion to blackmail someone, or if drugs were involved, or some other illegal activity that could get the Guild and the Companion in trouble.

"Of course," Inara said to him. "I will come at once." She bade good night to the servant and then left.

"What's going on?" she asked as soon as she was outside.

"Don't know. But she sounds mad as hell."

* * *

><p>"Did you do it? Is he dead?"<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about," Inara said to the Head Mistress, standing before her desk, still in the dress she had worn when she had killed Paulo a short time ago.

She was icy cold and stared at Inara. "I know you bought poison from a chemist in the Dig. I know you would only visit Chase to use it on him. I brought you here, off the streets, and taught you to be a lady and be the best you can be. And this is how you repay me. If you have murdered Paulo Chase, nothing can stop them from taking your life and ruining me."

Inara suddenly did not feel so self-confident anymore. "If I killed Paulo Chase…and I'm not saying I did…then why would they care? They laugh at him behind his back."

"They may laugh at him, but he is one of them. And my dear, everyone knows your story. In fact, I would say you have the most motive for killing him. Now, tell me the truth. Is he dead?"

"Not when I left him," Inara lied and the Head Mistress knew it and Inara knew she knew.

She just glared at Inara, her face turning red. "Get your things and get out. You are no longer welcome here."

"If this is the way you want it, I will leave," Inara said stoically.

"Goddamn you! This is not the way I want it!" she replied almost in tears. "You were like a daughter to me, more than any of the others. How could you betray me?"

"Because I couldn't betray my father any longer!" Inara shouted and then started to cry and slumped into a chair.

After a long moment the Head Mistress spoke. "He is dead, isn't he?"

Inara only nodded.

"Well, dear," the Head Mistress said after a long pause. "I'll only say this once and then you must leave and I cannot speak to you or see you again. Paulo Chase got what he deserved. Good for you. Now go. I'll do my best to keep this mess from harming any others. But you can never return to Sihnon again."

Inara stood and the head Mistress stood and they hugged and then Inara went to her room to pack her belongings.

After she changed her clothes and wiped away her tears she smashed the poison vial in the bathroom by placing it in a towel and hitting it on the bathtub. She then flushed the glass shards down the toilet and scrubbed the towel clean, hanging it to dry. She went back to her room to pack when suddenly the Cortex screen chimed. She saw it was from Serenity and Inara was glad, wanting to talk to Kaylee so badly. She hit the open message button and there was Mal. "Howdy," he said in his charming way and her heart screamed in joy. "Sorry I ain't waved in while."

"It's all right, Mal," she said and then sniffled and his face showed concern.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to leave the Guild house. I can't explain."

"Need a lift?" he said with a grin.

"Are you close?" she asked, wondering why he was smiling.

"Close as can be. You give us an address and we'll be there in no time."

She sent the address of a hotel nearby the Guild house. "Mal…who's we?"

"Me and the gang. See you soon."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Can you do it?" Mal asked Wash and the pilot stared at the nav screens in the cockpit and then looked to River in the co-pilot seat and at Kaylee standing with Mal behind her.<p>

"Can we do it?" Wash asked them and River said yes right away but Kaylee hesitated.

"Could tear her apart," she said. "My daddy strengthened her but she ain't built for such close atmo entrance. I say we take a chance with the transponder. She's still called the Utopia."

"And every gorramn Fed knows that," Jayne said.

"They don't know we got the ship back," Zoe offered. "Could work."

"I'm sure that as soon as they got on the Rose one of them engineers sent a wave to Fleet HQ and told them what happened," Mal said.

Powers was there and he felt frustrated as hell. "Captain Reynolds, don't we have more important things to do than pick up Miss Serra on Sihnon?"

Mal glared at him and everyone waited for an explosion. Mal had been a might too calm of late and was building up to this. He held his temper this time. "No, there's nothing more important to do right now. We got a small window here before every ship in the verse is looking for us. We do this now or nothing else gets done."

"I understand what she means to you, Captain. But the whole galaxy is depending on us."

"Then they'll just have to wait," he said steadily and Powers was going to disagree but held his tongue and just nodded.

Mal eyed him for a second and then turned back to his crew. "Okay, we don't want to die and I gotta trust what Kaylee says. Go for a jump a bit away from Sihnon, but near the north pole, close as possible to where Inara is."

"And then what?" Wash asked.

"Then you get to prove how good a pilot you are."

"I think I've done that more than once or twice already," he replied, a bit offended.

Mal smiled. "You pull this off, flying in close enough to a Core world capital city with every eye in the verse looking for us, and get me close enough to ride a shuttle downtown to a hotel roof top, then Wash, then you will be crowned the king of all the pilots in the verse."

"Gang," Wash said with a silly grin. "Get strapped in. The king is in command."

* * *

><p>Surveillance work was all about patience, persistence, and a little bit of misdirection. Paulo Chase's surveillance man had been caught by the Companion Guild, but that didn't mean he gave up. Even while he sat in her office, he had bugged the Head Mistress's desk. It was a thin, almost invisible chip, which slipped off his briefcase and fastened itself onto her desk. It was the latest in high tech gadgetry and he was sure none of her counter measures were up to the task of finding it.<p>

Now it paid off. For the last day he had listened in on her conversations and Inara Serra was at the center of it all. The man suspected she was plotting murder, specifically the murder of Paulo Chase, and he knew this was the big pay day that he worked hard for He didn't care if Chase died or not. But knowing who did it was worth gold, and the Guild would pay him a lot to keep Inara Serra's secret.

He logged onto his laptop comms system, the most secure in the verse as far as he was concerned, and entered the Companion Guild's wave address. After going through a receptionist, he was face to face with the Head Mistress.

"You again," she said coldly. "What do you want?"

"To talk about Inara Serra and Paulo Chase."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Chase, Mr. Chase?" the servant said as he knocked on the bedroom door after Inara left. Tired? Paulo Chase was never tired, never drunk, never sick. He was in the prime of his life and always went to bed at eleven o'clock without fail. Even if he had bedded the whore for hours he still would not break his routine.<p>

Slowly he opened the door and there was his master, who he had served for eighteen years, lying asleep like she said he was.

"Mr. Chase?" he whispered. "Are you feeling all right, sir?"

No answer. Slowly he entered the room and crossed to the bed. "Mr. Chase? Sir?"

Now he was worried. He slowly touched Paulo's bare shoulder. Nothing. He was cold. He pushed and then shoved. Nothing. Then he noticed. He wasn't breathing.

He stepped back in shock. No, no, not this! That, that woman! She was a curse to Paulo, all these years, his head and heart pining for her! I should have known! She lied! She killed him!

He ran into the hall and shouted. "Murderer! Assassin! Call the police! Mr. Chase has been killed!"

* * *

><p>A taxi came for Inara and took her and her bags three blocks to a hotel. No one in the Guild said goodbye or saw her off and she was glad, not wanting to have to explain herself to anyone. Even the main entrance was unguarded and the receptionist gone. She was sure the Head Mistress had done it, to let her leave in private.<p>

She got a room no problem and was inside in a short time. She put her bags by the bed and sat on it and then it was all too much for her. She began to sob, sob for her father and all that he meant to her and all that she had lost because of the mistake she had made and the greed of Paulo Chase. She lay on the bed and cried, not bothering to take off her clothing, and in minutes was fast asleep.

Her sleep wasn't long, maybe an hour and half, maybe two hours, and then there was a knock on her door. She groggily came awake.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Miss Inara Serra?" came an older man's voice.

"Yes?" she said, the sleep still clouding her judgment.

"Police, Miss Serra. We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Police?" she said, suddenly awake. "What's this about?"

"Please open the door and we'll explain."

"I'm not opening this door until you explain."

She could hear him sighing. "Your dinner companion from this evening, Paulo Chase, has been found dead in his home."

Inara was stunned. So fast! She looked at her watch. Barely two hours ago she had killed him and now they found her and were wanting to question her. Gorramit! She had used her Companion ID to check into the hotel, that's how they had tracked her so quickly. She had to use it. It was the only way she could get a room.

"What? That's terrible! Give me a moment to dress."

"We'll wait," the policeman said, his voice muffled by the door..

Of course they'll wait. I'm on the 18th floor. What am I going to do, fly away?

She panicked. Calm down, calm down, she said to herself as she dressed. The poison, it'll look like a heart attack. I just need to lie well. I've been trained to do that.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Two very large men in suits and long coats were there. One was gray haired and heavy set, had a mustache, the other younger, thinner, had jet black hair, with dark eyes. "Sorry I took so long. I was getting ready for bed. May I see your identification please?"

Suddenly the dark haired one reached out and punched her in squarely in the face. Inara was shocked by the blow, feeling the pain engulf her senses as she flew back into the room onto the carpeted floor.

"You fucking whore!" said the puncher and then they were in the room, the door closed behind them. "You think we wouldn't find you, whore?!" he said as he grabbed her and roughly picked her up.

"Make it clean, not too noisy," said the older one as he opened the sliding glass doors to the balcony. A draft of cold air blew in.

"I say we rape the bitch, make it even better," said the puncher, as he threw Inara on the bed.

Inara's mind reeled, her reactions slowed by the blow to her senses. Who were they? Not police! "NOOOOOOO! HELP!" she screamed through bloody, puffy lips as the puncher pushed up her dress.

"Shut her the gorramn hell up!" said the older man in anger.

The puncher clamped a rough meaty paw over her mouth. "Think you can kill our boss and get away with it whore? We've been watching you. We know you did it. He was too soft, let you close. He was our meal ticket. Now he's dead, bitch."

The older one looked down at her on the bed. "What was it? Heart attack poison? That's an old trick. No coroner will believe he had a heart attack. Healthy as an ox. We're doing you a favor. Everyone knows you want him dead. They'll find you soon. Court will go soft on you because of your father. You'll get life in prison. I think death is better than life behind bars, getting raped every day by bull dykes and fat prison guards."

They picked her up, moved her to the open balcony doors. The cold air rushed in and Inara shivered and tried to fight, struggled, but they were strong, so strong and Inara knew she was going to die. "Let's see if you can fly," said the puncher.

"You first," said a voice that sounded like Mal in his worst mood ever and Inara thought she was dreaming and suddenly the puncher was pulled off Inara and was moving fast toward the balcony ledge and then he was screaming and sailing into the air and was gone.

The older one was stunned for a moment and then his gun was out and he fired at Mal. Mal ducked in time, the bullet going over his head and into the sky outside the hotel and then the gun was kicked out of his hands by River Tam. Inara collapsed and River caught her before she hit the floor.

"I got you," she said as she wrapped her arms around the sobbing Companion.

"Time to join your pal!" Jayne Cobb said as he grabbed the older one, pushed him onto the balcony where Mal was, and with Mal's help they pushed and tossed the struggling man off the balcony as he screamed for them to stop. His scream of "Nooooo" lasted a long time before there was an audible thump as he hit the ground. Jayne grinned as he looked down.

"Guess he can't fly, either."

Mal felt the rush of the cold wind cool his rage and then he turned to Inara and almost cried when he saw her battered face and he quickly bent to her. "Time to go home," he said and she sobbed and he hugged her and they kissed and then it was time to leave.

Jayne and River grabbed Inara's bags and Mal picked her up and carried Inara out the door in his arms and down a hall toward the stairs to the roof top. As they passed the elevator it made a sharp "ping" and the doors opened to reveal two cops, in uniforms.

"What the hell is going on up here?" one said. "What's all the screaming about?"

"Don't know," said Jayne. "We's just heading to our rooms. But I heard a man scream down there."

The two cops looked at him, looked back toward the open room door, back to Jayne carrying a pink makeup case in one hand, a flower pattern suitcase in the other, then saw the gun on his hip, and then drew their weapons.

"Freeze!"

"Gorramn it! River!" Jayne yelled, his hands full of luggage, but she was already on it and in two shots the cops were down, wounded, not dead, one in the leg and one in the shoulder.

"Nice shooting," Jayne said. "But you shoulda killed them."

"Come on!" Mal shouted and they raced to the roof, leaped aboard the waiting shuttle and closed the doors.

"Zoe, punch it!" Mal said and then they were gone, heading home, as Mal had said. Inara knew it was her shuttle and she could smell her smells, the lingering scent of incense and perfume, and Kaylee's wedding dress was still hanging on a rack and her bed was still there. Mal lay her down on the bed and looked at her and kissed her gently once and Inara knew all would be well because she was with him again.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Operative makes a plan to trap Serenity, escape plans are made, and those long separated are together once again._

**River's Run - Part 11 **

"We're here," Wash said to Zoe as she stood on the bridge behind him.

"Exactly where is here, dear?" Zoe asked her husband. She felt good being back here, on the bridge, and not one shred of guilt for stealing back a ship that the Captain had sold for a great deal of money because deep in her heart she knew Shin and the military were responsible for Blakely's death and Mal and any of his associates were next on the list.

"Middle of nowhere and I don't know," Wash said with a grin. "About halfway between the Core and the Rim, outside traveled corridors. Good place to sit till we decide what to do"

Mal walked on the bridge at that moment and they turned to him. "So, how is she?" Zoe asked with concern.

"Her injuries ain't too bad, some bruising, busted lip, few loose teeth, nothing permanent. But she's mighty shook up," Mal said. "Doc her gave a sedative to calm her. She's sleeping in the infirmary now."

"Were they really going to throw her off the balcony?" Wash asked in disbelief.

Mal's face became grim. "Looked that way…if River hadn't sensed her in trouble…if we hadn't heard her scream…if we'd been few seconds late…" But he didn't want to say the last.

"But you weren't, sir," Zoe said. "And she's safe and home. That's all that matters."

"Yeah," Mal said and he didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her, after only finding her so recently. He shook off these thoughts. Time to be a captain. He sat in the copilot's seat, looked at the screens. "Any pursuit?"

"Not a lick," said Wash with a smile. "You got out, we got out, no one even noticed a thing. Makes me think Core world surveillance isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Maybe. But maybe all that fancy flying did the trick," Mal said as he stood and patted Wash's shoulder. "You _are_ the king of all pilots. Next time we steal a crown, it's yours."

"That's my man," Zoe said proudly, then got more serious. "Sir, we know why they wanted to…harm…Inara? And who exactly did you and Jayne send flying without a parachute?"

"Don't know. Guess we'll know when she is awake. Meanwhile we got things to think on. Powers is bugging me about making a plan. Time for a conference."

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" the Operative asked, sitting in small room deep in the Ministry of the Interior. He decided to make it his base camp for the search for the Rose and Serenity. He sat at a long table, sipping a cup of tea, the picture of calm, as several of his team sat around at other desks at Cortex and computer terminals. The Ministry's advanced comms system and extensive files were at his disposal. They still hadn't cracked the last of Cutter's codes but they were working on it.<p>

Several hours ago, a wave had been received from the Rose, from an Alliance officer, an engineer, claiming Serenity had been commandeered by Justin Powers and Malcolm Reynolds. In an accidental shooting Captain Oren had been killed by one of his own men, who Reynolds had then killed. The rest of the Alliance people were forced aboard the Rose and would be on Sihnon in one day. Without hesitation the Operative ordered a gunship to intercept them near Sihnon and destroy the Rose. All on board knew too much.

So, now River Tam, Powers, and Derek Bowen were on one ship, Serenity. "Where is it?"

"Here," said an expert in space navigation as he pointed out a blank space on a star chart. "Maybe. It's…it'd nowhere really, empty space. The nav sat system picked up the transponder code for the Utopia, which is the code name Serenity was using when it was part of the Alliance. The last nav sat recorded them at this point. Tracing back, we can see they used a near light speed jump to make it to this point from Sihnon. Prior to that, they were picked up near Haven. I believe they came from near this empty blank space in the Burnham quadrant. Then they jumped to near Sihnon. Then a small jump to the planet, and an hour later, a big jump to this place."

"Too far to catch them," the Operative said. "What we're they doing on Sihnon? In and out so fast, just an hour."

A tech hit buttons on a keyboard and up flashed a photo of Inara, from her Companion ID card.

"Miss Inara Serra," said the Operative. "She was with Serenity four years ago when River Tam slipped through our fingers."

"Yes, sir," said another one of his men. "Sihnon police forces are seeking Miss Serra as a possible suspect in the death of a local nobleman and business owner Paulo Chase. Apparently, he was Miss Serra's husband."

"A Companion with a husband? How interesting. And they think she killed him. So Reynolds and Serenity came and rescued her, correct?"

"Not sure yet, sir." As the words were said ID pictures of the two men Mal and Jayne had thrown off the balcony came on screen. "These two were found dead on the street below Miss Serra's hotel room. Eighteen floors below."

"Who are they?"

"Early reports indicate they worked for Paulo Chase, private security. Both are ex-police and the hotel night clerk claims they flashed badges and said they were on police business, demanded to know which room Miss Serra was in. Screams were heard by other guests and at the same time two real uniformed policemen arrived to check on a guest for an unrelated matter. When the screams were reported to the front desk the two uniformed officers rushed to the scene. We are now surmising that these two fake policemen attempted to do harm to Miss Serra. Someone threw them off the balcony."

"Reynolds," the Operative said, a statement, not a question. He had all the files on Malcolm Reynolds, saw his war record, knew as much about the man as anyone in the Alliance could know. If anyone would throw a man off a balcony for harming his friends, it would be Malcolm Reynolds.

"They aren't sure, sir," the man continued. "The two uniforms found four people in the corridors, two men, two women. They were both shot as they attempted to stop them. Both are still alive and identified River Tam as the one that shot them. They didn't get a good look, but believe Miss Serra was the other female, based on the fact that her room was empty, she appeared to have been in a fight, and there were signs of a fight in her room and some blood on the bed sheets."

"And the two dead men on the street below, all three connected to Paulo Chase," said the Operative. "The two men. Reynolds and….let me see…oh, yes, Jayne Cobb, I would venture a guess."

"The two policemen aren't sure. We are sending photos of Cobb, Reynolds, Simon Tam, Hoban Washburne, and Shepherd Book to police HQ on Sihnon now. They have all been associated with Serenity and River Tam."

"Book is dead," the Operative said. "Killed on Haven several weeks ago and buried there." He knew from reports Shin gave him about the deal made to sell Serenity to the Alliance. He still didn't know how Book had died. But he knew who he was and knew he was no Shepherd, not at least in his old life.

"Serenity managed to slip into Sihnon," the Operative began as he stood and looked at the screen which now flashed a photo of Kaylee and Simon standing on the ramp of the ship on Taos. "They send a shuttle to this hotel, take a wanted woman from the grasp of these men, and manage to escape without anyone even knowing it was there, a ship whose name is on everyone's lips in the galaxy. A ship more famous than any in five hundred years. How is it possible?"

"The alert arrived too late. No one knew what transponder code Serenity was using until the former pilot informed us from the Rose. The project is top secret, sir."

"Can we still track it?"

"Yes, sir, as long as they continue to use the Utopia transponder code we can track them."

"They will soon realize their mistake. No, to catch Serenity we must make them come to us."

"Ah…how do we do that, sir?"

"Everyone has a weakness. We take something they hold dear, something they love. That will flush them out." He pointed to the picture of Kaylee and Simon, standing on the ramp of Serenity with her father and Captain Oren. "Start with Kaylee Frye and Simon Tam. Those two have broken an oath they took, a contract they signed. It's time they learned the consequences of such actions. Arrest her father immediately and send someone to the Tam residence on Osiris. Arrest them all. Then Serenity will come to us."

* * *

><p>Serenity wasn't going anywhere, not at the moment, just sitting in deep space, far from civilization. They all sat around the dining table, eating and talking, all except Kaylee, Simon, and Inara. A meal was on the table, steaming plates of vegetables and boiled chicken, a tossed salad, thick slabs of bread, and glasses of fruit punch, all courtesy of the Alliance's generous supply of Serenity. Kaylee walked in, wearing her coveralls with the rabbit patch on one breast pocket, and tossed the transponder box on the table.<p>

"All done. Now we're ghosts again," she said as she sat down and took a long drink of fruit punch. "Also waved my Daddy, told him I been bad again."

"How'd he take it?" Mal asked, concerned over her father.

"Oh, worried and happy at the same time," she said. "You know he can't stand the Alliance any more than you can, Capt'n."

"Did he say he'd take care of that matter for us?" Mal asked and everyone looked at them, wondering what secret Kaylee and Mal had.

"Ah, yeah, soon as he can. If…if it works," she said, sounding a little worried.

"Sir," Zoe said. "Anything we should know?"

"In due time," Mal answered as he sipped some coffee. Zoe knew he would tell her everything first chance he got.

Powers was listening but decided not to ask what was going on, learning very quickly that his authority didn't go far with this bunch. He picked up the transponder box, looked it over. "Can we still navigate without it?"

"Sure," said Wash as he wiped the chicken grease from his mouth. "Long as they don't change the nav sat system. It's older than the transponders so it's made for ships without them. They'd have to go out to each nav sat and change it manually, add new code boards, so I highly doubt it can be done very soon or at all. There's tens of thousands of those things. Some newer ships nav systems might only work with a transponder, but not this old baby."

"Good," said Powers. "Now, let's talk about what we have to do."

"I think River got something to say first," Jayne said.

Everyone looked to River and a flash of words from all minds came to her head which she quickly blocked out. Simon had given her medicine again and she felt more in control. "I know who killed the Prime Minister."

That got Powers and everyone else's attention, except Kaylee and Jayne who had already heard the news.

"They were my classmates at the Academy," River told them.

"The same as Bowen?" Powers asked and River looked at him very strangely, stared at him, and without a word she stood from the table and went to the storage locker near the kitchen. She punched in its code and opened the door.

Powers stood and he was mad. "Miss Tam, stop right there."

"No," she calmly replied as she bent and helped Derek Bowen to his feet. "Hello, Derek."

She hugged him. "Hello, little River," he said as she broke the hug. "I knew you we're here."

"I didn't know you were here. Until now. Sorry…I'm confused a lot."

"I understand," he said and she knew he truly did understand more than anyone else.

"The key?" she said to Powers, holding up Bowen's handcuffed hands.

Powers looked to Mal. "He can't be trusted."

"I trust River," Mal said calmly. "So give her the key."

Powers grimly reached for it in his pocket and walked over with the key. He stared at Bowen for a long moment. "I know you saved my life, and I thank you, but it doesn't mean I have to trust you. Don't make me regret this." And then he undid the cuffs. Bowen came to the table and sat next to River.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," Bowen said. "The Prime Minister is dead, correct?"

Mal nodded. "River said your classmates killed her."

River looked at Bowen. "I saw them on the Cortex. I recognized some faces, from my years there. Names, I can't remember. Maybe you can."

"I need a Cortex screen."

"Eat first," Zoe told him. "There's time for that later."

Bowen politely thanked her and River stood and started preparing him a plate of food.

"So," Mal said to Powers. "Now we know it wasn't rebels. Guess you were right. This smells like the military. What's your plan?"

"First, we need to get information out on the Cortex, tell the galaxy that the rebels didn't kill her," Powers said. "We also need to expose Athenian Island for what it is."

"No one will believe that story about an island of assassins," said Jayne around a mouthful of buttered bread. "Hell, I hardly believe it myself."

"We have the parents," Powers reminded them. "They sent their children there. They'll believe us."

"Maybe," Mal said thoughtfully. "But none them ever visited the island I'd venture and maybe many didn't even know it was on an island. Simon took a long time and lots of money to find it. Or so he says."

"He did," River said as she set a plate of food in front of Derek. "My brother doesn't lie."

"Speaking of money and Simon," Jayne said, suddenly remembering someone owed him. "When we getting paid for the last job?"

Mal gave him one of his stone cold looks. "Time and place, Jayne, I always got to tell you to think on the time and place for such things. And this ain't it." He turned back to Powers. "Anyway, what good is telling that story of the island going to do? We start a bunch of rumors, Alliance starts a bunch of rumors. They'll still be in charge and we'll still be fugitives."

"The truth will come out," Powers said with confidence.

Mal stared at him. "During the war, you were at Serenity Valley. We both know what happened there. The truth about you guys leaving us to rot for a week while they negotiated a surrender, did that ever make the history books?"

"No," answered Powers, seeing where Mal was going with this. "And neither did Miranda. Maybe it's time we told the whole verse everything."

Before anyone could answer Simon walked in from the after hallway. "She's awake, Mal. Wants to see you. Alone."

* * *

><p>Inara was standing and looking in a mirror near the sink when Mal came into the infirmary. She was applying makeup to her bruised skin.<p>

"I killed Paulo Chase," she said quietly before he could say a word. Mal had suspected as much, wondering why those men had tried to kill. He walked up to her, gently put his hands on her shoulders.

She never felt anything so good in her life, felt the tears welling up again, but held them back, needed to talk to Mal to explain it all. She looked in the mirror, her upper lip cut, bruises barely hidden under makeup. He looked at her reflection with adoration and worry and she knew it really was love.

"I wanted to tell you about him, before I left," she said, voice heavy with guilt. "But I thought I could pay him off, divorce him, be rid of him forever."

"Not that kind of man, was he?" Mal asked and she turned and Mal felt a wave of pain and anger as he looked at her injuries close up and felt glad he had sent those men to their deaths.

"No, he's not that kind of man. Now he's dead and they know I did it," she said and then in a flood of words the whole story came out, all about her father and the Chase family, and Mal knew some of it from what Oren said, but was glad to hear it from her. Then she told him how she killed him and Mal knew it was something she had to do by herself. "Don't tell the others," said Inara when she finally finished.

"I won't," Mal said. "But I'm sure River knows something by now."

"You found her, didn't you?"

"More like she found us," Mal said as he told Inara the story of what happened on Paquin. "She had a hard time, getting away. Left a few bodies in her wake. But that's what they trained her for."

"What do we do now?" Inara asked sadly. "I've made us fugitives again. I'm wanted for murder."

"River, too. And for shooting those cops in your hotel. Jayne for throwing a man off a balcony. Simon and Kaylee broke their contract. And all of us are wanted for …hell I don't even know what it's called when you steal your own ship," Mal said. "But we're home. That's what matters."

"I guess Serenity is home, for now," Inara said and then asked what she wanted to ask more than anything. "On Sihnon…how did you know?"

"River knew," Mal said. "We'd just busted the lock on that rooftop door, when she felt it. As we ran down the stairs we heard you scream."

"They were going to kill me," Inara said quietly.

"Not while I'm around," Mal said and then he hugged her tight and they held onto each other for a long time, savoring a moment they might have lost forever.

* * *

><p>"They're gone, sir," said the image of an Alliance officer on a Cortex screen in the Operative's command center. "The house is empty, the neighbors know nothing, and the two guards assigned to Mr. Frye didn't see a thing. As far as they knew he and the woman were asleep in the house."<p>

"He must be still nearby," the Operative said, not liking the way his day was going.

"We'll keep looking sir. Taos Moon, out." And then the image was gone.

Jonathan Frye was gone, slipped through his fingers, maybe hiding somewhere on the moon. Unless he found him, that only left the Tams.

* * *

><p>"This is madness Simon," Gabriel Tam said from the Cortex screen on the bridge. "We will not leave our home and our lives because of what you have done."<p>

"They will come for you," Simon said through clenched teeth, cursing his father's stubbornness. Everyone on board was still eating and talking, Inara having joined them, and it was like a big family reunion, with the additions of Bowen and Powers. Simon decided he had waited long enough to warn his parents about what was happening and went to the bridge. He was glad they were at face to face range with Osiris, knowing he had to convince his father to leave.

"The first time they didn't come for us," his father replied.

"I don't know why, but this time feels different," Simon said almost pleading. "The Prime Minster is dead, the military is making moves to take over, and we are caught in the middle."

"You should never have joined them. You and Kaylee we're safe," his father admonished Simon. "Now you ruined everything for your future."

"And what about River's future? I couldn't bear to part with her again."

Gabriel Tam paused in mid word. His expression changed from anger to worry to almost joy as he realized what Simon was saying. "You've found her?"

"Yes, she's safe and with me."

Gabriel Tam controlled his feelings, but Simon could see was almost on the verge of tears. "Bring her home, Simon," he said in a choked voice.

"Father, you may not have a home very soon," Simon said, trying to make him see that they were in danger. "For us, Serenity is home, at least for now, at least until this madness ends."

"I…I can't just leave everything. I have responsibilities, a company to run. Your mother is involved in so much also."

"You just don't get it, not after all I've said. They will take it all away. They want to kill River! They will use you as bait! They don't care about your reputation, or business, or anything! These are ruthless men who will stop at nothing! They've killed the Prime Minister. River saw the images, knows the attackers. From her school!"

His father said nothing, just looking at Simon with astonishment, everything sinking in, all the Prime Minister had told him, what he had been able to piece together, about River and that school. He knew Simon was right. Finally he spoke. "I don't know where to begin, how to start. I've…I've never been a fugitive."

Simon felt some measure of relief. At least his father's mind was moving in the right direction. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of experience," he said with some bitterness in his tone. "First, pack a bag and leave the house. Take as much cash and things you can trade for food or money. Your credit accounts will be closed as soon as they mark you for pick up. Go to a local electronics shop and pick up a nav position tracer. I'm sending you a set of coordinates now, just outside the city. Put them in the tracer, drive to the spot as close as you can, walk the rest of the way."

Simon typed in the numbers from a piece of paper and saw his father copy it on the other end. "Simon, what's at this place?"

"Trees, forest, nothing else, I hope. Someone will meet you there."

"Who?"

"A man I trust with your lives."

* * *

><p>A small spaceship flew out of the atmosphere of Taos Moon, slowing down as it reached the black of space. It was an older model, Cricket class, almost as old as Serenity. It could only carry a small cargo and few crew and had one small room for passengers. It was made for short inter system travel, not for the cold depths of space. That is until now.<p>

Jonathan Frye had been tinkering with it off and on for years, his hobby as he told Kaylee, and now it come into good use. It had been near bedtime on Taos when he received Kaylee's warning wave. He was a touch mad at Kaylee, but softened when he saw how worried she was for him. Kaylee told him Mal's plan and then he and Mary hastily pack some clothing and food and slipped into the cellar and out its door at the rear of the house. A short dash to the trees and they were out of sight of the two guards near the front of the house. Twenty minutes later they were in the Cricket class ship he called 'Cricket' for lack of anything better and he soon had the engines warmed up. He set it to bare minimum power settings and gently lifted the Cricket off the ground, out of the trees, and then slowly moved away from civilization.

Now in space Jonathan set the auto pilot and then he joined Mary in the engine room. She was more than his companion, being a fair good mechanic herself, and she had already begun the process. Jonathan had slipped away from the factory a few times and took the parts to the ship in the forest but with his minders watching him closely he hadn't had time to assemble the parts and of course could not test it. That would come now. After eight hours of sweaty work, it was ready. They cleaned up, had a quick meal, and then moved to the cockpit.

"Sure it will work?" Mary asked with worry as they sat in the two close seats on the bridge. "It ain't the same as the other."

"It'll work," he said with confidence. "Ship is different, smaller, but it has the same engine. It don't need to be exactly the same. Next stop, Osiris."

Jonathan punched the coordinates into the nav computer, check and double checked the system, and then slowly goosed the engine power levels up. The ship began to build up speed, faster and faster and then it was a blur as it approached light speed. Then with a pop, bang, and groan the ship disappeared.

Ten seconds later it popped into space a few hundred thousand kilometers from Osiris.

"Goddamn!" Jonathan yelled. "What a ride!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mary said, looking a shade green. "That…that was it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now I've got the second fastest ship in the verse."

"Now what? Why Osiris? Tell me the big secret or I'm getting off right here."

"All right, all right. We're here to pick someone up, keep 'em safe."

"Who?"

"Simon and River's parents."

* * *

><p>Long before the eight hours it took Jonathan and Mary to get the Cricket ready were up, the crew of Serenity was getting ready for bed, settling into their old routine. First, though, Bowen looked at the news of the attack and had recognized those who had attacked Parliament, confirming River's story. Mal and Powers argued over the best course of action and decided to sleep on it and wait until they saw what Shin would do next. Parliament was still in charge, the deputy PM making arraignments for the transfer of power, and a state funeral was being planned for Susan Blakely. Calls were coming for a strong reaction against the so called rebellion and already images of the fighting near and on Haven were being leaked to the press.<p>

They also had to wait for news about Kaylee's father and the Tams, so Mal told everyone to rest up. Most had gone to bed already, bone tired after their last few adventures. Mal, Jayne, Zoe and Wash all moved back into their old bunks. All wanted to wash the bedding, but that would have to wait until they had some rest. Bowen took a passenger room, as did River, her old one in fact. Powers took Kaylee's old bunk as she and Simon took a passenger room, the one they had been co-habiting prior to moving to her father's place. They didn't have much with them, just a few clothes and a toothbrush, not expecting all that had happened. Inara moved back into her shuttle and started to unpack her bags with Kaylee's help. The Capt'n had told them all not to bother Inara about what had happened but Kaylee just couldn't help herself.

"Ain't you gonna tell me what happened?" Kaylee asked with a touch of sympathy as she looked from her wedding dress hanging on the shuttle wall to Inara.

Inara wanted to smile but was afraid her bruises would hurt too much. Kaylee was too good a friend not to tell her something. Inara sat on her bed, patted a spot beside her and Kaylee soon joined her.

"He was my husband, for a long time. Mal said Captain Oren told you some of the tale. It was mostly true. I never consummated the marriage and he ruined my father, broke his health and he died. Now Paulo Chase is dead and they think I did it."

"Ah…did you? Cause if you did, no one would blame you."

"Sometimes it is better not to know some things Kaylee. That way you don't have to lie if someone asks you any questions."

"What…oh," Kaylee said as understanding dawned. "And those men…wanted to…throw you off a balcony? Why?"

"They worked for Paulo," she said flatly. "They wanted to punish me for what I had done."

"Which you are not saying you did or didn't do, right?"

Inara almost smiled again. "Right." Then there was knock on the shuttle door.

"Come," Inara said and was surprised to see River enter, expecting Mal.

"Hello, River," Inara said as she stood. "I...I never got to thank you properly for the part you played in saving my life."

"They were punished properly," River said cryptically.

Kaylee and Inara looked at each other. "Who?" Kaylee asked.

"Those men…they had many last thoughts as they fell. Such terror I could not block out. One of them, the one with the gun, he even had a few flashes of regrets. The other, total shock, confusion, and terror. They were punished."

"And my thoughts?" Inara asked quietly.

"Utter fear, disbelief, shock, relief, amazement…then…love."

Inara felt a tear trickle down her face. "Yes…that was how I felt."

"Ah…maybe we should go," Kaylee said to River, seeing Inara was still a little upset. "Inara's had a rough day, needs her rest."

"I wanted to speak to you Inara," River said, ignoring Kaylee's suggestion. "Alone."

Kaylee looked to Inara and she just nodded so Kaylee bid them goodnight. Inara beckoned River to her sofa and table where they sat.

"What's on your mind?" Inara asked, easily slipping into her old role as ship's advisor.

"I don't know where to begin," River said and she felt flushed and embarrassed and Inara had never seen her this way before and was immediately concerned.

"It's OK, River, Just start at the beginning."

"I've…I've had sex," she said shyly and wouldn't look at Inara. There, it was out.

Inara did smile this time. River had no mother figure in her life for many years now and she knew why she had trusted her with this news. "So, you've had sex. How did you feel about it?"

River looked at her directly and her eyes were almost ablaze and Inara was taken aback. "It was unbelievable….I can't stop thinking about her."

Now it was Inara's turn to be a little bit surprised. "Her?"

"Yes….Janice," River said, her voice dropping to a sad whisper as she said her name. "I need to know…what does it mean?"

"Tell me how you met, tell me everything." And so River did tell Inara the fascinating tale of her and Janice Flowers and Inara became more intrigued as she spoke.

"You felt a connection with her, River, a symbiotic relationship, made more vivid by your mental abilities. You shared her passion as you felt your own. The same would have happened with a man or woman, with anyone, and will happen again."

"I want it to happen with her again," River confessed and truly meant it.

"Our first lover is always special," Inara said gently. "If the love making is done properly, which, unfortunately, is not always the case."

"It was with her. She did things, made me feel, so….good. I'm afraid we'll never meet again," River said, the last in a dejected tone.

"It seems unlikely I'm afraid, her being with the fleet. But it doesn't mean you will always be alone."

"I know…it's just so hard…Wash and Zoe have each other, Simon and Kaylee are married, you have Mal…there is no one for me."

"There will be. River…are you more interested in men, women, or both?"

"I'm not sure…I've never been with a man," River said. "But I am attracted to them."

"Good, because they can be just as wonderful in bed as a woman can be. As a Companion, you know I have made love to both men and women."

"I know. That's why I wanted to tell you. You'd understand. The others…because of what happened with the cyro-chamber…they are suspicious of what happened between me and Janice. I felt a little embarrassed, but now I don't care. I told Jayne."

"Really? Did he leer and make rude comments?"

"Of course. But I don't care. I feel…free….the more people I tell."

"I think my work here is done," Inara said with satisfaction.

River smiled and laughed a little. "Thanks. I think I'll be going now."

"River, did Simon start you on the medicine again?" Inara asked, wondering about something.

River knew she was about to ask this but let her anyway. "Yes, he did…You think I don't need it anymore."

"You were without it for a few weeks. How did you feel?"

"Not always in control. But better than in the past."

"Perhaps you should talk with Simon about this."

"Perhaps….Oh, he's here. Goodnight." River said and before Inara could ask who, Mal knocked on the door.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Didn't know you had company."

"I'm just leaving. Have fun," River said and Mal did one of his patented double takes as the young woman bounced out the door.

"Did she say…does she think that's why I'm here? For fun?"

Inara smiled and stood and held out a hand and shifted her eyes to the bed. "Well…aren't you?"

Mal grinned, took the hand and kissed it. "Can't say no to a lady," he said and then he gathered her in his arms, brought her to the bed and lay down with the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>In his passenger room, Derek Bowen dreamed. He was in a café somewhere, he didn't know where. He sat at a table sipping coffee, a Boros blend, sweet and rich. His eyes were focused on a man at another table, a large fat man with signs of wealth, nice clothing, jeweled fingers and coiffed hair. Two large men were with him, guns at their hips. The fat man argued with someone at the table, money changed hands, the other man left. As soon as he was gone, Derek instantly stood, pulled out a pistol and in two shots killed the fat man's bodyguards. He then stuck the gun in the whimpering fat man's face as people screamed and scattered around him.<p>

"Jackson Caldwell?"

The fat man whimpered a yes. "For the crimes of pedophilia, providing children to others for the purposes of sex, and the kidnapping of children, I hereby am authorized to execute you."

Before the man could say a word, BOOM, Derek shot him between the eyes. He turned and looked at the stunned people. "This man was a criminal. Now he has been punished. Go about your business."

Derek dropped his gun, turned and walked out of the café. As he walked, the sky turned red, the buildings red, and he looked down at his hands and saw they were covered in blood. He screamed.

"Derek, Derek!" He awoke with a start and saw he was in a room and someone was with him, sitting on the bed next to him. River Tam.

"River," he said in a quiet sigh, remembering where he was, on a ship, in deep space, and in deep trouble. "Sorry. I was dreaming."

"I know. I saw it."

He turned away from her, pulled the sheets up. "That person…that's not me, not who I am."

She reached out, put a gentle hand on his bare shoulder. "I know you're not. I am not that person either. But when I have to be, I am. When I need to protect my brother and friends, I am that person. When Reavers surrounded me on Miranda, I was that person. And I will be that person again when the time is right."

Derek turned and looked at her. "Can't we stop it? Make it go away?"

"Maybe in the future," River replied. "But now we need it. A fight is coming, and we will need all our skills if we and the others are to survive."

They were silent, both thinking on what will come. "They will try to destroy us," Derek said and River knew it before he spoke and he knew she knew. "Don't do that. Not with me."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," River said in an apology.

"I know. Let's….be normal around each other, OK?"

River smiled. "Yes. Normal. I like that."

He smiled and then in a blinding thought River knew something about him, something she had suspected back at the academy. His face suddenly grew cross. "I thought we agreed."

River gulped, felt her breathing tighten. "But…but…you never said anything…You never told me….blocked it out."

"Would it have mattered? They would never have let us."

"Derek…." She moved her hand from his shoulder to his face, touched his left cheek. He shuddered and she knew it was true. "I…I…"

River felt as if in a trance. She knew what she wanted, from him, now, right here, and she was already aroused from her talk with Inara. She wanted a man and here was a man who wanted her. Suddenly she saw his eyes light up in the dull room lighting and she knew he knew she wanted him. He sat up, and they stared at each other and slowly moved in for the first kiss.

River gasped in amazement and they both felt what the other was feeling, both minds alive to what the other wanted and in moments River was out of her clothing and she lay on him, her body afire, both in a fever of passion. He was aroused, so aroused, and she marveled at this body, trained and honed to be a killer all these years.

"River…I've never…." he gasped between kisses.

"Neither have I," she confessed breathlessly and it wasn't a total lie, she had never been with a man before.

"Make love to me, Derek," River whispered and then they did and a few more times that night and they floated on waves of ecstasy, both minds alive to the other, they shared each other's passion and knew what the other wanted and needed and felt as if the universe had ceased to exist and they were only one being.

* * *

><p>"What's that, three times now?" Kaylee said with almost a chuckle to Simon as he lay there in bed next to her with his brow furrowed.<p>

"You think they could be quieter," he finally said.

"Don't be a prude. She's your sister, but she's also a woman."

"I know. But I don't want to hear her being a…woman!"

Kaylee had a fit of giggles. "You are a prude. Jeeze, Doc, and all that stuff we do, what's that?"

"That…that's different!"

"You never thought on what River thought about us getting sexed?'

"No, not really. I'm sure she heard us…maybe felt…no that's the wrong word…thought about…oh, I don't know!"

Kaylee took pity on him. "Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing. I know just the thing to take your mind off what she's doing."

"What's that…oh, Kaylee, um, you hand…wait….I don't know if I'm…oh, now…ah…that's nice."

"Now it's time to be naughty," Kaylee said and soon Simon forgot all that had been worrying him.

* * *

><p>Wash and Zoe lay in their old bed, steam almost rising from their sweaty, naked bodies, having just made love, and now laughing at one of Wash's jokes.<p>

"No, seriously," he said after her laughter died down. "This ship stealing stuff. I mean, come on, Zoe, here we are, wrong side of the law again."

"Not this time, we're on the right side of the law. Shin killed Blakely. We got the fastest ship in the verse and we are going to be a thorn in his side."

Wash thought about it. "You know, maybe you're right. We are on the right side of the law this time. We could be big damn heroes this time. That'd be nice for a change, instead of the running and hiding stuff we usually do."

"Nobody is going to be a hero when this mess is over," Zoe said seriously. She snuggled up to her man. "You just work your magic on this old beast like you did with my body and all will be well."

Wash hugged her. "Don't worry. Old beasts are my specialty." And for a second he thought she didn't get it and then a pillow in the face told him she had and the pillow fight was on.

* * *

><p>"We're lost," Gabriel Tam said to his wife Regan as they tramped through a field of heather and thorny bushes a few kilometers from a road where they had left their hover car. He had done everything Simon had said to do, which took a while, especially convincing his wife. When he told her they would be reunited with her children, she didn't believe him at first and then finally gave in and they were out the door in thirty minutes. The tracer unit he had bought worked well and the store owner gave him a quick rundown on how to use it, but Gabriel wasn't so sure he did it correctly. He was just about to give up and head back to try and find the car when a low rumbling sound came to his ears. Out of an overcast sky a small spaceship broke through the clouds and was landing. In seconds it was down and a small hatch opened and a large bear of a man came out.<p>

"Gabriel and Regan Tam?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes….Mr…?"

"Frye, Jonathan Frye." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake. Gabriel took it in a warm embrace.

"Kaylee's father?" Regan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's me all right. Come on folks, we got to get before them patrol ships on my ass catch up."

"Patrol ships?" Gabriel said in surprise.

"Story telling for later. Come on!"

They climbed on board and after quick intros, the Tams were set in the small passenger room. It had a cramp bed and two chairs with seat belts. Mary sat them down opposite each other and strapped them in.

"Now hold on tight," she said. "Gonna be a bit bumpy."

They took off and no sooner had they left the ground they were rocked by a nearby missile blast.

Regan couldn't help but scream and Gabriel reached a hand across the cabin space and they held on tight to each other. The ship twisted and turned in violent maneuverings and it got hotter as they broke though atmo and then they were in the black. A few moments later, something odd started happening and a long twenty second dizzying, tumbling journey later and they felt the ship groan and creak and pop and then everything slowed and halted.

Gabriel didn't know if he would be sick or not. The door opened and Jonathan was there with a big grin on his face. "We're here."

"Where is here?" Regan asked. "And where is the bathroom?"

"Here is…well, come take a look, Oh, and bathroom is aft of the cargo bay."

"It can wait, "she said as they moved to the front of the ship.

The moved to the cramp cockpit and stood behind the two bridge chairs. They could see a ship in front of them and instantly knew what ship it was, the pics of it all over the Cortex the last few weeks.

"Is…it…its Serenity?" Gabriel asked in disbelief. "But…but how? Why is it so near Osiris?"

"It's not," answered Mary.

"Nope," said Jonathan. "Not a lick near Osiris. Folks, welcome to a very special club. You two have joined the ranks of the very few who have flown in an FTL ship."

But Regan wasn't listening to him. She was staring out the windows at Serenity. Her son and her daughter were there, neither of them had she hugged in a very long time.

"Take me there. Take me now," she said as the tears came, pointing her finger toward Serenity.

* * *

><p>Morning came to Serenity and River lay naked next to Derek and felt so alive. They had barely slept, but she didn't care. She looked at him sleeping, and smiled. She was sore, and would be for a bit, but it was good soreness, and it meant she was a woman. Then, something else entered her mind, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She shuddered and shook and tears sprang to her eyes. It can't be, not so soon. I'm…I'm not ready! But she knew it was time.<p>

She jumped out of bed and threw on her cloting from last night. Out the door and there was Simon hopping on one foot, trying to put on a shoe.

"They're here," he said and the look on her face, the tears told him she already knew. River ran past him, past Kaylee, past the infirmary, out into the cargo bay, saw people arriving from upstairs, and then she saw them standing next to Zoe by the open airlock door and she stopped.

"Hello, River," her mother said in a choked voice and River paused, not believing it was true, that they were here, and she ran right into her arms as big racking sobs came forth from both women. She saw her father through her tears and he hugged her and all he could say over and over was "I'm, sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Father," came Simon's voice and Gabriel broke free of River and Regan and looked at his son. A brief moment of hesitation and Simon stuck out a hand to shake and Gabriel went straight past it and hugged his son.

"You were right Simon, I was a fool and you were right. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Simon said in a choking voice and then he broke down and all four Tams held each other and everyone left them alone for a long time. Finally, Simon broke the hug.

"I have someone to introduce to you," he said and Kaylee approached, all shy and not exactly looking her best with the hasty awakening.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Kaylee." Regan wrapped her arms around a very surprised Kaylee and said thank you over and over.

"Let the girl breathe, dear," Gabriel said. "Sorry, Kaylee, too much emotion for one day."

Now Kaylee was crying too. "Oh, that's okay. Bit of crying never did anyone no harm."

Jonathan and Mary came over from the Cricket and Kaylee and her father talked on about the new engine and the rest of the introductions were made, even Derek who had finally awoken and felt something was happening and knew how River felt to see her parents again. She was beaming and he couldn't help but look at her glowing beauty as she introduced him as her friend to her parents.

"Captain Reynolds," Gabriel said as he shook Mal's hand as Simon introduced them. "I want to thank you for looking after my children."

"No need. Fact is, they looked more after us than the other way around."

"That a fact? I'm sure there's a story or two to tell. Like where you've been for so long?"

Mal grinned and looked at everyone. "OK, let's move the party upstairs, have breakfast, and get the story telling done."

"And then what?" Powers asked, trying to keep out of the way for the moment, but needing to prod Mal to action.

"We're gonna need cash money for things we need to do. There's a whole pile of it sitting in a bank on Ariel in Inara's accounts."

"They're probably blocked by now, Mal," Inara said with regret, knowing her actions may have cost them all that money.

Mal touched his gun on his hip. "Long as I have one of these they ain't."

* * *

><p>"The Tams got away," the Operative said as he stood before Shin's desk at Fleet HQ. "The ship was equipped with an FTL drive, or so the pursuing patrol ships believe so. One moment it was there, the next gone."<p>

"Then it was Serenity?" Shin said.

"No, not Serenity. Cricket class. We have a report from Taos of such a class taking off shortly after Jonathan Frye disappeared."

"He made his own ship with an FTL and went after the Tams?"

"Yes, it appears Powers or Reynolds anticipated my move. The other crew members family members have scattered by now also I am sure, gone to ground so to speak. It is a futile course of action."

"So be it," Shin said. "Soon it will not matter. Serenity is but one ship. Our efforts to discredit the current government are underway. Images of the dead from Haven are spreading, people are grumbling about these rebel assassins. Blakely's state funeral is in two days. I will make a speech to rouse the people. Our best writers are working on it now."

"There is still the deputy PM, the cabinet, the members of Parliament, the whole system of government."

Shin smiled. "While you were busy so was I. Our teams have finally cracked Cutter's secret files. Now we have everything Cutter ever knew. Every dirty little secret of every member of government. They will fall in line. A few examples will be made. More information will be manufactured, such as a rebel spy ring discovered in Parliament."

"The public will need a focus for this rebellion," the Operative said. "We still haven't said where its base is or who its leaders are."

"Oh, my specialists are working on that right now. We seem to have discovered the leader of the rebellion."

"Indeed? And does this rebel leader have a name?"

"Yes. A former Browncoat from the war, a man who hates the Alliance with a passion."

"Ah, him. Perfect."

"Yes," Shin replied. "The leader of the new rebellion is Malcolm Reynolds. And soon the whole verse will know it."


	12. Chapter 12

_Mal strikes back at the Alliance, a little trip to the bank doesn't go as planned, and the Operative reaches out to River and Derek._

**River's Run - Part 12 **

"That's incredible," Gabriel Tam said after Mal and the others had finished telling the story about Earth, and Miranda, and the Reavers. Everyone except Wash sat around the dining area table, it now covered in empty plates and glasses and cups from the big breakfast everyone had eaten while Mal and the crew talked and told the tale. Many questions were asked, exclamations of doubt voiced, and looks of wonder and surprise expressed not only from Gabriel and Regan but from Colonel Powers and Derek Bowen. Not all the news was a surprise, but a lot of it was truly shocking.

"I hardly believed it myself first time I heard it," Jonathan said. "Course, second part I was right in the middle of."

"Earth," said Powers as if the word had a religious reverence. "Destroyed in a nuclear holocaust."

"It was pretty awful," Inara told him. "I…we…" she couldn't go on, the horror of her memories too much.

"It's a gorramn mess," Jayne finished for her. "But there's folks still alive and we helped get them back on their feet again."

"Time travel?" said Regan as she looked at her daughter, sitting close by her. "You time traveled?"

"Not exactly," River replied. "We were in the wormhole for only a few minutes as years went by outside of it."

"Gives me a headache, too," said Mal as he saw the puzzled looks on the Tams and Powers' faces. "Simple to say we lost four years."

"People chasing you, Alliance, bounty hunters, Reavers, nuclear explosions…. How did you survive all of this?" Regan asked, looking in wonder at her daughter and son and the other crew members.

"We didn't all survive," Jayne said in a sad tone. "We lost the Shepherd."

"Sorry to hear that," Gabriel Tam said.

"He's supposed to marry us," Kaylee said in an even more forlorn tone.

"We'll find another preacher," Simon reassured her. "Make things proper."

"You aren't married?" Gabriel asked in wonder.

"We are, legally," Simon said. "We just wanted to wait…for a ceremony."

"Wait for you," Kaylee finished. "And for River."

Regan smiled, there being one bit of good news in all this horror and tragedy her children had gone through. Her son had found someone to love, someone to make his wife. But she still had one more question.

"River, what happened at your school?"

There was a long silence, people looking away, not wanting to tell the Tams the real truth about their daughter. Finally, River told them.

"The school wasn't a school, Mother. Derek and I and so many others…we were….they made us….trained us to be….killers."

Regan looked in horror at her daughter and then to her husband and saw he wasn't as shocked as she felt. "You knew?"

"Not then, not until a few weeks ago. Blakely told me something about the island. Not much."

Simon stepped in before something bad happened between his parents. "It's not your fault. You didn't know, Derek's parents didn't know, none of the parent's knew."

"You knew," Gabriel said to Simon, guilt on his face and in his voice. "And I didn't believe you."

"Can you believe it even now?" Simon asked and his father didn't have an answer. "It's just too incredible, isn't it?"

All his father could do was nod, his face filled with the anguish of being unable to protect his children.

"Don't go kicking yourselves," Mal said to them all. "Anyone to blame, it's Cutter,"

"And he's paid the price," said Powers.

Regan was still looking at River. "You have killed…people?"

"Yes," River said quietly. "When I've had to. When they tried to kill me, and my friends. I've killed people."

"And a whole mess load of Reavers," Jayne added as he sipped some coffee.

"She saved us so many times," Zoe said, looking to River almost with pride.

"As did Simon," Inara added. "We would have been lost without them."

"As we would have been without you," Simon said, looking from face to face, even to Jayne, who was about to mention money again and decided to follow Mal's words about time and place for once in his life.

Gabriel had been looking at Derek, sitting on the other side of River, almost in a protective posture, wondering about this young man. "How long have you known River?"

"We were in the same class. Until a day ago I hadn't seen her in over five years."

"The same class," Regan said. "Then you…you are the same as River?"

"Yes…they made us…kill."

Derek's pain was obvious and River took his hand under the table and squeezed it tight.

"And that's it, the tale of Serenity," Mal said after a long moment of awkward silence. "Few details to fill in, but you got the gist."

"You've had quite an adventure, Captain," Powers told him. "An epic for the ages. But it's not over yet."

"You're right. I think it's time to make a plan and make a move," Mal replied. "First things first. We need a place to let the civilians lay low. And then we need to get to our cash on Ariel."

"By civilians you mean my wife and I, I take it, Captain," Gabriel said. "And will our children be coming with us?"

Mal was wondering when this would come up. The Tams were finally reunited with their children but Mal needed Simon and River for what was to come. But there was also only one way to do this right.

"That's up to them," Mal said. "Shin got us all marked for the gallows again or at least a prison colony. Anyone wants off this boat you just say the word and you can go on your merry. Me, I aim to fight, somehow, someway. They want a new war, want to run things without folks having a say. I don't hold with that at all. I hate the Alliance and most times could care less about them that's running it. But this is different. We're gonna knock these sons-a-bitches off their high horse. You stay, you take orders from me."

"And where do I fit into your chain of command, Captain Reynolds?" Powers asked.

"Depends on what you want to do. But always remember, on my boat, I'm in charge," Mal said, knowing this showdown was coming ever since they took the ship back.

"I want to fight like you do," Powers said. "But we aren't ready for a confrontation yet. It's too soon. I think a more indirect method is needed first. I need to broadcast to the galaxy, tell people what we know."

Mal looked to Zoe. "Mr. Universe?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Mr. Universe."

At that moment Wash called from the bridge. "Mal, need you up here. Alone."

Mal just turned and walked to the forward hall without a word. Zoe was about to follow him but knew Wash wouldn't say 'alone' without a good reason.

After Mal left, Inara and Kaylee started clearing the breakfast dishes. Regan and Mary tried to help but Kaylee told them to sit, that they were guests.

"What are we going to do, Simon?" Gabriel asked his son. He was lost, in unfamiliar waters, and it confused him.

"Get you off this ship," Simon said.

"And are you coming with us?" Regan asked, a desperate look to her eye, knowing what the answer was.

River just shook her head. "We belong here, Mother."

"I've just found you again after all these years," Regan said in almost a pleading tone. "Now we've been forced from our home, our lives, and you expect us to just start over again on some other world? No, I will not be separated from you again."

Simon knew it was time to frighten her, didn't want to do it, but knew it had to be done. "They want to kill us, all of us. If you are on Serenity when they find us, they won't care who you are."

Regan put resolve into her voice. "Then I will die with you. If I am separated from you again, won't it be the same?"

Simon couldn't argue with that. Despite his anger at his parents for not believing what had been happening to River, he knew they were good people caught in a web of circumstances that would try the hardiest of souls.

"Then we stay together," Simon said at last and his father said yes and River said yes and it was decided. Kaylee overheard them and joined them by Simon's side. She decided it was time to bring a little ray of sunshine to this gloomy group.

"Doctor Tam, I have a request?"

Simon smiled at his wife. "Yes, dear?"

"I think it's time you made an honest woman out of me. Time we had our proper wedding."

Simon couldn't say no to her and suddenly the veil of gloom and doom was lifted as all the women got talking about wedding plans. Jayne couldn't stand it and decided to go to his bunk and clean his guns. Powers wanted to talk some more with Mal and headed to the bridge, followed closely by Zoe. As they arrived on the bridge they found a very angry Captain, pissed off at the verse.

"What's the word?" Mal asked as he stepped on the bridge.

Wash had a grim look and just pointed to a Cortex screen. "Not good," he said.

Mal looked in wonder and then cursed and kicked the co-pilot's chair and couldn't believe this was happening.

There was his picture, splashed across the Cortex with the words. 'Malcolm Reynolds, Rebel Leader' in bold print.

"It's all a lie," Mal said when he calmed down. "No one will believe it."

"They've already started to," Wash said and hit buttons and brought up a news report. It talked about Mal's history as a soldier for the Independents, and his life as a criminal, and now his re-emergence as the leader of the new rebellion. It was all done with splash and pizzazz, cutting and pasting of pics and vids from the war and things Mal had never done and places he had never been. But it was propaganda and as such it was effective. The vid showed people on the street talking about this Reynolds fellow, how he should be shot and hung and all kinds of nasty stuff done to him.

"Gorramnit all to hell," Mal muttered as he sat in the co-pilot's seat, feeling deflated.

"It gets worse," Wash said and then showed a news reports of how Mal and his 'gang' had captured the FTL ship Serenity and killed the entire crew. There was nothing in the report about how it was Mal's ship to begin with or that Kaylee was his mechanic or anything even closely resembling the truth.

"They've put out a bulletin all over the Cortex, be on the lookout for Serenity and Malcolm Reynolds," Wash said. "One million credit reward for information that leads to your death or capture."

"One million credits," Mal said in disgust. "What they paid me for the ship I stole back from them. Guess that's what they call payback or justice or…I don't know."

Zoe and Powers walked in then and with a Chinese curse word or two on his lips Mal told them what had happened and got Wash to show them. Zoe cursed as much as Mal did and Powers just sighed deeply.

"Shin has made the first move and it's a killer," he said and Mal just gave him one his grim determined looks.

"Time we strike back," Mal replied. "Wash lay in a course for Mr. Universe's complex."

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've intercepted the Rose," a captain of a gunship reported by secure Cortex screen to the Operative in his mission control center deep in the Ministry of the Interior. He wished he was on the gunship but the distance was too great and he had to stay put for the moment to coordinate things.<p>

When he talked with Shin hours earlier on the disappearance of the Tams and Jonathan Frye, one thing had occurred to him. The enemy would always have a tactical advantage over the Alliance as long as they could produce cheap FTL's for those out dated ships. No, they didn't have weapons on them, but that could change quickly. It might take years to modify the Frye design for an FTL for the large cruisers and years they didn't have. The Frye's were gone now, not longer working for the Alliance and that would be a big set back to the program. Outside of the Frye's only a few people had practical knowledge of Serenity's FTL and they were on the Rose.

"Captain, the earlier order is cancel. Do not destroy the Rose, not yet anyway. Intercept, board, and bring the Alliance personal off the ship. Once they are safe, then destroy the ship."

"Yes, sir," the captain replied. "It shall be done."

* * *

><p>"You all be good, now," captain Pritchard said to the Alliance people as they left his ship, carrying the bodies of Oren and the soldier. The captain of the gunship was the last off and didn't even say goodbye as he closed the hatch.<p>

Five minutes later the two ships disengaged. Pritchard and Anna the pilot were on the bridge.

"Good riddance to all of them," Pritchard said. "I ever lay eyes on Reynolds again…"

"Funny you should mention him, Wayne. Look at the Cortex."

"What the hell? Rebel leader? That's a pack of…."

But he never finished his sentence. A beeping sound came from the control panel as a red light flashed.

"Missile lock!" Anna screamed in dread and just as Pritchard gave the order to take evasive action the missile slammed into them, exploding and shearing off the after part of the ship. Charlie the mechanic was still in the cargo bay, cleaning up the blood from the dead bodies they had carried and in a blink he was vaporized into nothing by the explosion. Lee, the other crewman, was just coming down the stairs to help Charlie when the missile hit and he was riddled with metal shards and then sucked into space and dead moments later.

Pritchard and Anna looked in horror at each other and as a ball of flame came rushing toward the cockpit they hugged and held tight and then were gone in the fiery blast of the missile.

* * *

><p>On the bridge of the gunship the pilot who had flown Serenity and the two engineers looked on in horror.<p>

"Was that necessary?" one of the engineers asked in shock.

"Yes," said the Operative from a Cortex screen, startling the engineers and the pilot.

"Who are you?" the pilot asked after a moment's hesitation.

"I am in command of this operation and you three gentlemen are now part of my team. I have one question and one question only. Can you build a Frye drive?"

"The design for the cruisers is still not finished and as for building and…" started one of the engineers, but the Operative cut him off.

"Not for the cruisers. I want something a little less sophisticated. I want you to outfit a smaller ship, an older ship, preferable something exactly like Serenity."

"That is possible, sir," said the second engineer. "It might take a few days."

"You have 48 hours," the Operative said. "Land on Sihnon, purchase an old Firefly or something with a similar engine, and convert it and test it."

"Sir, 48 hours hardly seems…" but again the engineer was interrupted.

"You have your orders, gentlemen," the Operative said coldly. "The entire resources of the Alliance are at your disposal. Get it done."

With that he was gone. The captain gave orders for the ship to head to Sihnon at top speed as the engineers and pilot went off to discuss what they needed to buy and build to turn an old Firefly into an FTL ship.

* * *

><p>"This could bring all kinds of hurt down on you," Mal said to Mr. Universe after they explained what they wanted, Mal standing by him as Mr. Universe sat by his immense control system inside his complex. "Are you sure?"<p>

"Bring it on, bring it on," the curly headed tech wizard said as he stuck out a hand for the two clear plastic vid tapes Mal had.

Mal, Powers, Zoe, and Jayne were inside Mr. Universe's complex on the ion cloud covered moon he called home. An hour ago Serenity and the Cricket separated, with Jonathan and Mary taking the Cricket on toward Ariel where they planned to meet up with Serenity later. After a quick jump to Mr. Universe's moon, Wash had contacted his old friend from flight school and he agreed to meet with Mal.

"Are you sure they can't trace the broadcast?" Powers asked.

"Not a chance, no way," said Mr. Universe as he took the tape to his control panel. "I am the signal and the signal is I. I send out it but no knows where or why or how and no one comes back to snoop. The truth the verse shall know, the truth of the truth, not the puppet theater truth of the Parliament."

"Does he always talk this way?" Jayne asked in aside to Zoe.

"Few times I met him, yeah," she replied. Zoe looked over at Mr. Universe's blond love bot, sitting dutifully on a sofa. She smiled in a plastic sort of way and waved a hand. Zoe just nodded, very creeped out by the fact that this guy was sleeping with a robot.

"After the broad wave I want to make an announcement," Powers said to Mr. Universe.

"Record it we…" he started to reply but Powers interrupted him.

"No recordings, live."

"As you desire," Mr. Universe said and then he hit the play button and the vid recording made all those years ago on Miranda began to play. The scientist stood there and described how they infected Miranda and how the people died. She explained about the Reavers and then she died, killed by Reavers, all in color and in front of the whole galaxy. No one said a word as Mal handed Mr. Universe the next disk, which contained the earlier broadcast Professor Stanley Drummond had made from Miranda and then the one he had made while he was dying on Serenity. After it was all over, Mr. Universe handed Powers a microphone headset. Powers put it on as Mr. Universe replayed the Miranda images in the background.

"You are live to the verse," Mr. Universe told Powers and he began to speak, his face grim and his tone serious.

"My name is Colonel Justin Powers, formerly of the Alliance military forces. The images you have just seen, the words you have just heard, are all true. The Reavers do exist, Miranda is a real planet and as I speak the Alliance is there, using Professor Drummond's cure to end this madness started by Adam Cutter all those years ago. Reavers were once real people, like you and I, turned into monsters by the ambition of Adam Cutter. He has paid for his crimes. Cutter did not die of a heart attack. He was killed by Reavers on Miranda. The fleet was not attacked by rebels, but by a Reaver fleet. We destroyed most of it. The rebellion is scattered and uncoordinated. It has no center. It has no fleet."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"Malcolm Reynolds is not a rebel, not their leader. He is the owner of Serenity, the now famous ship the Alliance forced him to give to them in return for the lives of his crew. His only crime and his crew's only crime is helping me fight back against those who are trying to take away your freedom. Prime Minister Blakely was not murdered by rebel assassins. She was murdered by Admiral Shin and the military. They used programmed assassins that Cutter made in a school for assassins on Athenian Island on Osiris. They want to make you think the rebellion is large and growing. It isn't."

"I call on all military and police forces to not obey any orders from Admiral Shin or any other high ranking member of the military. My men, you know me. We bled together on many worlds and moons. You know I do not take this step lightly. You are trained not to disobey orders. Now you must go against that training. Protect the civilian government. Protect the people. Arrest Shin and his confederates. Make them pay for their crimes."

As he ended no one said a word. Mal just walked up to him and shook his hand. "Thanks," Mal said.

"What now, sir?" Zoe asked.

Mal looked to Powers, this kind of thing a bit beyond him. "We wait for the reaction," Powers said. "Whether they believe it or not, the kernel of doubt has been sowed." He looked at Mr. Universe, shook his hand. "You will be a hero if this turns out for the best."

"Yeah, and if it don't, you'll have a big bulls eye on your forehead," Jayne added.

Mr. Universe smiled. "They can't stop the signal."

They made their goodbyes, and twenty minutes later were back aboard Serenity and Wash had them in the air.

"I'm not much for waiting," Mal said to Wash when they got on the bridge. "Lay in a course for Ariel. Time to make a withdrawal from the bank."

* * *

><p>While Mal and the others were with Mr. Universe, Serenity sat by on a landing runway just outside. Kaylee stood by the engines while Wash manned the bridge. Simon found room for his parents in a passenger room and they were tired, their bodies out of sync with the daily rhythms of Serenity. For their bodies it was nighttime and bedtime on Osiris. Soon they were asleep.<p>

Simon came out and found his sister and Derek sitting and talking in the passenger lounge. He felt a twinge of embarrassment having heard them making love the night before. As he flashed on this memory River gave him a look and her faced turned a bit red and then Derek also gave him a look and Simon wished they couldn't read minds for the millionth time.

"We can't help it," River said. "You know that."

"I know," Simon said as he sat down. "Sorry…but…last night…I mean…"

"We'll be quiet tonight," River said and Derek looked at her in surprise, clearly not expecting this.

"Ah, River…your parents are here…maybe we should slow things down…just a bit."

"My father already thinks you are after me," River said.

"I know," Derek said, slightly embarrassed.

"Please stay out of my parents' heads at least," Simon asked in a pleading tone.

"I'll try," Derek promised. "Let's talk about tonight later, River, OK?" and she agreed with him.

"So," Simon said after an uncomfortable silence. "Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

Derek smiled and for a long time, the three chatted, and Derek told them about his life and his family. About the academy they had many blank spots and many unanswered questions.

"I had a nightmare last night," Derek said to Simon and then he described his nightmare.

"Is this a man you killed?" Simon asked.

"Yes…I'm sure of it," Derek replied. "It seems logical. He was a criminal but had money and connections and they couldn't arrest him. I know I know this but not why. They sent me after him. Made me kill him."

"Cutter sent you," River said.

"More than likely," Simon answered.

"I never met Cutter. I don't remember any orders," Derek said, his face bewildered and uncertain. "No one spoke to me, told me what to do, nothing in writing. I'd just know, where to go, what to do. Does that make sense?"

Simon pondered this. "I think, somehow, they were sending messages. Something…they did to you…all of you. Gave them the ability to contact you. It could be subliminal. I'm not sure. Cutter was using you, and the others, to eliminate those who the justice system could not touch."

"Maybe they can still control us," River said in a way that unnerved both Simon and Derek. "Make us do what we don't want to do."

* * *

><p>Admiral Shin left his home in the suburbs of the capital city of Londinium with his personal body guard of a ten soldiers at 7 AM as he did every day for the last thirty years. Ten more soldiers stayed behind to guard his home and his wife and her four dogs. Shin was a family man, had four children, two daughters and two sons, all married and in various careers, all still on Londinium. None had followed him into the military, something his wife had been happy about. She had never understood his love of this life but had dutifully did what was required of a military wife, attending the functions, pressing the flesh, helping him rise to the top. Now he was about to rise higher than he ever imagined and she was mad at him.<p>

They had been eating dinner the night before and Soo Young was in a foul mood. She was mad about their lack of privacy, about the recent bodyguards following her and their children and grandchildren everywhere. She understood that it was necessary in the wake of the Prime Minister's assassination, but did they have to follow them everywhere? He assured her it was only for a short time, until the crisis passed.

As Shin sat in his bullet proof car, with a squad of soldiers in a car in front and behind, his aide handed him the latest reports from the galaxy concerning the Malcolm Reynolds ploy. It seemed to be working. News media outlets were putting together stories about Reynolds, interviewing people on the street, whipping up hostility. Cutter's files had included the names of a few reporters, editors, broadcast journalist, all with secrets they did not wish to see on in the headlines of their own newspapers or Cortex information services. They buckled quickly, agreeing to take the story of Reynolds and run with it.

As his luxury car approached the downtown area, Shin turned on the morning Cortex news on the screen in the back of the car. He was greeted with the images of Miranda, Reavers, and the voice of Professor Drummond. He changed channels and sites and found it on every one. Aghast, he and his trusted aide listened to Justin Powers' speech as the images Drummond and of the Reavers being killed played in the background.

"Gorramnit," Shin said quietly as they pulled into the underground parking lot of Fleet HQ. He looked at his aide before they exited then car. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, sir. We'll trace the broadcast, find out who did it and start an immediate control campaign."

"Pull out all the stops, every media outlet, across the galaxy. It's propaganda, nothing else. Brand Powers as a criminal. Let's make sure his name joins Reynolds as a leader of the rebellion. And get me that arrogate Operative ASAP."

"And the news of the Reavers? What shall we do?" his aide asked.

Shin thought for a moment, then decided. "That was the work of Adam Cutter and the previous administrations. We have nothing to do with it. The military followed orders to keep the Reavers and Cutter's death a secret. Release a statement to this effect."

"The deputy Prime Minister and the cabinet will not like this."

Shin almost smiled. "No, they won't. They will bear the brunt of this news and suffer accordingly."

* * *

><p>"On Londinium many people were still asleep or did not have Cortex screens on," said the Operative on the Cortex screen in Shin's office two hours later. "But damage has been done. Across the galaxy many people saw it live. Some people copied it and are spreading it on bulletin boards and through private waves. We cannot stop all of the traffic."<p>

"We have initiated a counter to all of this," replied Shin from his office. His ears were still burning from the long discussion he had with his wife, assuring her that he did not order the death of the Prime Minister, that rebels and terrorists were responsible. She had caught the broadcast soon after he had left home.

What was more important was the fact that the news of the Reavers being real was spreading like wildfire through the galaxy. Shin was now looking over the statement his men had prepared for broadcast. The deputy PM had twice tried to call him this morning but he was conveniently "away".

"What is the source of the broadcast?" Shin asked.

"We are still investigating. A broadcast this powerful can only have come from someone sophisticated in the ways of communication. Only a few people could possibly be responsible."

"Keep me posted. Any news of Serenity? Powers is still with them I'm sure."

"No news of Serenity. But we'll have them soon." The Operative told Shin his plan to build an FTL ship.

"A wise decision," Shin said. "What of the other matter? River Tam and Derek Bowen?"

"Already preparing the broadcast now. The files from Athenian Island have been forwarded. We have all of the messages and know what most of them are for. Unfortunately, we do not have the codes for specific targets."

"Specific targets are unimportant. Just make sure they get this message. Kill everyone on board Serenity."

* * *

><p>"I hate this get up," Jayne said as he adjusted the collar on his Shepherd's outfit. "Shoulda left it on the Rose."<p>

They were standing inside the cargo bay of the Cricket, which was sitting on a landing pad in Ariel City. Jonathan had an old transponder box and code and had rigged it up so they could land safely without being questioned. Mal, Inara, Jayne, Gabriel, Jonathan and Zoe prepared for their mission, which Mal couldn't go on since his picture was all over the Cortex.

"Now, now, Shepherd Cobb," Mal said. "You are here to add a bit of respectability to this venture."

"Feel naked without a gun," Jayne said as he placed Vera and his pistol belt on the deck near the ramp control panels. "Why can't I just stay outside in case of trouble?"

Zoe shook her head. "Big lug like you hanging around outside of a bank going to be mighty suspicious." She was dress in a fine dress, purple silk, one of the few she owned, and high heels, and also felt a little naked without a gun.

"You'd never get a gun into the bank, anyway," Inara assured Jayne. "Very high tech security."

"She's right," Gabriel Tam said, yawning a bit, still not adjusting to the time changes. "This is no backwaters bank with a simple safe to crack."

Mal looked at him and grinned. "Simon been telling stories, has he?"

"Captain Reynolds, I'm not as naïve as you think. You did what you had to do. As I am slowing learning, not everyone in the galaxy has lived a life as rich as mine."

"Darn right," Jayne said with some disgust. Bad enough dealing with prissy Doc, but now his old man, too? Soft hands, counting money all his life, I bet.

"Is now the right time, Mal?" Jayne asked.

Before Mal could answer Gabriel spoke. "My son has told me about your deal, Mr. Cobb. You found my daughter and I am grateful. Payment shall be paid, once we get the money."

Jayne just grinned. "Let's get going then."

How to get their money was another problem. ATM machines were everywhere, but they could only give a certain amount per day and they couldn't hang around that long for all the cash they had waiting for them. The big worry was whether the Alliance had closed Inara's accounts or not. She had checked from the Cortex on Serenity when they popped into space near Ariel and it all looked good, her accounts were still open and the money was still there but Mal smelled a trap. Gabriel had wanted to check his also, but Mal worried they might have a flag out for their accounts and didn't want to raise too many suspicious by checking both accounts. To get these large sums in cash they would have to have fingerprint and retina analysis and sign many documents.

"We need the money," Mal said to them as they prepared to leave. "But not if it cost too much to get. Zoe, you're in charge. You smell trouble, just drop everything and leave."

"Yes, sir," she said and Mal handed her a comms device which she placed in her handbag. Seeing Zoe in a dress and heels and carrying a handbag was quit the sight. Gabriel was in the only suit he managed to carry with him, while Inara was as lovely as usual.

"Good luck," Mal said and after one last look of reassurance from Inara they were down the cargo bay ramp and Mal closed it tight.

"They'll be OK, Mal, you'll see," Jonathan said.

"Just wish like hell I was with them."

* * *

><p>"Yes, Miss Serra, welcome back to First National of Ariel. How can we help you today?" said a stunning female bank clerk.<p>

"I'd like to close my account," Inara said and smiled and the clerk smiled back as Inara handed her the account number. She was blond and very voluptuous and Inara felt a twinge of sexual attraction. Jayne's eyes were ready to pop out of his head from where he sat on a bench a few feet away. Zoe kicked him on the foot.

"You're supposed to be a preacher," she whispered in an aside.

"You all been getting some lately, even little River, while I ain't had me…" she kicked him again and he shut up.

"Eyes open and not just on the blond," Zoe whispered as she stood and walked to where the bank had an information screen. She glanced over at the two guards by the doors with stun guns loosely hanging from straps on their belts. The bank had about ten customers, doing various things. Jayne stood and walked over toward the water cooler and got himself a drink, his eyes looking around. Zoe pretended to read the information on the Cortex screen. Next to it was a bulletin board with a poster of Mal, rebel leader. Zoe felt like ripping it down but controlled herself. As she pretended to read the information, she glanced over to where Gabriel Tam was at another teller window.

"I would like to withdraw some money from my account," he said as he talked to a male bank clerk.

"Yes sir. We have machines for…"

"It's a substantial amount," Gabriel said as he handed a piece of paper to the clerk. The clerk just smiled.

"Yes, sir. I need you to come to our secure room, sir."

"Of course," Gabriel said and as followed the clerk he saw that Inara was doing the same. They entered the rear area of the bank and entered separate small rooms.

In front of both was a fingerprint and retina scan machine. Both placed their right index fingers on the device, and stared at the optical laser as it scanned their right eyes. After a moment a message flashed. 'Account Number.' After they typed in the number, a message flashed, 'account confirmed.'

After fifteen more minutes Inara walked out with a large black case, which she struggled to hold with one arm. She came over and stood with Zoe.

"Where's Gabriel?' Inara asked in worry. They waited and waited, five, ten minutes and then he came, with two bigger black cases, and then they started towards the doors, Zoe and Jayne in front, the others a few steps behind.

"Zoe!" Jayne whispered fiercely and then she saw them. Coming through the bank doors were a squad of five Alliance troopers, all with stun guns, coming up and pointed at them.

"Inara Serra, you are bound by law!" one shouted and even before the words were out of his mouth Jayne Cobb's ham sized fist smashed him in the mouth and he dropped like a stone. The other four were stunned for a moment, a preacher hitting their leader, and then one was blown back by Zoe firing the leader's stun gun. The two guards by the door moved over and Inara used all her strength to slammed her heavy case into the face of one and he went down. As Gabriel moved to hit one a stun gun blast hit him and down he and his bags went.

It was now a melee, Zoe firing, Jayne punching and kicking, people shouting and running away, Inara smashing one more soldier with her heavy bag. Jayne got a punch to the face, which he shook off, a stun blast winged Inara and spun her but did not knock her out, and in less than twenty seconds it was over, the guards and police all down and moaning or out cold.

"Move, gorramnit!" Jayne yelled. Zoe helped Inara to her feet.

"I can walk. Wait, Gabriel's hurt," Inara said. Indeed he was hurt, out cold, and Jayne just cursed and picked him up and on his shoulder, grabbing one bag with the other hand.

"The other bag!" he shouted to Zoe. She was already heading for the door, stun gun out, looking for trouble.

"Forget it!" she yelled. Jayne hesitated, looked at the bag, cursed and then was out the door.

Zoe stood in front of a yellow car and pointed the stun gun at the motorist. "Out!"

The shocked man got out, not knowing it was a non-lethal weapon, and they got in, and in seconds they were moving at a clip down a highway towards the spaceport, Zoe driving, Inara in the front with her and Jayne and the out cold Gabriel in the back..

"Gorramnit!" Jayne cursed again. "The other bag!"

Inara just glared at him. "Is that all you can think of. Money?"

"No, I think of ladies and good booze and…" but Jayne didn't finish as a burst of gunfire tore through the back window and he was struck in the back of the right shoulder. "I'm hit!"

"Get down!" Zoe yelled and they crouched down as more bullets came. In her review mirror Zoe saw a flying police chase vehicle, to the back and left and it was lining up to fire again. Zoe moved the car into heavy traffic and the idea worked, the police chaser afraid to fire into the crowd of motorists. But it wouldn't work forever and they needed a plan.

"Inara, get Mal!" Zoe said. Inara grabbed the comms device from Zoe's bag and called Mal.

'We got made," she yelled to him. "Jayne's shot, Gabriel's out cold. We stole a car, we are on…"

"Highway 7, nearing the spaceport!" Zoe shouted.

"Highway 7!"

"We're coming for you!" Mal shouted and then Jonathan fired up the Cricket and in seconds they were flying and moving toward the highway. After a few moments Mal saw the flying police car and looked down trying to find Zoe's car.

"Which car are you?" Mal shouted to Inara.

"Yellow, I think a Nexus 6000," she yelled back.

"What the hell is a Nexus 6000?" Mal said. He knew more about horses than cars.

"I see it," Jonathan said, knowing his cars like he knew his spaceships. "Go open the cargo bay. They can drive right in."

The cargo bay of the Cricket was in the back and opened below the engines. Mal ran down to the bay and hit the controls to open the ramp. Suddenly the ship turned right around and they were flying forward and Mal could see the traffic coming behind them, many bewildered drivers wondering what the hell was going on. The ramp scrapped and bounced off the asphalt, sending sparks flying as cars served and slowed to avoid the danger. Then he spotted the yellow car and the police chaser following it. Next to Mal on the deck was Vera, Jayne's heavy gun, and he picked it up, shouldered it, and without hesitation hosed a stream of heavy slugs toward the police chaser. Several hit it, it shuddered, stopped, started smoking and flaming and then it blew up in a spectacular shower of glass, metal and human body parts.

"Yeah!" Mal shouted, feeling the old surge of adrenaline he always got in combat, and then he jumped out of the way just in time as Zoe drove the car up the ramp. Mal closed the ramp and hit the intercom. "All on board! Punch it!"

Zoe jumped out of the car, and quickly opened the back door. "How is it?" she said to Jayne.

"Just a scratch," he mumbled through clenched teeth, and he climbed out and then immediately fell to the deck as Zoe started giving him first aid.

Mal had Inara out and in his arms in no time. "I'm okay," she said. 'I'm okay." But he felt her trembling and she just buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him tight for a long time.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they were one system away and rejoined with Serenity. Jayne was transferred to the infirmary and Simon got to work on his bullet wound, knocking him out despite Jayne's protest to not do so.<p>

Gabriel woke up in the passenger lounge and was groggy and bewildered but after a short while he felt better. His wife had been asleep the whole time and when she awoke and heard the story she was mad as hell at him.

"Don't be mad, Mother," River said. "He did it for you. For all of us."

"I know," Regan said. "But he's still a fool." She walked away toward the infirmary and looked through the windows and watched as her son worked and Inara helped him.

"I'm okay, River," Gabriel said as he stood, a little unsteady, and went and stood by his wife. He whispered something to her and she just started crying and they hugged. River knew they were okay, just her mother worried so much about all of them.

River made her way upstairs to the dining room where the two black bags were sitting on the table, as Kaylee, Wash, Powers, and Derek sat and counted money.

"Close to ten million," River said, just glancing at the piles of notes. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Ten million?" Kaylee said in awe.

"I think," River added and then she sat and started helping them. "Father said they lost a bag."

"That was unfortunate," Powers said, feeling a bit like a criminal as he counted the money. "But all are safe. That is most important."

Zoe had just finished telling Mal the tale on the bridge, where he sat brooding in the pilot's seat. She had changed out of her dress and felt more like herself

"Too close," he said. "Too close."

"We got the money, Jayne will live," Zoe said.

"And how many Alliance died or got hurt?"

She was quite surprised. "Since when did we care about that?"

"Not ever," he said. "But more we go on doing stuff like this, more people think maybe we are rebels."

"We are what we are, sir," Zoe said. "They made us what we are. We didn't ask for it."

"I know," he said and didn't elaborate further.

"What now, sir?" she finally asked.

"I need time to think," he said. "Go check on Jayne for me, will you?"

"Yes, sir," she said and waited for a second, but he said nothing, just stared out into the black and after a moment, Zoe left him alone with his thoughts and his burdens.

* * *

><p>"Ariel?" Shin said in surprise to the operative on his Cortex screen.<p>

"Yes, sir. Inara Serra's name was flagged for the murder of Paulo Chase. She closed her bank account and they did a retina scan which alerted the local police. Unfortunately they didn't send a large enough force. She was not alone and they escaped…again. We have two officers dead and seven injured."

"How do they keep doing this?" Shin growled through clenched teeth.

"The galaxy is vast and they can go where they please, when they please and as fast they please."

"How soon will your ship be ready?"

"A day or two."

"And the messages for Tam and Bowen?"

"They are ready now."

"Send them. Perhaps all this will be over before you need take up the chase."

* * *

><p>Serenity and the Cricket separated for the night, to allow for a quick getaway in case they were surprised. Jayne was out of surgery and Simon had gotten the bullet, but kept Jayne in the infirmary and out cold to help him heal better. Simon examined his father and Inara and saw there was no damage from the stun guns. Gradually the crew went to sleep as the two ships drifted in a barely traveled area nearby the Ariel system. River and Derek kissed goodnight in a dark corner of the passenger area and agreed not to spend the night together until things became a little more stable. This basically meant he didn't want to be sleeping in her bed, with her parents just next door. She wished she could have him again, felt the desire, but was still sore from the night before so maybe it wasn't a good idea. His body and love making had driven her wild and she knew she could never be quiet. They were both so new at this, but knew what each wanted and that more than made up for their lack of experience.<p>

Mal saw Inara to bed, kissed her good night and promised to be back later after he talked with Powers. She didn't argue, needing a rest after what she had just been through. Mal joined Powers at the dining room table, and they both got a cup of coffee. Mal nodded toward the two black bags, the money back inside them.

"How much?" Mal asked.

"9, 957, 400 credits, mostly in large denomination bills. A lot, but a trifle compared to the Alliance's resources."

They sat up drinking coffee as they discussed the reactions they had been observing on the Cortex to their broadcast.

"Where to now, Captain? We can't stay here forever," Powers said after the talk drifted a bit.

"No," Mal replied. "I know a place or two, where you can lay low, maybe even contact the real rebellion, set up a camp."

"But you're not joining us?"

"No." Mal didn't say anymore.

But Powers knew. "You're going to Londinium?"

Mal nodded. "Funeral tomorrow. Gotta pay my respects."

"That's madness, Mal," Powers said through clenched teeth. "You'll bring Serenity right to them. Your face is everywhere. You'll never get near that funeral."

"Don't need to get near the funeral, just Shin," Mal said.

"He'll be protected," Powers warned him, almost in a pleading tone.

Mal put down his coffee cup, looked steadily at Powers. "I wasn't much for schooling, but I did learn a thing or two. One thing history has taught us. Any man can be gotten to and killed."

* * *

><p>Derek Bowen dreamed again. This time he was walking through a strange spaceship, barefoot and clad only in a blue t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He walked past a small room where a large man lay face down on a bed and had a white and bloody bandage on his shoulder. Another man, thinner and shorter and with dark black hair, was standing over him, looking at the shoulder, and then he was writing something on a clipboard.<p>

Derek walked on, through a large cavernous area and then to a set of stairs. He went up and up and then was in a hallway. He looked left and could see two men sitting at a table, drinking something and talking, but he couldn't hear their voices.

He moved down the hall and was on the bridge of a spaceship and didn't know why but he sat down in a chair and then went to a screen and started hitting keys. For ten long minutes he went through the system, looking at news, advertisements, dating pages, sex sites, animation channels, and many others. Then he stopped and something was there, something for him. After ten seconds watching he knew what he had to do.

He stood and went to the small stairway leading to the lower part of the bridge. A locker was there and without hesitation he turned the tumblers of the combination lock and opened it. He found a large pistol, picked up a magazine with fifteen rounds and loaded the pistol.

Derek walked down the hall toward the two men talking. One was older than the other, had grayish hair, and wore a white shirt and grey suit pants. The other was younger, with brown hair, a large nose, and wore all brown. They just started to notice Derek when he pulled the pistol from behind his back and fired directly at the man in the white shirt.

"Jesus Christ!" Mal yelled in shock as Derek's bullet hit Powers dead on in the chest and the former Alliance Colonel's chest blossomed in red as he pitched back in his chair and fell without a sound to the floor.

Mal stood and knew he was dead, the distance between him and Derek too great. He had to run or duck. As his mind raced through his few options, Mal heard a woman scream "Derek!" and then the gun reported loudly. As Mal started to duck, he felt something strike his head and then all went black before his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Shock and a sense of tragedy fill Serenity as the crew struggles to deal with Derek's betrayal. Meanwhile, the Operative comes a step closer to finding Serenity._

**River's Run - Part 13 **

It was night time on Serenity, the ship's 24 hour clock of Earth That Was hours showing just past midnight. Sleep didn't come to River as easily to others on board. Her sexual urges were fully aroused as she thought of what she and Derek had done the night before. It wasn't the same as with Janice. With her it had been long, slow build ups to ecstasy, with plenty of kissing and hugging and leisurely talking between love making. Janice was soft, her hair long and silky, her lips and tongue so wonderful when they touched River's lips and the rest of her body.

Derek was hard, so hard, in all the right places. When River first touched his manhood she thought he would die from the sounds he made. She let her fingers explore him and used her mouth and tongue for just a brief moment before he pulled her off him, saying he wouldn't last long if she did that. She climbed on top of his body and let him kiss her breasts and use his hand between her legs. She couldn't stand it any longer and begged him to enter her, and when he did there was pain, and River fought it off and let him do what he wanted to do to her. He didn't last long the first time and she let him orgasm inside her, knowing Kaylee and Inara and probably Zoe too had those morning after pills she had heard about.

As she lay on her bed in the passenger room she thought on this and she let her mind search for Derek, across in his room, wondering if he was having the same thoughts as her. But after a few moments she realized he wasn't there. She stretched out her mind to find him, searching and then she had a fleeting glimpse of Derek. His thoughts were cloudy, mostly hidden, and she had trouble understanding what was happening. He was looking at images on a Cortex screen, but she could barely make out the images as they entered his mind. Suddenly one image was like a red hot knife poking his brain and River gasped as she knew what it meant and had to turn away from those thoughts before something wrong, terribly wrong, happened to her.

She swiftly rose from bed, clad in her nightdress, reached under her thin mattress and took out a pistol and made sure it was loaded as she left her room. River walked across to the stairs going up and had a brief glimpse of Simon in the infirmary checking the unconscious Jayne's vitals. Up the stairs she went and just as she turned toward the dining area she suddenly knew where Derek was and what he was doing.

BLAM! The pistol shot was so loud, in her head and ears and now she saw Derek firing and hitting Justin Powers and the former colonel toppling over in his chair. River ran to the dining room as Derek turned the pistol toward Mal.

"DEREK!" she screamed in her voice and in her head and as he fired he was slightly distracted and turned toward her. Mal dropped like a stone and River thought he was dead.

"Oh, God, Derek, what are you doing?!" River yelled as she entered the dining room. His pistol was pointing toward her and he stopped for a second, let his pistol arm drop, and looked at her, his eyes and face so cold, not a hint of emotion, and then the gun rose and she knew what he was going to do.

As Derek's gun fired River dropped and rolled behind the heavy wooden table. Bullets screamed over her head and some slammed into the heavy table.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled. "It's not you! It's not you! Derek, oh God, Derek, please wake up! Please!"

Now River could sense her brother nearby, could sense alarm through the ship, could feel Zoe and Wash waking, knew Zoe would be coming out of her bunk in a few seconds, knew she would be vulnerable, stuck in a hole.

* * *

><p>Derek sensed it also, knew someone was behind him, and turned back down the fore hall and walked right to Zoe and Wash's bunk. River knew they would be as dead as Mal and Powers in a few moments. The hatch to the bunk opened and River knew what she had to do. River stood from behind the table and fired her gun down the hall at Derek as tears filled her eyes.<p>

Derek knew he would wake up soon, had to wake up soon. It was a dream, just another nightmare. The brown hair man fell down and then he turned to the sound of the woman's voice. It wasn't a woman, more like a girl, with long brown hair, big brown eyes, a look of horror on her face. He knew her, somehow, from somewhere. She was shouting, but he couldn't hear her. He looked at his right hand and there was a pistol in it. That's odd. How did that get there? He lowered it for a moment, not understanding what was happening.

And then something told him to kill her, kill the woman, the girl, and something in his heart said a small 'no' for a just a second and then he was overwhelmed by the urge to kill her, shoot her, and the gun came up.

He fired and she wasn't where he thought she would be. She was hidden, he couldn't see her. He fired some more and was about to move into the room to find her when something grabbed his mind. Someone was behind him, someone with a gun, with a fierce intent to do harm to him, someone was coming up from below. He forgot about the woman, turned to find this new threat, located it, and prepared to deal with it. The door opened and he fired.

Then pain, in his side and he felt himself scream. More pain, he turned slightly, and suddenly Derek was awake. He knew what he had done and he saw who was shooting at him. River! Wait! River! I love….and then there was no more. All he was and all he ever would be was gone.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Wash asked and Zoe was already up and grabbing her gun.<p>

"Shots fired," she said and then more shots came. "Close to here. Dining room." She reached for the control panel on the side of the bunk ladder.

"Wait! Wait!" Wash said in alarm as he scrambled out of bed.

"Somebody's shooting!" Zoe said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, and that someone is only one person I can think of!" Wash said but before he could add more, Zoe hit the open button. Wash was out of bed and before he even knew what he was doing he had his arms around Zoe's waist and was using all his strength to drag her back from the ladder she was poised to climb up. Just as he did so, bullets plunged down into their bunk, hitting the metal floor and sending sparks flying and bullets ricocheting around. Then they could hear more shots from above.

There was a yell of surprise and then the sound of a gun dropping. Then Derek Bowen's body dropped straight down into their bunk, a bullet in the head and two in the chest.

* * *

><p>Simon was just getting ready to head to bed when he saw a glimpse of his sister heading topside with a gun in her hand. He knew that wasn't a good sign and he grabbed his med kit and ran out after her, just getting to the aft hall as bullets starting flying past him, heading towards the engine room.<p>

He barely got a glimpse of River hiding behind the table and Derek firing at her. Then he heard her yells, heard the emotion in her voice, knew what was happening, and also knew what his sister was about to do.

Simon peeked out and saw it all. Derek firing down into Zoe and Wash's bunk, River firing at him, bullets hitting Derek on the left side, then one hitting him in the head. He yelled at the first hit, dropped his pistol after the last, and pitched forward and to the side down into Wash and Zoe's bunk.

"Nooooo!" River wailed in anguish and she just collapsed on the floor and let out a big sobbing wrenching wail of pain and agony and loss.

"River! River!" Simon yelled as he rushed to her side. "Are you hurt? Are you shot?"

Through her fog River heard his voice. "No," she barely whispered in reply. "Not hurt. Not outside."

Simon knew what she meant but had no time. People were hurt on the outside. He looked at Mal and saw the blood coming from his head and thought he was dead for sure. Then he raced over and looked at Powers, felt for a pulse and there was one, barely. Then Inara and Kaylee arrived, Inara from the fore hall, Kaylee from the aft hall.

"Mal!" Inara screamed and ran over to her man. "Oh, merciful Buddha! No, Mal, Mal, no!"

"Kaylee!" Simon yelled to his stunned wife, just standing by the sobbing River, looking at the bodies and the blood. "Kaylee!"

"What happened?" she finally said, almost crying, her voice cracking. "Is the Capt'n…is he…dead?"

"I need the stretcher, Kaylee, I need it now!"

"Simon…just tell me…is he dead?"

Simon ran over to Mal. Inara was holding his head, trying to stop the blood coming from the left temple area. Simon looked in Mal eyes, saw life there, found a pulse.

"Not yet! Now hurry!" Simon yelled and Kaylee raced for the stretcher.

"Derek is dead," Zoe said as she stood with her gun and husband in the fore hall. "He must have done it. He shot them. Who killed Derek?" Her voice was cold and barely had any emotion as she looked at her captain lying there with blood coming from his head, Inara's hands covered in blood.

Simon glanced back at the sobbing River, the pistol near her hand, and Zoe followed his eyes and knew what had happened.

He looked at Zoe. "I need you to go to the infirmary and move Jayne off the table. Put him in the passenger lounge for now."

"And Mal?" Zoe asked, not even answering his request.

"Simon, Simon," Inara said through her tears. "You can save him, can't you?"

Simon was still looking at Mal's wound and then heaved a sigh of relief. "It's just a graze, skull's intact. He'll have a hell of a headache, maybe a concussion. He'll live."

Inara closed her eyes and said a small prayer to her Buddha as Zoe did the same without the prayer. She nodded toward Wash and they moved off to the infirmary as Simon moved over to Powers. Kaylee returned with Gabriel and the stretcher.

"Son, what's going on? What's wrong with River?" Gabriel asked in hushed tones, taking in all this blood and mayhem.

Simon looked at his father and then toward River. "She killed Derek."

* * *

><p>Mal lay on the sofa and Jayne on floor in the passenger lounge, Mal's head wrapped in a thick bandage. Inara sat on the floor by Mal and held his hand, barely holding back her tears, making sure he was still breathing. River was curled up in a chair, her mother and father next to her. She had stopped crying, but her face was a mask of sorry.<p>

Inside the infirmary, Simon and Kaylee and Zoe stood over the open chest of Justin Powers, all three with rubber aprons and gloves on. Simon had the electro paddles for the defibrillator in his hands.

"Charge again!" he said, for the fifth time. Zoe didn't move toward the control panel, just looked at Simon and laid a hand on his arm.

"He's gone."

Simon knew she was right. He dropped the paddles, ripped off his gloves and threw them on the floor. "Gorramnit!" he cursed uncharacteristically.

"You did everything you could," Kaylee said after she took off her gloves and apron. She helped him take off his apron and then gave him a big hug.

"Powers is dead," Zoe said to the others as she came out of the infirmary. "Bullet nicked his heart." Everyone was still in too much shock to say anything.

After a few moments Simon and Kaylee came out, Simon all business again. "Let's get Mal on the table and check his head."

They took Powers' body off the table and Gabriel and Zoe took it to the cargo bay on the stretcher and lay it next to the body of Ames, which was getting a little gamey after a few days. In a few moments Mal was on the table and Simon was doing a scan of his head.

As Simon looked at the scans Inara finally asked him. "What happened? Why did he do this?"

Before Simon could answer Wash did, sticking his head in the doorway. "He was on the Cortex, few minutes before it happened. Least I think it was him. No one else was around and I didn't leave anything on before hitting the sack. When I got on the bridge the screen was still on, playing some music show."

"What's the Cortex have to do with this?' Zoe asked.

"Messages," Simon said. "I think they were sending messages through the Cortex to the students."

"Shin," Zoe said through gritted teeth. "He did this."

"Yeah, but how did Derek know to check the Cortex?" Kaylee asked. "Last I saw he went to bed. Why'd he get up? Ain't no Cortex screen in his room."

"A better question is why did he kill Powers now and save him a few days ago," Wash said. "It makes no sense."

"A few days ago he received his orders verbally from the other one, Ames. Now he received them directly from his handlers."

"So they reach out across the galaxy and tell them to do whatever they want?" Wash said with a large dose of skepticism.

"Seems that way," Zoe said.

Kaylee glanced out at the passenger lounge where River was sitting. She lowered her voice. "You mean, if River looks at the Cortex, she could try to kill us all?"

They all looked at Simon. "I don't know," he said. "But let's not take that chance. Anyone sees her near a Cortex screen, get her away from it, fast."

As Simon continued to examine Mal, Kaylee drifted out to the passenger lounge and looked at River and her parents as she took a seat.

"How you all doing?" Kaylee asked as sympathetically as she could.

Regan was a mess, almost in tears. "I… I just don't understand all of this."

"I killed Derek, Mother," River said, a slight catch to her voice. "Because he was trying to kill us. All of us."

"River," Zoe asked as she sat down also. "What can you tell us about what happened?"

"I sensed…something…that he was looking at the Cortex….and then I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill all of us. He was ordered to kill all of us, everyone on Serenity."

Gabriel was staring at his daughter. "You sensed? What do you mean you could sense?"

"For God sakes," Regan said in exasperation. "She can read minds!"

"What in the verse are you talking about?" Gabriel said as he stared at his wife like she was crazy and then his daughter who was staring at her mother.

"I know you knew," River said. "I was waiting for you to say something first."

"I wasn't always so sure….but you seem to have the gift," Regan said and now they were all looking at her in surprise. "My grandmother…she knew things, impossible things, things she could never have known. When I was a small girl, just before she died, she told me some of the women in our family, not all, but some, had the gift. Could know things other people know, could sometimes sense when bad things would happen before they happened."

"See the future?" Kaylee asked in surprise.

"No," said River. "Not details, not events, just a sense of …dread…and fear. Of danger."

"Read minds?" Gabriel looked at his daughter in wonder. "For how long?"

"Years…I can't remember when I couldn't. That's one reason the academy wanted me. They knew."

"How?" Gabriel asked, looking at his wife.

"I don't know. I never told a soul until now."

"Alliance always has ways to know," Zoe said. "They ain't nothing if not thorough."

"River," Gabriel asked in as tender a voice as he could. "You knew Derek was going to kill us all?"

"Yes," she said. "So I had to stop him."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I know he was your friend."

More than a friend, River thought, but then quickly cast it aside. It was too soon, too raw. "It's not your fault, Father. It's just the way things are."

She rose and went to her bed and lay down and for some reason her mind wasn't as troubled as earlier and now she felt some peace and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Sleep did not come so easy to the rest of the crew. They placed the still unconscious Jayne in a passenger room for the night and Mal stayed on the infirmary table with the vital signs monitor hooked up to him. He was still unconscious and Inara refused to leave his side. Simon went off to help with Derek's body and he knew Inara would yell for him if anything changed.<p>

Wash went to the bridge and looked out at the Cricket, drifting about two kilometers away. He decided to let them sleep for now and they could get all the terrible news on the morrow. He contacted Mr. Universe and uploaded the last part of Derek's Cortex surfing to see if Mr. Universe could decipher what was going on. The tech wizard promised a wave back as soon as he knew anything.

* * *

><p>Zoe and Simon stood in her bunk, looking at the body of Derek Bowen.<p>

"Three shots, two in the chest, heart area, one in the head," Simon said as he did a quick examination.

"Any one of them fatal," Zoe said with a professional eye. "Your sister is…"

"A killer," Simon answered. "I know."

Zoe felt like she had said too much. "Sorry. Just…she probably saved mine and Wash's lives."

"More than likely. It's all right, Zoe. She is what she is, and thankfully she did what she had to do to save us. I just hope she can get over this."

"They weren't that close, were they?" Zoe asked. "I mean, she hadn't seen him in five years."

Simon decided to tell her, so she knew the full implications. "She made love to him last night."

"Oh, God…that's too awful to think about, to have to kill him the next day."

"She'll not likely get over this…especially since he was her first."

Zoe just shook her head. "Poor kid. Her first? Are you sure?"

"Well, no, not one hundred percent sure," Simon said. "Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"No, no," Zoe replied quickly. "Just…how would you know?"

"She tells me everything."

"I see…so, about the body?"

"I want to do an autopsy."

"An autopsy? Simon, cause of death was an injection of metal. End of story."

"No, I'm not looking for that. I want to autopsy his brain. See what they did to him. Let's move him to the cargo bay."

* * *

><p>As Wash, Simon, and Zoe took Derek's body to the cargo bay, Regan and Kaylee cleaned up the blood in the dining area as Gabriel made coffee and tea.<p>

"Do you do this much?" Regan asked Kaylee as she mopped up Powers blood. "I mean, clean up blood."

"Happened a few times," Kaylee told her. "My blood once."

"My God, what happened?' Regan asked.

"I got shot, in the belly. Simon saved me."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank God he was here."

"Yeah, well, him being here was kinda the reason I got shot. Was a lawman looking for Simon and River."

"Oh dear, that's awful," said Regan as she leaned on the mop. "What happened to the lawman?"

"Capt'n killed him."

They didn't know what to say to that, looks of dread on their faces. Kaylee smiled, a bit forcefully. "We…we…well….things ain't like normal life round here. Things are a bit…crazy… at times. Not all the time. Mostly, though."

"Has anyone else been hurt?" Regan asked.

"Sure, just about all of us," Kaylee said and then she and Regan sat at the table with Gabriel, had tea, and Kaylee started telling stories about how Simon saved this person and that and how he had even been shot himself by Jubal Early. The Tams listened in fascination and horror and finally Kaylee started talking about River and the problems she had and then stopped herself, feeling she had said too much.

"Don't know if it's my place to say anything or not," she said. "Best to let Simon explain it all. He's your son and River's your daughter."

Regan laid a reassuring hand on Kaylee's arm. "You are part of this family now, dear."

That made Kaylee feel all warm inside. They weren't as cold as she thought they would be.

"Thanks," Kaylee said and she meant it. "I ain't…I mean I'm not from the Core, I ai…I don't have no…any education. I'm just a girl from Taos. I fix ships. I know how an engine works. My daddy taught me everything I know."

"Kaylee," Gabriel said as he set down his coffee cup. "You don't need to impress us. We are grateful for all you have done for our children. I can see Simon loves you. That's all that matters. When things are more…settled…we'll have a big wedding for you two."

Simon walked in at that moment. "How are you taking all this?" he asked his parents.

"It's been an eye opener, this life you lead, son," Gabriel said. "I believe you have done more extraordinary things in the last few years than I have done in a lifetime."

Simon almost smiled at that and would have if most of those extraordinary things hadn't involved sheer terror and death. "Not a life I wanted," he said and then looked at Kaylee and did smile. "Except for some parts of it."

"I think we all need some rest," Regan told them. "Tomorrow may have more…interesting… things for us."

"You all go ahead," Simon said. "I have a few patients to look in on and things to take care of."

He kissed his mother and wife goodnight and saw them all to their rooms. After a moment for checking in on Jayne, he saw Mal and an exhausted Inara. He tried to convince her to get some rest and she final did lie down on the bench in the infirmary. Simon went to the engine room and after a few minutes found the tool he needed. It wasn't clean and would never pass muster in a surgical theater, but it would do for this task.

He found Zoe sitting on a crate near the three bodies laid out in the cargo bay.

"Powers never had a chance, did he?" she asked Simon.

"No, not much, not even if he was in a Core hospital."

"The captain, he'll be okay?"

"Know more when he wakes up," Simon said. "Zoe, I have to do something, something you may not want to watch."

"Doc, I've seen men and women blown into nothing but vapor. I held a poor boy's guts in for two hours till the medics got to him. Held another one's femoral thigh artery in my teeth while a medic clamped it off. Whatever you gotta do, ain't nothing that can faze me."

"Okay," Simon said as he revved up the portable circular saw he held in his hands. "Hold Ames' head while I cut open his skull."

* * *

><p>I'm alive, was the first thing Mal thought as sense began to return. And my head hurts like hell. He opened his eyes and saw he was lying in the infirmary. He tried to rise but couldn't, his head heavy and aching. He turned slightly and saw Inara asleep on the bench. Then Simon and Zoe came into his field of vision, each with bloody hands, each carrying a glass jar, with what looked like…brains…inside them. He saw them place them on the counter and then he spoke.<p>

"Hey," he said. In an instant Simon was at his side. He was speaking, flashing a light in Mal's eyes.

"What?" Mal said. "What happened?" Simon spoke again and Mal still couldn't hear him. Then as if a fog was lifting, he heard her voice.

"Mal!" Inara said as she kissed him. "Mal! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," he said in a whisper. "What happened? Zoe, report."

Zoe briefly told him the story, that he had been out almost two hours, that Powers and Derek were dead, and how Simon suspected it was a message over the Cortex that triggered Derek.

"Orders, sir?" Zoe asked.

"No orders," Mal said. "Rest, take stock, rethink."

"That's enough," Simon said to Zoe. "Mal, I'll give you a sedative to rest."

Mal felt the pinch in his arm and then blissful sleep came.

* * *

><p>Eight hours later the crew was up and having breakfast. Jayne was awake now, and he and Jonathan and Mary were filled in on the extraordinary events of the night before, flabbergasted that such a thing could happen.<p>

After breakfast the crew and passengers gathered in the cargo bay. The three bodies were laid out in the lower bomb bay doors, each covered with a sheet. Kaylee stood by with the controls for the bomb bay in her hand. Mal was in a chair, still a bit too wobbly to stand. Jayne stood, gritted his teeth in pain from his shoulder wound, refusing any more painkillers from Simon.

"Someone should say a few words," Gabriel said. "I'm…not much for religion."

"Wish Book was here," said Kaylee sadly.

"Say words for those two bastards?" Jayne asked in disgust. "Killed Powers, tried to kill us. They's going to hell, so no words do them any good."

"Jayne, shut it," Zoe said sternly and then she looked to River. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did," River said. "I don't believe in heaven or hell, but they are not going to any place like hell. It's not their fault. They didn't know why they did it. They are as much victims as those they killed."

No one said anything, thinking on these words, when Jonathan cleared his throat. "Guess I got enough religion to say a word or two. Lord, look after these three souls. They did some killing in their time, but you know why they did it. Judge them accordingly. Let them pass into the kingdom of heaven and rejoice in eternal peace. Amen."

After a few more 'amens' Zoe nodded to Kaylee and she closed the inner doors. After a brief moment she opened the outer doors and the three bodies were sucked out and then drifted off, to remain forever in the deep cold recesses of the black.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Serenity and the Cricket were still united and the crew had a nice dinner. After which Simon and River retired to the infirmary, to experiment on the two brains, Simon wanted to say, but knew they had just eaten so said nothing about that.<p>

After the Tam siblings left, a Cortex screen was hooked up by Jonathan in the dining room and they watched another funeral, in a delayed broadcast from Londinium. Susan Blakely's body was carried in a flag draped coffin on a horse drawn carriage through the streets of the capital, a guard of honor on horseback in front and behind her, her husband and son in a limousine following. The procession made its way to a church in the center of the city. Blakely was Catholic and the service was done by the bishop of Londinium. An hour later it was over and the procession proceeded to the graveyard, where she was to be buried in a simple plot at the insistence of her husband and family.

Shin gave his speech and it was an effective plea for more action to find her killers and at the same time to regain some of his tarnished reputation. The broadcast by Powers was front page news, but Shin knew the secrets of Adam Cutter would began to bring dividends as pressure was brought to bear on one media outlet after another to stop the stories about him and any connection to Blakely's death. Shin did nothing to stop the news about the Reavers and that more than overtook any media interest in him.

"Son-of a-bitch," Jayne said as he drank himself drunk, to ease the pain in his shoulder and to get over the recent events. Knowledge that they had almost ten million credits did make him happy, but he still cursed the loss of that other bag.

"That he is," said Mal. They had just watched Shin's speech after the funeral.

"What we gonna do about him?" Jayne asked. "Powers dead, you're still rebel leader."

"They don't know Powers is dead," Zoe said as she took a drink of Chinese wine. "We can use that."

"Maybe," said Mal, still wincing in pain every time he tried to move or talk. "But we're hurt, we need time to rest, refit, think."

"Here's as good as anywhere," said Wash. "No one comes this way."

"Supplies?" Mal asked.

"Still chock-a-block full of food and water," said Kaylee. "Fuel for VTOLs is still three quarters. And we got the FTL."

Mal nodded. "Okay. Let's rest up. Keep an eye on the Cortex for news. And Wash, get back to Mr. Universe and see what he found out about what Derek saw on the Cortex."

"Roger that," Wash said and he headed to the bridge, a bit worried since it had been almost a day since he had set the info to Mr. Universe.

Wash sat at the Cortex screen, found the wave address in the stored addresses and sent it. After a few moments the image came to life. Wash gave a start. It wasn't Mr. Universe, or his love bot. It was a black man, who had cold eyes and stared at Wash.

"Mr. Washburne, I presume," the Operative said. "Former classmate of this man who calls himself Mr. Universe. Quite a moniker."

"Whaa..Whooo….are you?" Wash stammered, totally taken aback by this turn of events.

"An Operative of the Parliament," the man answered. "I would like to speak to Captain Malcolm Reynolds, please."

"Where's Mr. Universe?" Wash asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, still alive, for now, until we question him, of course."

"How did you find him?"

"Trade secret. Captain Reynolds?"

Wash just gulped and called Mal to the bridge. After a few moments he arrived at the door where Wash quickly told him what was going on. Mal controlled his anger at Wash for talking to this man and then had Wash remove his head bandage and straighten his hair. Mal sat and got a look at this man.

"Howdy. What can I do you for?" Mal said, controlling his pain and trying not to appear in discomfort.

"Captain Reynolds, I would like you to surrender."

"I didn't know we was at war. By the by, doesn't matter if you get a trace off this wave. We'll be gone second it ends."

"Of course. You can go wherever you please. But you know you can't win. We will find you eventually."

"So you're Shin's lackey. Thought you worked for the Parliament, not against them."

"I work for whoever gives the orders. As does your crew. How about Justin Powers? Who does he take orders from?"

"He keeps his own counsel."

"May I speak with him?"

"He ain't with us anymore. Dropped him off on a nice, barren moon. Guy was getting to be a real pain, trying to take over my ship."

"A ship you sold to the Alliance and then hijacked."

"Call it what you like. I still got some of that money, if you want to make a deal."

"Money taken from a bank on Ariel. Two more dead policemen to add to the list of death and destruction following Serenity and its crew."

"You all brought most of that on yourselves."

"Including the murder of Paulo Chase on Sihnon?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. Paulo who?"

The Operative smiled. "Captain, let's stop playing games. I know all of your crew. I know their families are all in hiding now, wondering what mess their children have got them involved in. I know Inara Serra murdered her husband Paulo Chase on Sihnon. I know the Tams' parents and Jonathan Frye are with you now and that you have two FTL ships, not one. And I know the whole galaxy is looking for you and Serenity. You can't go anywhere."

Mal smiled. "There's one place I can go and you can't follow."

"Earth?" the Operative said and knew he caught Mal by surprise. "I have access to Cutter's files. I know he suspected you traveled to Earth and somehow made an FTL engine while there. He thought he destroyed all of the recordings of his interrogation of Jonathan Frye, but we found a backup."

"Listen, get to the point, I'm getting tired."

"Certainly. Just a moment."

Mal just looked at him and wondered what was going on and then the Operative smiled, a cold, toothy grin and then there was a loud beeping sound from the control panel.

Wash was frozen for an instance, looking at the radar and the red missile lock warning. "Mal! A ship! Just appeared off the port bow!"

Mal and Wash both looked left and there it was, a Firefly, but this one was different, it had what looked like missile racks under the stabilizers and a large EMP cannon on the nose under the bridge.

"How in the hell?" Mal said and then he looked at Wash. "It's an FTL!"

Wash just nodded and then a voice came over the radio. "Serenity, Serenity, this is your first and only warning. Surrender and prepare to be boarded. Now."

On the Cortex screen the Operative was now looking at Mal in deadly seriousness. "Surrender, Captain. Or die."

* * *

><p>At about the same time Serenity was having its funeral service for Powers, Ames, and Bowen, the Operative boarded a Firefly class ship in the skies over Londinium. With him was a heavily armed tactical platoon of forty soldiers and their officers.<p>

"Excellent work gentlemen," he said to the two engineers, who looked like they hadn't slept in days. "So it works?"

"We are here, so…yes…it works," said one engineer, looking a little pale. "Thank God."

It had been a busy day for them. Finding the ship was easy, since lots of them were about. They got lucky and found one with a fairly intact structure and engine. After a quick purchase, paying more than they would have normally since the dealer sensed their urgency, they took the ship to an Alliance shipyard and got to work. As others added missile racks and the EMP cannon, they spent many hours making and fitting the engine parts, exactly as they had seen on Serenity and according to the plans they had made from Serenity's engine. A cable was run to the bridge, where a nav system was installed. After all the work was finished there was the test. They crossed their fingers, said a prayer or two, and then launched from orbit over Sihnon to Londinium, surprised to find themselves still alive and the ship intact.

The Operative ordered the soldiers to get settled in and load the supplies from their shuttlecraft and then made his way to the bridge. He handed the pilot a piece of paper with a set of coordinates. The pilot punched them into the nav computer. Then he looked in puzzlement at the Operative.

"This is an ion moon, nothing there for years. Someone had a complex there, for mining or something, but it never worked out. Workers went a bit batty, something about the ion field and brainwaves."

"Someone is there, someone who is sending broadwaves across the galaxy. Have you ever heard of Mr. Universe?"

"Him? Sure, just a rumor, myth. Some guy who can broadcast all over. Some say he's a pirate, a folk hero."

"He is real and he is a criminal. Can you plot a course to this moon?"

"Yeah, but that ion field, will play havoc with our radar, nav systems, radios, everything. I suggest we don't land there directly."

"You won't land. I will land by this Firefly's shuttles and then I will send you a set of coordinates from the complex. I'm sure his equipment can pierce the ion cloud. You will be under command of the Major in charge of the ground troops. Once you receive the coordinates, jump immediately. Do not wait for me to return. The Major knows what to do after that."

"How long will it take to get the coordinates?"

"As long as it takes. We are not leaving until we have them. Do your job and plot the course. Tell me when you are ready."

The Operative left and returned to his shuttle that was connected to the Firefly. He went to the bridge and ordered everyone off the bridge while he contacted Shin.

"I'm in position to head out and seek Serenity. Any last orders?"

"You find it, destroy it, but I want Reynolds alive."

"Alive? This is not wise, sir. He should be killed on sight."

"No. I need to show him to the people, to prove he exists, that he is a rebel. He must be taken alive."

"As you wish," the Operative said and made his goodbyes. This was a mistake. Getting Reynolds alive meant they would have to assault Serenity. People would die, needlessly.

Twenty minutes later they were in the skies over Mr. Universe's ion moon.

* * *

><p>"No, don't hurt her. Please," Mr. Universe begged and the Operative just shook his head. Batty, from the ion field.<p>

"Turn it off," he told his men and one of them found the switch and turned off the love bot. A tear rolled down Mr. Universe right cheek.

"She's dead, dead I say. Assassins."

The Operative pulled out his sword and laid the point on Mr. Universe neck. "You have a lot to answer for, my talented friend. Wave and Cortex piracy for one. Operating a broadcasting facility without a license. And then there is the matter of that broadwave by Justin Powers."

"Wasn't me."

"Was you. We are not as stupid as you think we are. Adam Cutter was looking for you for years. That broadwave was just long enough to pick out a weak signal and we traced it back. Millions of dead ends and back channels and blind alleys you set up for us, but we have many supercomputers at our disposal. A few hours and we had you."

"A victory for technology," Mr. Universe told him. "Bravo for you. What do you want for my freedom?"

"You want a deal?"

"You offering one?"

Maybe not so batty after all. "Everything you know about Serenity and Reynolds. And then you help us trace them and track them."

* * *

><p>"Wash, we're still hooked up to the Cricket?" Mal asked quickly as he stared out at the Firefly, armed to the teeth.<p>

"Yes, Mal," Wash said and knew they couldn't run in this position and they had to act fast. Mal took the mic for the ship's intercom.

"We got trouble, a missile ship off our port bow, demanding we surrender. Jonathan get to the Cricket. Get detached ASAP. Zoe, sent up defenses in the…."

But he never finished as Wash yelled. "EMP bolt!"

The electric blue bolt of EMP shot out from the cannon of the Firefly and hit Serenity dead on left side, right above shuttle two. The electricity surged through the ship, blowing fuses, knocking out lights, blowing the Cortex screen in the dining room, flashing across Wash's control panels, sending sparks flying, bringing darkness to the ship.

* * *

><p>"This one is Derek's," River said as she looked at the damage her bullet caused to his brain.<p>

"Yes," Simon said as he examined it on a tray under a bright light. He looked at his sister. "You don't have to help me if you don't want to. I know…I know what he meant to you."

River looked a little sad. "He meant something to me, for a brief time. That time is over."

"River…I'm sorry. It must be hard. I know he was your first lover."

She shook her head as she helped adjust the light as Simon cut into the brain. "No, not the first."

He stopped cutting. "Oh? Was there another man?"

"No," River said. "Not a man."

"Not a man….," Simon said in slight surprise and then he knew. "Oh. Her."

"Yes, Janice. The Alliance officer I kidnapped to escape from Paquin. We made love."

The way she said it, so open and honest, it made Simon feel a bit embarrassed. He finally accepted that his sister was a woman who had sexual urges. So what if it was with another woman? It didn't matter. Still, he felt a bit embarrassed. "You don't have to tell me. It's not my business."

"I wanted to tell you, didn't know how," River said and then she saw something, in the brain. Something metallic, deep in the center, in the core of the brain. "Simon, what's that?"

He reached in with a pair of tweezers and pulled out a small metal capsule of some type. They both looked at it in awe. "It's…I don't know." Simon said at last. Then he looked at his sister and she knew what he was thinking.

"On Ariel, you didn't see anything like this in my head on the scans."

"No, not then, not in the many times I examined them since. Maybe it is something new. It's been five years since the Alliance had you."

"Or maybe it's something a scanner can't detect," River said and as Simon was about to reply Mal's voice came over the intercom. River's eyes widened and then she grabbed her brother and pulled him away from the bright light seconds before the electric charge surged through the ship and the light exploded, sending glass fragments through the air.

Simon and River hit the floor and lay still. "EMP," River said matter-of-factly.

"I lost the capsule, the metal capsule," Simon said as he frantically pawed the floor in the darkness.

"That's not important now,' River said. "We must get ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"They are coming and they want to kill us all." With that she stood and went out of the infirmary and across to her room, instinctively finding it in the dark. She got her pistol and headed directly for the cargo bay.

River felt her way in the dark and went to the airlock controls and made sure the inner door was closed tight. As a precaution the airlock doors were always closed when ships were attached unless someone was actually going back and forth. Every without power it was locked down and in fact could not be open without power to move its metallic latches. The Cricket was blocking the airlock, was still attached, but she knew that wouldn't last long. She knew they would blow up the Cricket because it was in the way. Her judgment soon proved true as the shock wave of an explosion was felt and River was knocked flat.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, an EMP," Kaylee said after everything stop sparking and the lights went out. "I'm in the engine room," she said to no one in particular and by feel and years of experience she made her way from the dining area to the back hall and down the corridor to her engine room. She groped around and found a flashlight and got it on. The engine looked intact. She heard footsteps and in a second her father was with her.<p>

"What can we do?" he asked. "We need juice."

"I got the batteries rigged for this," she said. "But take about ten minutes to get them online. Get to the Cricket, Daddy. Get out."

"Like hell I'm leaving you."

Then they felt a shock wave and the ship shook and trembled. "What was that?" Kaylee asked in fear.

"Sounds like a missile explosion," Jonathan said, remembering last time he heard one when he almost lost his legs and his life.

"Oh, God if they breached our hull…"

"Don't fret," her father said, grasping her hands, reassuring her. "Power, little Kaylee, we need power. Come on, we can do this!"

And the two got to work and were soon joined by Mary and the three worked as more dramatic events unfolded around them.

* * *

><p>Zoe and the Tams made their way to the bridge, followed by a very sore Jayne.<p>

"Gorramn Alliance!" he yelled in disgust as he held his shoulder, feeling pain even through all the booze he drank and he was getting madder by the second.

"Sir, where did it come from?" Zoe asked

"It's an FTL Firefly with missiles and EMP," Mal explained and just as he said this a missile flew from the ship and headed right for them. In horror they watched it and thought it was coming for the cockpit but it hit the back of the Cricket and exploded and they all felt the shock wave as it ripped through the ship and knocked those that weren't sitting to the floor. Jayne let loose a long string of curse words and then Wash yelled.

"The Cricket! It's sheering away!"

The stricken ship was on fire, briefly, as no fire can last long in the oxygen starved blackness of space. Its smoking remains moved sideways and then the airlock connection snapped and it was gone, tumbling off to the right, the kinetic energy of the missile pushing it clear.

"Here they come!" Zoe said as the Firefly flipped on its back and moved toward them, trying to get in a position to mate with Serenity's airlock.

"Wash?" Mal asked.

"No power," the pilot said helplessly. "Kaylee's on it I'm sure."

"She and her father and Mary went to the engine room," Gabriel told them.

"Orders, sir?" Zoe asked, knowing what they would be.

There was only one order Mal could give. He looked at them and took stock. Jayne was hurt and drunk, Mal's head was killing him, and the Tams were terrified. He had Zoe, his rock, and Wash, who would never leave his wife's side. He knew Kaylee was doing her job, was where she needed to be and Simon would do the same. Then there was River, his ace in the hole, worth all of them together in a fight.

"Give everyone a gun, and Jayne, get as many grenades as you can. And find River. We ain't going down without a fight."


	14. Chapter 14

_Battle rages through Serenity as the crew tangles with an Alliance boarding party._

**River's Run – Part 14 **

Serenity drifted without power in a seldom traveled corridor near the Ariel system. The events of the last 24 hours had brought terror, heartache, and now fear to the crew. A simple withdrawal from a bank on Ariel turned deadly as Alliance police showed up to arrest Inara Serra for the murder of her husband Palo Chase on Sihnon. In the ensuing escape, Mal had killed two Alliance policemen and Jayne had been wounded in the shoulder, again. Not too many hours later Derek Bowen had been awaken from his slumber, had walked to the bridge, received a message to kill the crew, and then tried to do just that. Justin Powers was dead, Mal hurt, and Derek was dead from River's hand. And now a new enemy was stalking them, an Operative of the Parliament, who had somehow built an FTL ship that had just appeared out of nowhere and zapped Serenity with a blue bolt of EMP. As Kaylee, her father and Mary frantically struggled to get power to the ship, Mal started to set in motion his plan to repel boarders. But before anyone could move, a new crisis struck the ship and its gallant crew.

Kaylee knew it was going to happen, she just hoped she could get power restored before it did. Her father also knew it was coming and was the first to notice the problem start as a tiny loose screw in the engine room suddenly floated up and hung in the air in the beam of his flashlight.

"It started, Kaylee," he said in a worried tone.

"Drat!" she replied in an uncharacteristic manner. She was on her hands and knees in back of the engine, just removing the last bolt from a floor grating. Down below were the batteries, a large bank of them, and Kaylee had them set to be off line in case of what had just happened. The batteries were shielded from EMP and she hoped she had given them enough protection from the bolt that had just struck them.

On the bridge, things also began to float and as people began to move toward the corridor in the semi-darkness to start getting armed, they began to feel lighter and had trouble getting their footing. Mal and Zoe caught each others' eyes.

"The grav ring," Mal said and Zoe just nodded.

"What?" Gabriel Tam asked in the darkness from somewhere. "What's happening?"

"Gravity ring needs power," Mal told him. "No grav ring, no gravity. That calls for a change of plans."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Mal started heading toward the dining area, grabbing onto things to help him move, his feet barely touching the floor. In the dining room, things were also starting to float and if they could have seen better it would have been very surreal. He made his way to the engine room and yelled down the hall as he moved, followed by the others.

"Kaylee!" his shouted, his head aching from the pain.

"She's under the grating, going for the batteries," Jonathan yelled back.

"Tell her to hold off on that for a minute," Mal said as he finally reached the engine room and was comforted by the flashlights Jonathan and Mary were holding. Have to put few of those on the bridge, he thought.

Kaylee had heard him. "Hold off, Capt'n? We need power, we need gravity!" she yelled from somewhere below.

"No," Mal ordered. "Not yet. Not while no power and no gravity give us an advantage."

"What advantage?' Jayne asked from somewhere behind Mal.

"Go get your grenades and I'll show you."

* * *

><p>River felt herself floating, ever so lightly off the deck of the cargo bay, and then realized she had been slightly stunned by the missile explosion that had torn away the Cricket.<p>

"River!" she heard her brother yelling.

"Over here," she said calmly. "Stay there. I'll make my way to you."

"What happened to the gravity?" Simon said from the darkness and River sensed where he was and pulled herself along the floor gratings toward him.

"No power, no grav ring, no gravity," she said. "I studied the schematics of the ship."

In a few seconds she was beside him. "I can't find the metal capsule," Simon said.

"We'll find it later," River assured him. Then she was silent. "Mal is thinking, making a plan."

"Hey!" yelled Jayne's voice from above. "Doc! River!"

"We're here!" Simon yelled back.

"Mal said get your asses up here, double pronto!"

"Coming!" Simon answered and then spoke quietly to his sister as they pulled themselves toward the stairway. "God, he's so crude."

"It's his way," was all River said and then in a few moments they were pulling themselves up the hand rails of the stairs as their bodies began to float in the air. As they made it to the top, they heard an ominous clank as something struck the outside of Serenity's airlock.

* * *

><p>The ship that disabled Serenity was now mated with its victim, the two ships airlocks connected, in a configuration that had one ship upside down. Or was it the other ship? What was up and what was down was irrelevant in space, but the enemy Firefly still had gravity and its crew and soldiers thought up was toward the ceiling. Twenty-two soldiers and the commanding major assembled in the cargo bay, armed to the teeth.<p>

"Masks on," the major ordered and all put on gas masks and made sure they were sealed tight. Then at a signal a technician, unarmed, moved in and opened the door in the front ramp of their Firefly and it was lined up perfectly with Serenity's door in its ramp, except of course, upside down.

"Check the door," the major ordered next and the tech stepped forward, tried the small door in the front ramp and it was locked, as expected. The tech took a strange mechanical device, which he placed on the door. It operated on magnetic resonance, and in seconds it had easily popped the lock on Serenity's outer door. As soon as it opened many soldiers moved through into Serenity's inner airlock, followed by the tech who went straight to the inner airlock controls. No power, still. He swiftly took a large battery that was handed to him, rigged it up to the panel, and when he was ready signaled to the major, who pointed with his hand to four other techs who then pushed two machines on wheels into the airlock.

"You fire and then retreat with your equipment," the major ordered these men and they nodded through their gas masks.

"Make the bypass. Pop the lock," the major ordered and then the tech hit the final button and Serenity's inner airlock opened. Without even waiting to see what was what the major gave the signal and the men fired the devices they held. Each machine started pumping out small canisters, six in all, which flew into the dark cargo bay of Serenity and immediately began filling the ship with gas.

* * *

><p>"Are they in?" Mal asked River and the teen's eyes wandered and Mal knew she was searching for the thoughts of the Alliance. They were in the dining room, all of them except Kaylee, her father and Mary, trying to hold on to something, to keep their feet on the deck.<p>

"Yes. The gas is inside, dispersing, staying in the lower levels," River said. She had sensed what they were going to do, had warned Mal, and they barely got the vents and doors to below sealed before the gas was in the cargo bay. "The leader….he is confused…expected to find us at the entrance….sending his men through the lower levels…looking for….you."

"Me?" Mal said and River just nodded. They were off by themselves, Jayne close by readying grenades.

"They're to take you…alive," she whispered to Mal, worried to scare the others

"And the rest of you?" Mal asked.

"No…just you. We are to be killed," River said. In the semi-darkness Jayne overheard this and wanted to curse but kept it to himself. No way he was going without taking some purple bellies with him.

Jayne snared and picked up a grenade from the box of them on the dining room table. "Let's stop pussyfooting around and get to killing some purple belly scum!"

"To your posts," Mal said and everyone started moving as fasts as they could in the low gravity environment. It wasn't completely zero g's and Mal suspected the gravity field from the other Firefly was having some effect. But he still ordered Kaylee not to connect the power. He wanted darkness, with strangers on board who didn't know his ship, with his crew that did, and surprise and confusion were his allies. They couldn't leave anyway, so they had to fight. They were attached to the other ship so couldn't make a FTL jump. It was starting to get a bit cold but that wasn't the big worry. If the oxygen levels got too low, he'd have to tell Kaylee to connect the power. He just hoped like hell her backup batteries had survived the EMP.

They were scattered at different posts in the upper level of the ship. Wash remained on the bridge, ready to fly if needed, waiting for the power to come back. Gabriel and Regan Tam stayed with him, guarding the bridge doorway, both nervously looking at the pistols in their hands. Zoe and River stood by the entrance to the front corridor while Mal and Jayne were at the back one. Simon and Inara were in the dining room, both armed, ready to go in either direction if needed, the reserve force. Kaylee was still under the engine floor gratings, ready to connect the reserve batteries when Mal gave the signal, her father and Mary standing nearby, both with guns in case the Alliance got this far. But Mal was not planning for them to get this far. He knew every nook and cranny of his old girl and he knew how to stop these intruders, even if he hurt his old girl just a little bit in the process.

Jayne tied a cloth around his face, covering his nose and mouth. He now held two grenades in his hands. At the other door Zoe did the same thing, also with her face covered.

"Now," River yelled and Mal and River swiftly pulled the door handles down and slid the doors back and Jayne and Zoe flung their grenades down the corridors, bounced off the walls, and then the grenades went slowly, ever so slowly in the low gravity, down the stairs.

Two Alliance soldiers were right in front of Zoe when she threw her grenades past their bodies and before she could blink River had shot them both in the chest and they went down.

"We need the masks," River said, and they ripped the masks off the dead soldiers and then were inside and the door was closed. Down below they could hear the muffled explosion of the grenades and then screams of agony.

* * *

><p>The major was sure the crew of Serenity was now in the upper level of the ship, had sealed its vents and stairway doors and his gas attack had been futile. It was a knock out gas, used for riot control, and he had hoped to disable the crew, take Reynolds, and then destroy the ship with the other Firefly's missiles. The gas would dissipate in a few minutes, not meant to last long so police or military could move in and capture the enemy. Even in a spaceship it would soon be inert. Now apparently, there was no enemy. The lower level was empty as all his men were reporting. In the beams of their flashlights they could see many small objects were floating off the deck and his men were feeling the effects of lower gravity, but they could still move.<p>

"Move to the upper floors," he ordered and he knew he was going to lose men. Narrow stairways, a determined enemy, with combat experience, a teen assassin on board, he had been told, all of this was just not a very doable tactical situation. He wished like hell they could just stand off and destroy the ship and all on board. But, no, they wanted this Reynolds alive. Orders were orders. As the major thought on this his men moved upstairs. Then came a scream.

"Grenade!"

The major just had time to look up and in the gloom he thought he saw a round black object bounce off the railing of the front stairway and slowly, almost like a rock sinking to the bottom of a lake, the object came down and just as the major went to move behind a crate, it exploded in mid-air.

Shrapnel filled the air and peppered the major and several men. Through his shock and pain the major heard three more distinctive _cracks_ and more screams from his men and he knew they were in deep trouble.

He just hoped the second team was now in place.

* * *

><p>River and Zoe had put on the gas masks and opened the doorway and stepped over the two bodies as they made their way down the stairs to find the enemy. As they set foot on the top stair River suddenly sensed something.<p>

Zoe was ready to move downstairs, but River was pointing up at the upper airlock. Zoe looked confused at first and then understanding dawned. Someone was in the airlock. She signaled River to back up and they both looked up at the ceiling. The upper airlock inner door opened and a soldier in a spacesuit jumped down, only to be met with Zoe's bullet through the visor of his helmet. He fell with a bloody, gurgled screeched and then Zoe was firing up into the airlock where one more soldier was sitting. Her shots hit him in the buttocks and legs and he fell to the deck and landed on his dead partner. Zoe dispatched this second intruder with another shot through the visor and then turned as she heard River firing down the stairs. They must have been sent out the other Firefly's upper airlock or maybe the bomb bay doors and then across to Serenity. Suicide, all the way, thought Zoe.

"Two more down," River said and her voice came thickly through the gas mask. "That's four for me."

"Two for me so far," Zoe said with a little grin. "Let me take the lead."

Down the stairway the two warriors crept, feeling their way in the darkness and weightlessness, guns out and reloaded. The dangerous part was now coming, moving into enemy held territory, not knowing where the enemy was hiding, ready to pounce in the semi gloom of the ship.

They reached the level where the shuttles were and moved over the catwalk, trying to be quiet. The grav levels were higher here, the grav force from the other ship making its presence felt, and they could even stand on the catwalk without holding on to something. Down below they could see the beams of several flashlights, some moving, others very still. They could also hear groans and a few whimpers from the wounded men.

Then there was another grenade explosion, loud in the confines of the ship, and then shots, not directed at them, but coming from the other side of the cargo bay, toward the passenger lounge and medical bay.

"It's Mal and Jayne," Zoe said and she and River quickly moved in that direction.

The next few minutes were chaotic. In the dark they stumbled on soldiers, wounded, some trying to crawl toward the airlock doors. Zoe shot at anything that moved, her mind on fire, in kill mode, and ready to destroy these purple bellies who had invaded her home. River ignored the wounded and concentrated on the living, the dangerous ones. She could pick which was which by whether they were in agony or in panic mode, the senses of the crowd of people almost overwhelming her. Other soldiers were moving away from the passenger lounge, firing back at Mal and Jayne, gunfire flashes lighting up the cargo bay in brief glares, like lightning on a hot summer day, and River and Zoe hit them from behind. Bullets were flying, people were ducking, and screams came from the wounded and dying. Battle madness was on them all.

Then suddenly the lights were on and slowly they began to feel the effects of gravity returning to full strength. Mal and Jayne appeared in the cargo bay, both in gasmasks. Suddenly Mal took his off and sniffed the air. He grinned across at Zoe and she took off her mask. The gas had dissipated. River and Jayne also took off their masks

"Report, Zoe," he said very calmly.

"Cargo bay secure, sir!" she said, almost in a shout, battle madness still on her.

Mal and Jayne stepped out from the passenger lounge. "Medical and passenger area secure," Mal said. He had a fresh wound, a graze on his left upper arm and Jayne also had a fresh wound to his upper left thigh. Zoe had been hit twice, both in the lower back but her ever present body armor had taken the blows and she had quickly dispatched the soldier who had hit her. Now she felt some aches in her back but a check on her pain would have to wait.

"Followed my grenade too closely," Jayne said, pointing to his leg, limping as he walked into the cargo bay.

Zoe looked toward the open airlock and she saw someone crawling, an Alliance officer, a major. She ran over and pointed her gun ready to pull the trigger.

"Wait," Mal said. "We need information."

Zoe stopped and then gave the major her nastiest glare. "Don't move or I'll blow your gorramn head off, no matter what he says."

"I'm dying anyway," the major said and Zoe could see that he might be right. He had many holes in him, most likely from a grenade blast.

"Who are you people?" the major managed to growl through his pain.

"No one you shoulda messed with," Jayne snarled.

"Who sent you?" Mal asked, bending over, looking at the dying major.

"I don't know. He's an Operative, that's all," the major said weakly.

"Just one more scumbag on the hit list," Jayne snarled through his pain. He could still see the open airlock door, and then turned to Mal. "Time we go pay a visit?"

Mal looked to River first. "No one is there. Their cargo bay is empty," she said after a moment.

Mal nodded then looked to Jayne. "You're too beat up. Wait here, take care of things. Zoe, River, on me."

Jayne was going to protest but for once Mal was right, he was in rough shape from his shoulder and leg wounds. "I'll get the Doc and the others."

Mal gave a nod and then looked at his two warrior women. "Ready?" and they reloaded their guns, confirmed they were ready and then with that Mal walked toward the airlock door and entered the other Firefly.

* * *

><p>Wash's voice came from the intercom. "Hey, what's going on? Is it safe?"<p>

Jayne replied to him. "Lower deck secure. Send the Doc down. We got wounded."

"Roger that," Wash said from the bridge, wondering why Jayne was giving orders, wanting to ask if Zoe was OK but refrained from doing so.

Simon was down the stairs moments later and was appalled at the carnage his people had wrought. In the immediate area, there were at least five dead Alliance people, not counting the four he stepped over near the upper airlock entrance. He heard a groan from another one and moved toward him when Jayne's voice stopped him.

"Me first," he said with some pain and Simon looked around and couldn't find his sister.

"Where are they?"

"Other ship, checking it out. Little sis is fine, Doc. Now, about my leg?"

Simon stared at him. "The most serious first."

Jayne looked at him for a long second and then turned away, grumbling, looking at the major in the airlock entrance. "That one is most serious but he's good as dead."

But Simon wasn't paying attention as he ran to the intercom and called for help and moments later, Inara, his father, mother, Mary and Jonathan were there and Simon began to treat the few wounded Alliance people that were still alive. They found three of them, including the major, and Simon had them moved toward the infirmary.

"Where's Mal?" Inara asked, worried to death he had gone and done something crazy.

"The other ship," Simon told her as he got to work on the major, with Inara's help.

Jayne was collecting the dead soldier's weapons when suddenly he heard shouts, and shots from other ship and then the airlock door slammed shut with a loud metallic clang. Jayne was alone in Serenity's cargo bay and he hobbled over and saw that the door was closed and locked. "Gorramnit!" he shouted, just realizing Mal and the others had gone over without communicators.

Then Wash's voice came from the bridge. "Other Firefly is attempting airlock separation!"

Jayne knew something horrible had gone wrong but he had no time now, he had to close their outer door before the ships separated or he'd be sucked into space. He used all his strength and swung the door closed and at the last moment even felt suction helping him as the door slammed closed.

As he heaved a sigh of relief he thought on what could have happened. There had been shots, but they had moon brain to warn them of danger. What the hell could have surprised them?

* * *

><p>As Mal entered the other Firefly he felt weary all over, and a little nauseous. The other ship was upside down, or was it? He had to stop for a moment to get used to the other ship's gravity and then turned his body and slid to the floor of the second Firefly. Mal was weary from his and Jayne's fight down the stairs and into the passenger lounge. It had been brief but bloody, grenades exploding, bullets zipping around, flashes of gunfire in the gloom, shouts, screams. His head throbbed from Derek's bullet and his arm stung from the graze he just got. How many times is that I've been wounded? he thought and then realized it was too many to count. During the war he had never been hurt as many times as he had on Serenity. There might be something to Inara's wish to retire after all.<p>

"I'm tired of all this fighting. Let's give 'em a chance to surrender," he said to Zoe and River as they joined him on the cargo bay floor.

"They won't," Zoe said, wondering what was going on in her captain's head. "If I can guess who is on this ship, we gotta kill them. And they know it"

"She's right," said River with certainty.

Mal was befuddled and had no idea what they meant. "Who's on this ship?"

"Who else knows how to make and fly an FTL ship?" Zoe asked.

Now Mal got it. "The pilot and engineers we let go."

"Yes, sir," said Zoe as she warily stepped forward, Winchester repeating rifle up, ready to fire.

"We can't let them go again," River said as she stepped up to Zoe, her mind searching for the crew of the ship.

In front of them were the gas canister machines, which had fired into Serenity at the beginning of the battle.

"Good idea, that gas," said Mal as he examined the machines that were now a bit off to the side, out of the way. They then headed toward the upper level stairs across the cargo bay.

River froze in mid stride. "Gas masks, we forgot the….," she said and then. "Gas!"

There were three loud "pops" and three cans of gas were suddenly fired from the gas machines into the cargo bay.

"Back to Serenity!" Mal shouted, all three without gas masks, gas now filling the cargo bay.

"The door," Mal said but as he started for it he felt lightheaded, felt dizzy and his legs wobbled.

"Dumb recruit mistake," was all Zoe said as she fell forward, Mal falling next to her a moment later.

River tried to hold her breath as long as possible. She was heading for the door, knew the ship couldn't disengage the airlock seal if the door was open, knew enough about Fireflys, almost as much as Kaylee. Out of the corner of her eye, River spotted a figure in blue running toward the airlock door across the cargo bay through the smoky gas, with a gas mask on, coming from where River didn't know or care, she just started firing at him. The man reached the door and barely slammed it shut as three bullets entered his body and he slid to the deck with a gurgled scream. River started toward him and the door but then she sensed someone behind her, on the catwalk and River turned and fired as bullets came toward her. Why didn't she know this was going to happen? Why had her powers failed her?

She heard a scream as a gasmask wearing figure on the catwalk took one of her bullets and fell to the cargo bay floor. She ducked behind a crate and waited for the onslaught but they could wait and she couldn't. Must get a gas mask. Her lungs were on fire and there were two gasmasks in reach, two dead men with gasmasks and she had to reach one of them. Under the catwalk was the best choice as it offer defilade from the above fire. If she tried to reach the man by the door, she would be fully exposed. Need to open the door…and then she felt the ship move, heard something, not quite sure, but it had to be the airlock seal being broken and the she knew their only chance to live was if she got to the gasmask first. She ran, her vision turning black before her eyes, her brain oxygen starved. She felt bullets wiz past and then she was under the catwalk and it was too late, she involuntarily took a breath and felt dizzy, felt weak all over. Oxygen came but so did gas and as pulled off the gasmask from the man she had shot moments ago she knew it was too late. Already she was too weak to lift up the mask and she fell forward across the body. She was in the hands of the Alliance and River Tam knew she was going to die.

* * *

><p>The pilot and the two engineers were on the ship and so were five other Alliance people, the tech who had opened the door and the men who operated the gas machines. They were not in the major's assault force. They waited, ready to follow the major's orders as the Operative had commanded them. For a long time there was silence from the other ship. Had the gas worked? Then came the muffled grenade explosions, gunshots, screams, yells for help, then silence.<p>

One of the men ran onto the bridge. "I think the assault failed! What should we do?"

The two engineers were majors and the pilot was a lieutenant but they were not combat soldiers. They knew that Reynolds would more than likely kill them if he found they had helped the Alliance build and operate an FTL ship after he had let them go free.

"Close the airlock and we get the hell out of here!" one engineer shouted in a burst of nerves.

"Yes, sir," the soldier said and then a few minutes later he was back. "They are already on board, three of them. The door is still opened. We got a man in position near the infirmary but…."

"We can't leave with that door opened," the pilot said. "I think I would like a gun now."

"The gas, we can operate the machine by remote," one of the gas techs said and then held out a device.

"Get that man by the door, ready to close it!" the second engineer said. "Then pop the gas."

It had all gone off as planned, except for the two dead men. As the ship broke free of Serenity, the Operative waved them.

"How goes things?"

"Ah, not well sir," the pilot said, the only one on the bridge now. "We lost the assault team."

"What! Didn't the major use the gas?"

"Yes, sir. But they were ready for it. Ah…however, we have captured three people and are now free of Serenity."

The Operative almost smiled. "Capture, who did you capture? Is Reynolds one of them?"

Just then one of the engineers came back to the bridge. "Yes, sir, Reynolds has been capture. We also have Zoe Washburne and River Tam."

This time the Operative did smile. "Excellent. Kill Washburne and Tam and destroy Serenity."

* * *

><p>Wash knew something terrible had happened. The enemy Firefly was pulling away, the EMP cannon and missile racks staring at him like death. He didn't know Mal, Zoe, and River had gone over there. He only knew the Alliance assault had failed and that an armed vessel was pointing weapons at Serenity. One thing he learned in the last few months was that missiles needed a safe distance from their own ship to operate properly and as he saw the enemy Firefly begin to turn he knew it was going for separation to fire those missiles.<p>

"Kaylee! Kaylee!" he screamed into the intercom.

"What's going on?" came the engineer's voice back from her battle station. "Ain't no one told me nothing! We winning?"

"Are we ready for an FTL?" Wash said, ignoring her question.

"Yeah….but…"

"No buts…get ready."

"Where to?" came back the reply and in a flash he had the where, the place he knew he could beef up his baby for the next round, if there was a next round.

He zipped through the nav log and found it, punched in the coordinates and then he hit it.

Wash got on the intercom just before he hit it. "FTL!" he yelled and then they were gone.

* * *

><p>Jayne heard Wash's yell just as he managed to reach the intercom to tell him what was going on but then it was too late. With a rumble and then the now familiar joy ride Serenity went through an FTL run.<p>

In the infirmary, Simon was closing the major's eyes, the wounds too numerous to stop his internal bleeding in time and then he nodded to Jonathan and Gabriel to take away the body and put the next wounded soldier on the table. Just as they were doing this came Wash's yell and Simon looked at Inara across the major's body and they both felt a terrible sinking feeling and both suddenly shouted.

"Stop!" but it was too late and Simon and Inara knew Mal and Zoe and River were on that other ship, now far away.

* * *

><p>"Serenity escaped," the first engineer said to the Operative. "We were trying to get missile safe release distance when she fired up her FTL and ran."<p>

The Operative glowered. "I thought you had an EMP?"

"We used it to disable Serenity and we thought she was still disabled but…you know, Kaylee Frye is on that ship and if anyone can find a way around an EMP….."

"I get the point," the Operative said, his disappointment obvious in his tone. "Please tell me Tam and Washburne are now dead."

"Ah, getting to that right now," the engineer said and the Operative told him to take care of it and then the Operative signed off.

The three men on the bridge looked at each other. None wanted to be the one to give the order, but they were the only officers and it had to come from them

"We're not combat soldiers," the second engineer said suddenly. "I just wanted to build this ship, make it work."

"They let us go the first time," the pilot said after a moment. "Wash, he shook my hand. That's his wife down there. I'm not a murderer. They should be sent to a prison camp if they are rebels."

"I'm not killing two women," said the first engineer and then all three looked at each other and in silent agreement it was decided.

"What do we tell the Operative?"

"That we killed them and tossed the bodies overboard."

"He'll see through that lie. There are still three enlisted men on board and they'll know something is wrong."

"Just let them go," said a voice and it was the tech who had opened the airlock, now standing in the doorway of the bridge. The other two men were with him. They explained that the prisoners were tied up and still unconscious.

"Not Reynolds. He's too important. The other two are dangerous," said the second engineer. "Tam is a killer and Washburne is a war vet. They took out the major's assault force. They won't just leave without Reynolds."

"We can keep them under," said one of the gas techs. "We drop them off some backwater moon."

The pilot looked through his nav charts. "Here's one, no Alliance, few people come there, run by some woman."

"What's it called?" asked the second engineer.

"Whitefall."

* * *

><p>With a pop, groan and a creak Serenity jumped into space over the skies of Hera. Wash was pleased with himself, knew Badger's cousin could set them up for war. Then like having a bucket of cold water dumped on him, Wash's grand plan came crashing down.<p>

Jayne's voice screamed from the intercom. "Mal, Zoe and River is on the other ship!"

Wash felt numbness through his body as his mind whirled in a thousand directions. NO! It can't be!

He barely managed to find the intercom switch. "Are you sure?" he asked in a croak and Jayne's long string of English and Chinese curse words confirmed that Wash had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

An hour later he felt a little better when all the information was gathered and he was told by the others that he didn't have much choice since the other ship was turning to fire missiles at them. He especially felt good when a teary eyed Inara gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault, you did what you had to do to save us," she said and that more than anything made Wash feel a whole lot better

"Capt'n and Zoe been in tough spots like this before, right?" Kaylee said, sitting in the dining room with the others, trying to comfort the Tams who had just lost their daughter again after finally finding her after so many years.

"Sure," said Jayne. "And they got moon…River with them and she's one hell of a fighter. Hell, I bet right now they got control of that ship."

"Then we should head right back there," said Jonathan and so they did. But that region of space was empty so they stuck around for some time, thinking Mal would force the pilot back here by pistol point but after twelve hours no one came. Simon had finished patching up the two wounded Alliance soldiers and they were in no shape to resist. After most of them tried to have a rest, the Alliance bodies were given a hasty space funeral.

"Why Hera?" Jonathan asked Wash after they dumped the last body into space through the bomb bay doors.

"I want to make Serenity a warship," he said.

"Think Capt'n might not look too kindly on that," said Kaylee.

"Well, I do think kindly on that," Jayne said with a grimace as he limped on his leg that Simon had finally patched up. "And I say we head to Hera and do it."

"You ain't in charge, Jayne Cobb!" Kaylee said fiercely and everyone in the cargo bay stopped moving to look at them. "This still the Capt'n's ship!"

"Which he stole from the Alliance!" Jayne shot back. Everyone was staring at him, some none too kindly. "Look, you all, we got no captain and Zoe is gone so we need someone to give orders."

"And of course as always you're all ready to volunteer," Simon said with sarcasm.

"Darn right," Jayne shot back. "Who else gonna step up in time of this cris…crisi…Christ… what…you know, bad situation?"

"Please stop arguing," Inara pleaded but it was getting very tense in the cargo bay.

"I'd say we go with age and wisdom," said Wash. "So I'd like to hear what Jonathan has to say."

Jayne was flabbergasted. "Him? He's just a mechanic! No offensive, Mr. Frye, but this here's a strate…starteg…oh, hell it's a war situation."

Jonathan chuckled. "No offense taken. I am just a mechanic. A darn good one, mind you. Kaylee told me you was always itching to take this ship. But if you want my two credits worth I say we need more information. Why didn't they just blow us out of the sky when that Firefly first arrived?"

"River said they wanted Mal," Jayne said recalling that tidbit he had overheard.

"What?" Inara said, now hearing this for the first time.

"They wanted him…alive?" Gabriel asked and Jayne confirmed this.

"Why?" Simon asked next and one person knew.

"They want to use him," said Mary of all people and then they all turned in surprise to the normally quiet companion of Jonathan. "Government, I hate them all. They want to use him. Show people the rebellion, take away pressure from Shin."

"He's not the rebel leader!" Inara almost shouted, feeling exasperated at all these events.

"We know that Inara," said Simon in a comforting tone. "But they say he is and the people will believe it,"

"Londinium," said Kaylee. "That's where they'll take them."

"Then we follow," Inara replied with determination.

"Now that's crazy!" said Jayne. "Walking into the enemy camp!"

Jonathan just looked at Jayne. "You do want to rescue Mal, Zoe and River, don't you?"

There was a pause and Jayne suddenly felt like he was back in grade school with everyone staring at him while he tried to answer an easy question. "Course," he said quickly. "That's if they's still alive." And as soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake.

Regan Tam glared at him. "Don't you even dare think such things," she said with fury and then stormed off with her husband following.

"Nice, Jayne, great leadership," Wash said, not in his usual banter, but with an edge of fury. "Zoe is still alive and so are River and Mal."

"Course they is," Jayne said quietly. "Sorry."

"We make for Hera first," Wash suggested. "And then we'll decide what to do."

No one said anything for a moment, perhaps waiting for Jayne to argue, but he kept silent. Then Jonathan just said it sounded like a good idea and Wash headed for the bridge. Kaylee went to her station in the engine room, thinking on all the small things she had to fix after the EMP burst. Simon went off to look in on his patients and his parents.

Inara glared at Jayne, her eyes glistening with emotion. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" And she walked away toward her shuttle, needing a good cry to settle her nerves.

"I think we all need a home cooked meal to settle everyone right," Mary said and then after a quick peck from Jonathan she went off to the upper level and the dining room.

"Don't fret none, son," Jonathan said to Jayne when they were alone. "They's all just a little frazzled and she's right, you do got a way of putting your foot in your mouth."

Jayne was mad now. "Maybe I'll just take my cut of that ten million and hightail it to greener pastures."

Now Jonathan put on his sympathetic face. "Look here, Jayne. Folks need someone to tell them what to do, that's a fact, but they also gotta trust the guy telling them. Seems you ain't built that trust yet and maybe never will. But they also need a strong man to fight their battles. That's you. That's your role in all this madness."

"I get it," Jayne said, letting some of his anger go. "But it's madness to go to Londinium."

"I know it is," Jonathan said. "Just as it was madness to go to Miranda."

Jayne smiled. "Yeah, that was more than a little harebrained." And then the two men kept up their banter, thinking and talking on what to do, and for the first time in a long time, since Book's death, in fact, Jayne felt like he had a friend on Serenity.

* * *

><p>"Gorramnit," Mal said to himself after he woke up and got his bearings. He was in a prison cell, wearing prison issue jumpsuit, grey color, with his name on the left breast pocket. "How long have I been out?" he mumbled as he stood in the small room.<p>

"Long enough to get you here,' said Admiral Shin as he stood outside the electrical laser shielded door.

Mal smiled. "Why, my old friend," he said and Shin was taken aback by this, expecting something a little more violent in a reaction. "So how goes the taking over the government?"

Shin grinned slightly. "Good. Better now that we have the rebel leader in custody."

"Oh? Who would that be? Maybe him and I can share a cell, get to know each other."

"Mr. Reynolds, your ability to make light of your situation is remarkable."

"Captain Reynolds to you, bub."

"Captain? Of what? A ship you stole back after selling it to us? I think not. And certainly not a captain in the Independent forces."

"It was a battlefield commission and was never made permanent cause the war ended."

"In Serenity Valley," Shin said. "You know, I commanded a cruiser in the final battles there."

"Ain't that peachy," Mal said, tired of this chitchat. "Now, am I being charged with anything?"

"The murder of Susan Blakely among many other charges."

"That wasn't me and you know it cause it was you with those brainwashed kids from Athenian Island. River knows them."

"She's dead."

That took Mal aback and Shin knew he had hurt him. "That's a lie," Mal said quietly, hoping it was truly a lie.

"She and Zoe Washburne were executed under military authority as rebels and their bodies were dumped into deep space."

Now Mal grew angry, so angry he wanted to leap through the electrical laser barrier and end it all with his hands around Shin's throat but the image of a dark haired woman who he loved kept him from doing that.

"The day I see their bodies is the day I'll believe they are dead. You know, I did six months in one of your prison camps after the war. And the accommodations were nowhere near as good as these here on Londinium."

"Oh, you won't be here that long. First, we'll have your trial, for the public to eat up. And then there will be your execution."

"Why not just get it over with?"

Shin was about to walk away but stopped. "All in due time. But first, Mr. Reynolds, we must give the public what they want."

As he left Mal sat on his bed and looked at the sparse white walls and sighed deeply. Zoe, you ain't dead. I know it. But where the hell are you?

* * *

><p>"I think I got hit by a truck," said Zoe as she sat up. Next to her River was just as groggy.<p>

"Where are we?' River asked, surprised to find she was still alive.

The two women looked around. They were on a dirt road in a desert like area, shrubs and rocky hills around them.

"Don't know,' Zoe said. She stood and wobbled a bit and then got her first good news. "Our guns."

Off to the side was a small pile of gear, their guns, and a note. Zoe opened the note as River started checking everything else.

"Mrs. Washburne," the note began. "I am the pilot who your husband shook hands with on Serenity when you took the ship back. We had orders to kill you but since you let us go before we decided to do the same. Please remember this if we cross paths in the future. We set you down here on Whitefall and have left a few supplies. As for Captain Reynolds we had no choice but to take him to Londinium. I am truly sorry for these events. Good luck to you."

"Gorramnit, they took Mal to Londinium," Zoe said and handed over the note to River.

"Whitefall?" River said. "Why do I know this name?"

"It was back when you were still very…ill. We had a run in with some people here. And this is where we left Dobson, that lawman."

"He shot Kaylee, tried to take me off the ship," River said, remembering more. "I was very ill in those days."

"Captain killed him."

They said nothing for a moment and then Zoe started cleaning her Winchester. "What supplies we got?"

"Some water, bit of food, some bread, meat, cheese, a few apples." River said.

"Let's eat and then start on this road. Has to lead to somewhere, good or bad."

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road. For one hour they walked, through hilly land, keeping their eyes open, speaking a little, wondering what had happened to Serenity and how to get Mal back. Then in the distance they saw a small compound of several buildings, with a low wall and a gate surrounding it. Outside were some gardens and a few apple trees. Several horses were inside the compound, hitched to a post. Two of the horses were already saddled.

"No antennas, no dishes, no comms or Cortex," said River.

"But they got horses," said Zoe. "Sure beats walking."

"Don't Rim folk kill horse thieves?" River said.

"They surely do," Zoe replied. "But we don't have much choice here."

Zoe looked at the sky and judged it was early afternoon. They could wait for dark but time was important and she needed to contact Serenity or find a spaceship and a way off this rock.

"You sense anything?"

"A family, inside, eating," River said after a few moments.

"A family," Zoe said in disgust, not wanting to harm honest folks. "Okay, we just take one horse."

It went off like clockwork and ten minutes later they had their horse and were on the road again. Zoe saw the family name on the gate and said if she could she'd find a way to get that horse back to that family.

She'd never get the chance because not thirty minutes later the horse was dead. They entered a more heavily wooded area and the trees hid the high walled compound that suddenly came into view not fifty meters in front of them. On top they saw an antenna and a Cortex dish and Zoe knew they had to take a chance.

"Let's just ask real polite like and maybe these folks can give us a meal and use of their Cortex," Zoe said.

"I don't sense anything dangerous,' River said.

Zoe dismounted and walked up to the gate in the wall. She saw it had a camera outside and a vid screen intercom. Fancy for a backwaters farm, Zoe thought and as she went to press the talk button the first shot rang out and their horse dropped dead with a bullet in its head.

Zoe pulled her pistol and River was tossed clear as the horse fell and she scrambled to her feet with guns drawn. When she looked up Zoe was surrounded by four men in the open gate and all had guns. River knew she could take them but then a bullet hit the ground by her feet.

"Drop your guns or you die!" shouted a voice through a speaker. River searched out with her mind and found the sniper, on the wall. All she had were pistols and knew Zoe would be dead before she could get the sniper and the four men. Surrender, and get close and she could kill them with her bare hands.

River dropped her guns, slowly raised her hands and then stood.

"Closer," said the voice and then River walked up. She made eye contact with Zoe and then Zoe understood what to do. The men had already taken her guns. Just as River was about to strike, the voice came again. "Stop!"

River stopped and then the voice spoke once more. "I can't believe it. It's you, River Tam."

Then River felt a chill in the warm air and knew that voice, knew it when it belonged to a lawman who tried to take her off Serenity, take her back to Athenian Island.

"Dobson," she said quietly and Zoe's eyes widened at that name.

A man came to the door, and it was Dobson but not quite Dobson. His face was scared and he had an artificial eye buried in a metal frame, obviously the wound from when Mal had shot him.

"Zoe, right?" he said as he handed a pair of handcuffs to his men who began to cuff Zoe.

"Mal killed you," Zoe said in shocked surprise.

"Not quite," Dobson said as he fingered his artificial eye.

River felt more eyes watching her now, felt more guns on her, saw more men on the walls, and Dobson knew who she was and knew what she could do. He kept his distance and before River could leap that distance she knew she would be riddled with bullets.

"River Tam," he said. "It's been so long. Five years, yes?"

"Yes," River replied, her mind whirling trying to find a way out. But then came a surprise.

"I have just one question, and if I get the right answer, maybe you can go free, both of you," Dobson said.

Zoe and River waited, looked at each other and then Dobson spoke.

"Where is Malcolm Reynolds?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Mal finds a new friend on Londinium, his crew makes contact with River and Zoe, and events come to head on Whitefall._

**River's Run – Part 15 **

River and Zoe were under the guns of at least twelve men who appeared to be under the command of Laurence Dobson, the same Laurence Dobson they thought dead by a bullet fired by Mal ages ago. Having been dropped off on Whitefall by an Alliance FTL Firefly where they had been knocked unconscious and taken prisoner, Zoe and River went searching for a Cortex screen or any other way to contact Serenity. Now Zoe had four guns pointed at her no more than a few feet away and at least eight guns were pointed at River from the high wall surrounding Dobson's compound. And now Dobson surprised them by wanting to know where Mal was.

River stretched out her mind and in a second knew all there was to know about Dobson, at least in the present. He was in pain, his artificial eye not set right, and he was under the influence of drugs or alcohol, or more than likely both, and wasn't thinking clearly. He blamed Mal for his predicament, and he wanted revenge.

"Simon can fix it," was all River said and Dobson was taken aback and then he smiled in an awful leer.

Dobson walked out a few more steps from the compound, his one good eye looking River up and down where she stood with her arms raised.

"I know you can read minds," he said in such a low voice that River barely heard him and she was sure Zoe and the men heard nothing.

"Yes, I can," River replied, talking quietly. "You are in pain and you blame the Captain."

"Is he near? Is Serenity nearby?"

"Close," River said. "We just need a Cortex screen to call it. And then he will come."

"Reynolds? Or your brother?"

"Both."

Dobson grimaced. "Why are you here? Where is Reynolds?" This was said in louder tone, so all could hear.

"None of your gorramn business," Zoe answered with scorn and looked to River and then back to Dobson. "And ain't no way in hell we're telling you where the Captain or our ship is!"

"You will tell, willing or not," Dobson said slowly. "Serenity. Been all over the Cortex the last month. An FTL ship. Man could use a thing like that, take him where he wanted to go, make him rich, give him back…"

"His dignity," River finished for him and the look of pain and scorn Dobson shot River told her she hit a nerve.

"Yes….dignity," Dobson said, and then suddenly asked again. "Why are you here?"

River decided on the truth, at least some of it. "I was captured by the Alliance. I escaped with Zoe's help."

Dobson thought on this and then looked to Zoe. "Surely you've seen all the news of River escaping from a prison ship," Zoe told him. "Killing them folks at that space port and then on Paquin? Been all over the Cortex."

"Why Whitefall?" Dobson asked next and River was ready for this one.

"We are trying to get to Ariel," she began. "We are supposed to meet Serenity there, which, if you have also been following the news, you know was retaken by the rebel leader Malcolm Reynolds. Our transport crew was a little more than dishonest, drugged us, took all our money and dumped us here."

"Why dump, why not kill? Just as easy," one of the men drawled.

Zoe glared at him. "Didn't have time to ask. Maybe some folks are not as much scumbags as others." That last was for Dobson and his men, a point clear to all but the dimmest.

Dobson shook his head and spoke quietly to River. "Awful lot of holes in that story. And I don't for a second believe Reynolds is the rebel leader. But never mind. You're here, and we have you. Now little River, so far you've been nice. You haven't hit me even though I am most likely within range of your attacking capabilities."

"You are."

Dobson couldn't help himself and took a nervous step backwards. "So now one of my men is going to approach you and put some handcuffs on you. If you hit him I will order my men to fire and you will be dead. Not even you and your kind can dodge eight bullets."

"No, I can't. I will cooperate," River replied. As she said this she looked at Zoe, already handcuffed and she smiled ever so slightly and Zoe picked up on it and felt better, knowing River had something in mind.

The cuffs were soon on River, hands in front and she walked to the gates. Soon they were being led inside.

"Take her to the barn," Dobson said to his men and Zoe was led off in a different direction by three men, giving one last backward glance toward River, and the teen was as calm and cool as whenever she was getting ready for battle.

"If she is harmed you will never get Serenity or the Captain," River said.

"Not to worry," Dobson reassured her.

They entered the largest building, River surrounded by armed men. "Take me to a Cortex screen," she said. "And I will bring Serenity to you."

"And Reynolds?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Of course, Mal was nowhere near Serenity and had no idea what had happened to Zoe and River or his ship for that matter. He was stuck in a ten by ten cell, sitting propped up on a cot on one side and staring at his toilet and sink on the other. Lunch had just been brought to him, some salad and a soup and an apple and some water and Mal ate it all and could have eaten seconds. One thing he learned fast as a soldier was to eat when food was there because it might be a while before he ate again.<p>

After he ate there as nothing to do. As he thought on his friends and wondered what they were up to, the image of Inara kept coming back to him. She was mad as hell right now, he knew that for sure, and she had every right to be. Stupid recruit move, not disabling those gas machines. One thing he did not count on was River not knowing it was going to happen. That was laziness on his part. He had a super weapon and he got too used to it. She was human after all, and if he recalled her early days on Serenity, she was a not quite stable human and like all of us had her flaws. Next time he wouldn't depend on her or anything else except what had gotten him this far in life, his gut instincts.

Which wasn't very far, now that he thought on it. A ten by ten cell in an Alliance prison. After his stint in another Alliance prison, years ago now, Mal decided to do a little research on the matter. Jayne helped because he had a wealth of knowledge on the Alliance legal system. How he came across it he never said, but Mal figured Jayne had spent more than one day inside a cell like this and was always on the lookout not to end up back there. Mal knew he had the right to legal representation, even if he was charged with treason and killing the Prime Minister. Trouble was he only knew one lawyer and that was the dead Prime Minister's husband. Guess I'll just have to rely on my charm and good looks to win over the jury. If there is a jury, cause they could do it with just three judges if they wanted to.

"Visitor," said a guard through the laser electric door. Mal looked up and couldn't have been more shocked. Thomas Blakely, the very man he was thinking on just now.

"Good-day, Mr. Reynolds," the lawyer said. He was in his late forties, Mal ventured, had sandy brown hair, long and wavy, and wore gold rimmed glasses. He was in a black suit and tie, white shirt, held his brief case in one hand and looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Howdy," Mal said slowly as he stood up and approached the laser bars, not too close though. "How you doing?"

Blakely gulped a little and Mal could see the man was struggling with the death of his wife barely a week or so ago. "Getting by. Yourself?"

"Been better. You know I had nothing…"

Blakely raised a hand and Mal stopped. "I know," Blakely said. "That's why I'm here. The Alliance Constitution allows you legal representation. Mr. Reynolds, I'm going to be your lawyer."

For the first time since he awoke in his cell Mal smiled.

* * *

><p>Shin seethed in rage at the colossal arrogance of Thomas Blakely. He was going to represent Reynolds! The consequences were too unsettling to ignore. The man who killed his wife was his client. The public will eat it up, the news outlets will have a field day, and questions will be raised. Shin had to do something.<p>

He was in fleet headquarters looking at the reports from the Operative, from Miranda and the Reaver hunt, and on and on through the galaxy. Still there was no Minister of the Interior, so Shin had to shoulder Cutter's old job as well as take care of the fleet and plot a way around Parliament so he could be placed in charge. So much to do and so little time. At least one of his problems was taken care of. River Tam was dead and he had six witnesses to that fact, if they were telling the truth, but he had no reason to doubt them. He just wished they had kept the bodies on board until they had picked up the Operative at that ion-covered moon with no name. The Operative's word that they were dead would have ended any doubts. The Operative wasn't so sure the crew was telling the truth and was with the FTL Firefly now at the dock, and Shin had a feeling he was questioning those men again.

But he had bigger worries. The plan had been to parade Reynolds before the people, to show the face of the rebellion, to break him and make him confess everything, all the rebellion plans, real or not, and then execute him. This would give Shin the final piece of the puzzle to force Parliament to declare martial law, the proof the new rebellion was real and very large. Already he had over half the representatives in his pocket, most afraid the scandals of their life would be revealed to the public. But he needed two-thirds of the Parliament to achieve a declaration of martial law. As he plotted this next step the prison reported Blakely was there and had requested a private room to chat with Reynolds. The prison warden had to allow it, despite the charges, since it was Reynolds' right. Now they were in there, plotting a plan to escape or whatever and Shin had no way to know what was being said, lawyer-client confidentiality not allowing any surveillance. He was sure that would have never stopped Cutter. No, he would have been planning measures to end the issue before it became public knowledge.

He made the decision right away and contacted the Operative on the Firefly.

"I need your services," Shin said. "I need a problem here taken care of."

"I am no longer on Londinium," the Operative replied.

"Where are you?" Shin demanded and the Operative just stared at him passively.

"Chasing two ghosts. Contact one of my brethren. I have important work to do," he said and then before Shin could ask what the in the verse he was talking about the transmission was cut.

This stunned Shin and he felt more anger rising, but controlled himself. The Operative knew too much and was getting too arrogant. But he needed him. His brethren? Of course, they were as skilled and would obey. Now if only one of them can find a way to make it look like Reynolds died by accident in his prison cell. Or maybe trying to escape.

* * *

><p>"Tell me how River Tam and Zoe Washburne died," the Operative asked the pilot seated at the dining table of the FTL Firefly as it had sat in a dock on Londinium. They had been back barely a day and the Operative had things to do first, like report to Shin and take that pesky pirate Mr. Universe to his new jail cell on Londinium, to await trial. He protested that he had helped them find Serenity, but the Operative was in no mood to honor that promise. Besides his facility on that moon was perfect for the Alliance as a new communication and listening outpost.<p>

"And what did you do with the bodies?" the Operative added.

The pilot sighed. "Look we explained all this when we picked you up and in our report to Admiral Shin."

The Operative gazed at him in a steady glare. "Explain it to me again."

"The three of them were knocked out by the gas. We secured Reynolds and we put Tam and the Washburne woman in the airlock and sent them out into space," the pilot said.

After he finished, the Operative just nodded, like he had done with the other five men he had already questioned and then he took a recording device from his pocket and pressed rewind and then play. The pilot's eyes widened as the recording played back the other five men giving exact or close versions of what he had just said.

"You see," the Operative began to explain. "When someone plans to lie, they will repeat the same lie over and over in almost the same way. Even if more than one person is part of the lie, if it is planned, it will sound similar from all. So now, tell me the truth."

"That is the truth," the pilot said, a slight tremble in his voice.

The Operative said nothing, picked up a communicator from his pocket. "Bring the others in."

The three enlisted technicians and the two engineers were brought in from the aft hallway after a few moments. Three soldiers with drawn guns were with them.

The Operative stood and without a word drew his sword from its sheath and stabbed one of the enlisted men through the heart. The shock terrorized the rest and as the tech screamed and his eyes grew cloudy, the Operative pulled out his sword and the dead man fell to the floor, crimson blood pooling around his lifeless body.

"Now," said the Operative with bloody sword in hand. "Does anyone else have to die before I learn the truth?"

"Whitefall," said one of the engineers in a rush, his voice high-pitched. "We left them on Whitefall."

"Alive?" the Operative asked.

The engineer just nodded, ashamed at his weakness at being unable to keep a secret.

"Then make ready for a jump to Whitefall," he said and the engineers and the pilot went to the bridge, in a rush, glad to be away from the dead body.

The Operative turned to the two still living, terrified techs. "Take the body and see he is reported killed in action during the fight against the rebels on Reynolds' ship."

They gulped an affirmative and then dragged their comrade's body away. The Operative looked to the three soldiers, who were also a bit shocked. "You three stay with me. Rest for now, eat. We may have some fighting ahead."

The Operative left them in the dining room and made his way to the bridge where the pilot was setting the course. Then Shin called and the Operative gave his curt goodbye.

"Engage the FTL drive," the Operative said to the pilot once they were in space and he was strapped into the co-pilot seat. Shin would have to take care of his own problems. River Tam was the priority and nothing would get in his way of finally completing his mission.

* * *

><p>"Recorded wave from…River!" Kaylee yelled with delight as she saw the message on the Cortex screen on Serenity's bridge. "Calling from…Whitefall? What's going on?"<p>

"Whitefall?" Wash said from the pilot's seat. "That's…odd. Well, open it up. Let's find out what happened!"

They were alone on the bridge and a view out the windows showed they were in dry dock at the Jamison shipyard on Hera. They had arrived three hours ago, making landing near dawn after a quick call to Badger's cousin Jim Jamison.

"Serenity, welcome home!" said Badger with delight as he met them at the cargo bay ramp.

"Home? Maybe for you that's still hiding," Jayne growled as he limped on his bad leg down the ramp with Gabriel, Jonathan, and Simon beside him, all of them armed, not knowing what would happen, Serenity being so valuable. Inara stood by the cargo bay intercom, ready to yell to Wash to take off at a moment's notice.

"Have a bit of tussle, did we?" Badger said, looking at Jayne's wounds, and then he noticed who wasn't there. "Where's Mal and Zoe? Not dead, is they?" He actually sounded concerned.

"No," said Simon quickly and it sounded a bit forced. Badger knew something wasn't right here. He could see blood on the floor of Serenity's cargo bay and what looked like burns on the walls and floor

"You did have a tussle. What's up, Cobb?"

"You friend or foe?" Jonathan asked.

Badger grinned. "Friend, of course! Business is still business and you lot got me and old Jim in the FTL business. I might even be inclined to cut you in on a piece of the action. Of course, we'd like a look see at the original if you don't mind, see if we got it all down pat. Hate to have customers complain and not be able to help them out."

"Customers? For an FTL drive?" Simon asked in surprise.

"We've already made and sold six of them Frye drives," Badger said proudly. "And they work, bless little Kaylee's soul!"

"Six!" said Jayne in shock.

"You ain't made squat," said Jim Jamison, finally appearing, wiping grease from his hands. "Just sits in me office all day drinking tea and counting money, all he does."

"More money than you would've made without me!" Badger shot back.

"'Tis true," Jamison admitted. "Old Tom's got a right good head for business. So, you all need repairs again? Whatever you needs, on the house as a thank you for them FTL plans."

Jayne grinned and Badger frowned. "Jus' a sec there, cousin. I'm in charge of business around here."

"Don't be a cheap miser all your life, Tom," Jamison admonished his cousin. "We owes them. Where's the captain, ah, Reynolds, was it?"

Silence, and then Simon looked toward Inara in the cargo bay and she just nodded and Simon spoke. "We don't know."

Jamison sighed. "Well, that's right bad news. Put away them guns and come have a spot of tea or a drink of something stronger if it suits you at this hour of the morning. I guess we all got some storytelling to do."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kaylee and the shipyard crew were busy setting Serenity up with an EMP cannon and missile racks. Jamison had the EMP gear and missile racks, but no missiles, them being a black market item, so that would require a bit of cash and a call around to here and there. The cash the crew had, almost 10 million in fact, but that was something they didn't tell the Jamison boys.<p>

Mal was the one who would usually do the negotiating, but in Gabriel Tam they had a businessman who knew people of Badger's ilk, if not exactly his lower social standing. But even more importantly, Gabriel had actually dealt with Badger in the past, not in person exactly, but his private investigators had talked to Badger five years ago when Gabriel had been searching for his children. It was Badger who had told him, for a tidy sum, that they were last seen on Serenity. As Jayne and Jonathan sat by having a drink of good whisky in Jamison's office, they watched in amazement as Gabriel took a small bit of payback for Badger squeezing him so much when he was in need all those years ago. He and Badger haggled back and forth and around and around until Badger finally gave up and gave them a decent price for the missiles, that is, if the missiles could be found.

Meanwhile, on Serenity the women tried to hide their feelings over who was missing. Inara, Mary, and Regan prepared a big meal for the crew, more of a brunch than anything else since they were a bit out of sync with Hera time. As she carried a big platter of eggs to the table, Regan broke down. She sank into a chair and a big sob escaped from her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said as Mary and Inara came to her side. "I can't take much more of this. My daughter is missing again."

Inara was struggling also but kept strong. "She's with Mal and Zoe and she's so strong by herself."

"I know, just…she's my little girl, my baby! I've hardly seen her in so long and now…and all this…Alliance after us, dead people in the streets…dead people everywhere…funerals in space…I…can't take it!"

Just then came a squeal of glee from the bridge. "River waved us!" Kaylee shouted down the hall.

In a rush the three women reached the bridge, which was a mess of loose wires as Kaylee had been setting up the EMP and the weapons control system. "Where are they?" Mary asked first.

"Whitefall," Wash said. "Zoe and River are there and they need a pick up ASAP."

"Oh, thank God," said Regan as she sat in the third chair. Then she looked at Inara's subdued face and realized what was wrong.

"And Mal?" Inara asked with barely concealed hope.

Kaylee and Wash looked at each other. "Play it," Kaylee said and Wash hit the play button of the recorded wave.

"Hi, all, it's me River. Don't be blue, we just got a little sidetracked and ended up on Whitefall. Sorry, Mal. Tell you the whole story later. We're fine, Zoe's fine and she says get your ass here right away and pick us up. We can be found in the same place where we were the first time I came to Whitefall. Remember that valley? We're at a farmhouse nearby. I guess the valley is a good place because we don't want any locals to see Serenity. Already had enough trouble over that. Wouldn't want it to happen again. No need to wave back. We'll be waiting. Bye."

"What the gorramn hell was that?' said Jayne's voice and it startled them all.

"River and Zoe are alive and on Whitefall," said Wash.

"I got that much," Jayne said. "But it don't make sense. Whitefall? And where the hell is Mal?"

"Why did she say 'Sorry, Mal'?" Inara asked next. "She knows Mal is not here. Doesn't she?"

"What's the wave address?" Mary asked and Kaylee just let Mary sit at the Cortex screen and her fingers flew over the buttons and she brought up screens and then she gave a whistle. "Unlisted wave number. No name or planet side address. Why would a farmer hide his address?"

"Maybe he ain't a farmer," said Jayne and then Badger appeared on the bridge.

"Hey, Cobb, where's Kaylee…ah Kaylee, just want to….say, what's with the long faces?"

Jayne glared at him. "Off the bridge! Crew business!" But Inara stopped Jayne as he was about to shove Badger.

"No, wait. Badger, what do you know about Whitefall?"

"Oh, nasty place, did a bit a business here and there but not too much. Like to kill as cheat you they will. Got that woman running the place, forget her name. But she's taken a bit of a back seat to a new guy there. Sad looking fellow, got half a face, well, one eye missing anyway, name of….what was his name again?"

"One eye?" Wash said slowly, looking at Inara and then Jayne. "Didn't Mal once shoot someone in the eye? On Whitefall?

"Yeah," said Jayne as he cursed. "Lawman named…"

"Dobson!" Badger remembered and they all looked at him. "Met him once, said Reynolds gave him the eye, and Dobson wanted his head."

Inara looked at him, pleading in her eyes. "Tell us everything."

* * *

><p>"That will take time to reach them," River said after she finished recording the wave. "They aren't on Ariel or it would have been face to face."<p>

"Where are they?" Dobson asked, his voice barely hiding his pain.

"I only know what Zoe told me, that we were to meet on Ariel. Cortex readings say only that we are out of contact range. Not the distance, not the location," said River as she sat up from the Cortex screen inside the house, her hands uncuffed since Dobson didn't want Reynolds to get a glimpse of the cuffs and know they were in trouble.

River stared at Dobson, searching his mind and knew he was struggling to believe her, that whatever he was taking to control his pain was making thinking difficult

Dobson stood about twenty feet away, near the open door to the outside and outside the door in the courtyard were some of his men. River knew that Dobson knew she would do nothing as long as they had Zoe under guard. The trained assassin River Tam would not have cared about Zoe's life if it got in the way of the mission, but River Tam the friend of Zoe did care, a lot, and would do nothing to jeopardize her life.

They were in a living room like area, that had a large screen entertainment system and many chairs, ashtrays filled with cigarette butts, and a bar along one wall, well-stocked. River started looking around, taking it all in for possible future use.

"For my men," Dobson said. "But I'm sure you know that already."

"Yes," replied River. "I know a lot about your men. And can know more if they are near me."

"Such as?"

"Who is loyal and who isn't. Who will shoot you in the back some day. Who thinks that time is soon, as soon as the FTL ship arrives."

Dobson smiled. "I know those four already. So don't worry. By the way, your message. You never mentioned your brother or said hi to him. Why not?"

"We have no need to tell each other how we feel. It is understood."

Dobson said nothing and then waved her out the door and she was cuffed again and then his men took her to the barn.

Dobson went back to the Cortex screen and replayed her message over and over, looking for a hint of a code or something that could warn them what he was planning to do. The part about "already had enough trouble over that" and something about what had happened before could be a warning, but his clouded thoughts just dismissed it. Nothing mattered except killing Reynolds. He would have his revenge.

* * *

><p>"It's a code," said Simon as he watched River's message, with Jayne and Kaylee's father standing over him and Wash nearby in the pilot's seat with Kaylee under the control panel working on the EMP wiring. They at least wanted that working when they reached Whitefall. "Blue means Alliance. Maybe it's not Dobson, maybe the Alliance has them and wants to get back the ship. She used the word 'ass". River never swears. It means be careful."<p>

"Be careful from 'ass'?" Jayne snorted.

"As in watch your ass?" Wash ventured and Simon nodded.

"I think the part about someone trying to take Serenity means that someone is planning the same thing again. If Dobson is there and wants revenge on Mal, what better way than to kill him and take his FTL ship. Or if the Alliance wants the ship. Or the word 'blue' might be to tell us that the Alliance and Whitefall are connected and the only connection we know between those two is Dobson."

"Whoever it is, there's gonna be a trap alright," said Jonathan.

"Yeah, but how many and what firepower," Jayne wondered. "I know that valley and there's good sniper positions up high and it's mostly open down there. And where are River and Zoe gonna be? With Dobson with guns to their heads?"

"I think the situation will reveal itself as it happens and we will have to improvise," said Gabriel. "I for one will kill any man who has a gun to my daughter's head."

Jayne just looked at him and smiled. "Darn right we will."

"Wish Mal was here," said Wash. "He always has a plan. Doesn't always work out but you know, at least we always have the beginning part."

"Quit your jawing and help me down here, Wash," said the muffled voice of Kaylee down below the panel. "Sooner we get this EMP ready sooner we get to Whitefall." Wash, with a rolling of his eyes, took some pliers and crawled down beside her.

An hour later and it was all ready, the EMP cannon on the nose, the missile racks, currently with no missiles, under the stabilizers, with only enough space for two missiles each, a total of four. Kaylee had also reinstalled the transponder with the Utopia signal, so they could make landfall on Whitefall without any trouble. They said their hasty goodbyes to Badger and Jamison, gave them half for the missiles they were still looking for, and then after Kaylee redid the weight and balance calculations to compensate for the new gear, they made the FTL jump to Whitefall.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him first chance I get," Zoe said in a whisper through clenched teeth. River just shook her head.<p>

"There's too many and they know we are not weak."

They were in a barn, with about ten horses, and they were in an empty stall in the middle. The smell of horse and horse dung was overwhelming, especially for two women who had not been raised on farms. There were twelve stalls, most filled with horses, straw, and dung. Zoe and River were still handcuffed, hands in front, and there were men with watchful eyes and guns at both ends of the barn and more than likely some more outside. The men guarding them were far off so that Zoe and River could talk, but that was the problem. The men were far off, and knew enough not to get too close, no matter what.

Zoe said nothing and just seethed. Sitting was not to her liking. There were too many things to do, such as finding the captain and getting that bastard Operative who had sent that Firefly after them. And one more thing Zoe had made her mind up about. If she ever ran into that pilot or those engineers again, she was not letting them go, no matter they did them a favor this time.

The door opened about ten minutes later and someone brought some water and food. He just threw the bottle of water into the middle of the barn and a plastic bag with a few sandwiches and apples. Zoe started gobbling the food, the old soldier's instinct to eat when you can, while River sat and watched her for a few minutes and then began to eat.

"You thought it was drugged?" Zoe asked in mild surprise, suddenly looking with suspicion at half a ham sandwich she held in her hands.

"You never know. We were drugged on the moon base."

"No reason to drug us. Easier to let us walk."

"It's going to be a trap," River said.

Zoe grunted. "I know. And Mal ain't there to make a plan if they got the warning."

"Simon got it. He understands me. He understood the message. But who's in charge now?"

"Wash, I hope. Jayne, I hope not."

"Kaylee's father," River ventured with some certainty.

Zoe nodded. "Maybe. Better than Jayne."

More time passed and they talked and made their own little plan of escape, once they got to the valley. After they settled it, River stretched out her mind and looked for Dobson. His thoughts were guarded but the rage he had for Mal and the spine-tingling delight he was experiencing thinking Mal would soon be here were too much for him to control. She also picked up other thoughts, from his men, about Dobson, about getting rid of him and doing what they wanted with these two fine ladies, of not believing Serenity would come here, and if it did, of capturing it for themselves, and dumping Dobson into the cold black of space.

They were criminals for the most part, or men who stumbled upon this chance job that turned them into criminals. How Dobson gathered them and set up this place would make an interesting story.

The barn door opened again. It was Dobson. "A Firefly was spotted entering atmo ten minutes ago near here. Earlier than I expected. Time to go."

River and Zoe stood and walked outside. Then the horses were taken out of the barn, saddled, and Dobson and nine men mounted them, while two others remained behind and closed the gate as they left.

"It's about three kilometers to the valley," said Dobson as they took the road Zoe and River had taken earlier. Zoe and River walked in the middle, still handcuffed, with horses in front and behind but only Dobson close to them. "Be night soon. Let's hope Serenity is in the right place. Let's hope Reynolds is on board. Let's hope I don't have to kill you two."

"You won't get the chance," said Zoe, as she spat in the ground. "Mal will finish what he should have finished five years ago."

Dobson rubbed the metal plate around his artificial eye. "Yes, someone will finish what should have been finished five years ago. But it will be me."

* * *

><p>"Here was the spot," said the first engineer to the Operative as they stood on the dusty road on Whitefall, the FTL Firefly about fifty meters behind them "We left them here, unconscious with food and water."<p>

"Weapons?"

A pause. "Yes."

"Why?"

The man hesitated before speaking. "They…they let us go, let us live. We figured we owed them."

"That was a mistake."

"Yes…what will happen with us?"

"Do your duty now and I shall try to forget your earlier mistakes." The Operative was looking down at the dirt road. He could see the footprints leading away down the dusty road. "I'll take the three soldiers and a shuttle. You go to a higher altitude and wait for us."

In a minute the orders were executed, and a few minutes after that the shuttle landed at the farm where Zoe and River had stolen the horse. The sun was getting low on the horizon and it would be night in less than an hour. A quick chat with the farmer revealed the loss of his horse earlier in the day. The farmer was surprised to see Alliance troopers, said so, and was glad of it because there was this band of crooks just down the road that made him pay in produce for 'protection'.

"Funny thing is, rumor has it their leader is an ex-lawman, like you."

The Operative stared at him. "Does he have a name?"

"Sure, don't we all."

"The name?" the Operative said in an icy cold tone.

"Ah…Dobson, Larry or Laurence, yeah Laurence Dobson."

The Operative asked more questions, about weapons and numbers and then had enough information.

"Thank you," he said and then left.

"Hey, you all the law around here now? What about my horse?" the farmer asked but the Operative ignored him and boarded the shuttle with his three men.

Dobson. One of his predecessors who had failed. Disappeared in fact, last known to have boarded Serenity, and after hailing a cruiser to come pick him and a fugitive up, and then was never heard from again. Until now.

In a moment they saw the compound from a distance and the Operative was wary. He had only three men and the farmer said at least a dozen people were with Dobson, all armed, all criminal types. And River Tam and Zoe Washburne were somewhere nearby.

They landed the shuttle in some trees and then moved on foot toward the compound. As they got nearer, the Operative told the three soldiers to hang back as he did recon ahead. His nose found the farmer's horse, dead, off to the side of the road fifty yards from the gated wall, the horse already beginning to decompose in the heat.

Then the gate opened and the Operative hid on the side of the road. Horses and riders came out and then, walking amidst them, were Zoe Washburne and River Tam. There she was, after all these years, so close and even handcuffed. But there were ten men, on horse, with many guns. He had three men, but their value he was not sure of. Time to assess the situation.

He hid and listened and picked up the conversation as they passed. Serenity, coming here. And Dobson thinks Reynolds is on board. Interesting. After they passed he returned to his men who had also been wise enough to hide.

"Serenity is coming here and they aim to have the ship. We follow them and then we will wait and see what happens."

"What do you think will happen, sir?" one man asked.

"I hope they kill each other and we are left to get the prize."

"Serenity?"

"No, River Tam. She is mine to kill personally."

* * *

><p>"Another Firefly?" Wash said in surprise as they started to enter Whitefall's atmo.<p>

"Where?" asked Jonathan from the co-pilot's seat. He had experience as pilot, and even though it had been twenty years ago, it was more than the rest had, even Inara, whose experience was mostly with small shuttles. He scanned the radar scopes. "Got it. About two kilometers from our landing spot, about 3000 meters, that's about 10,000 feet."

"I'm sure he spotted us too," Wash said. "We are still squawking Utopia on the transponder box so maybe they will think we are just a freighter like them."

"Unless they are the same bunch we met last time," Jonathan said with a grim tone.

"Then let's hope old Jim Jamison and his bunch know their business," Wash added. "Because I think that EMP cannon might come in handy right about now."

* * *

><p>"It's the Utopia," said the pilot to the engineers. "That's Serenity's cover."<p>

"What the hell is going on?" the first engineer asked.

"They found a Cortex screen and waved Serenity," said the second engineer.

"Has to be," said the pilot. "What do we do?"

"Call him," the first engineer said and the pilot picked up the comms mic and called the Operative.

"Serenity entering atmo, sir."

As usual the Operative was unruffled. "Keep an eye on it, but do nothing for now. When I give the signal take it out with the missiles, on the ground or in the air."

* * *

><p>"Hit that son-of-a-bitch!" Jayne growled as he got to the bridge and got the news of the other Firefly just hanging around at 3000 meters.<p>

"EMP gonna suck a lot of power, barely have enough to land," said Jonathan.

"We'll crash if he hits us first. Get a long range visual," Jayne ordered and in a second Wash had it up.

"It's him all right, missile rack, EMP cannon," Wash said.

Jayne decided. "We attack. Now."

Wash looked at Jonathan and the big man just nodded. Wash grabbed the overhead mic. "Battle stations everyone, battle stations!"

* * *

><p>The rest had just gotten out of their chairs and straps after the bumping FTL jump and now they were going into battle.<p>

"Not again!" Regan moaned and then the ship started to lurch and Mary, Gabriel and Regan strapped in again in the dining room lounge. Simon and Kaylee gave quick goodbyes and worried looks for the others and each other and then Kaylee ran off to the engine room and Simon headed down to the infirmary. Meanwhile Inara headed for the bridge to see what the hell was going on.

"They do that like it's second nature," said Gabriel, concern in his voice. "Like they are soldiers running off to their positions."

"Been a hard time they had," Mary said as she closed her eyes for a moment while the ship lurched again. "Lucky they have each other, all of them, more like a family than a ship's crew."

"Is it ever going to end?" Regan asked in despair.

Gabriel took her hand and squeezed it. "Soon, it will end soon." But he knew that was wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are they doing?" the pilot asked.<p>

"Moving toward us," the second engineer said as he looked at the radar scopes.

"I see that, but why?" the pilot asked in bewilderment.

"Fire up the missile lock," the first engineer ordered. "That will scare them off."

"Missile lock established," said the pilot but Serenity kept coming closer.

"I got a bad feeling about…" started the pilot but then he never finished as a blue blot of EMP shot from the nose of Serenity and hit the bridge of the FTL Firefly.

The electricity surged through the controls and every panel and bulb and diode and silicon chip burst. The pilot was shot through with electricity and his heart raced wildly and he clutched his chest, keeled over on his smoking, sparking control panel and was dead in a seconds. The two engineers got a dose, not bad, but were sent flying back.

Through the acrid smoke and popping flashes the two engineers stumbled to their feet and then just as quickly were sent reeling as gravity sent the ship plummeting out of control toward Whitefall. No one heard their screams except each other as they watched in terror as the planet got closer and closer and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

><p>"Got the bastard!" Jayne yelled in delight as he clamped a meaty paw on Jonathan's broad shoulder.<p>

"He's smokin' alright!" Jonathan yelled and grinned and then they saw the Firefly tumble and start to fall and then in silence they watched as it went and went and then in a massive smash and cloud of dust it hit the ground on its side and then the wreck went tumbling and finally stopped. Fire and explosions came from it and a greasy column of black smoke rose in the dying daylight to mark the spot.

But there was no time for more celebrating. Serenity began to shudder and Wash felt the controls go all sluggish. "Kaylee!" he yelled in to the intercom. "I'm at 30% power up here!"

"You idiots!" she shouted back, very un-Kaylee like. "The EMP was only for emergencies!"

"We had one!" Jayne shouted back to her through the mic. Inara stumbled onto the bridge.

"What's going on? Who are we fighting?"

"No one anymore," Jayne said with joy. "We got the bastards!"

"And fried ourselves," Wash said. "Still not enough power!"

"Turn off all non-essentials!" Jonathan yelled to Kaylee. "Feed power to the control systems and engines!"

She didn't even answer, just started doing it and all over Serenity the lights went out except on the bridge and engine room. Plunged into darkness, Simon and the others wondered what in blazes was going on now. Simon groped in the darkness and found his intercom but it didn't work. All this darkness reminded him of the chip from Derek Bowen's brain that he still had located yet. That was first thing once he had a moment to breathe.

"I got it, it's coming back," Wash said as Serenity began to stabilize. "Getting better, we'll make it for sure."

"There's the valley," Jayne said as he looked out the windows. In a few more moments they were safe and down, with just a few bumps.

"Now what?' Wash asked.

Jayne grinned despite the pain of his many still healing wounds. "Let's go get us a lawman."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" one of Dobson's men said as he saw the blue EMP fly across the sky. "Look, two ships are fighting!"<p>

"Two Fireflys," said Dobson, who had a pair of binoculars. He glared at Zoe and River. "Does Serenity have weapons?"

"Not last time we were on board," River answered truthfully.

Dobson said nothing and just watched as one of the ships fell and fell and then they all heard the crash even though it was over two kilometers away. "I sure hope that wasn't Serenity," Dobson said.

"Me, too," Zoe answered.

"If Serenity ain't got weapons, then that's her that crashed," said one of the men.

Another thug took up the idea. "If that's the case, then Reynolds is most likely dead, the ship's a burning wreck, and these two ain't worth nothin' except for what loving they can give us."

A few men laughed and one howled. Zoe glowered at them. "You try to stick anything in me I'll cut it right off of you."

A few catcalls and jeers greeted that. River said nothing, was looking at Dobson, knew what he was going to do. He stared at her and he knew she knew.

"Teddy," Dobson said to the loud mouth. "Take four men and check the wreck. Gibbs, Tony, Fred, Muldoon, go with him. Rest follow me."

Teddy spit out a wad of chewing tobacco. "All, right, you all with me." The men moved off toward the smoking wreckage.

Dobson and his team with River and Zoe moved off. River walked closer to Dobson. "Those five are not as loyal as these," she said.

Dobson said nothing about her comment but pointed up. "And that other Firefly is Serenity. It's heading for the valley. Reynolds is there and he will die."

* * *

><p>The battle above and its results meant that the Operative was without a ride home. He knew which ship had crashed and he now knew Serenity had an EMP. His calls to the ship had been met with silence and so he surmised the comms were out or the men were dead or hurt or both. Then it didn't matter as the ship fell and crashed.<p>

"We should check it out," one of his men said. "Could be survivors."

"Doubtful," replied the Operative. "If we want to go home, at least in a timely manner, we need to take Serenity and its pilot and engineer alive. So we must hurry."

They flew the shuttle around to the valley, low to the ground and landed in a place behind some trees for cover, and then ran to a place up in the hills above. They had no long range weapons, but the three soldiers had automatics and many clips of ammo plus under slung grenade launchers on the automatics. The Operative had his pistol and sword and his stealth and wits and experience. He set the three men up in a concealed position from where they could bring fire down on most points in the valley and told them to fire only when he fired first. Almost as soon as they were in position, people came into the valley. It was the people on horses, Dobson's people, and now only four men rode in, with Tam and Washburne still walking.

Why only four men now? Had he sent others to check the wreck? He didn't know which ship was which. But as the Firefly landed, both Dobson and the Operative knew for certain which ship was Serenity.

The Operative watched as Dobson and his men dismounted and hitched the horses on a stout tree. Then, after a moment, River and Zoe were ordered to walk ahead of them, about twenty meters, stopping about ten meters in front of Serenity. After a few more moments the ramp came down on Serenity.

Jayne Cobb and Jonathan Frye walked out, both armed. The Operative could see bandages on Cobb's shoulder and leg. He tried to creep closer as they talked but the cover was scant. He thought and thought and then knew it was worth the chance. At least he would get Tam. He took out his pistol and lined up on her back. It was a long shot, over sixty meters, and it was near twilight, but he was an expert with the weapon and he had sixteen shots. All he'd need was one. He blanked his mind, closed his thoughts and then he took final aim and fired.

* * *

><p>"Howdy, Laurence, looking mighty pretty these days," Jayne drawled as he and Jonathan walked down the ramp. There had been a bit of an argument with Gabriel Tam about who would go out, but Simon convinced his father to stay hidden in the cargo bay with him and the others, all armed.<p>

Dobson moved closer to stand near River and Zoe, but not too close. He didn't say a word, just stared at Jayne for a moment. Then he let out a big breath he had been holding in. "You are not surprised to see me. Or by this situation. No matter. Where's Reynolds?" he growled.

"Mal? Oh, didn't the ladies tell you? Guess not since it happened while they was on R and R. He's in bad way. Lying in the infirmary, gut shot and the Doc said he ain't got long. So if you want to say your goodbyes, best do it now."

"What kind of lie is that Jayne," Zoe yelled in a strangled voice, picking up on Jayne's story. "Tell the truth now. He ain't dying is he?"

"Sad to say," Jonathan told them in a downcast tone. "I'm sure glad to see you all. Jayne here is trying to take over what is rightfully your ship, Zoe."

"Our ship now," said Dobson. "Weapons down and off the ship or we will shoot these two down like dogs. You all can go free, except for Wash and Kaylee Frye. And Reynolds."

His four men still had guns on Zoe and River's backs from ten meters behind them. Jayne assessed the situation. Could be snipers anywhere drawing on his forehead right now. Or maybe these five men was it.

"No, Jayne, it's not it. He does have other men," River said.

"Shut it," Dobson said swiftly. And then he made his first mistake. He cocked his pistol and came up to River and he got too close to her.

But River didn't strike. Something suddenly entered her mind, another person, was out there, aiming a…

In a swift move River dropped to the ground on her face as bullets went whizzing by her last position. Suddenly automatic rifle firing was pinging down among them from somewhere. The nearby horses were terrified and started to try to break free. Two of Dobson's men went down with screams and groans and then a grenade landed and the explosion knocked Zoe and Dobson off their feet.

Bullets hit Serenity and entered the cargo bay and everyone was ducking and hiding. Jayne and Jonathan also ducked and started to fire back, Jayne at Dobson and his men, Jonathan out in the valley behind them. Dobson would have been dead by Jayne's bullets except the grenade threw him to the ground. There Dobson got a swift kick in the face from River Tam and he was out cold in a second. Bewildered by this fire from behind, the last two of Dobson's men turned and fired everywhere and then neat pistol shots hit them in the chest and they went down.

"Inside!" Jayne yelled. "Everyone inside!"

River got to her feet and then moved to Zoe as Jayne and Jonathan fired everywhere. Then River was hit as she struggled to help Zoe up the ramp.

The bullet went through the back of her right thigh and came out the front and it was like a dull _thwack_. She had never been shot before and it didn't register at first. She kept moving and soon she and Zoe were in the cargo bay and she could see Zoe was bleeding also, from the left arm and side.

"There he is," Jonathan yelled and he could see a man, a black man, move swiftly toward them, a pistol raised and firing and as Jonathan got off two shots toward the man the Operative moved his aim toward him and then Jonathan was hit too, in the chest and went down and back into the cargo bay just as the ramp came up and the bullets pinged off it harmlessly.

"All aboard," Jayne yelled and then the ship rumbled and moved and in seconds it was flying toward the black.

Then they came out from behind the crates and boxes after the bullets stopped flying. River suddenly screamed in agony as she sat down on a crate and Simon was rushing toward her, med kit in hand, his mother and father not far behind. Zoe collapsed on the floor as Inara rushed to her side and then Jayne turned and saw Jonathan and knew it was bad.

"Doc! Simon!" he yelled as he hobbled over to Jonathan and Mary came running down the stairs and screamed and ran over too.

Simon took one look and also knew it was bad. "Stretcher, now!" he yelled and in a minute Jonathan was on the table in the infirmary and Simon had his chest opened and was fighting for the life of Kaylee's father.


	16. Chapter 16

_As Simon patches up the crew, Mal and his lawyer make plans, and Badger and his cousin have some unexpected visitors._

**River's Run – Part 16 **

"Dobson, I presume," the Operative said as Dobson shook the cobwebs from his head and stood up in the dusty valley, feeling his jaw and wondering if it was broken from the kick River Tam had given him. He definitely had a few loose teeth. Serenity was gone, and Reynolds and Tam with it. And now this man, who he guessed was responsible for the attack on him and his men from behind, he was standing holding two pistols, Dobson's and his own. As he looked around he could see that his four men were dead, two with bullet holes in the head, probably put there because they weren't exactly dead yet. Dobson looked at this man and had a fair idea what he was, if just not who he was. Of course if Dobson was correct in guessing what this man was, then he had no name to speak of, not anymore.

"Yeah, and you are an Operative of the Parliament, correct?" Dobson replied.

"Yes, sent to clean up the mess you and others made five years ago."

"River Tam," Dobson said in disgust.

"River Tam. Tell me, why didn't you just kill her?"

"I want Reynolds. She was the bait."

"Reynolds is sitting in a jail cell on Londinium awaiting trial as the rebel leader."

"Gorramnit, I knew they were lying!" Dobson yelled and it made his head and eye socket hurt more. "I guess…I just wanted him so bad."

"You wanted to believe he was here. Why?"

"He gave me this," Dobson said pointing to his eye. "Five years ago I had River Tam in my grasp and Reynolds shot me and left me for dead on this forsaken world. But I didn't die." Then he looked at his dead men and saw the three soldiers walking toward them. "Why did you kill my men? We're not the enemy."

"They were in the way," said the Operative.

"Of what?"

"Of me fulfilling my mission, of killing River Tam. As are you." And with that the Operative shot Dobson in his one good eye and then in the forehead just to make sure since it seemed the man did have a way of not dying like he should.

After they checked the bodies and took their weapons and gathered the horses, one of the men turned to the Operative. "What now, sir?"

"Check the Firefly wreckage and then move to Dobson's compound. It has a Cortex dish. We'll call for a ride or commandeer one here. I think I wounded her but not badly. She's out there, waiting for us. We will find her again. But first, we need to eliminate the rest of Dobson's men. Five are not here and likely heard the gunshots. It will be dark soon, it will make it easier. Come along."

The Operative walked away from the battle scene and the three men hesitated and then began to follow, leading the five horses.

* * *

><p>Serenity's infirmary and passenger area were a mess of blood and people lying everywhere, those not wounded helping those that were. The two wounded Alliance soldiers from the early ship firefight were kept in a state of unconsciousness and were tied down in empty passenger rooms. Jayne was sitting in a passenger chair, ready to pass out from exhaustion and from the weakness brought on from his shoulder and leg wounds. Zoe sat in another chair as Inara wrapped a bandage on her left arm while Zoe held a thick bandage over her left ribs where a grenade fragment had managed to penetrate her body armor and enter between two ribs, but not too far. Inara had pulled out the piece of metal and now it lay on the table next to a pair of tweezers. River was in another chair, her mother having just finished wrapping a bandage around her thigh wound, which had bleed some, but not too much, obviously missing any vital blood vessels.<p>

But all worries were on what was happening in the infirmary, as Simon struggled to control the bleeding in Jonathan's chest. The bullet had missed his heart, but his left lung had collapsed, a rib was broken, and the bullet had shattered, sending fragments everywhere, causing many small bleeders that Simon had to stop.

Mary stood on one side, calmly doing what she had to do to help, handing Simon instruments and helping suck the pooling blood away with the suction tube, controlling her worries about what could happen if Jonathan died. Three years they had been together, three years of happiness with the exception of his missing daughter. And then she had returned and all this madness had started. Mary didn't blame Kaylee, it was just…if he died, she had no one left. She fought back her tears and used the suction instrument to draw more blood away so Simon could see what he was doing

Gabriel Tam stood on the other side, squeezing the bag of blood hanging on a metal stand next to Jonathan every time Simon nodded to him, pumping blood faster than it could flow out to keep Jonathan's vitals steady. He watched his son calming do his job, keeping his nerves steady despite knowing that this was his wife's father whose life was in his hands, and Gabriel Tam felt a surge of pride for his son that he hadn't felt since Simon had graduated from medical school. And then as he looked past Simon he could see Kaylee standing outside the infirmary doors and looking shocked at the image of her husband operating on her father.

When they had blasted off from Whitefall there was such a mad rush to save everyone no one had given any orders to Wash and Kaylee. After a brief intercom discussion with Inara, Wash decided to put some distance between them and Whitefall, but an FTL run was out of the order while Simon was operating. So he set for 80% normal engine power and went for a calm ride in the neighborhood while Simon worked. After he set the course he and Kaylee rushed to see who was hurt. Wash gritted his teeth and swallowed his worries as he saw his wife being tended to, but after a quick look from her he knew she'd tough this out, especially after Zoe cursed him for not staying on the bridge, where he quickly returned.

Kaylee was another matter altogether. She stood open mouthed in the doorway of the infirmary in a state of shock for a few moments. Then Inara noticed her and had grabbed her and held her fast. When she saw her father lying on the table and Simon with his hands in his chest, Mary and Gabriel at his side, Kaylee's knees went weak and she let an awful wail escape from her mouth.

"Oh Daddy!" was all she could say for a few moments as she crumbled to the floor and Inara held her. Gabriel Tam slammed the infirmary door shut so his son could concentrate.

Kaylee tried to enter the room but Inara held her fast and for a long time they just hugged.

"He's still with us Kaylee," Inara said, struggling to control her own worries and fears. "And Simon's there and you know he's not going to let anything bad happen, not to your father."

Kaylee sniffed and found her voice. "I know, I know, but…but he's all the family I got left in the verse."

Regan stood up from helping River and put a hand on Kaylee's arm. "Now you know that isn't true. We are family and so is everyone in this room. He's not going to die Kaylee. Have faith."

"He's a tough old bastard," Jayne said. "Nothing gonna keep him down long. Me neither." He pulled himself up, gritted his teeth against his pain and weariness. "We got plans to make. Keep us posted. I'll be on the bridge."

With a last glance in at Jonathan and a reassuring pat on the shoulder for Kaylee, Jayne left for the upper levels.

Kaylee glanced around at the others and suddenly realized her father wasn't the only one hurt. "Zoe? River? Are you OK? What happened?"

To keep Kaylee's mind off her father they told their story. "So it was Dobson after all?" Kaylee said at last, remember stinging pain, then the agony of a bullet wound to her stomach. "But who shot my…,my…"

"The Operative," River said. "I had a glimpse of his mind before the attack started. He was after me, not Dobson. I'm sorry." This last was for Kaylee.

"Not your fault River. None of this is anyone's fault," Inara said calmly.

"Maybe ours for letting that pilot and those engineers go." Zoe said in anger, mostly at herself. "They built that FTL Firefly that hit us. And I'm guessing they gave us up to the Operative, told him we were here. They're dead I hope. Burnt to a crisp."

"And Dobson?" Kaylee asked with a questioning look going from Zoe to River. "You killed him, right?"

"Can't say for sure," Zoe said. "Grenade knocked us both flat. Maybe he got hit worse than me."

"I kicked him in the head," River said through clenched teeth, obviously in pain. Inara looked at River.

"You need a shot for the pain," she said and River nodded and Inara prepared the shot from the medical supplies they had grabbed earlier from the infirmary.

An hour later and the infirmary door opened and Simon stepped out and Kaylee rushed into his arms.

"Tell me he's going to live," she cried before he could say a word.

"He's going to live," Simon said wearily, and Kaylee hugged him so tight he thought he would pass out. Then he had to explain about the blood loss and possibility of infection. He got all of the bullet fragments and they had plenty of antibiotics on board so things looked well and the next few days would let them know for sure.

As Kaylee went into the room to see her father, Simon looked at Zoe and River.

"She's worse," they both said at almost the same time, River a little groggy from the shot.

"You look worse, sis," Simon said. "Let me have a look."

As Simon bent to look at River's thigh she smiled. "I joined the club."

Her worried mother looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What club?"

"I've finally been shot. I am now a member of the Serenity crew members that have been shot club."

"Good God!" her mother exclaimed. "Is that something you aspired to?"

"I was the only one not in the club. Everyone else had been shot except me."

"Not from lack of trying on the Alliance's part," Zoe said.

Regan just sat and looked at her children. "What has become of you?"

Gabriel Tam answered as he came out of the infirmary. "They have done what they had to do to survive. As will we."

Regan just stared at her husband and then looked away, her mind reeling from all these experiences. They were silent for a few moments as Simon examined River's wound.

"What's the plan now?" Gabriel finally asked Zoe, to change the subject more than anything else.

"Don't rightly know," Zoe replied. "I guess we head back to Hera, finish the missile set up. And we got a lot of damage from that EMP and the grenade blasts. We need to think on what to do with those two wounded Alliance soldiers. I have half a mind to drop them out the airlock but I guess we can just as easily drop them on some out of the way Alliance outpost. Then we need a rest."

"And Mal?" Inara asked with rising anger. "He's probably sitting in a prison on Londinium if he isn't already dead!"

"He isn't dead," Gabriel said before an argument broke out, the last thing they needed. "Shin needs him, to prove there is a rebellion. But Inara, Zoe is right. We need to rest. We won't be much good to Mal if we get killed trying to save him. We need information most of all. We need to know what is going on, everywhere, with everything. Then we can plan."

Zoe and Inara said nothing, just looked at each other. Zoe struggled to her feet, refusing Gabriel's offer of help, and glared at Inara

"I ain't forgot about the Captain," she said through gritted teeth. "But Gabriel is right. We are in no shape to do anything about him right now."

"I'm sorry," Inara finally said. "It's just, he's out there somewhere and we have no idea what is happening or what he is going through."

* * *

><p>Mal was going through a lot, and most of the bad news came from his lawyer. Mal didn't sleep at all in his prison cell after his visit from Thomas Blakely. After a long talk in a small room with just a table and two chairs Mal realized he was in more trouble than he first thought. And so was Blakely. The lawyer had promised he would do everything in his power to prove Mal was innocent of being the rebel leader and of killing the Prime Minister. But there were other matters that wouldn't be so easy to dismiss.<p>

Blakely had Mal tell the story of all that had happened and when Mal seemed reluctant Blakely dragged it out of him bit it by bit until Blakely knew it all, about the missing four years, the Earth and the moon base, and the FTL, and Miranda, the Reavers, Cutter, the whole damn thing. Well, almost, because Mal didn't tell him exactly everything. It took hours and there were a lot of details that didn't add up, but gradually the story was there and Blakely had recorded it all. Mal, of course, had left out anything about gun running, about killing sore ex-business partners at a café on Greenleaf, about shooting and blowing up Alliance policemen and soldiers on Persephone and Ariel, or about throwing two bastards out a hotel window on Sihnon.

"What you going to do with it?" Mal asked, looking at the recording device, now kind of regretting spilling his guts.

"This is your defense, Mr. Reynolds. This is the proof you were never even in this part of the galaxy when the new rebellion began."

"Who's going to believe it? And quit calling me Mr. Reynolds. It's Mal."

"All right, Mal. People will believe it. They already know about the Reavers and Miranda. I put Kaylee Frye on that witness stand telling how she almost died when her air hose got cut, how her father was tortured, how she was forced to go against you to save the ship and the crew, and how Book died, and there won't be a dry eye in the house."

"All that's got nothing to do with the charges against me."

"Maybe not, but it's a story that needs telling and I can use your crew as character witnesses to prove you had no part of the new rebellion."

"Don't put Jayne on the stand. Be just chance he's been looking for to tell a few whoppers about me."

"Maybe not him, but the others for certain."

Mal sat back in the chair in the small room they were in and stared at him. "Not Inara. Or River."

Blakely nodded. "Yes. Not them. They are still wanted. For crimes, I must say, it seems like they committed."

"Could be," Mal said after a moment. "Doesn't mean they didn't have good reason to do what they did."

"No, it seems like they had perfectly good reasons. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know about two dead ex-policemen who fell out a window from Inara Serra's hotel room on Sihnon, would you? Two injured policemen place you, River Tam and Jayne Cobb at the scene."

Mal grinned. "Nope. Never been to Sihnon."

"No. Then I guess she will be charged with three murders. If found."

"One or three, no difference," Mal said, wondering why Blakely was bringing this up.

"They'll use your association with Ms. Serra and River Tam to show you are a criminal. Also, there is the matter of the ship Serenity, which you 'took' back, which resulted in the death of an Alliance officer."

"Oren was killed by his own man by accident."

"And then you killed the soldier, correct?"

"What else am I supposed to do when a man points a gun at me?"

"While you were in the act of stealing Alliance property?"

"Self-defense," Mal said without any hint of mirth or self-doubt.

"Self-defense," Blakely murmured as he wrote something down on a thick pad. He flipped through the pad and came to a page with a lot of notes. "Okay, now, there are a few other matters. A café shootout on Greenleaf?"

Mal sighed and decided to tell him about this one. After all he wasn't recording anymore and lawyer client conversations were private. "Business deal gone wrong, man pulled a gun on me. A few Alliance types got in the way."

Blakely murmured "Self –defense" again as he wrote on his pad. "Then there was a jewelry store on Taos. Three Alliance policemen hurt. On Persephone, several dead and injured Alliance personnel near the Eavesdown Docks. Then more recently an incident at a bank on Ariel with two Alliance policemen dead. All self-defense?"

"We were pardoned for most of that stuff. By your…wife. Sorry."

Blakely's face clouded for a moment at the mention of his dead wife. "Yes, she did. But by stealing back your ship and searching for and abetting River Tam and now Inara Serra you have reneged on the conditions of your pardons for previous crimes against the Alliance. A judge more than likely will void the pardons for all involved."

"I figured that. What about Kaylee and Simon? They in trouble, too?"

"Not sure. They didn't actually help you steal Serenity, not with guns anyway, but they are with the ship now I am guessing. Not so Zoe and Hoban Washburne or Jayne Cobb, who did actually draw weapons to steal Serenity. Oh yes, and there is also the bribery of an Alliance soldier on Paquin."

"Least of my worries."

"Indeed. And then there are two dead youths in a park on Paquin and a firefight at a spaceport on the third moon of Paquin with three dead, many injured, a kidnapped Alliance officer, and space jacking a transport. River Tam?"

"Don't know. Wasn't there. Look, enough with the list of Serenity's famous and not so famous crimes. What are my chances?"

"Of escaping without at least some prison time? Not much. The treason and assassination charges I can take care of but the rest…it will be difficult."

"What evidence do they have?"

Blakely almost grinned. "I don't know yet since you haven't been formally charged with anything except treason and assassination of a public official."

The way he said it, making it sound so bureaucratic. He was talking about his dead wife, Mal thought. How can the man go on? Mal had to tell him.

"I know who killed her," Mal said and then Blakely swallowed and in a bare whisper asked.

"Who?"

"Shin," was all Mal said and for a long time they were silent, Blakely staring at Mal, not quite believing him, his face going through the gamut of emotions, disbelief, anger, some rage, and even a few tears. He stood, tried to speak, couldn't, and then sat down. Finally, he found his voice.

"How?" he managed to say in a bare croak.

Mal had already explained about Athenian Island and the school for assassins. "A team of River Tams, most likely now dead by this Operative after my crew. They must have planted the explosives in the Parliament building. River saw the news tapes on the Cortex. She recognized some of the attackers."

"Why did he do it?" Blakely asked, regaining some composure

"Power. He wants it all," Mal said. "And there's most likely more than him involved cause he'd never have the guts to go it alone. That's what Justin Powers figured before he was killed."

"Powers is dead?"

Mal told the story, another one he had left out, because he still didn't want anyone to know Powers was dead. His head was still a bit sore from the bullet graze Derek Bowen had given him.

Blakely grew more agitated as Mal talked, as he heard that Powers suspected there was a plot to take over the government. Some of it he had heard from Powers' broadwave a few days ago, but many people were dismissing that as propaganda, that somehow Powers was in league with the rebellion and Malcolm Reynolds. The idea that Shin and the military could have killed his wife was stunning.

"I need to speak to Shin, to see his face, to ask him if he killed my wife."

"Shin will crucify you," Mal told him. "If Adam Cutter was still in charge you and I would both be dead by now, no fuss. Shin finds out you represent me, you'd better prepare your son to lose another parent."

"It's insane! This is a democracy and the people have rights!"

"Put away the law books and wake up!" Mal shouted as he stood. "These guys play for keeps! One more body means nothing compared to the millions already dead!"

"Miranda," Blakely said slowly. He looked at Mal. "What do we do?"

"Go home, get your son, get a gun, back a bag, leave. Hire a bodyguard if you can trust anyone. Either that or just drop me right now."

Blakely put on a determined look. "No. Out of the question. I will not run away."

Mal almost smiled. "All right. Then get some protection. Immediately."

"I still have a few men from my wife's protection detail but they are due to be removed soon once we leave the official residence. The rumor is that a new election will be called and whichever party gets the most seats, the leader will be the new Prime Minister. For now, power rests with the Deputy PM and the cabinet."

"And the military, with no replacement for Cutter to balance them," Mal said. "Listen, how can Shin legally take power?"

"There is only one way and that is to get a declaration of martial law. The last time was during the war and the powers of the military were limited by the Parliament. A checks and balance system. The military, however, often ignored directives from the Parliament and did things their own way to win the war."

Mal grunted. "I was on the receiving end of some of those plans. About martial law, how can it happen?"

"Two-thirds of Parliament must vote for it. But we are not at war so there is no need for a vote."

"I don't know, tensions are running high, folks think your wife was killed by me, the Parliament buildings attacked, assassins running through the streets, shooting up military and police. Looks like war. Lot of hot blood and hatred out there. Shin will make me the symbol of this hatred."

"Maybe, but…it's preposterous!"

"Maybe that's why it will work. Unless we stop it."

"How?" Blakely asked, at a loss, his wife the one who knew the ins and outs of political intrigue.

Mal looked at the recording device on the table. "Do you know anyone in the media?"

Blakely looked at Mal and saw where his eyes were. "You don't mean…I can't...it's against the legal system rules. All conversations are private. I only recorded it so I could keep the story straight and take notes later. I'm going to destroy the recording."

Mal shook his head. "Don't. Leak it. Let them know the whole the truth about me and Serenity."

Blakely paused as he moved his hand to the recording device. "Are you sure?"

Mal was weary, weary of running and hiding and getting shot at and most of all weary that this mess would never end, that each time he thought it was over, someone he cared about was in trouble and he had to help them get out of trouble. The Tams, Professor Drummond, then River alone, then Inara, wanted for murder and he had no idea how to take care of that yet, and Zoe and Jayne and Wash and Kaylee, almost always with him and in trouble because of that fact.

He stared at Blakely. "Do it."

After some more tips on safety from Mal, Blakely left and Mal was taken back to his cell where he spent a fitful night, worried about Blakely's safety and his own prospects of doing jail time, about his ship and his crew, and most of all about a woman he loved and who was in as much trouble as he was.

* * *

><p>Thomas Blakely did know someone in the media. Upon leaving the prison he was taken by his two of his bodyguards to his home. He told them they were free from their obligations but they refused to leave and said they would watch him and his son until the new PM was selected. He knew he could trust them. Blakely and his son were still in the official Prime Minister's residence and it had high tech security, cameras and sensors everywhere, so he didn't feel too much danger.<p>

After a meal and a long talk with his son, Blakely went into his private office and had a stiff drink. He looked at a picture of his deceased wife shaking hands with some dignitary or another and he almost started to cry again but controlled himself. Bastard! Shin would pay, but how? He held the recording device in his hand and knew Reynolds was right. He also knew Shin would dismiss it as more propaganda designed to undermine the Alliance, but it would raise doubts about Reynolds being the rebel leader, if there even was such a thing. Blakely had been gathering all the news about this renewed rebellion and if one looked at it carefully, from an unbiased point of view, all it looked like was increased criminal activity in the more lawless parts of the system. Maybe there was no rebellion, after all.

That would be a key point in Reynolds' defense in addition to his absence from the galaxy, if his story was believed. Blakely went to his Cortex screen, found the address he needed and sent a wave. After a few moments a bearded, weary man about Blakely's age answered.

"Thomas? Ready to give me that interview?" said the man, a glint of eagerness in his eyes.

"Yes," Blakely said. "But Eddie, it's not me. It's Reynolds."

Now the eagerness was overwhelmingly obvious. "Reynolds? So the rumors are true. You are his lawyer."

"I have to ask Eddie, so don't take this wrong way, but did Cutter or Shin…did they ever have anything on you…you know…something that could hurt you?"

Now Eddie looked a bit put out. "Tom, we were roommates in college and have known each other for almost thirty years. I sleep with my wife every night and drink a beer while watching the game and go to the toilet like everyone else. They got nothing on me because there is nothing to get."

"Good, because they will come after you."

"Shin? He can't scare all of us into giving up our oaths to report the truth. So what to do have? Reynolds' confession?"

"Not quite. He's innocent."

'Well, you're his lawyer, but Tom he did kill…"

Blakely interrupted him. "He's innocent."

"Okay, okay, he's innocent. Where's the proof?"

"Coming to you, right now." Blakely attached the recording device to the Cortex machine and in a moment the recording was sent to Eddie's Cortex screen. "Listen to it, do what you want with it, but you never got it from me."

"Tom, Tom, I never gave up a source in my life. Alright, time to get to work, see you pal and…again sorry about the wife."

"Eddie, thanks, and if you get this story right, there's more to come."

"Thanks, pal, I'll never forget you for this," said Eddie's as his eyes lit up and he was already reaching for ear phones and in moment the screen went black.

Blakely went through a security check to clean his Cortex screen and its memory of what he had just done. It was the latest in technology, stuff not even gone public yet, and he knew that his message could never be found. He just hoped Eddie was just as cautious.

After he finished there was more to do, but Blakely first finished his drink, picked up the photo of his wife and for a long time just stared at her and let the tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Someone else was crying, a long way away, and Kaylee couldn't help it as she held her father's hand in the infirmary. She was alone, Mary finally falling asleep in the passenger lounge, next to Simon, who had also drifted off. Everyone else was in their rooms or on the bridge. It had been eight hours since the fight on Whitefall and everyone was beat. After more discussions it was decided to head back to Hera, by the slow method, since Simon didn't want an FTL run that could tear open Jonathan's wounds. He was still unconscious, Simon keeping him that way to allow him to heal. Kaylee had a thousand things to fix on Serenity but they would have to wait for now.<p>

They had made one detour, to the fourth moon of Ariel, which had a small Alliance outpost and some farmers and one copper mine. They landed a few kilometers away from the outpost, near some farmhouses. Simon had woken the two wounded soldiers, and then they were carried off the ship. A curious farmer on horseback came from across his fields to find out what was up so they hastily left the two wounded soldiers and blasted off.

Now they were a long way from Hera and slowly going there. Kaylee dried her eyes with a tissue and wondered for the thousandth time if she had destroyed the FTL when the Capt'n had asked her then none of this would have happened.

"No," said River as she limped into the infirmary and sat on a stool. "No one can know what would or wouldn't have happened."

Kaylee turned to her, not even fazed that River knew what she was thinking. "But…but…you got in trouble and people died and your parents had to run and now the Alliance found us and my Daddy…he's hurt."

"Kaylee, what you did was the only way for us to try to be free. It didn't work out but it was all you could have done. No good will come of blaming anyone or yourself."

Kaylee sniffed. "Guess not. How's your leg?

"Painful, but it will heal."

"You should rest."

"I already slept for a few hours," she looked toward the two jars of brains from Derek and Ames that were still on the counter. "Did Simon find the capsule?"

"What capsule?"

"The one from Derek's brain," River said and then she cast her eyes to the floor. "He dropped it when the lights went out."

Kaylee started looking too and then after a few moments she found it, under the table her father was on. As Kaylee picked it up she looked at in wonder. "This was in Derek's brain?"

"Yes," River said as Kaylee handed it to her. "Deep inside."

"Do you have…do you have the same?" Kaylee asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Simon says he didn't see it on the scans he took on Ariel that time. What do you think it is?"

Kaylee pondered a moment. "Could be a transmitter. I've seen them that small before. I can take it apart, take a look."

"Maybe we should scan it first," River said then she handed it back to Kaylee, who lay the capsule on the bench and then took the internal medical scanner and ran it over the capsule. They couldn't see anything on the scanner image except the exterior of the capsule.

"I don't think that will work," Simon said with a yawn from the doorway. "It's too tiny and that scanner is old."

"Oh, Simon," Kaylee said and walked right over to him and gave him a kiss. "You should sleep more."

"So should you," he said and looked to his sister. "And you."

"I'm fine," she replied. "We found the capsule."

"It can wait," Simon said as he checked Jonathan's vitals and then his IV bag. "Any movement, any signs of him waking up?"

"No," said Kaylee. "Nothing's changed."

"That's good, Simon said. "His body is healing. Be at least a week or more before he can get up."

"Can we do an FTL?" River asked.

Simon thought a moment, then nodded. "I'll need to strap him down first. Is Wash still up?"

Kaylee went to the intercom. "Bridge?"

Zoe's voice came back. "Bridge here."

"Simon says we can do an FTL. And why aren't you in bed?"

"Cause I'm not hurt as bad as others and my man was about to pass out," came back the gruff reply. "I'll get him up."

They got everyone up and after thirty minutes the jump was made to Hera.

"Oh, crap," Wash said as they came out of the jump. A big Alliance cruiser was sitting right nearby Hera.

"What the hell they doing here?" Jayne said from the third seat.

"No time for questions, time to leave," Zoe said from the co-pilot's seat.

"I think that's a wise decision," Wash added. "Where to?"

Zoe just looked at him, stumped for an answer for a moment then decided. "Anywhere but here. Deep space, nowhere land."

Wash grabbed the mic. "Stay where you are ladies and gentlemen. We have been forced to make an unscheduled flight due to the presence of our old purple belly friends. So fasten your seatbelts and get ready for a little turbulence."

"Faster, Wash, gorramnit," Jayne said. "They's launching fighters!"

Out the window they could see several fighters launching from the lower area of the cruiser and they were now heading toward Serenity.

"And away we go!" said Wash as he hit the nav buttons and then pushed the engine to light speed and with a flash, pop and a bang, Serenity was gone again.

* * *

><p>"Gorramnit all to hell!" yelled the captain of the Saratoga, the cruiser in orbit over Hera. "Every time that ship is near one of our cruiser's grasp it gets away!"<p>

On the bridge of the ship Janice Flowers had to suppress a grin. She had been taken off flight status and reassigned to bridge duties, manning the navigation table, after her incident with River Tam. Janice felt a slight thrill as she remembered River and the time they had spent together. Now she thought River was still alive, was out there, close, and she was getting away once again.

"Sir, the ground team is making its entry," said a nearby officer.

"Good," said the captain. "Keep me informed of its progress."

* * *

><p>The Jamison Metal Works was overrun by Alliance troopers, the workers pulled out of the shop and lined up. A ship was in the dry dock, being fitted with an FTL and the workers knew the jig was up.<p>

"Where is Jamison?" the ground force commander asked in a loud voice to the assembled men being covered with his troopers' guns.

"He didn't show up this mornin'," said one man, the foreman, big and burley.

"Where does he live?" the commander asked.

"Don't rightly know," said the foreman and he got a rifle butt to the guts for that answer and he doubled up in pain.

"Anyone else care to tell me?" the commander asked but there was silence. "Fine! Take the place apart, lock up this bunch and bring me any records you find. Five men go into town and start asking after Jamison."

As his men moved to carry out his orders, the commander looked over the metal works. "How long did he think he could make FTL's and we wouldn't find out? The arrogance."

* * *

><p>"You heard me right, Tom. I said "arrogance"! That's what I said, you bastard! Your arrogance caused this mess!" Jim Jamison yelled at his cousin Badger as they watched the Alliance troops from a nearby rooftop. Badger had his bag he always carried, with some clothes and pile of money, something he kept handy because you never knew when you'd have to skedaddle. They had been having breakfast, getting ready to go to work when they saw the Alliance shuttles landing and troopers surround the metal works.<p>

"Wasn't my fault, mate. I figured they didn't come after us when we got the plans then we was in the clear!"

"Had to go and make them for anyone, stupid bastard. Someone got caught, started talkin' they did, I bet."

"Or Alliance finally got off their arse and decided to do something about us and them plans is all!" Badger shot back.

"I'm ruined, me shop is going to be confiscated!"

"Quit your whining! You still got your hide, so you can start again!"

"What are we going to do?"

"No worries, cousin, I been in these situations before."

"And?" Jamison asked as Badger started to notice the five troopers heading their way.

"We run!" he said and then before Jamison even knew what was going on Badger was running and leaping to a nearby roof and soon Jamison was hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>The Operative lost one man in the fight with the rest of Dobson's team but they were soon all dead and he and the other two we're now safely lodged in Dobson's compound. After his men had food and were resting the Operative went to the Cortex screen and waved Shin. It would take time to reach Londinium but once Shin got it, Shin's Cortex screen had the super boost technology so they could talk face to face. A little over an hour later, Shin replied.<p>

"I've had some difficulties," the Operative said and then explained what had happened.

"Tam escaped again? Serenity is gone and you've lost the only FTL ship in the Alliance and those who know how to make it and operate it? It seems these are more than difficulties."

"I need assistance, a ship," the Operative asked and he could see Shin was actually enjoying the Operative's discomfort.

"I will dispatch a ship immediately from Ariel," Shin finally said. "Then you will go to Hera."

"Why Hera?"

"We have confiscated a shop that has been making FTL's from the plans River Tam sent over the Cortex. In fact, this shop was the original recipient of such plans. You will rendezvous with the Saratoga, take over the shop and complete the FTL for the ship currently in dry dock there. The shop's workers will assist you or be imprisoned."

"Impressive. And the shop owners?"

"Disappeared, but we'll find them. Meanwhile, when the ship is ready continue the search for Serenity. The Saratoga spotted it near Hera but it escaped again."

"What about this other problem you wanted me to take care of?"

"It is already being dealt with."

* * *

><p>After a fitful night Mal finally awoke and felt so tired he didn't noticed anything strange at first. Upon using the toilet and then washing his face he noticed something was amiss. The laser bars on his cell door were off.<p>

Mal took a hand full of water and threw it through the doorway and it went through and nothing happened. Next he took his pillow and did the same thing. Nothing happened and the pillow landed in the corridor. Then Mal heard footsteps in the hallway. A guard came to his door, Chinese, thin, the uniform baggy, the big electron shock stick at his side looking like a heavy club in a small child's hand. Mal hadn't seen him before. He was not a regular guard.

"Why are you throwing things in the hallway, prisoner?" the guard asked in Chinese.

"Just doing some housekeeping," Mal answered in English, without any hint of emotion, his senses on fire for danger.

The guard nodded to him to come out. "Time for a shower before you stink up the place." This time he spoke in English.

Mal came out slowly, and as he was walking down the corridor another guard, one he had seen before, took up position in front and was carrying a change of prison clothes which he handed to Mal. Then they went to the shower area. It was a large square room with about twenty shower heads on the walls, places with thick bars of soap, bottles of shampoo, and towels. But it was all open and there was no privacy.

"Ten minutes," the Chinese guard said and then the two of them left Mal alone.

Mal looked around and could see no way to escape. There were no windows and just a small air vent he'd never fit through. He just shrugged, set the new clothes down on the bench and got out of his clothes and started to take a hot shower. A shower was a luxury he might not get too often. In his last stint in an Alliance prison on Hera after the war there had been no showers, just a steel bucket with water heated on a wood burning stove. And that had to do for ten prisoners, one bucket of water every third day. So Mal let the water spray and he felt invigorated and more awake. After a few minutes he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

He grabbed his towel, wiped his face, and turned around. One of the biggest, ugliest, meanest looking men Mal had ever seen in his life was staring at him. The newcomer was naked except for underwear, and he was white, taller than Jayne, had a bald head, a wide girth and huge arms covered in tattoos. He smiled and several teeth were missing.

"Hi, cutie," he said in a country drawl. "I'm Pete, Big Pete."

Mal did a double take, looked around and then pointed to himself. "Me? Cutie? Sorry, pal, wrong end of the romance stick. Besides, you ain't my type."

"How you all know till we had some fun."

"Pal, Big Pete, whatever, you don't want to go there. My wife will cut your balls off and use 'em for dog food you lay a hand or…anything else…on me."

Big Pete took two steps closer to Mal. Behind his back Mal had the soap and towel in hand and put the hard soap bar inside the towel.

"You know why they calls me Big Pete?"

"Cause your momma named you Peter and you're big?" Mal said with some humor as he readied his weapon behind his back.

"Yeah and cause I got a big…" and he never said another word as he lunged for Mal and in his hand Mal could see he had concealed a sharp object, a shiv. The floor was wet and Big Pete slipped slightly and then Mal brained him with the soap in the towel. He could feel the soap smashing into the big dumbass' head and Big Pete yelled and lost his balance and went down with a thud. In a second Mal was on him, and bent the lummox's hand, broke a finger and got the shiv.

"You broke my finger!" Big Pete yelled as Mal put the shiv to his throat.

"Who sent you? Was it Shin?"

But Big Pete didn't answer. Mal got an elbow to the face and then he was flying across the room, landing hard. Big Pete was agile for a man of his size and he was up and flying through the air and about to land on Mal. As he came down Mal's hand went up. The shiv went into Big Pete's throat and blood spurted as he screamed and landed on Mal.

In a moment the Chinese guard was there with his electron shock stick as Big Pete was spurting big gouts of blood all over Mal who was trapped beneath his bulk.

"He tried to kill me!" Mal shouted as he struggled to push the massive man off of him. Big Pete, now close to death, had glassy eyes and blood covered his neck and chest everywhere.

"Too bad he failed," the guard said. "I guess I will have to finish the job." Mal saw the look in the guard's eyes and knew he was the one who sent Big Pete after him. As the electron shock stick was coming towards him, Mal knew he was in for a world of hurt and maybe worse, much worse.


	17. Chapter 17

_As the crew rests and heals, Shin and his confederates take a step closer to power, and Mal faces a new, deadly dilemma._

**River's Run – Part 17 **

Mal had been in pain many times in the last few months. A grenade fragment in the shoulder in the moon attack, bullet in the thigh on Greenleaf, that just missed a very vital organ, and two grazes, one in the head from Derek Bowen and one in the left arm from the recent Alliance attack on Serenity. On top of that were the many bumps and bruises in the many battles they had been in, the worst being the knock on the head from a Reaver on Miranda. But none of that prepared him for the Chinese guard's electro-shock stick, which paralyzed him and brought on unimaginable agony, all his nerve endings on fire, his wet body and the water on the shower room floor no doubt increasing the potency of the charge. Mal could barely move, the huge bulk of the dieing Big Pete on top of him, his blood flowing everywhere. As the guard laughed and moved in for another attack there was a shout.

"What the hell is all this gorramn shit?" the second guard yelled as ran over and then started shouting into a comm device. "Prisoner injured, shower room, send medical help and extra units now!"

"What the hell happened?" the second guard said to the Chinese guard.

"They were fighting. Reynolds stabbed this one."

Mal couldn't even speak, the shock knocking the energy right out of him. As the second guard started to push Big Pete off of him, Mal saw the Chinese guard slip toward the door as more people rushed in, and then the guard looked at Mal and grinned and was gone.

* * *

><p>Serenity was in stationary position in the middle of nowhere, hiding from the verse and all those that were looking for her. The old Firefly was full of broken bits and burn marks and busted lights and controls, but her healer was not even thinking of patching up the lady she usually lavished so much love on. Kaylee had other worries, with her father lying unconscious in the infirmary, recently shot in the chest. She sat with her father on one side as Mary sat nearby and Simon checked his vitals.<p>

"No change," Simon said.

"That's good, right?" Kaylee asked in worry.

"Yes," her husband said with a reassuring look. "No change is good. Pulse and blood pressure steady, O2 stats normal. He'll pull through."

"That's good," said Zoe from the doorway. "Kaylee, need a word."

Kaylee hesitated a moment and then left her father's side and joined Zoe in the passenger lounge. Kaylee saw the bandages on Zoe's arm and knew there was another one on her ribs under her shirt and Kaylee felt concerned for her.

"How are you?"

"Never mind me. How's the boat?" Zoe asked right away, a stern look to her face.

"Ah…she's…ah, I don't know," Kaylee said and she felt embarrassed having to admit this to Zoe.

"Then best you find out and straighten her out," Zoe said in a commanding tone and Kaylee felt a touch of anger, a strange feeling for her.

"I've been busy, if you can't see," she said, nodding toward the infirmary.

"Look, I know you're worried for him," Zoe began, her tone a bit softer. "But nothing you can do for him that Simon and Mary can't handle. Now the boat ain't in top shape. We've had grenade blasts inside and EMP flooding the ship and an EMP weapon that sucks too much juice when used. I need it all straightened out or next time we maybe ain't so lucky."

"Sorry, Zoe, just…"

"I understand. But do your job, or all of us might pay the price."

Kaylee nodded, knowing Zoe was right. "Okay, I'll get my tools. Might need some help."

"I'll help," said River coming from the passenger room areas, limping on her injured leg.

"You're hurt," Kaylee said, looking at River's bandaged leg exposed in a slit in River's dress.

"I can hand you tools, hold things," River answered. "It's not so bad."

"Good," Zoe said. "I'll leave you two to it. You need a hand, pass the word."

With that Zoe turned and went off up the stairs next to the infirmary to the upper deck.

"She's in command now, Kaylee," River said. "That's why she is being so stern."

"I know, just wish the Capt'n was here," Kaylee replied sadly. Then she looked at River's clothing. "You need a pair of coveralls if you're going to help."

After a quick look at her father and a kiss for Simon, she and River went off to get River some work clothes and to fix all that needed fixing.

* * *

><p>"I'd say ten percent will do nicely," Jayne said forcefully to Gabriel Tam as they sat at the dining table.<p>

"That is out of the question," Gabriel retorted with equal force.

"I made a deal with your son," Jayne snarled.

"The terms of that deal were not fixed. And Wash and Zoe were part of that deal. I negotiate with all three or none."

"Let them negotiate their own payment. We found River, she's alive and you all are reunited. Deal was completed, except for the payment."

"Let it be, Jayne. Ain't we got enough headaches?" Zoe said as she came in from the aft hallway, hearing the last of the conversation. She went to the food prep area to fix herself some coffee.

"No rutting way," said Jayne. "Money's here, time to pay up."

"And where you gonna spend it?" Zoe asked.

"Ain't the point," Jayne said. "Deal's a deal."

"Ten thousand now, more later," Gabriel said, softening his tone a bit.

Jayne snorted. "Ten thousand? That's a trickle in a piss pot compared to what's in them black cases."

"And half of that money is mine," Inara said sternly as she came in from the fore hallway and went to make some tea. "You have no stake in my money, Jayne Cobb."

"I thought the money was for…," Jayne started to say then changed tactics. "But Mal said we was gonna use…," and once again he knew it was wrong and then just looked at Gabriel. "I'll take that ten thousand for now."

"No," Zoe said, as she sat down. "The money is for us, all of us. To last until this mess is over, for whatever we need to do to set the captain free and make things right. And that includes whatever stash is left over from those banks on Earth, Jayne. Don't you think I forgot about that for a moment."

"It's still there, in the…place. Ain't no one will take them gems and jewels for cash now anyways," Jayne answered. 'Unless Alliance cancelled that warning about stolen jewelry."

"Can't take the chance," Zoe said and then looked from Inara to Gabriel. "I know that you earned that money, but right now you are in this fix with us, so calling some money yours and some money his and squabbling over debts ain't going to do us no good."

"I didn't mean it like that," Inara said with slight indignation, then calmed down. "It's just with Powers dead, and Mal in jail, what now?" Inara asked in a worried tone. "The money was supposed to be to help find a way to get rid of Shin, to take our lives back, if that is even possible. Now we are all wanted again. We can't even land anywhere to re-supply. The whole galaxy is looking for us."

"There's places," Zoe said confidently. "But Londinium ain't one of them."

"You got into Sihnon and out to save me," Inara said, still shuddering at the thought of being almost thrown off that balcony.

"That was lucky," Zoe replied. "And Londinium is the center of the Alliance government and military."

Just then Wash entered from the fore hall. "You all better come take a look at the news."

"What's going on?" Inara asked in a worried tone.

"Mal just made headlines. Fact is, we all did."

* * *

><p>"EARTH CONTACTED BY SERENITY!" ran the big headline across the Cortex screens that all the monitors on the bridge were tuned into. The whole crew and all passengers except Simon and Jonathan were here, looking and listening in amazement as the highlights of their adventures for the last few months were broadcast across the galaxy.<p>

"Gorramnit!" Jayne snarled. "Why Mal have to go shoot his big mouth off?!"

"It's a defensive strategy," River said.

"To prove he wasn't here when the so–called rebellion began," Inara answered. "At least we know he's alive."

"Yes," said Gabriel. "And look who his lawyer is."

"Is that….?" Regan started to say and then looked at her husband in shock.

"It's her husband!" Kaylee said in equal surprise. "He's one who married us!"

"Thomas Blakely," Gabriel said and then they all listened in stunned silence to a news broadcast Blakely gave hours earlier which was just reaching this part of the galaxy. Blakely sat at a table surrounded by a sea of microphones and recording devices as he spoke.

"The rumors that Malcolm Reynolds has been taken prisoner are true. He is being held in a nearby facility, where exactly, I cannot disclose. I am his legal counsel."

Shouts and pandemonium followed and Blakely sat serenely quiet as questions were yelled at him. Finally, after the reporters realized he wouldn't speak unless they calmed down, some sense of normalcy returned.

"I have taken his case since I believe he had nothing to do with my wife's death and the attack on the Parliament building. Malcolm Reynolds was nowhere near Londinium when this attack took place and wasn't even in the galaxy when the new rebellion began."

"Was Serenity really to Earth and back?" someone shouted and Blakely looked sternly in that direction and then decided to answer.

"Mr. Reynolds gave me an account of his whereabouts for the last four years. Our conversation was recorded by the prison authorities, contrary to law, and released to the media. All that was reported is the truth as Malcolm Reynolds told me." More pandemonium followed this comment and then Blakely stood and tried to leave, surrounded by reporters.

"He's lying," Inara said confidently. "I looked at his eyes. They squinted when he told about the recording."

"He made the recording," said Zoe. "He gave it to the press."

"Wait, there's more about Earth," Wash said and then they all went quiet as a reporter spoke.

An elderly man, a reporter, was asking people on the streets of Londinium what they thought.

"If these reports of Earth's dilemma are true, then we need to go there and save those people," said one woman.

"That's the birthplace of humanity," said a man in Chinese. "We should return, make contact."

"We need to find Serenity or build more of those ships and return to Earth," said an older woman. "It's the only way."

"To hell with Earth!" said a young man with many tattoos and piercings. "We got enough problems right here! Shin is trying to take over! He killed the prime minister! The rebellion is a sham! Malcolm Reynolds is a hero! Free Malcolm Reynolds! Free Malcolm Reynolds!"

He chanted and danced on the streets and more young people joined him and soon hundreds of people were chanting "Free Malcolm Reynolds" through the streets of Londinium.

Inara beamed with joy and everyone looked in awe at each other.

"What in the gorramn hell is going to happen next?" Jayne asked, voicing what they all thought.

* * *

><p>"This is a disaster, Shin," said an elderly admiral as the military men sat in an emergency conference in fleet HQ.<p>

"Reports are coming in from all over," said General MacCready. "The people are growing restless and want answers about this report of Serenity and Earth."

"We want answers!" said another general in frustration.

Shin just stared at them impassively for a long moment and then spoke. "It's all true," and they were too stunned to speak for a while.

"How?" someone finally asked.

"Exactly how the reports described, a wormhole, I'm sure, but the details I do not know. Cutter had interrogated Kaylee Frye's father and got the truth from him. Reynolds' story confirms it."

"Blakely leaked that information," MacCready growled.

"And do you expect me to arrest or shoot the widower of the Prime Minister?" Shin asked with disdain. "Blakely can't be touched. Let him be."

"And Reynolds? People are starting to think he is some kind of gorramn hero, leading the first expedition to Earth in 500 years," the admiral said in disgust.

"He is a criminal and nothing more. We have plenty to charge him with, even if 'rebel leader' will no longer stick," Shin replied. "He will have his day in court and be hanged."

"And the rest of our plan?" someone else asked. "It depended on Reynolds confessing to being the rebel leader!"

"Circumstances have changed, so our plan must change. The protest has already started. The police forces are already moving into place. The streets of Londinium will soon run red with blood. Then we will call for martial law."

* * *

><p>The young man with the tattoo's and piercing led a crowd of thousands now as they ran through the streets of the capital. Alcohol and drugs appeared and fueled the mob and soon they were tearing down street signs, smashing shop windows, and bedlam was the order of the day. After an hour of this the police forces moved in. Rubber bullets, mixed with some real ones, were fired, tear gas rained down, batons were swung and when it was all over hours later as night fell, thirteen protesters and two policemen were dead and hundreds more injured. The images were broadcast throughout the galaxy and the media members in Shin's pocket began calling for martial law.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed," said the Operative from a police HQ Cortex screen in a private office in Ariel City.<p>

"Not my idea," Shin said on the fast Cortex link up. "As soon as the first news leaked your brethren set the plan in motion. The leader of the protest was one of yours."

"And that other problem you had before?"

"One other of your brethren was not so thorough. He missed his chance."

"To kill Reynolds?"

"Yes."

"I will do it."

"No, I have another task for you."

The Operative grinned. "Of course, River Tam is the prime target."

Shin shook his head. "Do not be distracted by your one failure to let the big picture out of sight. Serenity and all the other FTL ships made by Jamison Metal Works will be ours. The colonel on site has all the ship's names and captains and we will soon track them down. The other ship at the works is almost ready."

"I am leaving shortly for Hera," he answered.

"This River Tam business is secondary now," Shin said in a stern manner. "Her secrets about Miranda and the Reavers and the news of Earth are now out in the open. She is a criminal like Reynolds and the rest of the crew. But do not lose sight of your objective: find all the FTL ships. Destroy those that can't be captured. If any of those ships end up in rebel hands, we will have double the trouble Serenity has given us."

"How long can this sham of a rebellion continue?" the Operative asked.

Shin smiled. "The rebellion is real alright. And will only grow. Soon we will have martial law and the power to do what is necessary to bring peace and order to the galaxy."

"Cutter tried that on Miranda," the Operative reminded Shin.

"Cutter was a policeman with a policeman's mentality," Shin answered coldly. "The military will not attempt to reform anyone. We will crush them. Now, do you understand why your mission is so important?"

"I will complete my mission," the Operative said and then before Shin could ask exactly what he meant the signal was broken.

He was obsessed with River Tam, Shin said to himself, as he pondered his next move. She is his black mark, his one failure. He will do whatever to get her, even screw up his prime mission. Maybe it's time someone was watching him. Shin opened his file on the Athenian Island students and after a short time selected several for the new task at hand.

* * *

><p>The Operative left the police station and walked a short distance through the streets of Ariel City to a nearby hospital, scene of one of River Tam's more remarkable escapes. As he walked through the corridors of the busy hospital, the incident report came to mind, how she and her brother had been captured by the betrayal of one of Serenity's crew, his name unknown. But before he died the commander of the unit that captured them made a preliminary report, indicating the betrayer was a tall man, heavy with a beard. Jayne Cobb. Surprisingly, Cobb was still alive. From the reports Cutter had left of Malcolm Reynolds, the Operative thought Cobb would be dead by Reynolds' hand by now for betraying his crewmates. Maybe Reynolds didn't know. Maybe no one knew exactly what had happened here. That could prove useful. Now it was time to get to Hera and get a new FTL ship.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Jim Jamison asked his cousin Tom, aka Badger, as they walked up to the tourist information center near Serenity Valley. It had been a long few hours, hiking over here from the metal works, one eye on the sky for any more Alliance ships, hoping none were looking for them.<p>

"We get us a vehicle, head for another town, and get us passage off world."

"You mind filling me in on the rest of your plans and how we are going to make a life and a living?"

"Watch your tone, cousin," Badger said with a snarl. "You'd be wearing shackles now weren't for me. Since you asked, I'm making most of this up as we go. But I've got friends on Persephone, and cash hidden away. Soon as we gets there, I'll help you set up shop again. Might have to change your name, though."

"What? Change me name? No bloody way!"

"Making and selling FTL's is not the worst of our problems mate. Remember them guns Reynolds left?"

"Gorramnit," Jamison said quietly.

"Too right 'gorramnit'," Badger said. "They finds what's left of them guns, then it's the gallows for us."

"Sorry, cousin. Just, I ain't used to all this. I'm an honest businessman."

"No such thing, not one that makes a profit anyways. You might be just the last Jamison left who ain't spent time in lockdown."

"Your two month stint wasn't much of a lockdown."

"Two months is like two years when you're inside mate, so don't talk about what you don't know about. Wait, look here."

They came up to the vehicle park, near the tourist center. There were many vehicles, and people walking about, families, taking pictures, looking over the monument and the derelict tanks.

"Bloody Serenity Valley," Badger said. "Reynolds and his bunch and the rest were all fools. Only people do any good from war is likes of us."

"Can't disagree with that, cousin. Now, which one do you like?" Jamison asked, looking at the vehicles.

"Something simple, not flash, like that family sedan, the blue one."

"Right you are, have it running in a jiffy."

Five minutes later Jamison had used his mechanical expertise to disable the alarm on the car and start the engine. Ten minutes later a family of four came back to the car park to discover they would have to find another way home. After a chat with the authorities first, to report their car stolen.

* * *

><p>Mal was also having a chat with the authorities, the prison authorities that is, and he was not enjoying it at all. The aches and pains of his battle with Big Pete and the electro-shock stick were still very real. Pete had been hauled off to the infirmary, barely alive, and after a quick shower to rid himself of Pete's blood and stench, Mal was taken back to his cell. Two hours later the prison warden and Mal's lawyer were outside his prison cell, which now had the electronic bars back in working order.<p>

"Big Pete died an hour ago in the infirmary," said the warden, a middle-aged bureaucrat.

"That fat bastard tried to stab me," Mal replied.

"It seems like a clear cut case of self-defense," Thomas Blakely added.

The warden sighed. "Appears so, but we have no witnesses."

"That's because that rat bastard of a guard was part of it," Mal said in frustration.

"A guard who does not even work here?" the warden answered. "We have no one of that description in our employ. Yes, the other guard did see him and knows he shocked you with his stick, but the man is gone and we have no idea who he is or how he got in here and got a uniform."

"Isn't it obvious?" Blakely began. "It was an attempt to assassinate my client."

"Apparently," the warden replied and then stared at Mal. "Look, Reynolds, I don't care for you. You should have been locked up years ago for the things you've done and I'm not talking about you being a rebel leader, even if it is true, but just for being a bottom feeder criminal. But inside my prison it is my job to keep you alive until it's time to hang you, dong ma?"

"Don't do me no favors," Mal said in his most contemptuous manner and then sat on his bed and stared at the wall.

The prison warden seethed. "Counselor, advise your client that his attitude toward authority is duly noted."

The warden turned to leave. "And the attack on my client?" Blakely asked.

"This matter needs further investigation," the warden answered as he walked away.

"He is in charge here, Mal," Blakely said. "Try not to tick him off too much. I know it's hard to believe but things could be more uncomfortable."

"They all hate me anyway, doesn't matter what I say or do."

"Maybe not all of them," Blakely said and then he filled Mal in on all that had happened since the story of Serenity and Earth made headlines.

"A riot? For me? Dead people? I didn't ask for any of this," Mal said in disgust.

"It's out of our hands now," Blakely replied. "Whether the riot was real or staged, many regular folks took up the cry to free you and their blood has been spilled and Shin is going to call for martial law."

"And if Parliament votes for it?"

"Then most civil liberties will be suspended for the duration of the emergency. People can be arrested and held for 7 days without being charged. Searches of private homes and computer systems do not need a warrant. The media will be subject to intense censorship and on and on. It will be just like the war again."

"There needs to be a new Prime Minister," Mal said.

"Not likely to be an election soon. Once martial law is declared, Shin can call for a vote to make the deputy Prime Minister acting Prime Minister. But he is a weak man, who has many secrets, and Shin knows them by now from Cutter's files. The deputy PM will grant Shin command of all military and police forces, and will allow him to appoint his own High Chancellor without government approval. Shin will still be part of the cabinet meetings, but this time no one will oppose him. It will all be a sham. They will do what he says. Elections will be suspended for the duration of the emergency, so there will be no new Prime Minister. We'll have a puppet government."

"And the military?"

"They are on Shin's side, and will extend their power to the far ends of the galaxy, maybe even to Earth."

"Gorramnit! I made a promise to those folks back there to let them be in peace."

"Mal, there is nothing you can do."

"Not from in here."

Blakely looked at him sharply. They weren't in a private room and they were surely being watched, maybe even listened to. "Is there anything I can get you?" Blakely asked.

Mal got the hint. "This grey prison suit ain't exactly my favorite color. I sure could use something brown. Of course, left all my clothes back on the ship."

"I'll see what I can find in town. Not sure if they will let you wear it, or even if they will let me take it inside."

"You can only try," Mal said.

"Get some rest…Captain," Blakely said and then turned and was gone.

* * *

><p>Wash woke up early as Serenity's 24 hours ship clock read 7 AM and he was surprised to see Kaylee on the bridge, replacing some burnt out silicon chips and smashed control panel bulbs, all damaged courtesy of the EMP blast a few days ago. "Almost got her ship shape," Kaylee said as she replaced a bulb for the engine coolant warning light. She looked exhausted and was grimy and sweaty.<p>

"You've been up all night?" Wash asked as he sipped some coffee and sat in his pilot's chair and began to check things.

"Can't sleep anyways, not with my daddy hurt." River had helped her as much as she could, but had finally trooped off to bed a few hours earlier. Kaylee told her to go after River dropped a tool one too many times. Even mind readers needed their sleep.

"To bed with you too now," Simon said in a strong tone from the doorway to the bridge. He had just woken up in their room in the passenger lounge and she wasn't there, after promising to come to bed in five minutes just before he drifted off. That was six hours ago. After a quick look in at his patient, Simon told Mary to go to bed, that he would take over now, and Mary gave Jonathan a quick kiss on the cheek and staggered off to her passenger room.

"Almost done," Kaylee said to her husband and then she stood quickly, and the screwdriver in her hand fell. She bent to pick it up, got dizzy and before she knew it Simon was there holding her up.

"I got you," Simon said gently. "Time for bed."

"Guess so," Kaylee replied weakly and with a lopsided grin. "Join me?"

"In a while," he said with a slight smile, knowing she'd pass out as soon as she hit the sheets.

"Wash, tell Zoe…tell her…I did my job," Kaylee said and then she let her husband take her back to their room and in minutes she was dead to the world.

As Simon walked back to the infirmary a familiar voice called out. "Hey, Doc?"

Simon heaved a sigh of relief. Jonathan was awake at last. "I'm here," Simon said as he entered the room.

"Got shot, did I?" his voice was weak, but he was conscious and breathing well.

"Try not to talk," Simon said as he gave Jonathan a small sip of water. "I'll tell you everything."

"Kaylee? Mary? Ok?"

"Yes, they are resting now. Barely left your side."

"River and Zoe? We got 'em back?"

"Yes, now just rest, and let me talk." And so Simon told him all he could about all that had happened. Meanwhile other things were happening, far away, and these things would have a profound effect on all in the galaxy.

* * *

><p>The smell of smoke and death still hung over the Parliament buildings as the members sat for the first time since the assassination of Prime Minister Blakely. There were 526 members from across the galaxy, most from the more populous inner Core planets, since representation was based on population. This had always been the main weakness of the system, as the few members from the Rim areas did not have enough power to effect any change or to oppose any unfavorable measures. This had been an underlying cause of the war. When the war ended and the rebellious planets were accepted back into the Alliance, the representatives from the rebellious planets had been treated with scorn on their home worlds, and called traitors by those who still harbored illusions that the rebellion could be revived. Even in Parliament there was tension for the first few years, as the Rim planet members united and formed a block of votes, even going against political party lines. But gradually things returned to the way it was before the war, with political parties dominating politics. Attempts were made to reform the system by introducing a second legislature like the House of Lords in Britain or the Senate in America, where each planet would have only one representative and only one vote. But these attempts always failed because the members of the inner planets voted against such reforms.<p>

And this was the second weakness of Parliament, the proliferation of political parties. Too many parties meant one party could rarely achieve a majority of the 526 seats. That was why it was necessary to use the provision for martial law during the war. It was an old statute, introduced when the Alliance constitution was written, at a time when the settlers from Earth were uncertain of the future and feared anarchy. When the rebellion broke out, the members from rebellious planets left, and Parliament was paralyzed by infighting among parties as each jockeyed for position, not caring about the successful defeat of the Independent forces. The Prime Minister of the day brought out the old statute for martial law. Only the Prime Minister alone could call for martial law in time of emergency. Backed by the military, the Prime Minister called for a vote and Parliament reluctantly agreed and order prevailed. When the rebellion ended, martial law was rescinded and Parliament went back to its squabbling.

Admiral Shin sat in his office watching the debate for martial law on his Cortex screen on the government streaming broadcast channel. He would have liked to be there, but military men were not permitted to enter the Parliamentary debate chambers, another holdout from Earth and the separation of state and military. The deputy Prime Minister made the announcement for the vote on martial law and after a two hour debate the voting was being done. Shin hadn't expected the debate to last so long, but a few members called out that more time was needed to investigate the Prime Minister's death and the recent riot. But other members stood and supported the measure, citing the bloodshed, the rebellion, the Reaver problem that no one knew for certain was checked or not. Someone asked if Justin Powers was telling the truth or was he really in rebellion against the Alliance. Other members said Powers' own words from his broadcast condemned him as a rebel. One member from the Rim claimed there was no new rebellion, and that Malcolm Reynolds was innocent, but he was quickly shouted down by the others.

Finally, someone asked for the statute on martial law to be read out. Once this was done, someone else asked that a rider, an amendment, be put in place to limit martial law for only one month. The deputy Prime Minister hesitated and seemed lost for a moment but a senior member, one firmly on Shin's side, rose and stated that one month or one year, no one knew how long the emergency would last. Did they want more bombs in the Parliament? More assassinations? More riots? "NO!" shouted many members and of course no one could say "yes" to such questions. Soon after the vote was called for.

The assembled members, at least those who could get there in time for the vote, were now casting votes by electric devices located at their seats. Many seats were empty. Some members were far away on their home worlds, while others in Londinium were inexplicably "delayed" on this very important day. Most of those so delayed were in opposition to Shin and martial law. Some were stuck in traffic, others had cars with engine trouble, a few were stuck at home because security systems that would not open doors, and so on. By the time the vote was finished, Shin had more than the needed two-thirds majority. Martial law was declared.

Shin connected to the Ministry of the Interior. After a moment General MacCready's image came on screen.

"General, you are hereby appointed the new High Chancellor of the Alliance."

MacCready almost smiled. "Thank you, sir. Parliament will approve of course?"

"Don't worry about that raving babble of fools. Martial law has been declared."

"Good. Orders, sir?"

"The trial of Malcolm Reynolds will begin tomorrow. You will provide security. A location will be given to you at the last moment to avoid any leaks or any interference."

"Sir, the prosecution is still gathering evidence of Reynolds' crimes. Witnesses are far away and statements need to be taken. Also, there is much opposition to trying him for the murder of the Prime Minister since the story of Serenity and Earth broke."

"Those charges will be dropped. He is to be tried for the stealing of government property, specifically the ship Serenity, and for the murder of an Alliance soldier during the incident. As this falls under military jurisdiction and can be counted as treason as he stole a valuable piece of technology, Reynolds will be tried before a military tribunal. Several of the witnesses made statements before their own deaths recently on Whitefall. We have enough to charge him successfully."

"What about Blakely? He'll scream bloody murder."

"Tell him nothing. By the time he finds out the trial will be over."

"And then what?"

"Then we hang the son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

><p>"Son-of-a-bitch," Mal said with gritted teeth. Blakely had just told Mal that martial law was declared. They were in the small conference room for lawyers and clients.<p>

"It was just announced that Shin has already appointed General MacCready as the new High Chancellor," Blakely said. "Soldiers are on the streets, arrests are being made, people are afraid."

"Then they should do something about it!"

"Most will just go along. Many actually believe it's better this way, that stronger leadership was needed. Shin is just filling a power vacuum."

"You seem to forget whose place he is taking. Shin's a murderer," Mal said. "He ordered your wife killed."

Blakely's face clouded over. "I will never forget what they did to my wife. I believe you, that Shin is behind her death, but I need proof, Mal, proof of his involvement. More than your gut feeling and the word of River Tam and some images she saw on a Cortex screen. Shin cannot be taken down on such flimsy evidence."

"You're still thinking like a lawyer. There's other ways."

"I'm not ready to cross that bridge yet."

Mal wanted to say more, that he would kill Shin, proof or no proof, but didn't trust this room. It still might be bugged. He looked at Blakely. "Any luck getting me some clothes?"

"I have someone checking. They haven't contacted me yet."

Mal nodded slightly. "Let me know when you find something."

Blakely left and Mal was taken back to his cell and lay down to rest, waiting for his dinner, and thinking on how to escape, always thinking on that. Not a few minutes later, Mal was visited by the warden and four guards with electro-shock sticks. The laser bars were turned off and the warden stepped into Mal's cell.

"Out for a late night stroll, boys?" Mal quipped, but looked with dread at those sticks.

The warden grunted. "Still full of humor. Well, I got some news that'll wipe that smirk off your face. You're being transferred."

That did knock the smile off Mal's face. "Where to?"

"Can't say. But not someplace you'll like. Martial law has been declared and the military is taking over your case."

"I got rights!" Mal shouted.

"Not anymore, Browncoat. You're days of crime will soon be over, permanently. Trial is tomorrow, soon to be followed by an execution I'm sure."

Mal saw red, his mind went blank with rage and he struck out, his fist hitting the warden in the throat, sending him to the floor gasping for air. Soon Mal joined him in agony as he was hit with the electro-shock sticks and fell to the floor and then a rain of fists and kicks pummeled him into senselessness. Mal fell into a deep dark place and for the first time in long time, felt fear and despair.

* * *

><p>Kaylee felt not fear or despair, only joy and happiness, for she and Simon were finally getting married, for real, with her mother's wedding dress on and Simon looking his handsomest in a black suit.<p>

"I do," said Kaylee as she beamed at Simon. He said the same words and then they both turned to Book.

"You may kiss the bride," Book said and then Simon swept her up in his arms and kissed her and she didn't want him to ever let go.

Soon they were surrounded by Kaylee's and Simon's parents, River and Mal and the rest of the crew and Will and Dora and Gregori and Tanya from Earth, Professor Drummond and his daughter Angela from Miranda, Derek Bowen, Justin Powers, and lots of friends and family, everyone shaking Simon's hand and kissing Kaylee's cheeks. The reception lasted long into the night and everyone got good and drunk and danced away their cares and Kaylee never felt so happy in all her days. And then it happened.

The door to the reception hall burst open and they were there, all three of them, their nemeses, Jackson, Cutter, and Shin.

"Simon and River Tam! You are bound by law!" Cutter shouted and behind them poured in a phalanx of moonbase soldiers, Alliance soldiers, and Reavers.

The battle was long and bloody. They won in the end, Cutter and Jackson died, all the Reavers fell, and Shin fled with the few surviving Alliance soldiers, dragging an unconscious Mal as their prisoner. Book, Powers, Drummond, and Derek died and many were wounded, her father severely. Her mother was suddenly missing and Kaylee knew she was dead, also.

"NOOOOO!" Kaylee shouted, and then Simon was by her side.

"Kaylee, Kaylee! Wake up!" he said as she felt him shake her.

"Oh…oh Simon!" she managed to gasp as she awoke. "It was awful!"

"Bad dreams is all."

"True dreams, all of it," she said in a shaky voice and she huddled in his arms, shaking like a leaf. Simon let her tell him everything and then stroked her hair and calmed her down.

"Put it out of your mind. I have good news. Your father is awake."

* * *

><p>The crew sat or stood in the infirmary, all except Wash, as Kaylee and Mary wiped away their tears, and chatted with Jonathan. He was hungry and that was a good sign and Jayne even asked him if he was up for that long forgotten drinking contest, but kept quiet after Mary and Kaylee gave him dirty looks.<p>

"When am I getting out of bed, Doc?" Jonathan asked.

"Not yet. I'll move you to a passenger room in a little while," Simon promised.

"Zoe," came Wash's voice from the intercom. "Need you on the bridge."

"Problem?" she asked as every stopped talking.

"No," Wash said. "Need to talk about something."

Zoe arrived on the bridge a few moments later. "What's got under your skin husband?"

"This," he said and then he played the wave.

It was a strange face, someone they didn't know, an elderly woman. "Good day, Serenity. I assume I am talking to Zoe Washburne, in command now. Not to fret over Captain Reynolds, he is well and sends his regards. The Alliance has him in cell block D, cell 237, Londinium Maximum Security Prison. This message comes from a friendly source. Please destroy this message and any records of it." And then she was gone.

"What the hell?' Zoe said after the message ended.

"Is it a trick?" Wash asked. "To get us to try and rescue him?"

"Could be, or it could be he really wants us to come get him. We need to talk to the crew on this."

But before they could do that a bell chimed and a new message came in, this time from someone they did know.

"Greetings Serenity," the Operative said. "Hope all is well. I have an offer for you. Surrender the ship and you can all walk away free, all charges dropped. Kaylee Frye and her father will continue their work for the Alliance. All will be forgiven of everyone else. Prime Minister Blakely's pardons will be reinstated. Oh, how silly of me. Of course River Tam is not included in this offer. She has committed the murder and kidnapping of Alliance personnel. Nor is Inara Serra, wanted for the murder of Paulo Chase on Sihnon. Oh, and Jayne Cobb, despite his services to the Alliance on Ariel four years ago, is wanted for the possession and selling of Alliance property and the shooting and more than likely murder of some Alliance personnel. Come to think of it, Zoe and Hoban Washburne also fall into this category. Well, maybe I have wasted my time. Good day."

For the second time Zoe said. "What the hell?"

"Just nonsense, trying to get a trace on where we are," Wash said. "We'll just move a few million kilometers in another direction."

"Good idea," Zoe said. "He found us before and might have the speed to catch us again. Alliance was at Hera so I am sure they got the Jamison boys fixing up a new FTL ship. Kaylee fix that EMP?"

"Said she did but need a new test to try it. She was up all night fretting over things. Heard you were kinda hard on her."

"Had to be," Zoe said a little crossly. "This ship is what keeps us all alive so she needs to be on her game."

"I'm not saying you did wrong," Wash said as he felt his wife's eyes bore into him while he set a new course on the nav computer. Finally he looked at her. "But, baby, we're all frazzled and they are looking to you to be a leader."

"Then I have to kick a few butts once in a while," Zoe said sharply.

"Okay, I get that, but…maybe don't kick so hard."

Zoe sighed. "Point taken. Now, about that new course?"

As Wash set a new course, Zoe replayed the Operative's message. "What's this about Jayne helping the Alliance?"

"No ruttin' way I ever helped the Alliance," Jayne said from behind them as he walked onto the bridge, curious about why Wash had called Zoe to the bridge.

Zoe turned to him. "Then why did the Operative mention you and Ariel from four years ago?" She quickly explained the Operative's message and then played it for Jayne.

"That guy'll say anything to make us turn on each other," Jayne said, but he was looking guilty and Zoe wouldn't let it go.

"Jayne, what did you do on Ariel?"

"Nothin'!"

"I'll just go ask River since I'm sure she knows already," Zoe said and started to leave the bridge when Jayne put a meaty paw on her shoulder.

"Wait," he said quickly.

"Get that hand off me before you lose it," Zoe snarled as Jayne quickly let go.

"See? Just like I said, he wants us at each other's throats."

Wash looked at Jayne. "What happened on Ariel, Jayne?"

Jayne sighed and sat down in the third chair. "I turned in Doc and moon brain."

Zoe and Wash were too stunned for a second to say anything. Jayne just looked at the deck and refused to meet their eyes.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Zoe finally snarled and then added a few choice Chinese curse words.

"But, they arrested you, too," Wash said in confusion. "And you saved Simon and River."

"Was saving myself, also," Jayne said. "Them purple bellies went back on our deal."

"Deal for the reward money, right?" Zoe said in her voice she saved for when she was truly pissed off.

"Yeah," Jayne said, then quickly added more. "Mal knew right away and River figured it out later. And Doc knows, too. So no need telling anyone else."

"Mal knew?" Zoe said in surprise. "And you're still alive?"

"Is that why you were in the airlock?" Wash asked. He was the one who had finally found Jayne and released him.

Jayne told them the whole story and Zoe also wanted to put him the airlock but kept that thought in check. Jayne was right about one thing, the Operative was trying to get them to fight with each other.

"Just, don't tell Kaylee," Jayne pleaded and Zoe and Wash were amazed that he cared so much. "She'll never forgive me."

"Guess we can keep it to ourselves since Simon and River know and seem to have forgiven you," Zoe said.

"Doc ain't forgiven me," Jayne said. "Just we got an agreement that while we are stuck together we'll try to be more friendly like, least as far as possible with him been a prissy know-it-all and me being an ornery cuss."

Wash had to laugh at that last part and the Zoe gave him a sharp look and he stopped. "What? It was funny."

"Nothing funny about any of this. Time for a meeting and time to make plans."

Wash sent them on a new course at full burn and then Zoe and Jayne went below to tell everyone else what was going on.

"Sounds like a trick," Jonathan said weakly.

"Daddy, try to lie still," Kaylee admonished him.

"Who was she?" Simon asked.

"No idea," Zoe said. "She knows my name, and claims to know the location of Mal."

"I can find out where the wave came from," Mary said and then everyone except Simon and Jonathan went to the bridge.

As Mary sat and let her fingers fly over the keys, Zoe asked how she knew so much about wave technology.

"One of my first jobs was at a wave center years ago. Back then most messages were routed through a few central points and sometimes took days to reach someone. Now they can go direct from planet to planet in a few hours or even face to face with all the satellites set up. I've kept up with the technology ever since. There, got it."

"Melody Warrington on Osiris?" Zoe said in surprise. "Who is she?"

A quick Cortex search came up with the answer. "Thomas Blakely's mother-in-law. The dead Prime Minister's mother," Mary said.

"The message is legitimate," Gabriel said. "Now what do we do?"

"It's from, Mal," Inara said. "He wants us to come and get him."

"That's suicide," Jayne said with a snort. "We're all beat up, ship's a mess, and…."

"No, it ain't," Kaylee said fiercely, and then looked at Zoe. "Spent all night fixing her."

"Good work," Zoe replied and Kaylee felt a million times better. "But Jayne's right, we're in no shape for a rescue mission, not yet. His trial isn't even scheduled yet. We still have time."

"Oh, no, more bad news," said Mary form the co-pilot's seat. "Martial law has been declared."

"Don't mean nothing to us criminal types," Jayne said.

"It might for Mal," Gabriel stated. "During the war, under martial law the military took over many cases involving terrorism and treason."

Inara felt herself go weak. "The military? What happened in these cases?"

"They were quickly tried and in most cases punishment was quickly handed out," Gabriel said as he looked at Inara with sadness in his eyes.

"What kind of punishment?" Kaylee asked, the question they all dreaded.

"Execution," Gabriel said quietly and a sense of tread filled them all. Inara let out a sob and Kaylee took her in her arms and hugged tight, then looked to Zoe as tears also filled Kaylee's eyes.

"He'd come for us, any of us," she said with fierce conviction.

"I know he would," Zoe said and looked at Wash.

"Whatever you decide I'll follow," her husband said.

Jayne looked at Zoe. "It's still suicide, but you know I'm in."

"It's more than suicide, it's madness," River said. "And it's most likely impossible, from a logical point of view. But I owe him more than I can ever repay."

Zoe knew River would be with them. She wasn't so sure of her parents. "I can drop you off anywhere."

"It's not that we…" Gabriel began to say, knowing his wife was not ready for this but then she surprised him.

"No," Regan interrupted, at last accepting that this was the life they now had. "We cannot be parted from our children anymore. We will do what we can to help."

River smiled at her mother. "Welcome to the fight." And Regan felt a sense of pride in making this decision.

Zoe looked at them all, one by one as she spoke. "Then know this, all of you. We're beat up, worn out, down to our last options. Some of us might not make it through this. But we ain't letting them kill the Captain, not without a fight."

As she saw the reassuring looks from them all Zoe turned to her husband. "Wash, set course for Londinium." As he began punching keys on the nav computer Zoe looked at the rest of them. "Strap in. It's going to be a bumpy ride."


	18. Chapter 18

_Mal's heading for a hangman's noose. Will a rescue party come in the nick of time?_

**River's Run – Part 18**

"Now listen up, cause I got time to explain this only the once," Badger said into the wave screen. "I heard it through the crime vine that he and his bunch pulled a stunt at a bank on Ariel and got away with a lot of coin. Legal coin, all theirs, mind you, but the coppers tried to stop them for other stuff and a few people got stuffed."

"What people?" asked the blond haired woman at the other end of the wave connection.

"Coppers, no real people. So, his crew got the coin and you know Mal always pays what he owes, eventually, so…there's the thing."

"Why do you care?" she asked, suspicion in her voice and eyes.

"Cause Mal set me and my cousin up with a sweet deal and I kind of owe him. Besides, the deal has now gone to shit and we need coin, more coin than I can lay me hands on to avoid the coppers and other blue belly types. So you tell Zoe I gets 50%."

"Twenty."

"Fuck. All right, forty."

"Twenty-five."

"Bitch," Badger said in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"Thirty."

"You called me a bitch. Which I am. But now it's twenty again."

"Will saying sorry help, love?"

"No. Twenty."

"It's highway robbery!" Badger lamented. "I'm the one setting up the deal."

"And I'm the one risking my neck."

"All right. Twenty. But you'll need a big crew to pull this off. He's being held in a maximum security prison on Londinium."

"No, he's not. He's being moved in a few hours to a military prison."

"How the gorramn hell do you know that?"

"Because you know I'm on Londinium right now and have been following things a lot more closely than you have it seems," she retorted. "Parliament just declared martial law and that means all civil liberties are suspended. A connection of mine says Mal is first to go before a military tribunal, which I just know will find him guilty, with a hanging party waiting in the wings, just so Shin and the rest can get rid of him real quiet like. So I'm the only one close enough to spring him…what's the wave address for Serenity?"

"They won't like talking with you."

The woman laughed. "I know. But if it means saving Mal…Zoe will make the deal."

"Right. Best of luck." Badger sent her the wave address and then disconnected the call.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Tom," said a voice behind him. Badger turned and looked at his cousin Jim Jamison.

"What choice do we have?"

"None I reckon."

Badger looked around at the small dingy bar they were in, the only two customers this time of day. They barely had a copper in their pockets for the two beers they had ordered and the fee for the use of the wave machine for one hour. The car they had stolen from the Serenity Valley tourist stand parking lot was now being towed away by the Alliance police and before long they might find them in here as well.

They had driven for almost a whole day across the dusty plains of Hera until they came to this small town and decided to take a rest and get some gas and food and check for messages. A trip to a local bank led Badger to discover that both he and his cousin's bank accounts were being blocked and more than likely monitored. Badger had money stashed away, but it was all back on Persephone. He had no ready cash at hand except what he had in his pockets when they had made their escape. And to get off world they would need more cash, a lot more cash. He had an old credit card in his pocket but was not sure if it would work or how much cash reserve was on it. Not enough for a trip off world. And he just knew if he used it the Alliance would eventually trace it to here.

As they came out of the bank two local coppers were looking over their stolen vehicle, so they had quickly turned the other way and hiked to the bar whose entrance they saw in a dingy alley. While sitting and sipping on the beer Badger's mind raced and slowly he put many pieces together and realized he would never get off of Hera without some help. For that he needed Serenity. But according to the news, Mal was a prisoner and Serenity and the crew were all fugitives. No way they would help Badger unless he helped them first. But they would have to pay for his help.

* * *

><p>Serenity popped out of hyperspace behind the third moon of Londinium, out where Wash hoped the ultra top secure sensors of the Core planet would not detect them with the gravity field of the moon covering the sudden displacement waves of gravity Serenity's arrival would cause. They no longer had a transponder that could be picked up but they still were a big ship and the sudden popping up of a spaceship so close to the home world of the Alliance would not go unnoticed. Hence, the hiding behind the moon.<p>

No sooner had they come to halt when the Cortex machine flashed that a message was waiting for them. Wash looked at it and nearly died from shocked. When he called Zoe to the bridge and she saw the name on the wave, she had cursed and growled and then called the woman back. After ten minutes of arguing and cussing at each other Zoe finally made the deal. Five million for Mal's freedom.

* * *

><p>"Give me the shot," River said again, and again Simon shook his head. They were in the infirmary and Simon had just given an injection to Jayne to help numb the pain in his various wounds.<p>

"No. You are not going!" Simon said.

"If she ain't goin', no ruttin' way I am!" Jayne said as he climbed off the examining table.

"I am going Jayne and so are you," River told the big merc. "You owe Mal that much, least of all for not throwing you out the airlock after Ariel."

"Jeeze, do we have to bring that up? Zoe is still sore. Christ, Doc, give her the shot."

Simon shook his head again and looked at River. "No. If you die, all that we have done will be for nothing."

"If Mal dies, how can we live with ourselves?" River replied. "I'm going, with or without your help. But with my leg the way it is I won't be much good to Mal."

Kaylee was standing just outside the doorway, listening to all this, fighting to stay calm, and stay out of it, but now she just had to say something. "Simon…we have to go. All of us."

"No one is going anywhere…yet," came the voice of Zoe as she heard the last of their conversation. "Things have changed, folks. In a big way."

When everyone was gathered Zoe broke the news of her wave conversation to the rest of the crew and they were both stunned and a little worried.

"She can't be trusted," Inara said.

"No, she can't," Zoe agreed. "But we have no choice. She said they were moving him in an hour or two to a military base where a court martial is being readied for him. How she knew she wouldn't say. We have no time to get there without being seen. So we go with this plan…or Mal dies."

* * *

><p>Mal was heading for a hangman's noose and there was nothing he could do about it. He had expected this fate many times, his life as a smuggler not one where anyone ended up retired on their ill-gotten gains. Yet even so he still could not really grasp that his life would end very soon and in a terrible way. Once the Shepard had said that the human mind could not accept its own death, and that such a belief that one would live forever was a coping mechanism to help the body survive the most terrible circumstances. Mal wondered if such a thought went through Book's mind as he was dying from those bullet wounds back near Miranda. In the end believing one wouldn't die saved no one. Everyone had to die eventually.<p>

He was in the back of some kind of moving vehicle, a prison transfer van most likely, chained by the feet and hands to the wall behind him, with four guards with him, two on his sides and two in front of him, all four with those gorramn electro-shock sticks that Mal was taking an intense dislike to.

"Lucky the warden still lives or we would have shot you like the dog you are," growled a big guard sitting opposite him.

"Yeah?" Mal said. "Guess he'll be eating his soup through a straw for a while after that smack in the throat I gave him."

That comment got him a shock stick to the right leg that made Mal wish he had kept his mouth shut. "Keep it up," said the guard. "We'll see how tough you are when they put that rope around your neck in the morning."

Mal was about to reply when a tremendous shock hit the vehicle on the right side, away from where Mal was sitting. The guards yelled in surprise as the van began to wobble out of control and then it flipped on its right side and skidded to a stop after a while. The guards had all fallen into a tangled mess, while Mal was hanging suspended from his handcuffed arms and feet from the opposite wall, the pain of the cuffs digging into his limbs making him shout for help.

"Get these gorramn things off of me!" he shouted and then he hear a small popping sound and the rear doors swung open.

"In a sec," came a voice, a woman's voice that sounded familiar…but that couldn't be. "Take a deep breath, Mal, and close your eyes."

"What…wait!"

A canister of something smoking was tossed into the opened back door and Mal just had time to suck in his breath and shut his eyes tight. The guards began to sputter and choke and as the smoked filled the van Mal felt hands on him and the chains we being cut and then he was dragged from the van, dragged along the road and then shoved into the back of another vehicle.

"Well, Malcolm Reynolds. Ain't you a sight for sore eyes," said a voice Mal had not heard in years. Mal sucked in air and then blink and opened his eyes and then blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There were three people in the back of what looked like another van. There was a young man with blond hair, a short Chinese man with a wicked scar on his right cheek, and…

"Monty?"

"Ah, so he does remember his old friends," the big man with the walrus mustache said. He was still wearing his old brown coat, and Mal felt a wave of happiness overcome him. Monty and Mal had fought many battles together during the war, and many battles in bars after it. He was sure happy to see a familiar face. But right now Mal was mostly confused.

"Gorramnit, Monty…what the hell is going on?"

"A rescue," said the big man as he helped Mal up and the two sat on benches opposite each other.

"But...how did you know where I was?"

"That's the little woman's doing," Monty said with a jerk of his thumb to the front, where through a door in the van Mal could see someone driving and someone in the passenger seat. The passenger turned her blond head his way and grinned.

"Hi, Mal."

The shock of seeing Saffron took his breath away for a moment or two and then Mal just shook his head. "How…why?"

"We been following your case and so has a friend of yours, out on the rim," explained Monty.

"Who?"

"Badger, who else?" Saffron said.

"Badger…but…what the hell is going on?"

Saffron stepped back into the rear area. She was wearing a grey form fitting jumpsuit of some kind of shiny material, which enhanced her great physical attributes. Mal found himself staring and then remembered who this was. She smiled at him and knew he had been staring.

"Oh, Mal. Sorry. Monty and are married…again."

Mal stared at Monty, who looked sheepish. "What the…when…how?"

"About two years ago," Monty said. "Seems you went off the radar. We met and well, she needed help and I kinda, well…you know how it is. Now I hear you been to Earth and back."

"Is it true?" asked the blond youth.

"Yes," Mal said. "But there'll be time for story telling later. How you know I was here? And what the hell you all doing on Londinium?"

"We live here," Saffron told him as she sat down. "A respectable married couple…who just happen to be criminals."

"Lots of rich folks on this planet," Monty said with a wink.

"And they ain't so bright," the Chinese man with the scar added.

"So…that's that," Saffron said. "Now as for you, well…let's just say one of my marks is a man high up in the government. We've been trying to con him out of some money and he just happened to let slip that today was the day you were going to go on trial. At first we thought, oh, well, sorry, Mal, it's been nice knowing you."

"I didn't say that Mal, honest," Monty said in protest. "I wanted to come get you but…well, no one else did."

Mal grunted. "Things never change, do they?" he said to Saffron.

"Oh, Mal, don't look so hurt. You know what I am," she said in her sweet voice. Then looked to Monty. "And you do too, hon. Now, things changed when Badger waved me this morning. He said your crew would pay top coin to free you. He heard how they made a large withdrawal from a bank on Ariel so, we put two and two together and came up with a big payday."

"How much?"

"Five million, Badger gets 20%. Zoe made the deal and you make sure she sticks with it."

Five million. That was over half of what they had back on the ship. But if Zoe made the deal and now he was free, he had to pay. "Yeah, Ok, you'll get paid. So…what now?"

"Now we hide you somewhere till we can get off world and meet Serenity."

Mal shook his head. "No. I've got something else I have to do first."

Monty looked at him with wariness. "Mal…I know that look and tone. You can't…"

"I can. I'm going to kill Shin."

* * *

><p>Admiral Shin seethed as he got the news. "How in the hell did Reynolds escape?" he shouted into the comms device on his desk.<p>

General MacCready was in charge of the transportation and now he explained it all. Shin had been just about to leave his office to watch what promised to be a short trial and then an execution when he received the disquieting call. MacCready explained how they had used just one van, a prison van, so as to attract no attention to them. No one knew they were moving Reynolds, so they expected no trouble. The van had been sideswiped by a heavy truck, knocked on its side, and the guards had been gassed.

"How did they know Reynolds was in that van? How did they know he was being moved? How did they know the route he was taking?" Shin almost screamed into the comms device

"We don't know," MacCready said. "Someone talked."

"Find out who or it's you will be hanging from a noose!"

MacCready growled. "Keep making threats against your friends and you will soon have none."

Shin calmed down. "You have my apology. General, this business is getting out of hand. Time to step up the heat on Malcolm Reynolds. Put out the news of Reynolds' escape planet wide. Add a substantial reward for news of his whereabouts. Double the million credit reward we offered earlier for information on Serenity. And give the police and military orders to shot him on sight."

"Yes, sir," MacCready said and then he was gone.

Shin ended the connection. He leaned back in his chair and wondered how they knew Reynolds was being moved. No one knew except himself, MacCready, the prison warden, and whoever MacCready and the warden used to take Reynolds out of the prison and escort him. He could not fault MacCready for using just a single unescorted unassuming vehicle. Feelings about Reynolds were running high. Many condemned him as a brigand and a rebel, but many others had shown sympathy and still more were vocal about his innocence. Shin's use of the Operative to stir up the riots had inadvertently started a "Free Malcolm Reynolds" movement. If anyone knew he was being moved they could have tried to freed him, hence the low profile. But this operation smacked of professionalism. Someone with experience, used to planning operations, and executing them with precision. In Shin's experience only three types of people could do such things. The military, the police, and…criminals.

He hit a button on his comms device. "Get me a list of all known associates of Malcolm Reynolds," he barked to an assistant.

"Yes, sir," came the female assistant's reply. "Such a list has already been prepared from his war records and criminal activities. Sending it to your screen now, sir.

"Very good," he said as the file came up on his screen. At least someone was doing their job around here.

Shin turned his eyes to the list of Reynolds' known associates. Now, he thought, which one of you helped him escape? Soon his eyes fell on one name, someone he knew Reynolds had recent contacts with, someone Cutter had reached out to when he was trying to run down River Tam. Thomas Jamison, aka Badger, criminal type who lived on Persephone. Except now Shin knew this same Thomas Jamison was on Hera running a shop with his cousin that was building FTL's for civilians. They were the first ones River Tam had sent the FTL plans to when she decided to break the deal Blakely had made with Serenity's crew. Now the Jamison boys were on the run, escaping from their shop when Alliance personnel showed up to confiscate everything. Besides parts to build FTL's and a ship in the dry dock with an FTL almost completed, they had also found a large cache of weapons. It was illegal to have such weapons and if Shin's men found any hint of them being traded or sold, it was the death penalty for the Jamisons.

He clicked on Badger's name and saw the latest news concerning him. Escaped, stole a car, which was traced to a small town on Hera. And…was arrested! Yes! Time to find out what he knew.

* * *

><p>"This ain't so bad," Jim Jamison said to Badger as they sat in a cell in the tiny jail in the tiny town on Hera.<p>

"Shut it!" Badger growled. "This is all your fault you numbskull!"

"I said I was sorry," Jim said meekly. "I just wanted a slash. That beer filled me up. How's I to know the coppers be in the bathroom."

"Right. Anyone could have made that mistake. But did you have to piss on his boots!

"I got nervous! I ain't a criminal like you is!"

"Well, mate, you is now." Badger shook his head in disgust. They had almost gotten away and now look at them.

They had been on the platform waiting for the train. They had to get away from this town where the stolen car was found. Badger had taken a chance and used the old credit card he had tucked into a pocket to buy two tickets. To his surprise it worked but he only had enough cash on the card to go to the next town. At least it was away from this place where the stolen car was picked up. The train was only ten minutes away when Jim started complaining that he needed a slash.

"Go, for Christ sake," Badger told him. "But if you miss the train you're on your own, mate."

Five minutes later Jim came out screaming his bloody fool head off, with an Alliance policeman with wet boots pinning his arms behind him. As more coppers rushed over to help, Badger ignored the fracas, even as Jim shouted his name. The train just pulled in when a copper recognized him from the wanted bulletins from the Cortex, he later found out. Two of them had knocked him down and cuffed him and now they were in the town lockup.

A guard came and looked through the bars at them. "Thomas Jamison?"

"Yeah, that's me, except I goes by Badger."

"Okay…Badger…you have a wave."

"Who is it? Me mum?" Badger asked sarcastically. "Piss off. No one knows I am here so know one would wave me." And if it was Saffron who somehow found out he was in lockup he wanted nothing to do with her.

"It's from Londinium…it's Admiral Shin," said the guard, surprised at his own words.

"Gorramnit," Badger said quietly. "Right…guess I better not keep the most powerful man in the verse waiting." A minute later he was sitting in an office, alone, looking at an Oriental man in a military uniform on the Cortex screen.

"Thomas Jamison?" Shin asked.

"You got him," Badger said in surprise, recognizing Shin from the latest Cortex news feeds. "Bugger hell. It's really you. Thought it was a mate pulling me leg."

"It's really me. And I'm not one to go around 'pulling legs'."

"Right. So, down to business. What can I do you for admiral?"

Shin's mood darkened. "This is not one of your business deals…Badger."

"No? Funny, I was thinking why would an admiral wave little old me. He must know I was in lockup or he wouldn't be able to find me. And it occurred to me. This has just got to be something to do with someone I know."

"Yes. Reynolds."

"Heard he was in lockup as well, heading for a long rope or a long stretch in a permanent lockdown."

"Not anymore. He escaped."

Badger knew what was up now. Saffron had succeeded and Shin was ticked off at the verse and was looking for how Mal did it. "Oh? Slick character he is. Go over the wall, did he?"

"Not exactly. We think you know how he escaped."

"Me? I been running from you lot for a bit now, had no time to plan any masterful escapes from prisons millions of clicks away. And why would I help Reynolds? He been nothing but trouble since I first met him."

Shin scowled. "Tell me what you know or it's the death penalty for you and your cousin."

Badger felt his stomach clench but kept his cool. "What? For making ships?"

"No…for storing illegal weapons."

Christ. "Look, them guns ain't ours. Reynolds and his bunch left them there, see. We got nothing to do with them guns."

"I don't care. Tell me what you know or I will tell the men in that police station to put you two against a wall and end you now."

"Wait a minute!" Badger said in real fear. "Let's talk sense now. You want answers. Well, I got them. But it will cost."

"You have nothing to bargain with except your lives and I don't care about them. So…life on a penal colony or a wall and a bullet. Your choice. Tell me how Reynolds escaped. Who's helping him?"

Badger smiled. "Oh, not so fast. I think I have something to bargain with. You want Mal...bad. I can see it. You want him dead. Sure, I get it. Sometimes I wished him dead myself. So, this is how it goes. You tell the copper in charge here to let us go. You clean our record up, nice and neat, and you let Jim go back to his shop and run it as was before, no more FTLs, on our honor, and me you let me go my merry way…and I will tell you it all."

"And if you lie?" Shin asked, his face full of suspicion.

"Well, you found me once, sure you can find me again. And you'll know where Jim will be, now won't you?"

Shin grunted and then nodded. "You have a deal."

* * *

><p>Deep underground below the Ministry of the Interior Senior Technician Wilma Robertson sat her desk as she had done for the last forty years, looking at the control panel closely, making sure the coolant levels were in the proper range and that the temperature was not too hot or cold. It was a boring job, but vital, for behind the thick glass wall that was next to her desk were rank on rank of computer servers, a server farm, and keeping it cool was her job. If it overheated she had better run, not only because she would be in deep trouble but the whole system might catch on fire. But that had never happened.<p>

It was almost lunch time when Wilma noticed the red light come on the screen at her station. The trouble was in row ten, server twenty-four. Something was not quite right. It was not overheating, which was the first thing she checked. But something was wrong. She was all alone, the other techs on their lunch break, which she would take when they came back. She sighed. She hated going into the server farm area. It was cold, and she was old, almost sixty, and her bones felt the cold worse than when she was much younger.

She bundled up in a heavy winter coat and took her diagnostics kit and entered the server farm area. She immediately shivered and then zipped up and pulled her hood over her head. When she reached server twenty-four, row ten, she saw the problem right away. A panel had popped open, exposing the interior to the air. This was not good, because even though the air was controlled by super filters, if any dust or dirt got inside, the sensitive equipment might shut down. She was about to close the panel when she saw something odd inside.

That shouldn't be there. It was a small black…something…plugged into a port that was used for inserting a diagnostic tool. She reach in and pulled it off. It was a flash drive. Nothing special, a common drive anyone could buy anywhere. Then she had an awful thought. What if someone had put this here to steal secrets? To prevent that was one of her responsibilities. She had to check it. If it was damning evidence she'd just throw it away. With this guy Shin in charge there was no telling what they would do to her if they thought she was responsible. Two of her colleagues had already been killed, Scott and Megan, murdered in Megan's home by robbers, so said the police report. Both stabbed with a sword, so the news report said. But Wilma had been uneasy about that news. After they had died strange men had come swarming around, checking all the records and files for something which they never told the techs. Scott and Megan had been involved in something, Wilma surmised, something that got them killed. Maybe one of them had put the drive there. She had to check it.

She inserted it into her own personal comms device, into a port on the left side. Almost immediately an image popped up on the screen. She gasped. It was Adam Cutter.

"Hello," said the icy cold Chancellor. She knew he was dead but still got a fright. "I am High Chancellor Adam Cutter. The information you are holding is vital to the security of the Alliance. Please bring it to the proper authorities. You shall be rewarded."

"Proper authorities," Wilma said aloud. "Who the hell is that now?" She knew she should just throw it away but now she wanted to know what was on it. She had been dealing with computers all her life and this flash drive was nothing to her skills at finding information, Still, it took time, and she was not done when her crew came back from lunch so she placed the drive in her pocket and went out the door. Instead of her usual lunch in the cafeteria she went outside, not sure where to go. It was a cold day and people were bundled up and it looked like it would rain. As she walked she heard some shocking news that many people were talking about.

Malcolm Reynolds had escaped.

Soon she saw a street corner news screen and stood and watched with many other people as the news flashed across the screen. The criminal Malcolm Reynolds had escaped and was wanted dead or alive. Police had orders to shoot him on sight. Any citizens who spotted him were to call the police immediately. An award of two million credits was being offered. There followed some vague descriptions of the people and the vehicle that helped him escape but Wilma had hardly heard it as she pressed on. Soon she found her footstep heading to her home, her small apartment where she lived with her little dog.

Once inside all thoughts of lunch left her mind and she immediately started to work on the flash drive. In less than ten minutes she broken the encryption on the files. She saw it was a serious of video files. Each was dated, going back for up to six months. The last one was on the day the Prime Minister had been killed. She clicked on the first one and got a shock as the video began to play. It was Admiral Shin at a conference of military men. She listened for a few minutes and it was mostly boring stuff she did not understand. Then she remembered the last date and clicked on that one. After watching she pulled the flash drive out of the computer and sat and sat and thought and thought and felt so scare and alone she had no idea what to do.

They had killed her. They had done it. Had planned it all. Had wanted her dead. Had wanted to take control. Cutter had known they were up to something, became suspicious six months ago, planted a camera in the room, sent the files to this drive…oh God. Scoot and Megan had been killed the same night as the Prime Minister. Had they seen the conference as well?

No…otherwise they would have had the drive…wait, they had been on duty that morning. Had been monitoring live feeds from various intelligence sources. They must have seen the conference live. Then Shin found out and had them killed.

She had to tell someone, had to let someone know. She couldn't abide the military taking over everything, ruining the peace and freedom they mostly had. She had heard Colonel Powers' broadcast about Miranda and the Reavers and how Shin had been the one who had killed the Prime Minister. She didn't believe it, hardly anyone she knew did, but now it seemed like Powers was right.

She looked at the flash drive in her hand. This could get me killed, she thought. Cutter said take it to the proper authorities. But who was that now?

* * *

><p>Thomas Blakely was just getting ready to leave his office and head to the prison to see Mal when the news flashed on his Cortex screen. Mal had escaped.<p>

Blakely didn't know whether to be happy or angry. "Mal, you'll never get off the planet," he said aloud.

He sat down again and suddenly had no where to be. He had no client appointments and his son was in school. Then he realized Shin might try to pin Mal's escape on him. He thought he might get a call or see men coming to escort him away but nothing happened. He ate lunch in his office and got ready for his afternoon appointments.

Someone knocked on his office door. It was one of his bodyguards.

"Sir…something strange just happened." the guard said as he entered. "A woman…ah, middle aged, white, graying hair, she just entered, and demands to see you. She seems very agitated."

"A legal matter?"

"She won't say. I checked her for weapons. She's clean, seems harmless, if a little intense."

"Okay, send her in."

The woman entered and he told her to sit. "My name is…is not important," she said when the bodyguard was gone. Then she reached out her hand and dropped something on his desk. It was a small black flash drive.

"What's this?"

"You look at it and you'll know. I already decrypted it."

"I can't touch this unless you tell me what it is."

She seemed surprised and then nodded. "Okay. It's evidence. About who murdered your wife."

She stood and seemed ready to flee. "Wait! Tell me where you found it? Who are you?"

She turned back. "Two people already died because I think they saw what was on that thing. I don't want to be number three. Just…look at it…and do what you have to do."

She went to leave again and again he asked her to wait. This time she ignored him and opened the door and was gone.

Blakely looked down at the flash drive. If he touched it all kinds of legal ramifications ensued. He might be accepting evidence that was stolen. He might be committing a crime. Shin would love that. But the woman said it was about who murdered Susan. He had to look at it.

Ten minutes later and he knew Malcolm Reynolds had been right. Shin had ordered the attack on the Parliament. Here was the proof. But what to do with it?

* * *

><p>"Gorramnit all to hell," General MacCready growled as he looked at the reports coming in about Malcolm Reynolds in his office at the Ministry of the Interior as new High Chancellor. Every crackpot and scared housewife was seeing Malcolm Reynolds on the street or in their backyard. Thousands of reports in less than two hours since the news hit the Cortex. It would take days, weeks to shift through them all and more were coming in. It was that damn reward money. Everyone wanted a piece of it.<p>

To find Reynolds he needed someone who knew him, had chased him before. The records didn't show anyone of that description except Laurence Dobson and he had disappeared years ago, and was presumed dead. But MacCready knew Shin had an ace up his sleeve. He was using Operatives and the Athenian Island children to do his dirty work. MacCready had been playing this game too long to let Shin just do as he pleased without watching his moves. If Shin was ousted MacCready had no intentions of going with him.

He found the secret file and the code that Cutter had used to contact Operatives. On the high waveband secure long distance Cortex system he sent out the code via a tourist ad for Sihnon that would play twice an hour for the next day. Hopefully, one of the Operatives would see the code and contact him.

Luckily, only an hour passed before a wave message came in. He didn't know the man but he had to be an Operative. MacCready explained who he was and what he needed. "Can you take on this task?"

"Yes. I am on Ariel now, waiting for my ride," said the black man with the cold eyes. "I can be on Londinium in a few hours."

"It's at least a week by normal space flight."

The man smiled somewhat. "I am not taking a normal spaceship, General." And then he ended the wave.

* * *

><p>The Operative walked aboard the ship and was not impressed. It was an old freighter, with more space built into her for cargo than creature comforts. But it had an FTL drive which seemed to work and the Alliance men on board knew how to fly it. The ship, called the Katusha, was in high orbit over Ariel having made its first FTL run from Hera less than 2 hours ago.<p>

The engineer in charge greeted the Operative at the airlock. "Orders, sir?" the officer asked after introductions were made.

"Londinium," the Operative told him. "We have an escaped prisoner to find."

"Yes, sir, We should be ready to jump in ten minutes. You might want to find a place to strap in, sir. The passenger lounge is on the upper deck."

As the Operative strapped in the small dingy room that passed for a lounge he thought on what to do next. He was going against Shin's orders to track down the rest of the FLT ships the Jamison Shipyard had outfitted. But this was a chance he could not pass up. Where Malcolm Reynolds was located, River Tam would not be far behind.

* * *

><p>"You stop this madness right now!" Inara yelled into the Cortex screen on the bridge of Serenity. The whole bridge was full of all except Jonathan and Mary, all looking at the screen in happiness that Mal was alive and safe. That happiness was quickly dashed as he told them his desire to kill Shin.<p>

Mal shook his head. "You know I can't do that. He killed the PM, we all know this. He's got to die."

"And what about me?" Inara asked, almost in tears. "What about us?"

"Shin will never leave us in peace," Mal said.

"Captain," Zoe asked from Inara's side. "Do you have a plan, sir? I mean, the man is most likely never alone, especially now."

"Working on it," Mal said.

Then a blond head came into view pushing a surprised Mal out of the way. It was Saffron, all smiles. "Okay, time for chitchat is over before the Alliance gets a fix on this wave. Not to worry, Mal's crazy as usual and me and my guys want nothing to do with his crazy ideas."

"Hey!" they heard Mal shout from off screen.

"So…now to business Zoe," Saffron said. "We held up our end, now what about payment?"

"You'll get it," Zoe said reluctantly. "When and where?"

"The old ruins of the First City," Saffron told her. "When you get here, wave me at this address." Then the signal was cut.

"The First City?" Jayne asked in confusion. More than one person rolled their eyes, making Jayne mad. "Are you gonna tell me or do I have to beat it outta one of you?"

"The first settlement the colonists made when they arrived 500 years ago is called the First City," Simon explained. "It was abandoned over three hundred years ago after a flood destroyed a lot of it and killed over ten thousand people. The people built the new capital on higher ground away from the river flood plains."

"Oh," Jayne said. "But ain't there a river that goes through the capital?"

"Yes," Gabriel Tam told him. "But it is just a small tributary and its flooding is well controlled." Then he looked at Zoe. "Can you trust this woman…Saffron is it?"

"No," Zoe and Inara said together and then Zoe finished. "She once tried to have us all killed and she tried to cheat us once too."

Jayne laughed. "She even tricked Mal into marrying her."

"What?" Regan Tam said in surprise.

"Come to think of it, were they ever legally divorced?" Simon asked.

Inara snorted. "I'll divorce her from her life if she tries any funny stuff."

"Well, this is all fun going down mammary…sorry, memory lane," Wash said as he winced as Zoe smacked him in the back of the head for his poor pun. "But we have to figure a way to get to the First City."

"Just fly there," Kaylee said from the co-pilot's seat.

Wash looked at her with raised eyebrows. "But we don't have a transponder and this ship is known throughout the verse."

"Then we'll need another ship," Kaylee said as if it were obvious.

"Ah…where?" Zoe asked.

"There," Kaylee said as she pointed out the window at the third moon of Londinium. "While you were all jawing I was looking through the files on the moon there. Seems there is more than one mining town. And they all got spaceports."

Jayne smiled. "Guess we're stealing a ship."

Zoe shook her head. "No, this time we are going to try to do it the legal way and book passage like nice decent folks who live on the Core."

Wash laughed. "Zoe, look at us. We're all wanted fugitives. And we ain't exactly the decent types."

"No, we aren't," Zoe said, but then she looked at Gabriel and Regan. "But they are."

* * *

><p>Mal was sitting on a ratty sofa in a crappy room in an old house in what he suspected was the First City, but he wasn't sure. He had a blindfold put over his eyes as they drove a certain distance, just a precaution Saffron told him, in case the Alliance got him back and used they usually successful methods to interrogate him on who rescued him and where they had taken him. When they had arrived he could see through the edges of the blindfold that there were many buildings and he could hear the flowing of a river, but there was no sound of traffic or people. First City it had to be.<p>

A portable Cortex screen on a small table was all that was modern in the place. Nearby was a small kitchen where at a table Monty sat with the two other guys in the gang, all three drinking glasses of beer. Mal would have joined them but his leg was cuffed and a long chain went from it to an old water radiator on the wall.

"Monty, come on, you know I won't run," Mal said in frustration.

"Not my call," Monty said, obviously embarrassed.

"Saffron's in charge, I get it," Mal said in disgust.

"You bet I am," she said as she came into the room from a nearby bedroom. "Now Mal, you play nice and we'll all get through this in one piece. You get your freedom and we get rich."

"Is money all you want?" Mal asked in disgust.

"Yes," they all said, even Monty.

"What happened to you Monty?" Mal asked.

"I got tired, Mal. Tired of running and doing jobs for scum like Badger who don't pay you what you're worth. And I never forgot my first true love here… Bridget."

Saffron sighed. "You know I don't go by that name here, honey."

"Sorry," Monty said.

"What name do you go by now?" Mal asked her. "Cause me calling you Saffron just reminds me of bad times."

"Oh, many names, none I am telling you," she replied. "Remember the less you know the better. So, Saffron will do for now I guess. No one here knows me by that name anyway."

"Okay, Saffron, we gotta look at the bigger picture here, all of you. Shin is scum, he killed the PM, and he is going to take over everything. They all declared martial law and plan on getting rid of any civil liberties. They already tried to kill me once and had a sham trial all set for me if you guys hadn't come along. So…"

"So nothing," the Chinese man with the scar said. "You keep talking and all I hear is words. Ain't you supposed to be some big damn hero? Or is it the rebel leader? Or the man who's been to Earth and back? What is it?"

Mal glared at him. "I'm just a fellow trying to make it through the day, like you here all are. And I try to keep those I care about safe. But those in charge around here been trying for many years now to end me or put me behind bars at least. I aim to stop them anyway I can."

Saffron smiled and he knew it was fake. "Well, good luck with that Mal. Now if you stay quiet for a while we might just give you something to eat."

Gorramnit all to hell, Mal thought. Out of one fire and into, well, not a fire, but it was no fun that was for sure. But he kept his mouth shut and he got some food and water and even a blanket and pillow while he lay down on the old sofa. Despite his many injuries, sleep came, he was so beat, and all the while he hoped Zoe and the rest could somehow get here faster and take him away from this nightmare. But first he had to kill Shin.

* * *

><p>"Yes, send him in," said MacCready. The Operative had only taken half a day to arrive and MacCready knew he somehow got a new FTL ship and someone who could fly it.<p>

"Reporting as ordered," the man said when standing before MacCready's desk.

"Malcolm Reynolds is somewhere in this city. I want you to track him down anyway you can, and kill him on sight."

"I could have done that many days ago."

"That was a mistake letting him live."

"Indeed. And his crew if they are there?"

"Exterminate them all, and those who helped him escape."

"Even Kaylee Frye?"

"I take it by your sudden appearance here making and learning to fly an FTL ship is not such a big mystery anymore," MacCready said. "We don't need her anymore."

"Very well. I will need all the video scans of the escape."

"It is all set up for you down below where I've been told you've worked before." He was about to leave but MacCready stopped him. He reached into his desk and took out a square metal box with several buttons on it.

"What's this?" the Operative asked.

"Something to help you stop River Tam if she is with Reynolds. Apparently, the people on Athenian Island were holding back some information I only found after I… cleansed…the place. The doctors had implanted every subject's brain with a small neuron device, undetectable by any scanner. Apparently it was used to control them if they became too violent. Just press this button and she will experience excruciating pain. It only has a short range, however, less than twenty meters…so they said. You need to be close to her."

The Operative took the box, and as he left he smiled. Now I have you little girl, he thought. Just come to me and you will not escape me again.

* * *

><p>"He's at the Ministry of the Interior," Shin told the young man on the Cortex screen. "Kill him."<p>

"We can do it there, inside, less witnesses."

"You can't bring any weapons in there."

"We don't need any."

"Good. How you do it is your business. That is all."

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

Good, Shin thought. Soon the Operative will be dead. He knows too much. As do the rest. Maybe it was time to get rid of all of them.

But not yet. Jamison had told him a great deal about a woman named Saffron and her gang that had freed Reynolds. Now he had everyone else looking for her. Soon she would be found and Reynolds would die.

* * *

><p>The large office with the long table where he had worked before was still as it was except now he was all alone. The Operative entered and there was a young blond woman sitting at the desk in an outer office. "I need all the videos of Malcolm Reynolds' escape." was all he said to her, not even introducing himself.<p>

"Yes, sir," she said and in a few minutes all the files were up on his screen on one of the terminals in the large inner office. He watched them over and over and took down notes. It was all taken from a distance street cameras and was of poor quality, but he could still see much of what had happened. A large transport truck slammed into the prison van and then a black van came up behind it and four people got out and freed Reynolds. He checked the license plate numbers of the van and truck and soon learned they were stolen plates. Vid captures of the criminals faces was no good as they all wore gas masks. One was a woman, obvious by her voluptuous body shape, one was a large man, and two others men as well. The drivers of the two vehicles he couldn't see as they never got out. The large transport took off after it had struck the prison van.

He was about to call for the assistant when he heard her talking to someone outside. "Can I help you?" she said and then she screamed.

The Operative was up in an instant and when he came out he saw two people, one a young woman with red hair and the other a young man with black hair. Both were young, trim, fit and had an intense look in their eyes. The assistant was lying on the floor, and looked unconscious…or dead, but she had no visible wounds.

"What…" but he never got the word out as they attack. Fists and boots came flying and he barely had time to defend himself. In a flurry they fought in the confined space, trading blows and all three got hurt, but they were too fast and he was alone, and he was losing. A kick to his stomach doubled him up and then another kick to the head sent him sprawling back into his bigger office. As he lay on the floor the girl advanced to leap in the air and land on him with both feet. He kicked up and got her right shin, which knocked her off balance and she fell to the side. But the boy was in there and his boot got the Operative in the chin and everything went fuzzy.

"He's good," said the girl.

"Not good enough," the boy said and he picked up a nearby heavy chair and raised it over his head.

Who were they? the Operative thought as he knew he was about to die. They were so fast, so well trained, almost as well as…

Then he knew who they were. He reached into his pocket of his jacket and pressed the button on the square metal box.

The boy was the first to react. He let out a screech and dropped the chair as he put his hands to his head and fell to the floor in agony. The girl only had time to say "What…?" when the same thing happened to her. She convulsed and clutched her head and fell to the floor as well.

The Operative got up, feeling a bit woozy, but now more in control. He took out the box and held it in his hand, still holding the button down, looking at it with satisfaction. "Well, this at least works."

He looked down at the two on the floor, both still in agony, moaning and groaning as they held their heads. "I think it is time we had a chat. I want you to tell me everything. But first off, and most importantly, who sent you?


	19. Chapter 19

_Things come to a head on Londinium as the plan to win Mal's freedom begins to unravel._

**River's Run – Part 19**

"Destination?" the young lady with the nice smile asked Gabriel Tam and his wife Regan as they stood in line at the spaceport ticket counter in the mining town of Helokon on the third moon of Londinium.

"Londinium, capital city," Gabriel said with a return smile. "Four tickets."

"Four?" the girl said in slight surprise. "Ah, sorry, but we must check IDs of everyone who goes on board."

"Certainly. Here are our IDs and my son and his wife are running a bit late…oh, wait here they are now."

"Did you get the tickets?" Zoe asked with a smile to Gabriel and Regan. She was dressed in Kaylee's wedding dress and she had the veil on her head and draped over her face. Next to her was Jayne, in his Sunday go to a whorehouse best.

"Oh, newlyweds?" the girl asked.

"Yup," Jayne said as he hugged Zoe tight to him. She almost pulled away but then put on a big smile. "Jus' heading out on the honeymoon," Jayne continued. "The folks here is gonna do a little shopping while we…ah…check into the honeymoon suite. Ain't that right…ma and pa?"

"Yes, son," Gabriel said with a tight smile.

Regan smiled as well, a bit more sincere looking than her husband. "She needs your IDs…son."

"Sure thing, ma, got 'em right here." Jayne fished out two ID cards, fake, and hastily made on Serenity by Jonathan, who was well enough now to sit properly and had some experience at making fake IDs for people hiding out on Taos during the war. The trouble was Jayne and Zoe were too well-known to the Alliance policemen so they were going in disguise as a married couple. Zoe had her hair pulled back and up in a bun under the veil and Inara had put some specialized tattooing on her face in the form used on Old Earth That Was by Hindu brides getting married. Hopefully no one would know what it was or care as long as it kept wise eyes from knowing who she was. Jayne's shaved head and shaved face hopefully did the same thing.

He had cursed and bellowed against this but Inara had pleaded and finally he had relented. As to who would go to make the deal with Saffron there had been much arguing. There was no question of River going as her face was plastered on every police station and transport hub wall and bounty hunter bulletin board across the galaxy. Kaylee and Wash had to stay on board to run the ship. And Simon, well, he just wasn't that good in a fight, which even he admitted, and neither was Inara, who would more than likely kill Saffron at first sight anyway, so she had to stay behind as well. Jonathan was still not fit after being shot in the chest and Mary was not going to leave his side. That just left Zoe, Jayne, Gabriel, and Regan. Zoe had been right about one thing. Gabriel and Regan were still not on any Cortex wanted bulletin boards, so hopefully the folks on the moon hadn't been clued in that the Alliance might be looking for them. They would be the main cover, parents of a son and his new bride. That last part had been Gabriel's idea.

Simon of course was against his parents getting involved in any of this. He feared the worst would happen and no one said it wouldn't be dangerous. Just being with Zoe and Jayne could get them in hot water, more than likely with a term behind bars for helping them avoid Alliance detection. And no one knew what would happen when they met Saffron's gang. She wasn't exactly known for her honesty when it came to making deals.

In the end Simon used logic and saw that there was no other way to get Mal back. When he first came on board Serenity Simon hadn't cared about Mal's life. But now things had changed. Simon could almost say Mal was a friend. And of course Kaylee loved Mal like an older brother and would be devastated if he was lost to them. So Simon gave his reluctant approval for the plan.

On the Cortex Wash found the transport schedule for the next ship leaving for Londinium and they quickly made their plans.

But one thing they hadn't thought of. "Mal is too well known now. It's impossible for Mal to get off the planet," Simon said. "Not at any spaceport at least."

"Then this is all a waste of time," Jayne said with a snort. "If I shaved my head for nothin'…"

"High atmo entry and shuttle craft retrieval," River said quickly with a look to Wash.

"Can you do it?" Inara asked their pilot.

"Guys…that's crazy," Wash replied. "This is an Alliance core planet. The main planet! It has all kinds of defenses and patrol ships and radar and other spooky things to make sure no enemy can get in and out without them knowing it."

"Those defenses were built for normal spaceships," River said. "Not one with an FTL drive."

"You mean…make an FTL run?" Kaylee asked, her tone a bit skeptical. "But…it's so short a distance. I mean not that short but compared to other jumps we made…short. And it's a near atmo jump…dangerous."

"You did it at Sihnon when you got me," Inara reminded them.

"Not quite the same," Wash explained. "At Sihnon we had a long jump and we stopped over the north pole, with lots of space to stop and no atmo in the way. Here if we screw up the calculations we will hit atmo at light speed and burn to a crisp."

"Then forget it!" Jayne said.

"I can make the calculations," River told them with confidence. "We can do it." Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "Either that or we leave Mal where he is and hope Saffron can find a way to come to us."

"If she could she would have said so already or she just doesn't want to," Zoe said. "Right. My call. River, make the calculations. Time is running out. We at least have to go there and get Mal. If Serenity can't come for us, we will have to find another way off planet."

A short while later the four passengers boarded Inara's shuttle. "And make it fast back here," Wash said to Inara. "We can't just stay up here forever before someone on that moon starts wondering what we are doing and comes for a closer look."

* * *

><p>With Inara's shuttle gone Wash put them in a higher orbit and hopefully that would help keep them off of anyone's minds down below who might get too nosy. An hour later Inara was back, having landed them on the outskirts of the mining town without any incident. As soon as Inara came out of her shuttle River was standing there carrying a lot of guns.<p>

"Have you made the calculations?" Inara asked her.

"Yes," River said and then she walked into the shuttle with the guns.

"What are you doing?" Inara asked as River started putting the guns down inside the shuttle.

"Just in case," River replied. "Zoe and Jayne only have their pistols and my parents have no guns and Mal will have none. So…just in case."

"Just in case," Inara repeated. "Or do you know something?"

River shrugged. "When have any of our plans ever gone right?"

Inara sighed. "Never. Let me help you."

* * *

><p>The IDs fooled the ticket girl but they still had to get past the guards. Thankfully this small spaceport had only two Alliance guards and they looked a bit slack. And they had no luggage scanners or fancy weapons detectors. With hardly a look at them the guards waved them through after glancing at their tickets and IDs.<p>

Jayne had his pistol in his bag and so did Zoe. If they had been found they would explain they were just off the Rim and everyone out there carried a gun. What was more worrying was the large case Gabriel carried with the money. If the guards found that there would have been many questions and they had no real answers except to say it was a marriage dowry. That might have worked…or not. Thankfully they never had to find out.

They sat in the passenger area in four seats in the same row separated by an aisle, with Gabriel and Regan on one side and Jayne and Zoe on the other, with Jayne and Gabriel by the aisle. They were with about thirty other people, mostly mining folk, and a few official looking types, probably the money men behind the mines. Soon after they took off with a roar and flash and the sudden tightening of their bodies caused by strong G forces, and after a short time they were in orbit. After one swing around the moon the ship hit its burners and made a course straight for Londinium's capital city.

"How long till we make landfall?" Jayne asked Gabriel who was looking at their timetable on the ticket stub.

"Three hours. It will be just after dawn at the capital city when we arrive."

"Damn slow. Sure do miss the FTL," Jayne replied in a low voice.

A redheaded stewardess with a big sunny smile and bigger things that Jayne loved on a woman came down the aisle with a tray of drinks. "Why howdy," Jayne said with big grin on as the woman handed him a glass of wine.

Zoe kicked him and said under her breath. "We're supposed to be newlyweds."

"Right, right," Jayne replied, taking his eyes off the woman's lovely assets. But as she walked by he couldn't help but look at her sexy legs under her short skirt and for that he got another kick from Zoe.

"I'm gonna hate married life," Jayne said with a grunt and then he downed his drink in one go, closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. The shots Simon had given him and Zoe to ease the pain of their various wounds was making him groggy and he needed to be sharp for what was to come.

* * *

><p>The two teen assassins who had tried to kill the Operative were unconscious and sitting in two chairs in the big conference room, blood dripping from their ears, the pain of his torture too much for them to stand anymore and they had both passed out. The receptionist they had knocked out was lying on the floor nearby. Before they had passed out the two assassins had told him the name of who had sent them. He was about to dispatch them permanently when MacCready contacted him on his personal comms device.<p>

"I have some information on who blabbed about Reynolds," MacCready said without preamble.

"Yes? Who would that be?"

"The Minister of Prisons. He seemed to be having an affair with a woman of dubious reputation. Apparently he had too much to say while she lay in his arms. Among their pillow talk was a causal mention that Reynolds was to be hung soon. When she pressed for details he told her Reynolds was to be moved by a prison van to the military prison. Once he heard about Reynolds' escape he was overcome with guilt and sent me a recorded message. Then he shot himself."

"How kind of him to spare us the cost of a trial and public scandal."

"Quite," MacCready replied. "His suicide will be put down to his overtaxed workload or some such nonsense. Meanwhile he gave us the woman's particulars. Unfortunately the name she gave him does not match any known person. But he also sent a vid image of her and after a thorough search through our records we found a report from several years ago about the same woman once married to an Alliance official on Bellerophon. Seems Serenity was involved in some scheme with this woman to steal some precious artifacts from this official. The official claims the woman goes by the name Yolanda and he hasn't seen her in almost five years. He also said that Reynolds and she had some kind of history together. Another quick search and we have the same image of her involved in a bank robbery two years ago, here, but in another city. At that time we picked up one of her gang and he is still in prison. In two years he has never given up anything on his comrades. However, if you would like to do the honors I am sure he will give up any information after whatever persuasive measures you care to use. His civil rights are of no concern now that we have martial law, if you take my meaning."

"Yes, I shall call on him. Send me his particulars."

"On the way to you now."

The name and the man's prison ID and cell number in the local lockdown came up on the Operative's comms device two seconds later. "Thank you," he said to MacCready. "By the way, you shall be getting a call from the receptionist at my office soon. She will tell you there are two dead people here."

"What?" MacCready said in surprise.

"Seems someone is trying to assassinate me."

"Who?"

"Haven't the foggiest. The bodies will be here."

He ended the call and then turned to the two assassins. Without even waking them up he stabbed them both through the heart with his short sword and they gurgled and shook and fell to the floor and were soon dead. Then he slapped the receptionist's face and she came around.

"What…where…oh, god, what happened?" she asked in shock as she saw the two bodies.

"Killers, my dear, not for you, for me. You will be fine. Now, call General MacCready and tell him you were attacked and I killed them."

"Okay," she said in a nervous voice. "But…where will you be?"

"I have more important business to attend to," he said and left her without another word. First, he had to find out where Reynolds was and hopefully Serenity will try to be heroes once more and he can end the hunt for River Tam once and for all. And then Shin, I am coming for you.

* * *

><p>Mal woke up on his cramped sofa in the run down old house and saw the sun that Londinium orbited coming up through a window. He looked around and no one was about. His first thought was to run but then he remembered the chain on his foot. He sat up just as Monty, the blond kid, and the Chinese fellow came through the door with brown bags in their hands.<p>

"Breakfast," Monty said with a big grin, holding up a bag with some kind of fast food Blue Sun subsidiary logo on it.

"There's a restaurant around here?" Mal asked. From what he heard about the First City it was mostly abandoned except for some squatters and a few criminal elements both of which were routinely rousted by Alliance patrols.

"No," the kid said. "But it ain't that far to the capital's outskirts. We got bagels, bacon sandwiches, coffee, and donuts."

"Sounds great," Mal said. "Where's the queen bee?"

"Here," Saffron said as she came out of what Mal guessed was a bathroom, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her body.

"You got running water?" Mal asked, tying not to stare at her womanly parts trying to pop out of the top of the towel.

"Yes," she said. "And it's hot."

"Great. I need a wash."

"Have to do without," she answered.

"Can I at least take a piss?" Mal asked and Saffron seemed about to say no and then just sighed.

"I guess were can't have you making a mess of yourself, now can we." She looked at Monty. "Make sure he behaves himself."

Monty undid the handcuff on Mal's foot and pointed to the bathroom door. "In there, Mal…and please, no funny stuff."

"Where's the trust, Monty?" Mal said in a hurt tone. "Where's the love?"

"Sorry, pal, but this is the big pay day I been waiting for a long time for. You know how it is."

"Sure, no worries," Mal said. He did know how it was, and had been in the same position many times, waiting for someone to come with the cash, and hoping he wouldn't get bushwhacked. He took his piss and as he came out he heard the chime of a wave message coming in and Saffron answering it, her now just wearing a red bathrobe

"We're planetside," Zoe's voice said.

"Excellent," Saffron replied. "Sending you the address now."

"Where's Mal?" Zoe asked.

"Here," Mal said as he looked at the Cortex screen and then he laughed as he saw Zoe with some strange tattoo's on her face and dressed in white. "Is that Kaylee's wedding dress?"

"Yes…and don't ask, sir. It's a long story. Might take us an hour or so to get to you. I need to change my clothes first. And Jayne wants to drop off at a post office or delivery company."

"What the hell for?"

Jayne's head popped into view, and Mal got a shock, seeing him bald and with no facial hair. "That letter, for the woman Book knows on Sihnon," Jayne said. "Been burning a hole in my pocket. Not much chance I'll ever get to give it face to face after our last adventure on Sihnon, so…"

"Sure. But make it quick."

Zoe pushed Jayne aside. "Will do, sir. And Saffron, no funny business. We got your money. You give us Mal, and everyone walks away happy. Dong ma?"

"Why of course. We'll be waiting," Saffron said sweetly and ended the message. The Chinese man let out a cheer and he and the blonde kid did a high five. They all sat down to eat and Mal had a bacon sandwich and some coffee and felt good for the first time in days. Maybe they would get out of this without a scratch.

They finished eating and Saffron had changed into tight fitting pants and a brown sweater with a black leather coat on top. Mal was still in his prison jumpsuit and said it might look funny him out in public like this. They gave him some pants and a shirt, the fit a bit loose, but better than nothing. And Monty even had one of his old brown coats and gave it to Mal. It was too big but Mal didn't care as it was the right color. They had no extra boots so Mal had to do with his prison issue running shoes.

After that they sat around and didn't even chain Mal up again. They asked so Mal told them all about Earth and his adventures and what he had been doing since. Not everything, but some of the highlights. After a while Mal finished and he looked around the room. "So, is this home?" he asked.

"No, a hideout of sorts," Monty said. "Home is in the city. Even got me a proper job as a mechanic." Monty had always been handy with machines, good, but not as good as Kaylee was. "It's just a cover Mal, you know, to look legit."

"Don't tell me you pay taxes, too?" Mal asked with a grin.

"Sure. But not on everything," Monty answered with a wink.

Just then the door opened and another man, someone Mal had not seen yet, came in. He was big, older, with a bald head and grey eyes, and he had a shotgun in his hands. Maybe he had been one of the drivers yesterday that helped him escape. The look on his face told Mal right away something was wrong.

"We got trouble!" the man shouted.

"What?" Saffron asked.

"The Alliance! In force!"

* * *

><p>Eight hours earlier the Operative questioned the prisoner in the same place Mal had been taken from the day before. He was a scrawny man name Juan who had a dark mustache and dark eyes. At first he would say nothing about the woman whose picture the Operative showed him. But once the Operative turned off the cameras in the interrogation room and took out his sword and told him he was an Operative so he could kill him without consequences, Juan couldn't stop talking about the woman. He told him about five different aliases she had, and four different safe houses she had in the city and other places.<p>

"The First City is another one, at least it was," Juan said. "Look, it's been two years so maybe she switched some of them."

"Who works with her?"

"Just four or five guys, maybe more now, I don't know."

"Names?"

"Hell…wait…yeah, an old Browncoat, calls himself Monty, big guy, him and the woman are married. The rest…don't know."

"Did she ever mention Malcolm Reynolds?"

"That guy who's the rebel leader?"

"The same."

"Not her, but Monty, he said he had an old pal named Mal…Mal, yeah, that's him. Said he disappeared and no one knows what happened to him. Maybe that's him."

The Operative left Juan, alive, and made his way back to his vehicle outside in the prison parking lot. He turned on the car's Cortex screen and came up with the list of Reynolds' known associates that Adam Cutter had compiled. There, that one, Montgomery Charles Harrison, corporal in the Independent Forces, then a cargo ship operator and mechanic after the war. He and Reynolds had been in the same unit in the war and once had been involved in some smuggling but no charges were ever filed for lack of evidence. And now he lived on Londinium in the capital city. Further searching gave him more information. Monty's ID and home address came up. The man actually paid taxes. The Operative sent Monty's photo to all traffic cameras and other CCTV cameras in the city. Nothing happened for a few hours so the Operative dozed in his car. Then just before dawn, Monty and two other men were spotted entering a restaurant on the edge of the city close to the road that led to the First City's ruins.

Soon the Operative had ten Alliance police officers at his disposal and more soon on the way, but he couldn't wait. He met them on the outskirts of the First City about an hour after sunrise. "I am an Operative of the Parliament," he began. "The fact that I summoned you here should be proof enough of my credentials. We have a house to raid, a possible criminal hideout. We are looking for these people." He showed them the photos on his tablet computer screen.

"Malcolm Reynolds?" asked the sergeant in charge of the squad as she looked at Reynolds' photo, alongside photos of a blond woman with no name and a big man with a mustache, Montgomery Harrison. There were also two grainy photos of two other men in a restaurant.

"Yes. Reynolds is the main target. Take him dead or alive, it matters not. The woman and the men helped him escape yesterday. Also, dead or alive, it matters not. We surround the house first. Let me do the talking. Follow my commands exactly. Any questions?"

"We should wait for more back up, sir," the sergeant said. "Five of them, maybe more, and eleven of us. We hardly out number them. And Reynolds and this Montgomery Harrison are veterans by what it says here. Not exactly gun shy."

"There is no time. Reynolds may leave this place anytime. Let's move out."

* * *

><p>"Christ, it's a lot," said Monty as he looked out the front window.<p>

"They're at the back, too," said the Chinese guy and then gave off a long string of curses in Chinese.

Then came a voice that sounded like it was coming through a loudspeaker.

"The occupants of this house," said a familiar voice. "This is the police. You have one minute to give up Malcolm Reynolds. The rest of you may leave after turning over any weapons. We just want Reynolds."

"How they know he's here?" the big bald guy asked.

"You idiots!" Saffron said to Monty. "You went out and someone spotted you."

"Yeah, maybe, but how they know we got Mal?" Monty asked. "How they know who we are?"

"What's it matter?" the kid asked. "There's too many of them. And more coming I bet."

Monty looked at Saffron. "Baby, we had a good run. Even if they do arrest us it's better than a bullet in the head."

"Shut up!" Saffron growled in anger. "I need to think."

"Guys…I don't think you're getting out of this in one piece," Mal said.

"What?" the bald guy replied. "They said they just want you."

"That guy on the loudspeaker…I know who it is," Mal told them. "He's been tracking me for a while now. He's an Operative of the Parliament."

"So what?" the kid said.

"You are idiots," Saffron seethed. "Operatives do as they please, as long as they deal out justice."

"I don't care!" the kid retorted. "You guys can die if you want. I'm giving up."

"Wait!" Mal shouted as the kid dropped his pistol on the floor and raced for the door. He was out in a second and shouting.

"Don't shoot! I give up!"

Then came a shout from outside, "Fire!", and then a fusillade of bullets and the kid's body flew back into the house, riddled and pouring blood.

"Oh," he managed to gasp and then he died.

Everyone scrambled to hit the floor as more bullets hit the house. Bullets whizzed over his head as Mal crawled toward the kid's pistol and picked it up. It was a good automatic, had fifteen shots he knew. More bullets ripped into the house and things got smashed and he heard the deep booming of a shotgun and the high pitched ripping sound of a sub machine gun on full auto. Someone screamed but he couldn't tell who it was. As he looked up the bald guy was lying nearby with a few bullets in the chest. He was dead, too.

"Back door!" he heard Saffron shout.

"They're there too!" the Chinese guy shouted back.

"We need help!" Monty yelled to Saffron.

The Cortex screen had fallen on the floor but it was still working. Mal crawled over to it and hit the recall button for the wave machine Zoe had called them from. But it was a public one and some fat kid answered it and then laughed at Mal and hung up.

"We have to do something!" the Chinese guy yelled.

"Serenity," Mal said and it was their only hope.

* * *

><p>"Kaylee!" came Wash's shout from the engine room intercom. "Are you ready for that short FTL jump and near atmo entry?"<p>

"What? Ah…you're the pilot!" she shouted back through the intercom. "What's going on?"

"Mal needs that ride and a bit of help. Hang on everyone!"

* * *

><p>Jayne and Zoe scanned the area of the house Saffron had sent them the address for where she and Mal were supposed to be located. A quick look on the Cortex and they found an old map for the First City. It took a hour still to find it and figure out how to get there. They were at a nearby abandoned park, overgrowned with bushes and trees, near an old baseball stadium, Zoe looking through a set of binoculars at the house two blocks away. All she could see was a big bald man standing guard outside with a shotgun slung over his shoulder.<p>

"Must be the place," Zoe said. "Let's go."

She had ditched the wedding dress and she had on her regular clothes and boots plus her body armor underneath her leather top. They were about to move when suddenly four Alliance police vehicles turned up and ten officers plus a man in more civilian looking clothes got out. The bald man who had been in front of the house ran inside.

"Where in the gorramn hell they come from?" Jayne growled as Zoe scanned them with the binoculars.

"Gorramnit," she snarled. "It's that Operative that waved us that time. The one that shot River on Whitefall."

Ten officers and an Operative. Too many. But Mal and Saffron and her gang had to have plenty of fire power inside. The only problem was they had just the two pistols between them. And the Tams were with them as well.

They couldn't exactly leave them behind seeing as Serenity's shuttle was their ticket off this place. Gabriel had insisted on he be the one to bring the money and get Mal while they covered him from hiding. Regan was against this and so was Zoe at first but Jayne thought it was the best plan. And soon Zoe saw no other safe way not to get ambushed and so it was decided. But now things had changed.

"Stay here, you two," she said to the Tams and she thrust her comms device at Gabriel. "You see Inara's shuttle coming down get on that thing and guide her in and get on board."

He gave her assurances they would do so and then she and Jayne were running for the house. They hadn't gotten ten feet when a fusillade of shooting broke out from the house.

"Here's where it gets fun," Jayne said and then he ran straight for the police with Zoe on his tail.

Jayne's first shot took the head nearly off some poor officer who had his back to him. Zoe's first shot took one in the back of the upper left leg, and as he fell Jayne's second shot took one in the hip and down he went with a howl. Zoe shot a second one in the back of the left shoulder, just to the outside of his body armor and he fell on his face and by that time the rest knew they were being attacked from behind. Zoe picked up a shotgun one of the police officer's had dropped and Jayne had an automatic rifle in hand now, too, with spare magazines. They took cover behind one of the parked vehicles.

Bullets began to come their way and then bullets came from the house and one more cop fell. Jayne let rip a whole magazine from the rifle at a car and soon it was shot to pieces and two cops were hiding behind it in fear.

Just then the door of the house was flung open and Mal, Saffron, and a big guy and a Chinese guy ran out and started shooting wildly in all directions.

"MAL!" Zoe shouted. "This way!"

Mal heard her and ran her way. "Hell, is that Monty?" Jayne yelled as he changed magazines in the rifle and Zoe saw it was. What the hell was Monty doing here? she thought, but put it aside as the battle continued.

Down they came towards them and as they got close suddenly Saffron let out a scream and she pitched forward on her face. Monty bent over her. "Bridget!" Bridget!" he yelled and turned her over but Zoe could see she was already dead. Good riddance.

Then Monty yelled and he fell forward, two bullets in his back. "Jayne! Help me!" Mal shouted and together they picked up Monty and dragged him down the street as Zoe and the Chinese fellow returned fire.

* * *

><p>"Send assistance!" the Operative shouted into his comms device.<p>

"How many backup personnel do you request?" came the polite inquiry.

"Everyone!" the Operator shouted back. The sudden attack from behind had caught them all by surprise and at least two of his men were dead and three or four others wounded. It was Cobb and Washburne he could see, down a nearby street, hiding behind a car, both with plenty of firepower.

"They're making a break for it!" the female sergeant yelled and the Operative saw Reynolds and the rest run out the door, guns blazing. He ducked as did the surviving police and then they began to fire at the fleeing fugitives. He lined up his weapon on Reynolds' back but as he squeezed the trigger the blond woman moved in the way and she fell with a scream.

* * *

><p>Serenity popped into space just on the edge of Londinium's atmo, with Wash suddenly using reverse thrusters as they came a might too close to getting fried.<p>

"We're here!" he said into the comms and a short time later the shuttle departed and entered atmo.

* * *

><p>Deep underground at Londinium's top secret defense HQ a radar tech suddenly noticed a blip that just appeared out of nowhere on his screen. "Where the hell did that come from?" He called over a supervisor. "Sir. We have an unidentified ship just appearing. No transponder, no ID."<p>

"What do you mean 'just appearing'?"

"It just suddenly was there, sir."

"Right or you were sleeping on the job, soldier. All right. So, it's just sitting there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it's too small to be any kind of warship," the officer said as he peered at the radar signature. "Send a few fighters from the Constitution to check it out."

"Right away, sir." The tech hit buttons and got the cruiser Constitution which was on defense patrol duty in orbit around the planet.

"Constitution, this is Londinium Defense, we have an unidentified ship just outside of atmo above the First City. Send fighters and ascertain its identity."

"Roger that, Londinium Defense," came back the reply after a few moments. "Might be a while, we are just on the far side of the planet now, doing a routine systems check."

"Roger, Constitution. No hurry. The ship seems to be a small freighter. No trouble expected. Out."

* * *

><p>Late the night before a different scene had played out at the Ministry of the Interior. The two dead teens were carried off as MacCready questioned the nervous young receptionist. She explained it all and then he told the med techs to take her away and give her a shot and a place to rest.<p>

After they left MacCready had to decide what to do. There was no doubt the Operative had questioned the two teens. The blood in their ears told him they were two of the ones from Athenian Island who had the device in their brains which he had no doubt exploited by using the control box MacCready had given him early. A quick check of their faces on the database of the teens for the island confirmed the IDs. The only one he knew who used the assassins for such work had been Cutter. And now Shin.

"Shin, you bastard, you sent them after him," MacCready thought, but kept that to himself. Now, he had to decide what to do. The Operative would not take this lightly. He might just kill Shin. To let him or not was the question. MacCready decided to sleep on it. It was out of his hands anyway.

The next morning MacCready arrived at the office and expected to hear that Shin was dead. That he was not was interesting but he was sure the Operative was planning something. Then he began to get reports of a gun battle in the First City. And the news that Malcolm Reynolds might be there.

"Send as much help as you can," MacCready told the major in charge of the city's police forces. Damn. The Operative should have waited for more backup.

Just then one of his aides, a captain, came rushing into his office. "Sir…you have to see this! The Cortex news feed."

MacCready clicked on the world news Cortex site as a news announcer was giving a broadcast.

"Shock and dismay this morning at the unbelievable news that Admiral Cho Hung Shin and several other high ranking officers orchestrated Prime Minister Blakely's death. Here is the video, sent to us just an hour ago from a reliable source."

And then they played it, a conference where Shin made the decision and the generals and admirals had agreed and Shin had made the phone call to set the plan to kill Blakely in motion. MacCready had not been in the room, thank God, as he had been on Athenian Island, far away at the time.

"Well, I guess we know our duty, captain," he said to the aide when the video ended and the newscasters began discussing it.

"Sir?"

"It is time we arrested all of these men before we have a civilian riot on our hands galaxy wide. Send orders to the fleet second-in-commands and to the army posts also. While you are at it, send orders to have Admiral Byrd arrested as well. He is mixed up in this mess somehow, I just know it."

"Yes, sir…and Admiral Shin?"

"Leave him last. I will deal with him. Perhaps he will do the honorable thing and spare us having to arrest and try him."

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Regan shouted as she saw Serenity's shuttle come over the city.<p>

"Inara!" Gabriel yelled into the comms.

"I read you. Where are you?" came back River's calm voice.

"River…the park, the large park, near the old stadium. Can you see it?"

"Yes, we can," River's voice came back. "Landing soon."

The shuttle came down and landed about fifty meters away in the street. The Tams raced for it and as the door opened River and Simon came out, both with guns in hand. Regan got a shock, seeing her children like this but there was no time for words as her husband pulled her inside.

"Where are they?" Simon asked as Gabriel tried to catch his breath.

"Coming down the street," he replied as he picked up a rifle from the floor.

Then a bullet ping off the outside of the shuttle. "Here they come," said River and she began to fire down the street. "Someone is wounded."

Mal and Jayne dragged Monty as Zoe kept firing behind her at the advancing Alliance. River ran towards them and fired with precision, forcing the police to take cover.

"Simon!" Mal yelled. "It's Monty. He's been shot!"

"Monty? What the…get him inside," Simon said and then helped Jayne carry him in the shuttle. Mal and Gabriel went out and began to fire, and Jayne soon joined them. Simon looked over Monty, who was passed out. Dark blood was everywhere on his back and Simon knew that was not good. "The liver," he said to his mother after he examined Monty. "They got his liver."

"What can we do?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

Simon shook his head. "Nothing," he replied in a hollow voice. But he had to try something and he began to bandage the wounds from his med kit as his mother helped him.

Outside the firefight picked up intensity. "ZOE! We are leaving!" Mal shouted down the street.

Zoe and River turned to run back as Mal and Gabriel and Jayne covered them. Then River suddenly stopped and screamed and held her hands to her head.

"NOOO!" Gabriel shouted. River dropped to her knees and then fell and was shaking like a leaf on the ground.

"I got her!" Mal yelled as he shoved Gabriel behind him. "Zoe, Jayne, cover fire!"

* * *

><p>"There she is!" the Operative shouted. He saw River Tam, at last. He ran behind some old abandoned cars, using them for cover and at last he was in range. He raised his pistol and… click…empty.<p>

"Blast it all to hell!" He reached for a magazine at his belt but then she was turning, ready to run and he had to stop her. He pulled out the metallic box and pressed the button. She was far away, maybe too far…but no! She was falling, clutching her head. Yes! I got her!

Then a swarm of bullets came at him and he barely had time to duck and he almost died as bullets pinged and slammed into cars and walls and the street all around him.

Then…silence. He looked up and saw the shuttle rising in the air. She was gone. Another day perhaps. Or maybe not. He thought about calling for the military to shoot down the shuttle but he knew by the time they got here the shuttle and Serenity would be gone.

After a short inspection of the situation he realized only two of his team were still on their feet, including the sergeant. "How many did we lose?" he asked her.

"Two dead, six wounded," the sergeant told him, her anger barely suppressed. "Medics and evac ship have just arrived. The backup I said we should have waited for is coming now as well."

She was angry, with almost her entire squad cut to pieces in such a short time. But that was what the job entailed and the Operative had no remorse. "And the criminals?" he asked.

"Three dead, one wounded."

"Where is the wounded man?"

"Back there," she said as she pointed down the street. "Won't give his name. Chinese ethnicity."

"Kill him."

"Sir?"

"I said kill him. That is an order."

"My men have done enough killing today," she said in disgust." You do it."

He stared at her and she didn't flinch, not this one, and then he smiled. "As you wish."

He walked back and found the man lying on the street, a bullet in his right knee. "That must be agonizing," the Operative said. "Let me help you." And then before the man could speak he pulled out his sword and slashed his throat to the bone and he bled out in less than half a minute. The Operative walked past the medical evac jump ship and three medics looking over the wounded police officers. He got back in his car which had more than a few bullet holes in it but the engine still ran.

The sergeant knocked on his window and he put it down. "Sir, the report for this mess. I'll need your help."

"It's all yours sergeant. I was not here. And neither was Malcolm Reynolds. It would not due to make him anymore of a hero to the people than he already is. Put it down to a drug bust gone wrong. Make sure your men understand. If anyone questions you tell them to ask General MacCready about it. He knows all. Understand?"

She grunted, disapproval clear on her face. "Yes, sir."

"Very good."

She would have a busy day, but that was not his concern anymore. Now, Admiral Shin, it's time to die, he thought, and heaven help anyone who gets in my way.

* * *

><p>Serenity made a clean get away, to the surprise of all on board. The fighters sent to intercept it arrived just as Wash pushed the ship to light speed. And with a pop, flash, and a sudden Serenity was gone. After Wash made sure they were in a nice dead area of space far from Alliance eyes they took stock.<p>

Monty was dying and Simon could do nothing for him and within half an hour he was gone. No one else had been hit, the first time ever it seemed in one of their gun fights, and all were happy Mal had escaped, especially Inara who could not stop crying. But their joy was muted by the loss of their old friend Monty.

As for River, she seemed fine, but Simon knew something was up when she explained the pain in her head she suddenly had. He knew it had something to do with the chip they had taken from Derek Bowen's head. But he could not find one on any scans of River and there was no way he would operate on her head unless he knew where to look. So, for now, they would just have to hope this was a one time event.

* * *

><p>Shin expected to die one day as did anyone with the least bit of sense, but not like this. He expected it on the bridge of his ship as it vented air after a meteor shower or had been blasted to bits by some enemy. Or to die in his bed at an old age, surrounded by family. But not like this, in an office, surrounded by dead and dying men, as a madman stalked him with a sword. He had one hope to sway the Operative, who stood before him, breathing heavily and wounded in several places, but still alive. Behind the Operative four of Shin's body guards lay dead and out in the hallway he knew three more of his staff members were dead or dying as well.<p>

His morning had begun well and then it went all to pieces. Not ten minutes after he arrived at his office he got the news that somehow a copy of the video of his conference with the military where they had decided to kill Susan Blakely had spread like wildfire across the Cortex and vid screens worldwide and soon galaxy wide as well. He was doomed and his staff knew it and one by one they left until only the four bodyguards and a few loyal ones remained, and they were now all dead, the price for their loyalty. He sat in his office drinking whisky, ignoring the calls from the press and his wife and children, waiting for the arrest to come, waiting for the axe to fall. He had no chance of getting out of this one. He didn't even have a pistol to do the honorable thing. And then the Operative arrived and the killing began.

"I am in still command," Shin said as he stood behind his desk. "You take orders from me."

"I did," the Operative replied as he raised his bloody sword. "Then you decided to try to kill me. Not very sporting of you."

"No, I suppose not," Shin replied, feeling a wave of resignation flow through him. "And after me, who will be able to destroy the rebellion, deal with the Reavers?"

"If I am not mistaken the Reaver problem is being dealt with," the Operative replied. "A cure they found and I am sure one day all those poor people will be as normal as possible again. As for the rebellion, don't think for a minute I believe the rebellion is true. There is none, is there?"

Shin shrugged. "We don't really know. I suppose it is just normal criminal activity that seemed like a lashing out at authority. But you must understand why we blew it out of proportion."

"I do…but that is not my concern anymore. Do you know your greatest sin?"

"Greed, ambition, arrogance…pick one and I would say you are right."

"I quite agree. Then we have nothing else to talk about."

"No, wait….!" The sword was in his chest before he could finish and the agony of it was so great he had never imagined such pain could exist. Blood flowed out and down and when the sword was pulled out he felt the world spin and he was falling. As he lay there, unable to move or speak, he heard running footsteps and then gunfire, plenty of gunfire, and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. The last thing Admiral Cho Hung Shin saw was the eyes of the Operative as he lay on the floor across from him, blood pumping out of his face from two bullet holes, his eyes staring and blank.

Then footsteps and a voice. It was MacCready. "Clean up this mess."

"Yes, sir. Is Shin dead?" asked another man.

"Soon enough," MacCready answered. "Goodbye, Admiral."

And then Shin died.

* * *

><p>The news of the assassination of Admiral Shin and some of his staff was played down by the government as much as possible over the next few days. It was blamed on a rouge agent who felt Shin had done the Alliance a disservice by murdering the Prime Minister. Martial law was rescinded two days later, and elections announced by the deputy PM for five weeks time. Meanwhile a temporary civilian government would run things. MacCready kept his job, for he had covered his own murderous actions on Athenian Island well. Many other men had not protected themselves, and were now being arrested across the galaxy.<p>

Flying Officer Janice Flowers was witness to one such arrest, that of Admiral Byrd. She was back on flight duty, flying a shuttle between ships in the fleet nearby Miranda. Byrd was taken aboard her shuttle craft and she transferred him to an old freighter that had a new Frye Drive in it and would take him in a wink of an eye to Londinium to face the charges. He kept protesting his innocence and the burly men who escorted him said nothing at all. After Janice dropped them off she pulled away from the ship and watched as it took off and disappeared after it hit light speed.

"Wow," her co-pilot, Rebecca Davison said as the freighter took off. "That was something." She had beautiful red hair in a short bob and Janice could not help but feel good when she looked at her. Rebecca felt Janice's eyes on her and turned and smiled.

"My place or yours tonight?" Rebecca whispered.

Janice smiled. "How about here, now? Have you ever done it weightless?"

"No," Rebecca answered with wide eyes.

"We'll just said we had a minor temporary malfunction," Janice said as she reached for the switch for the artificial gravity on the shuttle. As she undid her seatbelt and started to float up she leaned forward and gave Rebecca a smoldering kiss.

* * *

><p>Few people knew of the gun battle in the First City and fewer cared. It was a bare twenty seconds air time in the evening news reports on the Cortex. Blamed on criminal elements of the drug trade which the police had tried to apprehend. Four dead criminals and two dead police. Just another raid gone wrong and no one really cared who did not directly know the dead.<p>

One of the dead, however, gave the crime techs and mortuary people trouble. One of the dead criminals, a blond woman, had about twenty aliases at various times but the trouble was they could not find out her true name. Her registered husband had disappeared during the raid and no one came forward to claim her remains. Eventually those in charge had her remains cremated and put in a pauper's grave outside the capital.

As for Serenity, it had been spotted and recognized. Before it jumped to light speed pictures of it were taken and it was identified. Its sudden appearance and then disappearance in the skies over the capital led to a lot of questions in the military but again the civilians did not know much and were told nothing. "Better to let it just be a rumor," MacCready suggested and no one disagreed. But the warrants for the ship's crew still stood and the reward on all their heads went up to a million credits – each, now including the parents of Simon and River Tam and Kaylee Frye's father and his companion.

* * *

><p>There was one more dead criminal, who was also a war comrade and a friend. Monty's body was laid out in the cargo bomb bay of Serenity and after Mal said a few words he was sent into the deep black of space.<p>

"Goodbye old pal," Mal said when it was done, and then he and Zoe went upstairs to have a toast to their dead friend and battle companion. Everyone else left them alone as they were exhausted and needed rest. There was no more talk of trying to kill Shin. Even Mal knew they would never get to the man and they were done.

"Feel like hell," Mal said after a few drinks. "It ain't right, Monty rescuing me and dying cause of it."

"No one made him come after you, sir," Zoe replied. "And it's as much Saffron's fault as anyone else's. Monty wanted the money too, don't forget. He knew the score, knew what could happen."

"Yeah, suppose so."

"Mal," came Wash's shout down from the bridge corridor. "Wave for you. Thomas Blakely."

A few minutes later all three were looking at the wave screen and listening to Blakely explain what happened to Shin and how Blakely had leaked the video of the men who had plotted to kill his wife.

"Good," Mal said with some relief. "May he rot in hell."

"Yes," Blakely said, his eyes full of emotion. His wife had been avenged.

"Who was it killed him?" Zoe asked. "Like to send them a bottle of something."

"It seems like it was one of the Operatives," Blakely replied. "The details are sketchy but my sources tell me Shin apparently sent two assassins after him, of an ilk with River Tam I believe, perhaps because he knew too much of Shin's activities."

"Christ," said Mal. "Not a black fellow, cold eyes, slight accent?"

"Ah…a black man, yes…as for his eyes and accent I don't know. Why, do you know him?"

"He's come after us a few times," Zoe said. "Most recently in the First City."

"The First City? That mess…that was you?"

"Yeah," Mal told him. "Rescue did not go quite as planned. None of ours got killed but an old friend did."

"Sorry to hear the bad news. I am afraid I have some more." He explained their legal predicaments and the current plans for the Alliance to capture them.

"Gorramnit!" was all Mal could say.

"A million credits…each?" Wash asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yes," Blakely replied. "I don't need to tell you what it means."

"Every bounty hunter in the verse will be looking for us," Zoe said in bitter tones. "We are done. We won't be able to get a job or move anywhere."

"There goes our retirement from this life we love so well," Wash said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Blakely said. "I know you all wanted some peace in your lives. But you won't find it anywhere around here."

"No," said Mal. "But I know where we just might."

* * *

><p>"Our lives will never have any peace here," Mal said to them all a few hours later as they gathered in the dining room. "Shin's dead, yes, that Operative too, but we all got crimes hanging over our heads, and for some of us we can only end up at the end of a rope. For others it will mean years behind bars or on some death trap of a prison colony. You all got on this boat for various reasons. I ain't gonna hold you here if you don't want to be here. But if you go, then know you can never come back."<p>

"And why the ruttin' hell not?" Jayne asked in his usual cruel way.

"Cause me and the boat ain't gonna be here," Mal told him and they all looked at him in surprise except Zoe and Wash who already knew his plan, and Kaylee as well because he had to ask her if it could be done. And River had a look on her face like she knew already also, which wouldn't surprise Mal at all. Many questions came, and Mal stood there in silence, until they gave up pestering him. Simon had noticed his wife's silence.

"You know what he's planning to do, don't you?"

"Yup," she replied quietly.

"Well?" Jayne asked. "Someone spill it, for Christ sakes."

But Inara also seemed to have figured it out. "You're not going to be…here? Meaning… this galaxy…don't you?"

"Yes," Mal said. "There's no way in hell we can hide forever here. They got a million credit bounty on all of us, our faces plastered on every wall and bulletin board."

That shocked them for moment and then Gabriel spoke. "Even us?"

"All of us, you, Regan, Jonathan and Mary as well. All."

"But…why us?" Mary asked in fear.

"Try to smoke us out," Jayne told her. "They get one of you they get to Simon or Kaylee and then the rest of us."

"He's right," Zoe told them. "That's one million credits, times all of us…adds up to a big pay day for any bounty hunters or criminal types."

"And that ain't all," Mal added. "They still got me pegged as this rebel leader of a rebellion that doesn't exist. And there's a rope waiting for Inara for killing Paulo. One for me and Jayne also for throwing those two men off that balcony. Zoe as well for various deaths and mayhem. Simon and Kaylee and her father broke their contracts, so Alliance will want payback on that. Wash helped me steal back Serenity and spring me from Londinium so he's got some jail time to look forward to. Mr. and Mrs. Tam, Mary and Jonathan, you all are innocent of most of this but you had a hand in some of it and they'll find a way to grab you to get to the rest of us. And River…she'll be killed on sight, standing Alliance order. We have no friends anymore. Thomas Blakely risked his neck warning us and can't have anymore to do with us. So we have to run…as far away as we can. And that means only one place."

"Earth," Kaylee said and they were stunned for a few moments and then Gabriel asked the question most had on their minds. He looked at Kaylee. "Can Serenity make the jump?"

"She can," Kaylee said. "But don't know if she can make it back again. So this might be a one way trip."

"So, we all got some deciding to do," Mal said. "If you come with me…might be no way to ever come back."

Jayne spoke first. "Hell, nothing here for me anyways. I'm in."

Mal grinned, glad the big merc would be with him. "All right." Then he looked at his lady love. "You know…"

"Oh, shut up," she said. "Of course, I am coming. How could I not?"

"Well, guess I'll have to make an honest woman out of you then," Mal said and all were puzzled except Kaylee who let out a gasp.

"Say 'yes' Inara!"

"Yes?" Inara said in confusion.

"Congratulations!" Kaylee screamed and then Inara finally understood and glared at Mal.

"Malcolm Reynolds, you had better ask me to marry you like a proper gentleman!"

Mal got down on one knee and took her right hand. "Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Inara started to cry. "Yes!" she said and then he got up and kissed her and pulled out a ring from his pocket and put it on her finger.

"It's stolen, by the way," he said and she laughed and hugged him tight, and everyone shook their hands and kissed them, and then it was back to business. Mal looked at Zoe and Wash. "Sure could use me a good pilot."

"Yeah," Wash said and then he looked at his wife. "Honey? Feel like going to Earth?"

"Why not?" Zoe replied. "Sure beats running and ending up in jail or hung someday."

Jonathan and Mary took but two seconds to make up their minds. And after Simon, Kaylee, and River said they were coming as well, that decided for Gabriel and Regan. Many friends and family everyone was leaving behind and Mal gave them all an hour to send wave messages and make their goodbyes, warning them not to give any hint of where they were going, only that they had to lay low for a while because of what they had done, most of which was public knowledge anyways.

Then Mal knew he had to wave one more person, someone he owed a lot to. But first he needed a favor. Mal had a few words with Gabriel, after which Gabriel made a wave call and then he told Mal all was set.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell," Badger said as he sat in the office of the shop of his cousin on Hera. looking at the Cortex screen at the news about events on Londinium. "There goes Shin. Lucky we got our freedom first, eh?"<p>

"Too right," Jim answered as he sat down next to Badger with a cup of tea in hand. Then the machine chimed. "New wave. Cripes…it's Serenity's address, ain't it?"

Badger grinned. "Looks like that big pay day is coming, cuz. Then I can get off this rock and back to me proper digs on Persephone."

He hit the button and smiled when he saw Mal's face. "Well, well, look whose gained his freedom. Air smells a bit sweeter outside prison walls, don't it, Mal?"

"Sure does, Badger."

"So…down to business. You can tell Saffron to send…"

"She's dead."

"What's that?" Badger said in surprise.

"We got ambushed. She got a bullet. So did Monty, by the way."

"Monty…yeah heard he was married to her again. Him dead, too?"

"Yeah. So Badger…look, ah, I know you had a deal with Saffron, so…"

"Well, Mal, come on. I made it happen, I got you out. You owe me!"

"I plan to make due on that."

Badger seemed relieved. "Good. Send the money…"

Mal shook his head. "No way we can get it to you. So, here's the deal. Here's the wave address of a fellow on Osiris. Simon Tam's father set it up, don't ask how. You'll get a million credits, 20% of five million as promised. Just give the man a proper bank address and account number he can send it to."

Badger grinned. "Sounds proper. So Mal, now you are free, feel like to do some business?"

"Nope. Got…somewhere else to be."

"Well, you change your mind, I'll be on Persephone again real soon."

"See you around Badger," Mal said and then he ended the wave.

Badger leaned back, feeling satisfied. "What he mean, somewhere else?" Jim asked. "Whole verse looking for him and that ship."

"Yeah. He'll need me to help him again soon. Just you wait and see. Mal will coming crawling back, begging for help. I just know it, mate."

* * *

><p>Another hour later and all was ready. Everyone was strapped in and everything loose was stowed away or tied down. After reassurances to everyone that all would be well Mal made his way to the bridge where Wash and Zoe were already strapped in. After he climbed into the co-pilot's seat and strapped in Mal looked over at Wash and gave him a nod.<p>

"Do it."

"Here we go," said Wash and then he and Kaylee pushed the ship up to towards light speed. In a few moments the speed had built up.

"Earth, here we come," Mal said aloud and Zoe smiled, but it was a bit forced.

"Sir, let's just hope we find a better welcome than the one we found when we came back here," she said.

"Relax," Mal told her. "What could go wrong?"

"Everything," she retorted.

"Well, it's too late to change your minds now," Wash said as the ship began shaking. "This is it!"

And then with a shudder, a shake, and a pop, Serenity flashed into hyperspace and was gone.

THE END


End file.
